A New Path: Volume 2 College
by Chunk127
Summary: Frankenstein's monster, Kryptonian robots, commandos, and men in tights...yeah its just another year on the hellmouth.
1. Arrival

Clark looked on as the crystal fell and almost as if calling him Clark followed the crystal where it landed. Clark felt the whole place start to shake as an earthquake started as crystals emerged from the ground punching through the surface making an entire structure made of crystals. Clark guesses there is a reason he's brought here as a crystal fortress will stand out in Smallville and even Sunnydale. Clark enters the place and looked around crystals nothing but crystals all around. What the hell is Jor El up to what is this place?

The place starts changing colors as it comes to life with Jor El's voice. "Kal-El, you have come far. One journey has ended. A new journey is about to begin. Welcome home, my son."

* * *

Oz's passenger side door is opened as Willow crawls out of the wreck. That was not fun at all. She grabs a cloth and wraps it around her ankle and limps to the front side. She limps over to the driver's side and opens the door. "Come on Giles all those blows to the head they were preparing you for this moment."

Giles muttered a bit as Willow helped free him from the wreck. "Thank you Willow, is Oz ok?"

Willow just shrugged. "He wolfed out I had to tranq him again. We got to leave him for now."

Giles nodded trying to clear his head until he saw Willow's leg. "Willow…your leg"

Willow just sighed and moved the cloth down revealing a gash on the back of her left leg. "Broken glass no biggie."

Giles just followed her out. "So where are we heading?"

"Well the sky isn't falling anymore so I say hospital to see if Buffy and Faith were admitted." Willow offered

* * *

Clark looked around wondering where Jor El's voice is coming from. "I thought Krypton was destroyed!"

"It was, but here in your Fortress of Solitude, the geography of our planet has been replicated for your training."

Clark just rolled his eyes three crystals a meteor shower all for kryptonian for dummies. "I know there's a lot I can learn from you, but I have to get home. That's where I'm needed."

"The meteor shower is only the precursor. A dark force from Krypton has been awakened, Kal-El, and its sights have been set on Earth."

Clark just looked forward he has to stop it. "What do you want me to do?"

Flashes of light start playing in Clark's head downloading knowledge. "You must do as I tell you. Study with diligence, for that is the only way to save this planet."

* * *

Faith and Buffy both look on as the ship opens. Exiting the ship are two people a man and woman dressed in something Faith hopes is body armor. Buffy is distracted by the sound of cops coming their way. Buffy and Faith watch as the police line up and stand ready for to take their shots.

Buffy sees it and is instantly alarmed. "No stay back you're no match for them."

Faith sees what's happening and pushes Buffy to the ground as the police open fire on the two kryptonians. The police empty all their bullets Faith was hoping they'd at least bruise them considering how little yellow sunlight they were exposed to but sadly they weren't so lucky. The kryptonians eyes light up and they incinerate the cops or hit the gas tanks in the cars killing everything in sight.

Buffy and Faith look at the Kryptonians. Buffy just stared at them even if they thought they were being attacked it was obvious those bullets didn't hurt them. "What was that for? It was more then obvious that they couldn't actually hurt you?"

The male kryptonian just stared at her. "Because they had the audacity to strike their superiors. Now where is Kal El?"

"I don't know any Kal El." Buffy replied.

The male kryptonian listened to her heartbeat speed up. "You're lying."

Buffy just smirked. "Yes I am." She wastes not time and hits him with the war hammer and the male kryptonian is sent into the air and bounces and rolls off the ship to the floor.

The female kryptonian has to act quickly and save herself when Faith tries to put a sword through her brain. She puts her hand ups to catch the blade and to her surprise a red liquid stars pouring down her arm. Blood, her blood, she has been cut open by this human and is now bleeding. She pushes Faith back and the slayer flies through the air and falls to the floor.

* * *

Clark is studying the pictures trying to learn all he can but he can't help it he is distracted and concerned about his friends and family. How many apocalypses have they been through just since he has been here.

Clark thinking back to the past causes one of his old memories to blend in the training as a picture of the Outworld tournament comes up with Shao Kahn gasping for breath.

"I am Shao Kahn conqueror of worlds; I will not yield to a child."

Just as quickly the image fades. "You must concentrate on your training my son. It can not be taken lightly." Jor El scolds him.

Clark just nodded with what he has seen he knows this is important. "I'm sorry let's keep going."

* * *

Faith got to her feet and lost track of the girl. That wasn't hard considering how fast she can run. Faith held the sword close and looked around then she got another idea and reached into her pocket and pulled out a lead box and opened it revealing Clark's blue kryptonite cross.

The girl appears in front of Faith wondering what just happened "How did you…" She was cut off by Faith catching her with a roundhouse kick and repeatedly punching her in the chest until the Kryptonian coughed up blood and Faith finished with a hook to the face knocking her down.

Buffy ran to the other side of the ship looking for the male kryptonian and found nothing. She started moving out trying to find him which wasn't exactly easy. The male kryptonian appeared in a blur and grabbed her by her shirt and threw her aside as Buffy landed on the floor and did some rolls trying to steady herself but was not enough as she struggles to her feet dropping the hammer.

The male kryptonian was walking after her. "Did you think you could beat me? I have the strength and powers of a god. What do you have?" He picks up Buffy and the slayer punches him in the face and he drops like a ton of bricks to the floor and struggles to get up.

Buffy opens her hand revealing a piece of green kryptonite from the floor and quipped. "I got a rock."

* * *

Clark is trying to focus on the training but his thoughts keep going back to Sunnydale and how people are handling the meteor shower he knows his parents got out fine but there's still Buffy and Faith. He thinks back to the sisterhood of jhe and once again images flash by on the screen.

"Kal El you must concentrate. You must complete your training."

Clark just steps down off the platform. "I can't not right now."

"Each time you let human emotions guide your judgment you suffer the consequences." Jor El warned reminding Clark of all the mistakes he's made.

Clark just sighed yes he has made mistakes but if Ship and Cave Jor El were anything like this Jor El he wouldn't have. Cave Jor El said they are flawed race rule them with strength this Jor El said They're a flawed race but can be a great people if they choose to be. "Jor El I know what my destiny is but there's no point if the earth disappears while I'm in here training. You've seen it yourself the past year nearly the world nearly ended twice three if you count the mayor. I can't stay here for long periods of time…but I'm willing to learn."

The fortress went silent and this is where Clark fears another round of Kal El. Instead the fortress came to life. "You are right Kal El given that you are willing to train and do not neglect it I ask that you come here for 24 hours each week one of this planets days."

Clark just nodded. "I give you my word now please send me back to Smallville and I'll see you each Sunday."

Clark was engulfed in white light and transported back to Smallville and he steps outside the cave. Clark gets ready to run but gets a better idea. He bends his knees and jumps into the air as high as he can. Clark comes down in a resounding thud shaking the nearby area. Clark just frowns he guesses he's not ready for that at least not yet anyway as he disappears in a blur.

* * *

Willow was on the phone talking with Cordelia whom heard about the meteor shower over the radio. "We're all fine Cordy I mean Giles has a concussion but that much is normal and to be expected at this point. So how's Xander."

"Still twitching from getting tazed by the soldiers at the entrance I don't think he's much of a soldier guy anymore. Call us if you hear from Buffy, Faith, or Clark."

Willow just nodded even though Cordy can't see it. "Of course"

* * *

The two kryptonians get up and put some distance between them and Buffy and Faith and take to the sky.

The male kryptonian had to smile. "These human are great warriors considering how feeble their race is."

The female kryptonian nods in agreement. "We have a proposition for you. Serve us and we'll spare you lives."

The two slayers looked at each other and came to a similar decision which Buffy elegantly put. "We're not into metallic S&M games like you two so we're going to pass."

The two kryptonians eyes glowed red in fury and the female shouted. "You dare oppose us. We offered you spots in the new world now we'll bury your ashes beneath it."

The two kryptonians fire their heat vision at the girls and burn all the land nearby turning it into a smoking wasteland when they stop. The two kryptonians wait for the smoke to clear and when the do there are no track of the girls just a pile of ashes.

Buffy turns and looks at Faith for a minute. "Faith what did you do?"

Faith just looked at her. "What do you think I did B I ran?"

Buffy just swallowed deep and started to explain. "Faith you moved us here faster then you should be able to. How did you do that?"

Faith just shrugged realizing the distance she moved. "I don't know. I honestly don't know B."

Buffy just looked to the sky and saw the kryptonians had found them again. Faith just smiled seeing them tackled to the ground by a red and blue jumping blur.

The two kryptonians got up and looked at their attacker. He looks just like his father at that age.

"Kal El" The male Kryptonian responded.

Clark just looked at the two and remembered some of what he learned. "Nam Ek, Aethyr, what do you want?"

Nam Ek just smiled. "We want you to join us Kal El, and help us make this savage land our Utopia."

Clark just looked around and pointed to the vaporized police force. "That's not Utopia that's murder."

"The few must be sacrificed for the sake of the many." Nam Ek replied.

Clark just looked at him with disgust. "Then sacrifice me because I won't let you hurt anyone else."

Aethyr just frowned. "So be it Kal El."

Nam Ek just took a bracelet off his wrist. "We can't destroy you, Kal-El, but we can lock you in a place where you can't stop us."

Nam Ek threw the bracelet at Clark and Clark just as easily caught it and deactivated it before he put it in his jacket pocket.

Clark just took a fighting stance and breathed in relief. "Thank you for a moment I though might have had to kill you."

Aethyr just looked at him. "You can not defeat us both."

Nam Ek and Aethyr rushed Clark and Clark rushed right to them jumping off his feet burying one foot in Aethyr's chest and hitting Nam Ek with a kick to the face with his other foot landing on his feet and knocking the two kryptonians down.

Nam Ek quickly got to his feet and rushed Clark throwing a combination of punches that Clark easily blocked and dodged until he used his hand to sweep out Nam Ek's legs and knock him into the air. Clark jumped into the air and punched him in the face sending him tumbling through the woods.

Clark is blasted in the back by Aethyr's heat vision and knocked to the floor. He quickly turns around and rolls out of the way when Aethyr tries to jump on him and gets to his feet. Aethyr throws a punch but Clark gets out of the way taking advantage of the fact that he has absorbed far more sunlight then she has he delivers a punch to her stomach and superspeeds behind her delivering an elbow to her spine along with a knee to her gut knocking her into the air but Clark hits her with a double axe handle knocking her to the ground.

Clark pulled out the bracelet he took off Nam Ek and activated throwing it a couple feet away as it opened a portal.

Clark grabbed Aethyr by her upper and lower armor lifting the kryptonian off the floor effortlessly intending to throw her in like a fast ball.

Name Ek sees it and blurs over to Buffy and Faith. "Throw her in and I'll break your women's necks like twigs."

Buffy just gave Nam Ek a cold stare. "OK Mr. Teutonic first off I am not his and second off we're not in the savage time women can rescue themselves." She takes the cross off Faith and shoves it into Nam Ek's skin with all her strength breaking it in his arm. Nam Ek goes to break her neck but finds his strength is gone as he drops the girls to the floor and they land on their feet.

Clark just smiles and spins Aethyr around twice before chucking her at the portal. Aethyr tries to use flight to slow herself down but Clark threw her too hard as she goes straight into the portal shouting in anger at what's happened.

Nam Ek was punched in the face by Buffy followed by one just as powerful by Faith. Buffy hit him with a spin kick and Faith grabbed him by the shoulders and hit him with a headbutt as Nam Ek stumbles closer to the portal. Faith grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him close to the portal but not into it.

Buffy just smiled wide seeing him stumble to his feet. "And now you're out of here." Buffy jumped up and kicked him hard in the ribs knocking him into the air and through the portal. The three watch as the portal disappears and turns into something resembling a glass cage with them in it that disappears out of sight as it shoots into space.

Faith just turned to Clark. "Ok what the hell did we just do to them?"

Clark just watches it as it leaves even his sight. "For crimes to numerous to mention against the people of Krypton, I banished them to the Phantom Zone, where they should remain for all eternity."

Buffy just looked at him. "Life without parole that's way harsh for you."

"They helped destroy Krypton I wasn't going to give them a chance to do it to Earth especially since they gunned down at least 10 cops just to try out their new powers." Clark replied. "So where's their ship?"

Buffy and Faith led Clark to where the ship was but when they get there it's gone.

"What the…how does something that big disappear without a trace?" Faith asked.

Clark just shrugged. "I don't know maybe someone took it while you guys were fighting. Right now let's just get to the hospital see if there's anyone we know in there."

* * *

Willow was in the hospital watching as the nurse taped up her foot. She sees the gash on the back of her leg and sees the claw marks on the front. Oz nearly bit her before she could tranq him. Willow just looks at the wound as it's covered up in tape. She could be a werewolf. Well it shouldn't be that hard to hide it in Sunnydale plenty of abandoned basements she can lock herself in. She wonders if Oz will be able to tell when he becomes a person again. She lets out a smile seeing Buffy and Faith enter the hospital.

Buffy just looks at her with concern running through her eyes making sure she is OK. "Hey Will how are you doing?"

Willow just nodded. "Oh I'm fine. How about Clark any word."

"He's out there burning up vampires he should join us soon." Faith answered.

Buffy just turned to Faith. "Can you check in on Giles? I don't want to leave her right now."

Faith just nodded and left. "Yeah no problem B"

* * *

Clark entered the hospital and decided before meeting up with everyone to pay a visit to someone else. He went down to Alicia's room to see how she was doing and to his surprise he sees someone already there reading to her a short kid with blond hair in a red shirt and khakis.

The kid turned around and saw Clark. The kid just smiled this guy could crush him no problem…if he could ever get his hands on him. "Hey stretch is there something I can do for you."

"I was just checking in and seeing how she's doing." Clark answered.

The kid just nodded. "Scar tissue and her body is healing up nicely and quicker then they expected. But they're not sure if she'll ever regain conscience. I read reading helps so here I am."

Clark just looks at him curious. "What do you get out of it Mr.?"

"Allen, Bart Allen" he says offering his hand. "And I get to spend the day with a beautiful girl."

"Clark Kent I'll let you get back to your story." Clark says leaving the two alone wanting to check on the others.

* * *

Clark walks up to Willow's room and hugs the redhead. "So where's Faith and Giles?"

Faith walks into the room with a smile. "I'm right here and Giles is sleeping from painkillers."

Faith looked to Clark out of curiosity. "So what did the stones lead you to?"

"The arctic" Clark answered. "It's a place where I can learn how to be a kryptonian along with the knowledge of the 28 galaxies."

Willow just smiled she could have a lot of fun up there if Clark let's her. "So did you learn anything good?"

Clark just nodded. "Yes for starters my dad is the only person I know that can be a rocket scientist and moron all at the same time."

Willow was confused about that how hard was the truck hit. "How can that be its two big old unmixy things."

Clark just looked at her. "I don't I think I've ever told anyone but Giles this but Jor El's original message said that I was sent here to rule this planet with strength. It's why I was constantly butting heads with him. Ends up my destiny is to prevent mankind from its own self destruction. Like I sad moron."

Willow just shrugged. "Well your ship had a lot of kryptonite following behind you. Maybe it messed up Jor El's robo buddy version of him."

"It did blow up when I put kryptonite into it." Clark admitted.

Buffy heard her cell phone ring and picked it up. "Hello…OK Chloe calm down…Alright now what channel do you want us to watch…Clark's here we're fine…we're all fine…we'll call you back afterwards OK."

Buffy grabbed the remote.

"You're turning off Snoopy." Willow said upset its bad enough Xander is not here to do the dance.

Buffy looked at her with a sad face. "Sorry Will but Chloe said it's an emergency."

Buffy turned the TV to the channel Chloe told her about and they see Lex on the TV with Toby Raines as they all watch the TV. "Today was a tragic day as the city of Sunnydale, California as a meteor shower reigned down in town today. In a bit of bright news when the town rebuilds itself the local economy will receive a boost as Luthorcorp will set up a new regional headquarters run by Lex Luthor himself."

Buffy just turns off the TV and turns to Clark. "OK so do you have anything to say about this you know him better then anyone?"

Clark just shrugged. "I was around him for 3 years and I don't think I'll ever really know Lex. Though on the other hand what I saw when I snooped on him looking for the air stone kind of troubled me. Not to mention his psycho double that shot me."

Faith just watched the screen. "So do we have anything to worry about?"

Clark just shrugged realizing how little he actually knew Lex now. "I don't know anymore Faith, I just don't know."

* * *

The spaceship from the meteor shower teleports itself into a spot in South America to stay hidden. The situation is worse then it thought. Kal El has already started his training so he can't play the Jor El is a monster card like it had originally intended. Now to add to the fun Kal El is also not alone. His female companions that was able to subdue Nam Ek and Aethyr until his arrival. Who are they? The ship realizes that it is going to have to play the part of a mentor a bit longer then it would like but it can deal with that it is immortal after all. The scientist Zor El was a fool to reprogram him. Soon a new age will reign on earth. An age of power and strength the fall of the house of El and mankind, Zod is coming and with him the glorious rebirth of the planet Krypton as it should be.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks to everyone who read volume 1 and is still putting up with me.

I figured Clark would be so paranoid about what's happening to everyone from the Apocalypses he's lived through that he'd just be too nervous to concentrate on his training and be able to point those out to show that yes he wants his destiny but can't be away from the world as often as Jor El likes.

Up Next: Some more fallout from the meteor shower and maybe the start of the freshmen.


	2. Freshmen Part 1

Faith was just waiting outside Giles room. Buffy is in there with him right now. Faith gave the two their privacy as much as she hated it Giles was always Buffy's watcher and not hers. Though to be fair Giles was always stern watcher man so Faith probably didn't do herself any favors by hitting on him when they first met. Faith just smiles seeing Clark come back into the room well there's one thing Buffy won't get her hands on.

Clark walked up to Faith and just kissed her. Faith was taken back by the boyscout's bluntness but she's not complaining as she returns it.

Clark stopped so she could breathe. "Sorry about that I've been meaning to do that since I got back just all sorts of chaos."

Faith smiled and chuckled did he really apologize for kissing her. "Hey I'm not complaining. So is Oz OK?"

Clark just nodded. "Yeah his new cage wasn't hit and he slept the whole way there to be fair though it was about a 3 second trip."

Faith just looked at him wanting to know what really happened. "So what's the situation of you and this fortress?"

Clark just frowned. "How do you feel about not seeing me on Sundays?"

Faith just sighed definitely not something she wanted to hear. "You've gotta be kidding me between college and this we're going to hardly see each other in the fall."

Clark just wrapped his arms around her. "Faith if Jor El had his way I'd still be up there for god knows how long? We're still going to see each other one bright side to my abilities is I can do a lot of things in mere moments."

Faith just looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hopefully not all things"

Clark just pouted and buried his head into Faith's neck. "Parents, Lois, and Chloe are in the elevator."

Faith just pouted Clark knows what slaying does to her. "Yeah, we traumatized your dad enough for one month already last night. We can still kiss though right."

To answer the question Clark went back to kissing her and Lois got out of the elevator with a smile. It wasn't exactly a secret what Clark and Faith were up to when the parents were away. "Hey Smallville there's other people in the room."

Clark and Faith ignore her until Jonathon clears his throat and that separates the two. Jonathon just looks at Clark and Faith. "So is it over?"

"We don't really know." Clark answered in a whisper. "We beat two kryptonians but that might not be the end of it."

"What happened with Jor El?" Martha asked concerned about losing Clark.

Clark went through the same thing he talked about with Faith. The Kents were in shock and Clark wasn't exactly helping by informing them that Jor El is basically kidnapping him once a week.

Jonathon was shocked to say the least. "You agreed to this?"

"He compromised." Clark pointed out. "When has Jor El ever compromised on anything and last time I ignored him he vaporized a girl and nearly killed dad just to get to me this seemed like the better option. It won't be easy but I'll figure it out."

Chloe just smiled at Clark knowing tough times are ahead of him but at least she can be there to help him now and see the weirdness first hand. "If anyone can it will probably be you."

* * *

**3 Months Later**

The vampire Sunday and her four minions close in another freshman. They love this time of the year freshmen rush. All you can eat as long as you are careful and get rid of the evidence to make sure it looks like they run off. She smiles approaching another one as he starts unpacking his van.

They move in on him as a blond girl clears her throat announcing her presence.

Sunday looks at her and rolled her eyes when she sees that it's the new girl she ran off last night. "You b something, bitchy, bunny, Buddy…oh Buffy! What are you doing back here? Didn't I pummel you enough last night when I beat you senseless and broke your umbrella?"

Buffy just looked at her with a resolve. "You won't beat me again. I'm ready for you this time."

One of the vampire's rushes her and Buffy effortlessly stakes him. Another vampire rushed her and Buffy grabbed his arm and wrenched back then staked him. Sunday and the last 2 vampires vamp out frightening the freshman but knocking him down so he doesn't run. The two minions run at her and she dodges them and stakes them easily.

Sunday just looked in confusion. "You're a lot stronger then yesterday I don't understand what happened?"

Buffy twirled the stake in her hand. "I keep good company." She throws the stake at Sunday's heart and and the vampire dusted.

The freshman just looked at Buffy. "But…you're just a girl. How did you do that?"

"I just did." Buffy replied lamely.

The freshman just shrugged. "Well you saved my life thank you."

Buffy just smiled. "Oh I didn't save your life." Buffy's skin turned pale white and her eyes turned red. "I was just hungry." She grabs the freshman and goes for the neck ripping it apart and sucking him dry licking up the blood on her fingers.

Buffy Saunders just smiled seeing the carnage she caused. That bimbo Sunday attacked her and her sisters yesterday in the rain. She thought she was the only vampire around until she came here. After getting exiled by Sunday she found more like Sunday and tried to take their blood the result was interesting to say the least as Buffy and the others changed into far superior vampires. Faster, stronger, more powerful then anything that came before them and all they have to do to have free reign over this town is kill two girls and something called the entity.

* * *

Clark comes downstairs for his first day of college and for some reason he can't figure out he has a room there. He thinks his dad set this up because he can't handle the fact that he and Faith have sex. Which is rather tame compared to him according to uncle Jack Jonathon actually was caught behind the bleachers in high school. So Dad can but he was supposed to wait for marriage…hypocrite. Sunnydale was repaired from the meteor shower over the past three months people just treated it as another day in Sunnydale. One day Clark is going to have to figure out just how much crap this thing actually covers up.

Clark walked down for breakfast from the attic and saw Chloe dressed and raring to go. She spent the summer in Sunnydale so the scoobies could give her a crash course in survival on the hellmouth.

Chloe was walking with Clark continuing an argument they've been having all summer. "Come on Clark you have to admit that it's a little suspicious."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Chloe we both know they've hid for years in Smallville some weren't even active until they manifested much later in life."

Faith just rolled her eyes seeing them coming. "Oh god not this again."

Clark just walked up and kissed her on the top of her head before going over for breakfast. "Chloe keeps bringing it up. I'm trying to move on here."

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "Come on Clark. The meteor shower should have made some mutants right off the bat you know that. But yet where are they?"

Clark just did what he could to stay calm. "OK Chloe even if some were mutated don't you think they would have showed up by now."

"This just screams a story to me." Chloe insisted.

Clark just inched closer to Faith. "Think it's not too late to flee for Vegas and live off my abilities like you planned."

Jonathon just laughed. "And how would you make it in Vegas without at the very least college level math?"

"Blackjack and X-ray vision no math necessary" Faith answered like it was obvious.

Clark just smiled. "So why am I moving into UC Sunnydale anyway?"

Jonathon just frowned. "So it doesn't look like you drive hours everyday just to get to and from school."

"Sure" Clark said not believing it for a minute.

Martha just smiled. "Have fun at college and we'll see you soon."

Clark just hugged his parents he probably would have stayed put in Smallville with his dad's heart as bad as it is but he's getting the boot. "You do realize I'm going to be home for meals, laundry, weapons and most important of all to spend time with Faith, right?"

Clark just grabs his back pack and loads up his truck with his and Chloe's stuff. Faith comes out actually kind of sad. Xander and Cordy are still on the road; no college took her so now she has no idea what she's going to do with her life. She knows Clark will support her if she tries anything from stripper to president but she can't sleep all day and slay all night. "So how long are your classes anyway?"

"A good chunk of the day why?" Clark asked.

Faith just pushed him against the truck and smiled. "Well I was thinking once you and your roommate get the code figured out me and you could christen your new room."

Clark just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I think I'd enjoy that. So what are you going to do today?"

Faith just shrugged. "I don't know figured I'd whore myself out for some quick cash and see where it goes from there."

Clark just looked at her not amused.

Faith just smiled and put her hands up she can't help it. "Chill I'm just playing…for now anyway."

Chloe just rolled her eyes. "You know I'd like to get out of here before my first class starts."

Clark just sighed and kissed her deep with Faith responding one more for the road. "I love and I'll see you tonight."

Faith just smiled and saw Clark and Chloe off waving goodbye as they left her behind. The story of her life.

* * *

Hidden below Clark and the others new college is a government set up facility with help from the corporation Luthorcorp completely off the record and any trace to them has been erased. Lex Luthor enters through his own secret access to the place so he doesn't draw a crowd. He walks up to his partner in crime in this great advancement for the sake of mankind.

"Professor Walsh how are our projects fairing today?"

Walsh just looked up and saw her partner in the 33.1 Initiative. "Another busy night our boys took 6 hostiles and 3 muties last night."

Lex just nodded happy to see his lab ever growing. "And the 3 project."

Walsh just looked to Lex not understanding his obsession with this. "3-02 has already been deployed to the college as you requested. Though I think it's a waste."

Lex just ignored because he knew it wasn't and continued. "Collecting a DNA sample from 3-01?"

Walsh just shakes her head and leads Lex down into the lower levels. "3-01 is stubborn it won't let us anywhere near it to collect a DNA sample and we find ourselves in a stalemate with it."

"You're a scientist professor. I trust you'll figure out a way to get results." Lex replied.

Maggie opened the door to 3-01 and Lex looked at the large circular cage filled with a green liquid and clear bump with other syringes going through it. "According to your lab techs from the original 33.1, 3-01 was hard enough to control before the second meteor shower with all its new abilities it's now next to impossible the only way to extract a DNA sample would be either be voluntarily because that cage is the only thing keeping it in place or to kill it by removing its air supply."

Lex just smiled seeing the third option. "No reason to be that barbaric doctor. Just remove its feeding tube and it will give you a DNA sample willingly in a day or two."

Maggie just stood there wondering what Luthor's endgame is. "What is so important about this one?"

Lex just looked at her. "Isn't it obvious? Most meteor freaks only have one power this one has three that we know of its DNA can hold the key to 3-14."

Maggie just nodded in agreement and turned off 3-01's feeding tube with a remote. The cage starts shaking when it realizes what's been done and moves feverishly trying to scurry about as Lex and Maggie walk away.

* * *

Before long Clark arrives at UC Sunnydale with Chloe in his truck. He arrives and sees Buffy and Willow waiting for them.

Chloe just looks at Willow and wonders what she's so happy about? "OK why is Willow practically glowing? Is the campus co ed?"

"No Oz is staying off campus." Willow replied.

Buffy just rolled her eyes upset she got the short straw. "You two are roommates she thinks you'll have everything you need to know about hellmouths and meteor freaks between the two of you. Now come on we'll help you get settled in. What's the point of having super powered friends if you can't put them to work."

The three girls get to work with Chloe's boxes upon boxes. Chloe just looked at Clark. "Aren't you going to help?"

Clark just lifted his one box and his laptop. "This is college now you get beat by feminists for doing stuff like that and called a sexist."

Buffy just looked at him in disbelief. "No, you don't."

Clark just shrugged well it was worth a shot as he picks up two boxes. "No, you don't. I just wish you did because half of the boxes are shoes."

Buffy just chuckled. "Then you'll be happy to know I'm already moved in. But I think my roommate might be a demon. No one is that happy."

Willow just nodded. "Well Buffy's demon roommate aside it will be a lot quicker if we all just help each other out. Then we can see what classes we have together."

"Psychology and History" Clark answered. "Me, Willow, and Chloe also have that joke class about TV. Buffy why didn't you sign up for that?"

Buffy frowned. "I thought I did. You mean I didn't."

Clark just shakes his head no. And Buffy lets out a scream college really isn't working for her yet.

"Feeling better?" Willow asked.

"A little bit yeah." Buffy answered.

* * *

Before long everyone's room is packed in Clark just looks around and decides to test out one of his abilities and looks around for a video camera and sees none as a smile spreads across his face. He moves in a red and blue tornado as boxes disappear and half the room becomes a place where Clark is OK with enough to call home.

Clark hears a knock on the door and Clark sees an African American man his own age with a couple of boxes and other things. Clark helped him in with the boxes and the man looks around Clark's room.

"If you're Clark Kent we have a problem." The man declared.

Clark just looked at him. "Why's that?"

"You unpacked in my side of the room." The man said.

Clark just looked at him. "This is that moment when we're trying to figure out who's sane and who's not isn't it."

The man just nodded. "So you won't stab me in my sleep?"

"No" Clark answered. "Not unless you kill people in your sleep."

The man just smiled and started unpacking his side of the room. "So Kent got anyone important in your life? Like a girlfriend."

Clark just looked at him. "Girlfriend, what about you?"

The man just frowned. "Not anymore me and Katherine tried the long distance thing but we changed too much on each other to be together."

Clark just looked down great he got him upset. "Sorry didn't mean to open an old wound."

The man just blew it off. "Its fine Kent I live to see another day."

Clark just looked up at the clock. "I gotta get going I have class it was nice to meet you."

The man just held his hand out. "Victor Stone"

* * *

Clark walked into class and saw Buffy and Chloe sitting together with Willow saving a seat for him behind them. Clark just joined Willow in the seat they saved for him.

Buffy turns to Clark. "OK how did I let you talk me into taking this class?"

"Because its history it's constant and easy it's not like America is going to suddenly lose the war for independence. Also you can go to Giles for help." Clark answered.

Buffy just nodded. "Good point…should be an easy class."

At this point the teacher came in he was a short man with black hair. Clark pays attention and pulls out a notebook.

The man entered the room and smirked a bit seeing Clark here. "Good morning everyone my name is Professor Milton Fine and this is 'Introduction to World History'. But before we delve into lectures about Greeks, Romans, and Spart…Miss Summers is there any particular reason you're trying to crush Miss Sullivan's hand."

Clark looked down and saw Buffy had Chloe's hand in a vice grip with the poor blond doing everything she can not to cry out. He turns and sees Buffy isn't the only one Willow is kind of freaked out too.

Buffy just looks at Spike and releases Chloe. "Oh it's just can we let some sunlight in here I can kind of have a small wig of the dark."

Milton Fine just rolls his eyes and goes to the blinds and lets the sun in. "Any other requests."

Buffy just shakes her head no seeing the sunlight touch him. "I'm good."

Clark looks over at Willow and sees she has calmed down somewhat too. Fine just continues his lecture. "All of which will be covered in my lectures which I'm sure you'll find very enlightening - let's look at the word 'history.' History is not about facts. It's about the context and who is telling the story. So, what is history? What is Ms. Summers story? What is your story, Mr. Kent? How will you affect the world around you for the generations to come?"

'Mankind's greatest champion according to Jor El.' Clark thought to himself. "I'm not sure you can know that at 18."

Fine just replied with a calm. "Tell that to Alexander the Great. Or to bring it closer to home...Lex Luthor. Now, he's not much older than you are, and yet he's turned his father's agribusiness into a leading defense contractor. He's gone from feeding people to killing them. And yet his story is that he is a white knight who's just helping a small California town recover from the tragedy of the high school and the meteor shower that followed shortly afterwards. Beware of white knights, people. They don't, uh, slay dragons. They train them to suit their own dark purpose. Think of Hitler, Stalin, Napoleon."

Clark's eyes shot out. Last time around Lex shot him in the leg with Kryptonite but the other Lex tried to save his life. "Lex is not a saint...but I don't think you can put him in the same league as those guys."

Fine just smiled. "An honest opinion I like that."

* * *

The period came to an end and Clark, Buffy, Chloe, and Willow came down to talk to the professor. His resemblance to Spike is just creepy though he does look a bit older then him.

Buffy held out her hand and waited. "Professor Fine how did you know my name?"

Fine just smiled shaking her hand and Buffy shrugged seeing the cross had no effect on him. "What's the first thing you did on orientation?"

"We had our pictures taken." Willow answered.

"Yes Miss Rosenberg and that photo is in a database which I check before the semester begins. That way, I can call my students by their proper names. Helps the learning process. How long have you been friends with Lex Luthor Clark?" Fine asked.

Buffy kicked herself she never got her ID card.

Clark just looked at him. "Who said we we're friends?"

Fine just shrugged. "It's just a deduction. Why else would the son of family farmers be defending such a man?"

Clark was wondering how to explain his friendship with Lex. "It's a long story. But he's not the man you make him out to be."

Fine just looked at him not believing it. "Well, you know, Groucho Marx said there's only one way to find out if a man's honest - ask him. If he says, 'yes,' he must be crooked."

Willow looked at him in disbelief. "Oh wow, I would think a college professor would be quoting Karl Marx, not Groucho."

Fine smirked. "German philosophy's easy. Comedy's hard. Hey, why don't you guys come work for me? I've been interviewing research assistants for my new book on Luthorcorp. You could find out the truth about Lex Luthor yourself."

Clark just let out a breath with his Sunnydale nightlife he's sure he will at some point if Lex is as crooked as Fine says. "Thanks, professor, but I'm not really looking for a job right now. With college and my weekend job I kind of have my hands full."

"Same problem" Buffy said she's grateful but patrolling was hard enough before it could just get worse now.

Willow just frowned. "I have too many classes as is."

Chloe just looked at him. "Trying to get a job at the newspaper. But I'll think about it."

Fine smiled. "Well at least one of you is considering taking me up on my offer."

* * *

The four head to the bookstore since Buffy needs a book for psychology. Buffy sees her pile. "I can't wait till Mom gets the bill for these books. I hope it's a funny aneurism..."

Clark just smiled. "If it makes you feel any better my cell phone is on stand by in case dad has another heart attack."

Chloe just looks at Clark since he's just standing there as Buffy struggles for a book at the top. "You know you can help her."

"I tried to she says the store is midgetist." Clark replied.

"I said the store discriminates against short people." Buffy corrected him. "If you're going to mock me do it right."

Buffy grabs the book from the bottom causing the pile to topple over. Clark moves fast and sees the person that it will fall on and hesitates but catches all the books sure he's changed since then...hopefully.

Buffy just muttered. "Oh! Oh god I'm sorry."

The man got up and smiled. "It's OK nothing even hit me." He looked at the diminutive trio and then looked at the giant that with a handful of books as he put them back on top.

Buffy was just nervous college really isn't working for her. "I'm so, I just... the books were too high, and then everything was bad."

The man just nodded. "So, are you girls taking Intro Psych, or do you just want me dead?"

Chloe just smiled the guy is cute he's the second tallest she has seen besides Clark with brown hair. "The first one mostly. But if you have a baseball bat and want to meet me at the edge of town."

The man just smiled. "You'll have a lot of fun. Professor Walsh she's quite the character."

"You've taken it." Willow asked.

"I'm a T.A. I'll be helping the professor out." The man said and realized something "I'm sorry; I've forgotten my manners in all the near concussion. I'm Riley."

"I'm Willow these are my friends Buffy, Chloe and…"

"Finn" Clark asked.

Riley nodded. "How did you know that?"

Clark just shrugged well this is someone he never expected to see again. "It's Clark Kent."

Riley's face paled. "You're not holding anymore grudges are you Clark?"

Clark just smiled the only person he'd hold grudges against is Kahn and Kal and they're both dead and dust respectively. "I'd like to think we moved past grade school."

Buffy just looked on. "I want an explanation of how do you two know each other."

Riley just laughed thinking back on it now. "I'm from Iowa I'm farm kid. Well back when I was in third grade the farm was fumigated and quarantined by the CDC and I had to go live with a cousin for a while in Smallville. To save money I went to school in Smallville for the month. Instead of meeting new friends I became a bully so people would avoid me while I was there it worked for a while."

Buffy just stared at him knowing how bad this went. "You bullied Clark."

Riley shook his head. "No one day I tried to bully Clark's friend and he got between us. He told me to walk away but I wouldn't listen when I went to push him aside he didn't budge and just pushed me back. He also pushed rather hard because I went through a door splinters and everything."

Chloe caught on remembering this story from freshman year. "Oh my god, you're brain dead."

Riley just smirked. "A couple students started spreading that nickname when they found out I got knocked out cold by a first grader but I prefer Riley now. It's nice to meet all of you."

Chloe stuttered a bit. "I'm nice to meet…wait."

Before Chloe could correct herself Willow cut her off. "Do you know if we're gonna cover operant conditioning in the first semester? I heard that was kind of Professor Walsh's specialty."

Riley just nodded. "Absolutely. You know her treatise on Dietrick's work?"

"I know **of** it..." Willow replied.

"It's not on the syllabus but it's a fascinating read, if you're into that sort of thing. They have it here." Riley answered.

Clark was surprised when Willow didn't do the squeal sound and just asked. "Ooh! Where?"

Riley just smiled. "I'll show you." The five of them of them start walking together. "I don't meet a lot of freshmen that know that much about psychology."

Willow just shrugged. "Well, it's fascinating."

"Yeah, 'cause... you know, everyone's got a brain..."

Riley smiles politely at this lamest of comments. Buffy trails behind the others, awed by her own ineptitude.

"Or, almost everyone..." Buffy said to herself.

"You have a brain." Buffy was startled and looked up and saw Clark. "It's just busy right now trying to readjust from combat tactics and high school."

Buffy just smiled. "Promise"

"Promise" Clark assured her.

Buffy was just following Clark out. "So are you learning anything here?"

Clark just shook his head. "It doesn't look like I'm learning anything I haven't already learned from Jor El. I tried to convince my parents and Faith to just let me breeze through this in two years but no have to blend in be normal. It really sucks."

Buffy just playfully punches him in the arm following him to their next class. "Woe is you."

* * *

Author's notes

I have a feeling the freshman might take a few chapters.

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: Willow and Oz, Another person from Smallville is in Sunnydale and Buffy vs. Buffy


	3. Freshmen Part 2

Buffy, Clark, Chloe and Willow each take their seats waiting for the teacher. A middle aged woman comes in and looks at her class as Riley hands her a paper.

"Ok. This is Psych 105, 'Introduction to Psychology', I'm Professor Walsh. Those of you who fall under my good graces will come to know me as Maggie. Those of you who don't will come to know me by the name my TAs use, and think I don't know about, 'The Evil Bitch Monster of Death.' Make no mistake, I run a hard class, I assign a lot of work, I talk fast and I expect you to keep up. If you're looking to coast I recommend 'Geology 101,' that's where the football players are."

* * *

That night Buffy was just walking around campus. She hears a scream and being the slayer that she was ran right to the problem head on. She saw that she got there five seconds too late as a blond girl puts the body down.

Buffy just looked at her and pulled out Mr. Pointy. "Don't vampires ever learn?"

Buffy Saunders went back to her human face no need to ruin the surprise. She turns around and sees a blond girl with a stake. "Ooh you're one the slayer girls aren't you?"

Buffy groaned she hates not being the only slayer anymore. "Yes I am and you're dust."

Buffy hit Buffy Saunders with a swift kick followed by a roundhouse kick to the face. Buffy followed up with two more punches to the face and kicked Buffy Saunders in the face knocking her over a bench and to the floor.

Buffy just smiled standing over Buffy Saunders. "Sometimes it's good to be me." Buffy plunged Mr. Pointy down on Buffy Saunder's and to her surprise and horror the stake breaks on her skin.

Buffy Saunders just shoved her with her foot and Buffy Summers sailed over the bench flipping to the floor landing chest first. Buffy Saunders just smiled at her. "And today is not one of them."

Buffy got back to her feet. "Why didn't you go poof? They always go poof."

Buffy Saunders just smiled and switched to her vampire face. "I'm not an ordinary vampire."

Buffy threw a combination of punches but Buffy Saunders just easily dodged each one. Buffy went for a kick but Buffy Saunders blocked it with her arm and caught her leg and threw Buffy into a wall.

Buffy got up dizzy. The only time she has ever been tossed like that was when she had the bright idea of fighting Clark without blue kryptonite went about as well as you think it did. Buffy tried to kick but the bottle blond Buffy got her hands up and easily knocked it aside along with every other punch and kick Buffy threw at her. Buffy was able to grab the fake Buffy and threw her to the floor.

Buffy Saunders just got back to her feet. "Well this is confusing?"

Buffy just smiled. "What never been beat up before?"

Buffy Saunders just caught the punch and wrenched Buffy's arm. "No" Buffy Saunders headbutts her and Buffy feels like she just hit a brick wall. "You're" She punches Buffy Summers in the gut. "Really" She punches her in the head. "Not" She knees her in the ribs hard. "That" She tosses Buffy hard into the air and she crashes through the bench. "Good"

Buffy gets to her feet but to her surprise she senses the vampire behind her. Buffy swings a backhand but Buffy Saunders catches it and very easily uses two of her fingers to squeeze down on Buffy's ribs causing the slayer to shout out in pain. Buffy Saunders throws Buffy in the air and watches her crash down.

Buffy Saunders just pouts even slayers aren't much of a fight against them. "Any last words runt?"

Buffy just nodded as she coughed up blood from the fight and a broken rib. "Clark!"

Buffy Saunders just looked at her in confusion until she heard someone behind her. She turned around and got punched in the face for her trouble as she bounced off a wall hard denting it. Buffy Saunders just growled. "Sisters!"

With that 5 more vampires showed up with the same red eyes and fangs. Clark burns one with heat vision and is kind of amazed how long it takes as the vampire doesn't dust. One tries to pounce him but Clark grabbed her out of mid air and threw her down similar to a spinebuster in pro wrestling. Another one tried it and Clark pushed it aside. These things are strong but he's stronger so he has that advantage. Clark sees another running to him and he uses his ice breath as the creature is engulfed in a block of ice. Clark just kicks it in one quick motion shattering it.

"Courtney!" The other vampires shout at the sight of their fallen sister.

All four rush Clark at once. Clark blocks what he can but they're moving fast not as fast as him but still pretty quick. Clark feels it when they hit their actually powerful enough to hurt him. He X-rays them and sees nothing out of the ordinary vampire. Clark can feel them scratching his face and he can't take four at once right now so he spins in a blur knocking all four down with spinning lariats. He grabs Buffy and disappears in a blur.

* * *

Faith is patrolling a cemetery in Sunnydale this day was boring as hell to her she needs a life or a car to go to LA all day. She turns at a blowing of leaves and looks up at a tree. Faith makes a motion and a stake comes out from her wrist she hates when vampires pull this crap. Can't they just act like a…corpse? Faith is inches from the tree before she disappears in a blur. One of the gray skinned vampires drop down and look around groaning she was so close to slayer blood but did see something interesting.

"Always knew there was something special about you Clark." The vampire quipped.

* * *

Faith sees that Clark grabbed her and ran her into Giles' house with Giles on the phone telling all the remaining scoobies to stay indoors. Faith looks up at Clark's face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got overwhelmed in a four on one." Clark told her as his wounds started healing up.

Faith saw Buffy laid out. "B, what did this to you?"

"Bottle blond bimbo" Buffy answered. "She fights like Clark did when he first got here all power not technique."

Clark just shrugged he never was a fighter even learning was about protecting himself more then anything. "She's not alone either. I'm having Chloe look into them. We wanted to get you off the streets before they tried anything. Right now I think we might just have to wait for Chloe. I'm going to go see if I can find them again. But I doubt I can with how fast they can move. For now just stay inside."

Faith just nodded. "Good Luck"

* * *

The next day came and Clark was right he couldn't find anything on them He even looked all night no luck. Well he can start fresh tonight for now he has to go to another day of college. He enters his room for his books and to his surprise he sees Victor staring at him.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

Victor just looked him over. "It was kind of cruel to keep your girlfriend waiting here all night Kent."

Clark just stared at Victor like he sprouted another head. "I was with my girlfriend all last night at a mutual friend's house."

Victor looked at him and can see he was telling the truth and pointed at the bed. "Then you have a crazed stalker Kent. Best of luck I have class to go to."

Clark walked over to his bed and lifted the cover and his eyes shot out. She must have asked Lex to pull some strings. "Lana, what are you doing here? And why are you telling people I'm you boyfriend?"

Lana got out of bed and walked over to him. "Lex helped me get in there was nothing left at Met U."

Clark just nodded. "OK that's one but it doesn't really explain everything though."

Lana just smelled him. "Oh wow you smell incredible, new aftershave."

Clark just shrugged. "It was new two months ago now it's just the usual."

Lana just looked at him same old predictable Clark. She pushes him against the wall hands on his sides he's even stronger then she remembers. "Well how about we do something unusual."

Clark just effortlessly holds her back. "I don't think Faith would appreciate that."

"We're in college now Clark. Dump your dumb trashy girlfriend and live a little I plan to." Lana said trying to get close to him again.

Clark just effortlessly held her back and stared at her trying to control his temper and quietly said. "You want to leave this room right now."

Lana just glared at him and walked off. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

Willow went to Oz's off campus house she wanted to see him and talk about well…them. She walked in and saw Devin with Oz and Devin quickly got the third wheel vibe and left them to their business.

Oz looked at Willow "Is something wrong now? Do we still have to stay indoors?"

Willow shakes he head. "Oh um no physically we're fine it's just right now I need to talk about us not scooby us."

Oz just nodded. "OK what do you need to talk about?"

Willow was just nervous. "Well it's just you. Ever since the meteor shower it's like you wig out whenever we touch. And I like doing the touchy things…I've come to enjoy it. Now Clark touches more then you do?"

Oz just looked at her stoic he knew this was coming at some point. "Willow I nearly killed you during the meteor shower. It makes sense I'm on edge."

"But you didn't." Willow pointed out. "All you did was scratch me and that didn't even change me only a bite does that. Also you didn't hurt me the wolf did I wish you'd realize that and get over it."

Oz just looked at Willow seeing this was hurting her but it was only an inch from biting her and if the wolf did…he'd rather not think about it. "Let's just get to class OK."

Willow just frowned for the first time she really doesn't want to go.

* * *

Clark and Buffy walk over to Chloe at lunch seeing she has a whole bunch of stuff for them. "Chloe do I even want to know how you do the things you do."

"Well I could use the whole accomplice thing as a hold over you." Chloe quipped. "Anyway I ran some background off what I had off the wall of weird and I think I found something that might explain it."

Clark looked at the digitized article her laptop along with a particular blond.

"Who is she?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy" Chloe answered.

"What?" Buffy asked she didn't think she said anything mean or out of line.

Chloe just shook her head. "No, that's her name Buffy Saunders."

Clark looks into Buffy's eyes it's actually an interesting scene in there it's like a Tom and Jerry Cartoon when Jerry has pushed Tom too far. Chloe is looking on kind of worried about her. She heals fast but she's not invulnerable like Clark is and Buffy looks like she's going to kill someone.

Buffy just has her limits and just shouts out her frustrations. "Rotten no good…I hate this place. You got teachers that could or could not be big bads. Vampires that steal your name and kick your ass with superpowers Clark we're going to burn down the college. Come on I mastered it since Hemery."

"Buffy we're not burning down the college." Clark replied. "Willow will get mad at us."

Buffy just pouted. "She really is digging college isn't she? So what's the article about?"

Chloe started reading it. "Buffy Saunders attacked by local inhabitant's of a cave in…the gorge."

Buffy just saw the two Smallvillians looking at each other. "OK California girl here. What's the gorge?"

Clark just kept reading the article. "Crater's gorge a deep hole made in the meteor shower. A lot of the meteor infected in Smallville got their power from it."

Chloe read the article. "Saunders was bitten by the inhabitants there, vampire bats."

Clark just frowned. "And just like bugboy she took on their abilities."

Chloe nodded. "But the only thing she'd get would have been canines and bloodlust if she was powerful enough to beat Buffy it has to be more than that."

Buffy just nodded and caught. "They must have mixed. Smallville vampires with kryptonite our vampires with magic. that must make them so powerful no wonder they were able to cut through Clark's thick skin. Well at least their souless so we can kill them."

Clark just put his hands to his head. "You're missing the big problem. they're close to my powers fire doesn't work stakes don't work. These things have no natural enemies. If we don't stop it fast they will just keep spreading when they start making more. It will be a plague that nothing can stop. We have to find a way to stop them right now."

Buffy just frowned. "We need more you."

Clark looked at her. "What part of last son didn't get through?"

Buffy just shrugged she remembers Clark is the last he broods occasionally about it. "You're the only weapon we have against them."

"But I can't take them all at once." Clark just held his hands to his head. "And they probably made more just to get rid of me tonight."

Buffy just looked at him and frowned. "I didn't mean to break your spirit it's just what it is."

Chloe just looked at the two. "Or we just go to their address and Clark gets them in their sleep."

Buffy just looked at the address a sorority house not far from here. "Or that"

* * *

Clark and Buffy both go into the sorority house and saw nothing there is nothing here for them to get. Clark X-rays the building. "There's nothing here no vampires no nothing."

Buffy just frowned. "Hate to say it but at sunset Clark we need a plan."

Clark just frowned with a sad look of acceptance on his face. He wishes he had plan B on his face. "I think I have one now excuse me I need to find Willow."

* * *

Faith was at Giles' house the watcher had sent his girlfriend Olivia away from these new vamps after Jenny he wasn't willing to take any chance of an encore.

Faith just slammed the book closed clearly frustrated. "Does it really matter odds are it's the meteor shower because if these things existed before they'd run the world right now."

Giles just took his glasses off and cleaned them. "Faith we're looking for a way to make a mystical stake so you and Buffy at least stand a chance."

Faith rolls her eyes. "Yeah we stake one and two each will grab our arms and legs and pull."

* * *

Willow hears a knock on her door and was excited hoping it was Oz. Instead she sees Clark and just pouts.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Clark asked.

Willow shook her head. "No it's just complicated. Come in come in."

Clark enters the room and Willow looks at him. "So what can I do for you?"

"I need your help with a computer I usually go to Chloe with this but she tried before and couldn't do it."

Willow just caught on. "And a new hacker's eyes never hurt anyone what am I getting into?"

"Belle Reeve in Smallville I need to see the medical files of someone there."

Willow just smiled. "And I thought you had a challenge for me. What's his name?"

"Eric Summers...no relation I already asked last year."

* * *

That night Chloe and Buffy were at Giles house with Faith when Clark ran in with Willow. Faith just stared at Clark and sees her lead box. "Great weaken the one weapon we have."

"That would be the plan." Clark answered

Chloe just stared at the kryptonite. "Clark these things are lethal five girls disappeared in a single night. The last thing we need is a crippled you."

Clark just looked at her. "Chloe what can kryptonite do to me?"

Chloe thought it over. "The green ones can kill you the red ones can turn you into an asshole the black splits you in two and the blue takes away your powers."

Clark just nodded. "Think back to the talk last summer what else can the green ones do."

Chloe thought on it for a minute and it hit her. "You can transfer your powers with a lightning strike."

Buffy caught on. "3 on 10 much better odds."

Willow however saw the problem. "It will still be just one person with powers."

Clark shakes his head no. "The transfer is slow if we can keep it at a steady pace we might be able to divvy up my powers equally."

Faith thought on it and got the idea. "Raiden, he might be able to balance it out."

Clark nodded if they could find him Clark tried to call on him a couple times during the summer and got nothing. "Raiden, Raiden we need your help."

Faith lifts herself out of her chair. "Sparky get down here! Where the hell is he?"

Clark just frowned. "He's not coming we're on our own."

Faith just shouted up to the heavens. "Sparky if you don't help us right now. It's the end of the world and it's your fault get down here."

Raiden came down in a flash of lightning what has his meddling done now. "How is this my fault?"

Faith just looked at him and started to explain. "The meteor shower formed a merger of the vampires with meteor rock. They're thick skinned and very hard to kill."

Raiden just listened as Faith explained the situation and what needed to be done. "You realize Clark's powers are meant for him and him alone. The two of you are vampire slayers powerful warriors for certain but even you have your limits the longer you have the powers the shorter you'll live in the long term."

Buffy just shrugged with sad acceptance. "The slayer gig comes with an early grave. We're both on our second lives already."

Faith just nodded. "They have to be stopped tonight."

Raiden just nodded in sad acceptance he made the shadow men pay for their cruelty to Sineya and the elder gods punished him for it by threatening to send him to the wall if he attacks earthlings again unprovoked. "I need all three of you to stand together and hold the meteor rock."

The three did as told and Raiden started chanting as lightning coursed through his hands and he hit the rock as lighting went to Clark and traveled from him to Buffy and Faith surrounding all three in green lightning and all three fell to the floor.

Faith was the first one up followed by Buffy and last Clark.

Clark was stretching his muscles. "Well that hurt like hell. Did it work?"

Faith just shrugged and looked around the room everything here she can lift already. "I don't know how to find out?"

"Just run really fast." Chloe said as her idea.

The three look at each other and each takes off in a blur running around the room.

Raiden grabbed the meteor rock and chanted as it glows a very bright shade of green and he put it back in the lead box. "When you are ready to return the powers to Kal El both of you just grab the rock."

"You're not helping us?" Clark asked.

Raiden shakes his head no. "I can not hurt earthlings by the decree of the elder gods and I can not interfere with your life unless it is absolutely necessary like today. Good luck Faith, Buffy, Kal."

Faith watches him flash off. "Thanks for the help pansy!"

Clark just watched the same scene. "Faith just leave him be. I think he blames himself for the meteor shower Smallville was no where near as populated as Sunnydale so much more damage."

Faith just shrugged. "Yeah, whatever just saying you both need to get over it." Between Raiden and Clark blaming themselves its amazing that no one seems to blame the actual aliens for going so fast to bring the kryptonite with them on purpose.

* * *

Buffy Saunders was stalking one of the newest freshmen arrivals when to her surprise he disappeared and the wall burst into flames.

Buffy smiled looking at the message. "Meet us in the woods and we'll finish this." Buffy knows only the entity can move so fast as to save that guy.

* * *

Buffy and 9 others are running into the woods smiling seeing Clark there standing alone. Who would have thought that the all powerful entity would be such a boyscout and show up to fight alone? They smile coming up on Clark as the kryptonian runs right at them. Buffy Saunders just smiled there's too many for even him to beat all at once or getaway. The smiles quickly disappear as when Clark gets close the blond from last night and a brunette jump down from a tree and join him on his run moving at the same speed if not a little bit faster then him.

Buffy jumps on one in a pounce ripping its head clean off as it dusts. "Decapitation still works."

Buffy Saunders looks around and sees the new recruit has run off. "That lousy little" The rest was cut off when Clark made contact with a punch to her face.

Faith thinks of all the stories Clark told her and thinks back to prom night as she blasts a vampire with heat vision at the same spot. Eventually something happens which just causes Faith to laugh. "Oh my god that's hilarious." Faith said as she ducked under and threw one so hard she ripped her arm off. "Hey B"

"What?" Buffy asked busy at the moment.

"You light these guys on fire long enough and they sparkle. Do you think it works with sunlight too?"

Buffy actually had to stop and let that sink in. "How lame is that?"

Clark breathed deep and froze two shattering them with two well connecting punches. One jumped on his back and Clark struggled to get it off while the girl tries to sink her fangs into his neck. Faith saw it and ran right over at a speed Clark could barely keep up with jumping on the vampire's back and twisting its head off.

Clark moved at superspeed and took one's head off with a clothesline. Clark and Faith took on the last two which left Buffy alone with the obviously bottle blond crooked chest Buffy Saunders. No one steals her name beats her and lives to tell the tale. Buffy kicks her name stealing vampire in the ribs followed by a backhand to the head. Buffy followed it up with two kicks to the head knocking the vampire to the floor. Buffy Saunders got to her feet and Buffy just kicked the blond girl's legs out from under her. Buffy just got one hand on the back of her neck and the other on the front and started to pull up. Buffy Saunders tried to break free but with Clark's abilities Buffy is too powerful as the slayer rips her head clean off and she dusts.

* * *

Clark, Buffy, and Faith meet up in the middle of the woods they all have little cuts and bruises on them but other than that job well done.

Faith looked around. "Is that the last of them?"

Clark was listening and not hearing anything. "Yeah we're good. So is college still that bad Buffy?"

Buffy just shakes her head no with what she's had to deal with. "No, it is actually starting to feel like high school, but with a bigger library."

Buffy reaches into her pocket and pulls out the lead lined box. "Are you ready for this because Slayer my thing. Stupendous alien with unreal power your thing."

Clark just smiled and got closer fighting the effects of the kryptonite as he grabbed it and electricity coursed through them both. Buffy has to say she's relieved to be normal…well slayer again. Kryptonite burns like hell. She closed it and threw the lead box to Faith and the brunette slayer just looked at it for a moment before disappearing in a blur.

Buffy just rolled her eyes she was hoping Faith wouldn't be twisted by Clark's powers. "Great do you need help finding her?"

Clark checks his pocket. "No, I know where she is. Are you OK?"

Buffy nods. "Just feel like I jogged a lot. Go find Faith." She says as she picks up a stake and gets back into her usual way. "I'm patrolling."

* * *

Clark runs at full speed back into his dorm room and sure enough there's Faith. "Can I have my key back now?"

Faith smiled and threw him the keys. "That was off the hook I mean I was moving so fast and everything else was frozen. How come you never told it was like that?"

"It's one of those had to be there things." Clark said. "Faith these powers are dangerous in a human we need to get them out of you."

"We will." Faith agreed seeing how many times Mr. Kent has had to go to the doctor over the past year. "But it doesn't have to be immediately. Being on an equal playing field creates some interesting opportunities."

"Like what?" Clark asked.

Faith pushed him hard and dented the wall and pushing her mouth to his kissing him deeply.

Clark caught on trying to change the subject but is struggling. "Faith I-I don't think that's a good idea."

Faith just smiled and walked over to one of the beds peeling her shirt off. "There's no harm in trying."

Clark just rolled his eyes as the last of his resolve ran out and moved at superspeed grabbing Faith.

* * *

Buffy staked the vampire and smiled in relief knowing she can do college without much of a problem. She smiles in victory until the earth stared to shake almost in motion. "Great beat the super vamps get an apocalypse, perfect."

* * *

Giles, Chloe, and Willow were at his house waiting for the results of the big fight. Chloe just took a drink from her tea. The British have it backwards she needs coffee this stuff is way too weak for her. Chloe looked down as the tea started to move up and down splashing in a pattern of mini quakes.

"Giles"

"Yes Chloe?"

"Can dinosaurs come back on a hellmouth?" The reporter asked.

Giles took off his glasses. "I'm fairly certain not but earthquakes are usually a bad omen."

* * *

Victor was in the library getting books for his classes he feels the library shaking as he gets covered in 17th century history.

* * *

Three commandos dressed with ski masks approach a vampire and are set to fire on it. All four are startled when the earth starts to shake repeatedly. The vibrations continue and the vampire makes a run for it but is hit with gun that releases an electrical charge and knocks it out.

* * *

The 33.1 Initiative is even affected by it. Walsh checks the images but so far nothing that bad. Of course this being Sunnydale she pushed her luck as a piece of the ceiling comes down and hits 3-01's chamber cracking it. Walsh's eyes shoot up in terror that's not going to hold it anymore all the reinforcement was on the inside of the pod because no one would be dumb enough to free her.

One punch was heard as the piece of debris was knocked off by the impact. Continuous punches followed as the outside and inside weakened until eventually a fist emerged from the pod.

Walsh immediately went to work at cutting off her air supply the only move she had left but when the fist burst into flames Walsh knew it was too late.

3-01 moved her hand down in one vertical motion and burned open a door as she hopped out and ripped the sedative tubes and other assorted objects off her arm she was completely covered in clothes in a desperate attempt to keep her flame out. Nothing ever worked anyway her core temperature was too hot.

Walsh hits the alarm seeing the 15 year old girl has escaped and 3-01 just looks straight up and sticks her hand out and a ball of fire leaves her hand but doesn't punch through the window.

3-01 looked herself over and saw she was still drenched in chemicals. She glared up and took off her oxygen mask revealing long red hair down to her back from a lack of haircuts from being imprisoned so long. Her very unique orange eyes staring directly at Maggie as she raises her arms up as fire starts engulfing her starting with her hair which swirls around her body landing at her feet as it burns off the chemicals drying her off.

3-01 burns through the wall and makes it to the cages as she looks around there's nothing here but demons and vampires and one security guard. 3-01 grabs the guard's tazer weapon and hits him in the throat with an open palm causing the guard to lose his grip on the gun allowing her to hit the guard with it knocking him out. 3-01 walked towards the steps and saw it was cut off by an African American man with metal arms dressed in a combat jacket.

3-01 just looked him over. "Let me guess you're in the 3 series too?"

"I think you should go back inside Ms. Sheldon." The man warned.

3-01 just entered a fighting stance. "The only place I'm going is up those steps."

The man took a swing but 3-01 ducked under it and countered with a roundhouse kick. She went to follow up with a punch but the man grabbed her hand and with robotic arms it felt more like a vice grip then anything else. 3-01 freed herself with a well placed headbutt making him stumble back.

The man got back in a fighting position. "I don't want to hurt you Claire."

Claire just looked him over if anything he was the one guy that treated her halfway right during her time here. "I doubt you even can Jax."

Jax ran up and tried one big punch but Claire ducked under it. Jax swung some more but Claire blocked each punch with her arms. She wonders where all her strength comes from. The eggheads think it's from the meteor shower but unknown to them it manifested the day before. Claire saw her opening and hit Jax with an uppercut and followed with a roundhouse kick to his chest pushing him into one of the cells that shocked him and with his metal arms as a conductor he was out cold in moments.

Claire walked over to him and made sure he still had a pulse. "Sorry Jax but I won't be anyone's experiment." Claire heard more footsteps and quickly ran up the steps and melted the door shut behind her.

* * *

Author's notes

Buffy is owned by Joss Whedon

Smallville and Mortal Kombat are owned by Warner Brothers

I'm assuming Volcana is as well

Up Next: A Scooby Reunion and unlikely partners in crime.


	4. Reunion

Chloe, Giles, and Willow were looking around seeing what happened from the doorway. The three wonder what exactly happened seeing the earthquakes just started and stopped. The three hear a knock on the door and Willow just swallowed nervously as she went for the door Giles with a sword behind her. Willow opened the door and the sight she saw forced her to release a high pitched squeal and jump on the source.

Giles ran over and saw the sight and just dropped the sword and smiled. Chloe ran up and recognized the guy and girl.

Xander just smiled trying to pry Willow off. "Will it's nice to see you and despite just getting back from seeing Deadboy I still need to breathe Will."

Finding out Xander had actually visited Angel was enough to get Willow to let him go from confusion.

"You went to LA." Willow asked. "And visited Angel…by choice."

Xander just nodded. "That was Cordy's idea I wouldn't have."

Cordy just rolled her eyes and hugged Chloe, Giles, and Willow. "I had an audition in LA I thought it would be nice to visit some old friends while there."

Willow just nodded. "So how are Angel and Wesley?"

Xander just had a smirk. "Well a vampire, a watcher, a drunk, and a fanglover start a detective agency. There's a joke in there somewhere but I'll be damned if I know what it is."

Cordy looked at him confused. "I thought Lillian was a waitress?"

"Technically she was fired from a youth center when they found out she was once known as Sister Sunshine they thought she was some sort of crazed cultist and didn't want her near anyone." Xander answered. "But when me and Will met her she was part of a club that was vampires yay until Spike got a hold of her throat. Still don't know where Lillian came from though." Xander said

"Her boyfriend named her Lilly and she took Anne from my middle name." Buffy said causing everyone to jump not knowing she was here.

Xander put a hand on his heart. "Jeez Buff I've been back in town for 10 minutes and I've already had a heart attack."

Buffy just shrugged innocently. "I just wanted to savor the moment I'm happy you guys are back. So did you guys get anything else from her?"

Cordelia just shrugged. "She said a higher power is out to ruin her life with the bad luck she has been having until she met Angel. Other wards than that she's fine. I'm a struggling actress by the way."

Buffy just smiled. "I'm sure you'll get a job soon Cordy. So has Clark and Faith checked in."

Chloe just shakes her head. "No, you're the first one back."

Buffy just pouted. "Damn it with the earthquake I'd like to know they're OK."

* * *

Faith looked at Clark time is relative but what was a few minutes for everyone else it was hours upon hours for them.

Faith gasped for breath. "That was incredible." She looked at the spot on the floor they're on. "Was the bed at least wobbly before we started?"

Clark just laughed when she asked that and kissed her on the top of her head. "Faith the bed was solid with no wheels. With the two of us this poor thing never stood a chance."

Clark reached at the foot of his bed and pulled up Faith's pants going into her pocket for the lead box.

Faith just rolled her eyes. "Clark do we have to? I mean the two if us on equal ground."

Clark just sighed. "Faith, I'm so tempted to smash this thing but I know what happens when the powers go to your head and what it does to your body."

Faith got up from the bed. "Well I'm a slayer maybe I can handle it."

Clark just looked at her. "Faith your body literally can't handle it and I don't want to bury you from a heart attack at 19."

Faith didn't see the point. She know she's one of the good so she'll die young. "I'm a slayer I'm not living to see old age."

Clark just looked at her. "Fine, if you can listen to my heartbeat you can keep your powers just know once superhearing is turned on it's not turning off again."

Faith just looked at Clark she can do that no sweat. She tries to listen for the heartbeat but it is instantly drowned out in a long unidentifiable din of noise to her. "Aw god, get the rock!"

Clark grabs the lead box and walks right next to her. He opens the box and Faith grabs the rock with Clark as Clark's powers are completely restored to him. Faith shot up and closed the box.

Faith was collecting herself never being in so much pain from that. "Oh my god…you... you hear that everyday don't you?"

"It gets worse with training." Clark added.

"How do you do it?" Faith asked.

"I have you." Clark answered. "Meditation, training, just because I don't show it anymore doesn't mean all those things I hear isn't there anymore."

Faith just nodded and realized. "I think we need to take a shower before we meet up with everyone."

Clark just smiled. "That might be a good idea."

* * *

Victor came in after digging himself out of literature to find Clark's bed completely destroyed but not by the earthquake as his is fine. He sees the bathroom door open and a brunette walking out in a towel.

Faith just talks back to the bathroom gathering her clothes. "Showers are always more fun when you leave feeling dirtier then when you went in."

Faith just looked at the new person in the room she forgot the hat. "Hey, you're Clark's roommate."

Victor just nodded. "Which would make you Clark's real girlfriend?"

Faith just glared at him. "I'm Faith. So how many girls have claimed to be Clark's girlfriend?"

"Just the one" Victor assured her. "And Kent was quick to point out she wasn't you. By the way I'm Victor Stone."

Faith just smiled thinking violent intentions. "So... what did this fake girlfriend look like?"

"It was Lana" Clark said from the bathroom.

Victor just looked for a way out. "I'll give you guys the room for another half hour please get clothes on or be at her place."

Faith just rolled your eyes its flesh and this is college he should be used to it. Victor leaves and Clark just comes out in a blur and the two are fully dressed.

* * *

Faith is the first one in the door and sees it. "Xan, Cor welcome back, so what are we researching?"

Cordelia just smiled. "Hey Faith nice to see you too and for the record the mean Englishman has us researching a possible Apocalypse."

Faith turned to Giles. "Didn't we just do that?"

Giles pointed at Buffy. "She's afraid because of a string of earthquakes."

Buffy glared at her watcher... former watcher. "Yes how dare I panic at an earthquake since I nearly died last time."

"Miniquakes" Chloe corrected. "They ravaged the place for about 2 hours."

Clark and Faith looked at each other well this should be an interesting explanation. Since they didn't feel anything and with the power and speed it must have been them.

"Ease off there's no apocalypse." Faith said.

Buffy looked at the two. "How can you be so sure?"

Clark just looked nervous. "We're not certain… but it could have been… us."

Buffy turned to Faith. "How could it have been you guys was there more of those supervamps?"

Faith shakes her head no. "More of a repetitive motion that builds to a climax B"

Buffy just looked at the other slayer. "What the heck does that mean?"

Chloe sighed and saw Giles hard at work cleaning his glasses and Clark turning red so she explained it. "Well when an unstoppable force like a slayer hopped up on kryptonian powers meets an unmovable object like an actual Kryptonian the earth beneath them pays the price."

Cordelia and Xander had smirks on their face understanding it. Chloe just shrugged being around those two all summer she's not surprised they'd do this. Buffy's jaw dropped getting the complete picture.

"You…you mean the Earthquakes were Clark and Faith having super…"

They just nod their heads.

Buffy was still lost for words. "Each miniquake was Clark moving."

"No, I was on top." Faith clarified never wasting an opportunity to screw with Buffy.

Buffy just stared at her with stone cold eyes. "Too much information Faith, so now that there is no apocalypse may I'll ask. What the hell is wrong with you two? That was just so unexpected from the two of you."

Cordelia just rolls her eyes not shocked for a minute. "Oh please this is exactly like those two their whole love is an X rated fairy tale."

Willow knew she was going to regret this but her curiosity is getting the better of her and its going to cost her one day. "How?"

Cordy sees she'll have to explain it as a smile comes to her face. "Once upon a time there was a lonely alien whom traveled the land afraid of being discovered and rejected until he met a horny princess. The horny princess was so easy going with accepting the alien he fell in love with her and the horny princess was surprised as the alien was good to her unlike every other human guy she met and had unlimited stamina for sex as a perk so she fell in love with him. And they lived happily ever after with their 18 children."

They all sat in stunned silence for the moment it was grotesque but it did kind of sum up Clark and Faith.

"And next time on Cordelia Chase's fairytale theater the true story of little red riding hood and the big bad wolf." Xander quipped.

"Can we please change the subject before Giles punches through his glasses?" Clark pleaded.

"Yes, please." Giles added.

Faith just turned to Cordy but feels something else. "Gotta go to the bathroom."

* * *

Faith ran into the felt it coming and muttered under breath. She was hoping when Clark took her kryptonian powers this would go with it but no go. She ran the hot water till it fogged up the mirror and used her finger to draw the same three symbols she's been drawing all summer. A crazy kryptonian Z and two other symbols. Faith just turns off the sink and wipes her hand over the mirror.

"Faith are you OK in there." Clark asked.

"Five by Five Clark." Faith answered.

"Alright look I'm going to help Xander and Cordy unpack their stuff and then we're all going to go this club Xander and Cordy discovered in LA want me to pick you up after the apartment?"

Faith just looked in the mirror. "Uh yeah that's fine."

Faith came out and saw Giles look at her nervously. "I'm fine Geeves."

"Any new symbols" Giles asked.

"No, Just Z and the other two ones same as all summer did you find out what they mean yet?" Faith asked countering a question with a question.

Giles took off his glasses. "No, but to be fair I'm not the go to for kryptonian symbols."

Faith rolls her eyes. "We've already had this conversation Geeves I'm not telling Clark about this. He'll just blame himself when this wasn't his fault."

Giles just looked at Faith. "Faith I agreed to keep it a secret as long as it didn't hurt you but its getting worse with how fast you ran off."

"I'll tell him Princess Margaret." Faith cut him off. "Just not tonight the whole group's back together. So any idea why I'm stronger and faster then B yet?"

Giles shook his head no. "I'm still looking into it."

The argument was cut off by Clark entering the place. "Xander and Cordy are moved back in to their hotel room so are you ready to go?"

Faith just nodded. "Yep, so where are we going?"

"Some Karaoke bar in LA"

* * *

Clark, Buffy, Willow and Faith took in the sight in stuttered silence seeing all sorts of demons here. It looks like the Karaoke bar from hell.

Willow turned to Cordelia. "OK how did you guys get here?"

"The car broke down on the way back it was either work here for a couple nights or Xander endures another night of male stripping."

"What do you mean another night?" Willow asked.

"No power on this earth will get that story Will." Xander warned.

Faith just smiled cracking her knuckles. "Oh I can make him talk."

Xander just smiled seeing a green skinned demon with red horns in an orange suit come up to them.

The demon just smiled seeing Cordelia. "Hey brown eyes."

Cordelia just smiled and hugged him. "Host these are my friends from Sunnydale. Clark, Chloe, Willow, Buffy, and Faith."

"All are welcome here sit down pick a table and we'll get the group of you something to drink."

"Not Faith though she just insists on going up to sing." Xander said.

"What?" Faith asked startled.

Xander just tuned her out and kept talking to the Host. "Oh yeah wouldn't be quiet about it the whole way here."

Faith had her fists rolled up. "Xan, I'm literally going to kill you."

"She's just shy." Xander insisted.

Faith went to punch Xander in the back of the head and Clark went to stop it. To Clark's surprise however he got smacked down by a barrier of blue and Faith connected with the back of Xander's head. "Ow"

The host looked at Clark on the floor as he got up to his feet he doesn't read like a demon. "Sorry about that pumpkin demonic violence is strictly forbidden at Caritas."

"Good to know." Clark answered getting to his feet and turning to Faith. "I think you're on soon."

Faith glared at him he can't believe he's supporting Xander on this. "You laugh at me even for one note and I will hit you in the daddy button with a rock got it."

"I won't laugh." Clark assured her.

Faith is nervous going through the songs. These are too long even for her. Faith knows she'll sing that quick 30 second bit lullaby she learned over the summer.

Faith got up on the stage with the microphone she just saw Clark actually smiling and waiting in anticipation. Faith just breaths deep and smiles knowing Clark won't judge her despite how bad this will probably be.

"There was a friendly but naive king, who wed a very nasty queen, The king was loved, but the queen was feared, Till one day strolling in his court, an arrow pierced the kind king's heart, he lost his life, and his lady love"

To Faith's surprise everyone in the bar applauded. Must be a slayer thing of course you'd applaud for a woman that can meet you out back and kill you. "Thank you and now my good friend Xander." Faith hopped off stage and gave Xander a firm shove to the stage.

Faith sat down at the bar and Lorne instantly handed her the drink she wanted. "Thanks um, Host?"

"No problem muffin I'd say you earned it after that little performance." Lorne replied.

Faith saw Lorne's drink a triple of something a hell of a lot stronger then hers. "So what do I sing to get one of those?"

"This one is all mine but I can tell you one thing. When the time comes please don't give up on him."

"Who?" Faith asked.

"The person who has your heart. And undoubtedly the most powerful person in the room."

Faith is doing everything she can to keep from breaking the bottle and doing some damage. "Leave it to Queen C to take him to a mind reader."

"I read futures not people I just read yours I don't know anything about your demon lover over there. But I do know in the end he's either going to lead everyone into the light or bring them down to darkness."

Faith just smiled finishing her drink in one gulp. "That right there shows you have no idea what you're talking about he's the light I'm the darkness."

* * *

Faith came down in time to hear Willow and Cordelia talking.

"So where's Oz." Cordy asked.

Willow just shook her head he didn't want to come. "He's with the Dingoes."

Buffy turned to Faith. "Hello Diva where did that come from?"

"What?" Faith asked sitting down on Clark's lap.

Clark just looked at her. "Faith you were incredible up there. Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"

Faith just shrugged innocently. "I like to be in the crowd not the cause of the crowd."

Clark just hugged her. "Well you have a beautiful voice you should let it out more often."

"Just as soon as you learn how to dance farmboy." Faith countered.

"Where did you learn that song?" Chloe asked that song was beautiful. "I mean it was just wow."

Willow just nodded in agreement with Chloe. "It did have a Giles-esque English feel to it didn't it?"

Cordy just stared at Faith. "You've been spending way too much time with him."

Faith just looked at the other girls with confusion on her face. "What the hell are you guys talking about I learned that from Resident Evil. Now come on Clark be a gentleman and buy your girlfriend a drink."

Clark and Faith get up leaving Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia lost and confused as Xander took the stage.

* * *

Victor was at the beanery waiting for someone. He turns around and sees his contact. "What do you want Luthor?"

"Now is that any way to talk to the man that saved your life?" Lex asked.

Victor just looked at him. "Saved my life, half of me is from the sharper image catalog."

"At a price a lot steeper then six million dollars." Lex added. "So have you learned anything?"

Victor just stared at him. "Yes, Clark Kent and his girlfriend… should never be left alone together for the sake of mattresses everywhere. Shove off Luthor I'm not doing it."

Victor went to leave and Lex pulled out a small remote control and pushed it.

"Turn around 3-02" Lex ordered.

Victor turned around with empty emotionless eyes. "How can I serve you Mr. Luthor?"

"Did you find anything about Clark Kent?" Lex asked.

Victor shakes his head no. "I have found nothing, as far as I can tell he's just a home grown farmboy."

Lex pushed the button again and released Victor. "Now was that so hard?"

Victor just looked at him. "What did you do to me?"

"What am I doing? I'm helping you be whole again. Anger, despair, loneliness… such strong emotions can create a rift between brain and bionics. This chip will take the edge off when necessary." Lex answered.

Victor mutters under breath he'd crush his windpipe if he could but cue ball would just push the button again. "You know one day Kent will find out who I am. I only hope it leads him right back to you."

Lex just watched Victor go. If only he understood this was to protect Clark. Lionel was onto him in Smallville and this is much more then an eccentric billionaire this is the US government that would have been here with or without him. The only way to protect him now is to find out what it is that had his father so obsessed about him before the initiative does. Not even Maggie can order Victor like he can it was his own little contribution to 3-02. Whatever Clark is hiding he is certain it has to do with the meteor showers as Smallville and Sunnydale is just too much of a coincidence.

* * *

Lana walked into her sorority house and started packing. She looks herself over in the mirror not a fan of being an endangered species with her gray skin and red eyes. She watched Clark, the slut, and the other girl take apart her sisters piece by piece. She's not leaving Sunnydale this is just a momentary set back. When she was turned by Buffy she was startled to say the least. It's not everyday you get to live forever by joining a sorority. Lex then offered her a chance to join up at UC Sunnydale he even offered to transfer the whole sorority and Buffy agreed seeing the large missing persons that never gets solved in Sunnydale.

Lana drank a real vampire and that was when it hit her. She was miserable, had been for a long time. She was miserable with Jason and she was miserable all last year. She does have fun feeding though hunting and killing as it ends up is a real turn on for her. Of course now she has no boyfriend to turn that passion on to. Jason left and Clark was with the trailer park slayer. She was going to rip that brunette hair out and then rip her throat out until she watched Faith decapitate one of her sisters with her fingernails and hand. It doesn't matter Clark can't protect her forever and when he leaves she's dead. One thing she is certain of since being turned is that Clark is the one that she wants. One way or another they'll be together again.

Lana approaches the welcome to Sunnydale sign and quickly rolls out of the way of an incoming car as it crashes into the Sunnydale sign. She watches as a man with peroxide hair and black duster comes out. "Pardon me but I got a date with a slayer that's long overdue."

A grin comes over Lana's face. "I think we might be able to help each other with that."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: The Harsh Light of Day


	5. The Harsh Light of Day Part 1

Buffy ran into Clark's dorm room according to Faith he's here. She hears the shower running and goes in that direction. She opens the door and sees the shower curtain.

"Clark, I need your opinion you're the only person I know that won't judge me or rant or anything like that."

Clark went to speak from behind the curtain but Buffy cut him off. "And don't give me the privacy speech. You got a full view of me during your little adventure with Alicia. Look Clark I need to know what you think about Parker Abrams. He's nice he's tan so it wouldn't be too bad to rush into things I mean he's so nice and regular compared to my l..."

"Buffy that's not me in there."

Buffy's eyes lit up as she hears Clark and turns around and sees him behind her. "C-Clark who have I been talking to?"

"My roommate" Clark answered with a smile.

Buffy turned beat red as Victor stuck his head out. "Victor Stone I tried to tell you but you stopped me from talking."

"Nice to meet you." Buffy said yanking Clark out of the room by his arm into the apartment. "So I can't ever set foot in your apartment again."

"Well maybe he'll be evil like your roommate was." Clark quipped.

Buffy just stared at him and folded her arms across her chest. "Yes laugh, laugh at the girl who nearly lost her soul last week."

"Hey I can laugh because me and Faith were the only ones that gave you the benefit of the doubt."

Buffy just smiled. "Yeah, thanks for that by the way."

Clark just nodded. "You're welcome and thank you for turning down Willow's offer to move in with you. I know it's paranoid but…"

"You sleep better knowing Chloe is rooming with a hellmouth veteran." Buffy finished.

"That obvious huh?" Clark asked.

Buffy smiled wide. "It tends to show. So seriously what do you think of Parker."

Clark just shrugged as he laid it out. "I don't really have one. I mean no one really knows him. But I did hear some things from the gym."

"What kind of things?" Buffy asked. "And why do you need a gym?"

"So people don't question how I'm so built." Clark answered he can't fall back on being a farmboy anymore. "As for Parker just heard he's not commitment material get some and get gone."

"I don't think he's like that and you spend too much time with Faith. Now come on let's get to the Bronze." Buffy said.

* * *

Clark and Buffy went to the Bronze Clark stayed with Faith most of the night enjoying the time together that they miss during the day now. Chloe smiles seeing Oz and Willow smile at each other. She knows those two are going through rough times so every smile helps. Chloe watches Clark and Faith go out through the back so Clark must have heard something. She sees Buffy leave with Parker also Oz and Willow leave together. She doesn't want to intrude on them tonight so she'll just stay with the Kents just in case. God does she need a boyfriend.

Chloe walks to her car and hears someone sneaking up behind her so she has a crucifix ready. She turns and jumps but is surprised to see its just Lana as her heart slows. "Lana, you scared me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Lana apologized.

Chloe smiled seeing her here. "Its fine Clark told me Lex got you into UC Sunnydale."

"Yeah, along with a bunch of friends I made at Met U. but they broke under pressure and went back."

Chloe just looked at her. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"I wanted to stay here I have friends here..." Lana answered.

"And Clark" Chloe finished realizing the real reason.

Lana frowned remembering how smart Chloe was. "Am I really that obvious?"

Chloe just nodded sadly. "Lana, Clark... moved on from Smallville just like I am now I suggest you do the same because I don't see him and Faith ending it any time soon."

Lana just looked at her disappointed more then anything. "You know Chloe I was going to make you my real sister. But you'll do for a meal."

Lana's skin turned grey as she lunged for the reporter quickly grabbing her blond hair and getting a clean side of her neck to sink her fangs into. Chloe feels it and tries to push her off but Lana has her for all extensive purposes in a vice grip. Lana is wondering what's going on Chloe should be drained dry by now.

Chloe shouted in terror at the one person that could help her. "Clark!"

Lana was a little shocked at Chloe shouting his name but is too distracted to get off her. She imagines this is what robbing a blood bank is like Chloe has not stopped giving blood for the past two minutes. Lana feels a hand grab her shoulder and she is pulled off of Chloe hard.

Lana hisses at the person that does it but reverts back to her human face when she sees its Clark.

Clark watches as the bite marks on Chloe close around her almost instantly he can ask about that later. "Lana, how what?"

Lana just smiled looking at him. "Come on Clark I know your secret it's OK. You're one of the meteor infected. It doesn't change how I feel you know. I still love you."

Clark just shook his head in disgust. "You're not Lana."

Lana puts on her best smile. "Of course I am."

Clark just pointed to Chloe. "Lana loves Chloe like a sister she would have never done that to her."

Lana just had a devilish smile. "Yes I loved Chloe so much I didn't even bother flying back for her funeral last year. Chloe was just someone I used. Just like I used Lex to get here and all of this was before I became the soulless girl you see before you."

Chloe watched helpless as Clark just pulled a stake out of his back pocket.

"Sorry Lana, I really did love you." Clark runs at her and attempts to stake her but the stake explodes on her chest.

Lana just growls and turns into her grey form. "The hard way then"

Lana punched Clark in the face. Lana went to do it again but Clark countered and delivered his own punch to her face which sent her into the air and out of sight. Clark was set to run after her but another vampire jumped on his back. Clark flipped him off and grabbed his wrist. "Where is she?"

"I'm more afraid of Spike's new girlfriend then I am of you." The vampire takes one of the big pieces of stake and stakes himself.

Clark listens one last time in a desperate attempt to find her but nothing. Clark just drops down to his knees.

Chloe just walked up and they hugged each other both in grief and pain.

* * *

Faith came home muttering under breath. Be right back he says only take a minute he said, jackass. Chloe better be in a wheelchair when she comes through this door. Faith comes in and saw Martha's face buried in Jonathon's chest. Faith just swallowed deep and hardened herself for the worst.

Faith looked at Jonathon. "What happened?"

Faith went upstairs and saw Chloe in her room crying her eyes out. Faith just decided to leave her alone and went on to Clark's room. She sees him on the bed but he might as well be at the Wu Shi academy with the far off look in his eyes.

"Hey"

Clark rubbed his head what else could he do wrong today. "The vampires, Faith I am so sorry."

Faith just puts her hands up Clark is the only person that she'll ever know that will have his whole life turned upside down and apologize to her for leaving her with vampires which she dusted easy enough and got to blow of some steam. "Clark vampires, slayer dead vampires. Are you… OK?" Faith has to talk to someone about her people skills.

Clark just nodded. "I don't know I mean it's stupid really. I made a choice before I even came to Sunnydale that once she was in Paris that was it for me and Lana. So why am I upset now?"

"Because part of you still loves her. Just like I'll always have a spot for the guy that ran to his boyfriend when he saw how violent I was." Faith answered. "She might be fangy and scary now but it doesn't change the fact that she was once that girl you fell in love with. Hey maybe we can get Red to… you know get her soul back."

Clark just shook his head. "No, I won't do something that cruel to Lana."

Faith just looked at him. "Cruel?"

Clark just looked at her thankful she's here. "Lana the woman I…loved she's gone she's not coming back. That thing roaming Sunnydale now isn't her that's the thing that killed her and I learned that lesson the hard way last year in hell world. If we gave her it, her soul back Lana would be haunted by the screams of all the people she's hurt and killed even though she had no control over it." Faith watched tears start escaping through his eyes. "And even if by some miracle she got over it, one moment of happiness later and we're right back to trying to kill her again. I won't do that to her I can't."

Faith just hugged him seeing he's about to break. "Clark, just let it out."

Clark does. As much as him and Lana never worked for long he still loved her and he'll still miss her. Faith just hugs him as he sobs and gets it out of his system. There isn't much she can do but if Clark asks for anything she'll do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

The next day Clark wakes up and sees Faith waiting with Cordelia. "What are you two doing here?"

Cordelia just smirked. "Three way"

Clark just looked at her like his head had was just blown off causing Cordelia to just frown when he doesn't turn red. He really is in a bad way. "We're teaching you the joys of playing hooky."

Faith just pulled him up. "Come on between, patrolling college and training you need a Clark day."

Clark just looked at Faith. "So where is everyone?"

"Chloe is with Xander and Giles helping them reorganize. Buffy, Willow, and Oz are at school and the two of us are right here waiting for you so we can go out. Lana can't do anything till sundown anyway." Cordy finished. "So go get dressed… Now please."

Clark just pouted and went to get changed. He wonders where Lana is. He knows he'll have to see her again at some point soon enough but for now he just chooses to go with it.

* * *

Buffy sat back in her dorm room in disbelief. In a lot of ways she's happy that when Angel left, he left town left. It means they're not part of each others lives anymore and he won't show up in Sunnydale to kill her and turn her at least not right away anyway. She hears a knock on the door and Buffy goes to answer it.

The blond girl just looked at Buffy. "O-oh this must be a bad time. I-I-I'll come back later."

Buffy just shakes her head. "You have all your luggage with you."

"I-I-I can just watch them instead of going to class." The blond answered.

Buffy just looked at her. "Or you can unpack in front me I swear I will not cry." Buffy said taking a suitcase in. "So why did you move in with me anyway?"

"P-problem with my roommate." The blond answered as she started to unpack. "She said she's a witch."

Buffy just looked at her. "If you have a problem with witches we might have a problem."

"I-I-I never said I have a problem with witches I said she's said she's a witch ever since Charmed and Harry Potter any girl that can light a candle speak of Gaia and rhyme thinks that she's a witch. I think they'd run away if she ever saw a real one."

Buffy just smiled. "You know I have a good friend that would love to meet you."

"I-I'd be happy to introduce… meet her." The blond finished.

Buffy just put her hand out. "Well one thing for sure I'm going to need your name if we're going to be roomies, Buffy Summers."

"T-Tara Maclay" The blond responded.

* * *

"Clark we really did try to give you a normal day honest." Cordelia pleaded as the three stand outside The Magic Box, Faith just sighed not believing this.

"So think we can go one day without something happening?" Faith asked.

Cordy just shakes her head. "I doubt it less and less."

They watch as the ambulance loaded up another dead Magic Box owner. This has to be the world's most dangerous job like those guys that carried the flag in the old wars. Clark frowns seeing a woman walk up distraught she must be the man's wife. The woman was beyond upset she lost her daughter last year and now her husband to this cursed place.

Faith walked up to the cops. "Hey I'm a journalist what happened here?"

"It looks to be gang related PCP." The cop answered.

Clark walked over to the woman. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The woman just nodded tears in her eyes. "Do you have a dollar?"

Clark just looked at her. "Um, yeah I think so."

Clark gives the woman a dollar and she gives him a piece of paper and a key.

"What's this?" Clark asked.

"The deed and the key congratulations Mr…"

"Kent, Clark Kent" Clark finished.

The woman just nodded. "Congratulations Clark Kent you are the new owner of the Magic Box take my advice burn it."

Clark went after the woman. "Listen you're upset. You're not think not thinking straight."

"No, I am I told my husband to burn and sell this place when our daughter died here last year. Now I have no one. This place is yours now do whatever you want with it."

Clark just frowned he'd probably do the same thing. "Yeah OK well let me know if you ever change your mind."

"I won't I know this seems crazy but that place is evil. If you want to run it be my guest but for god sakes be careful." The woman warned.

Clark just nodded he imagines this is dangerous. With the exception of Willow he doesn't imagine that many good people coming here. And when demon needs something he will probably just kill the shop keep to get it.

"Take care of yourself" The woman said getting in the ambulance.

"You too" Clark replied.

Faith watched Clark stare off as the ambulance goes. "So what was that about?"

"I don't know… but I think I just brought the Magic Box." Clark answered.

Cordelia turned around confused. "Wait you mean to tell me I spent all summer trying to get an acting job, But you become a business owner in 2 minutes."

Clark was confused not sure what to say. "I gave her a dollar and she gave me a key and a piece of paper."

Cordelia took the piece of paper off him. "This is the deed Clark you own this place now."

Clark just rolled his eyes he just wanted to say sorry for your loss how did this happen. He hates magic. "Well then let's see what I signed up for."

Clark went to the Magic Box door and an older man grabbed him by the shoulder. "I heard about your good luck son I'd like to make an offer if you're interested."

Clark just shakes his head no. "That's OK Mr…"

"Bogarty" The man answered.

"Think I'm going to hang on to it for the time being." Clark replied.

* * *

Clark went into the shop with Faith and Cordelia. Clark and Faith looked around and saw all the stuff stocked on shelves.

"Well at least I won't have any trouble with Willow's birthday." Clark quipped.

"Oh my god" Cordelia said.

Clark and Faith turn to her immediately. "What?"

Cordelia looked up from the account books and saw the two. "Oh, no, no good oh my god. I'm just looking at how much money this place makes."

Clark just looks down at it. "Oh wow that's a lot of zeroes."

Faith just stared at it. "Damn how does a magic store make so much money?"

Clark just shrugged giving his idea. "Well the town is on a hellmouth."

"And there's TV and movies." Cordy added.

"Not to mention actual witches, I think magic is just the cool thing right now." Faith finished.

Cordelia was going through the books as a smile spread across her face. "We could do this."

"Do what?" Faith asked.

"Run this place." Cordelia answered. "Me and Faith it will be a nice little thing until my inevitable acting career takes off."

Faith just looked at Cordy like her head had fallen off. "What do we know about running a store Cor?"

Cordy just shrugged. "Well this store makes plenty of money you have two hot girls working here and that will drive business up we just have to find someone to help it look professional and teach us what to buy so we don't cause an apocalypse."

"Oh, so no problem then." Faith quipped and then thought about it as she got an idea. "Oh we can have Giles work as a manager to give it that old sophisticated as hell feel."

The two girls turned around and saw Clark just laughing. "Don't you two think you're rushing a little fast into this? I'm having fun watching it's just what makes Giles the guy to go to on this he's never ran a store before."

Cordy just looked at him. "He was a watcher and Ripper which means he knows what things can end the world."

"And he was a librarian so he's use to the exchange of goods the only difference now is that people will pay him for the crap they don't bring back." Faith added.

Clark just looked at the store a couple touch ups but he couldn't say they were wrong. "Let's just wait until its official OK. I think the shopkeeper's wife was just upset and would want to sell it for more then a dollar."

"Whatever just keeping ideas open." Faith replied. "So how are you doing?"

"Better then I was yesterday but I still have to find Lana tonight." Clark replied.

Cordy looked at him hoping he knows what he's doing. "You know one of the places on campus is having a party tonight. I say we go what better place for a vamp to get a meal."

Faith had a look remembering back she could definitely use a party she was depraved of them. "Sounds cool unless you don't want to Clark?"

Clark just shakes his head. "Not really, but a party is the best place for a vampire to hunt."

Cordy just smiled. "So it's decided party it is."

* * *

Clark and Faith were at the party with Buffy and Parker. Clark couldn't help but notice Faith has never taken her eyes off Parker.

Clark watched the two talk and turned to Faith. "Would you like to date Parker?"

Faith just laughed. "Maybe last year but I'm pretty certain B doesn't want to at anytime she never finds the fun she wants serious lovey relationships. Give me a distraction so I can talk to big sis?"

Clark got to his feet. "I'm going."

Clark went up to Parker. "Hey what do you say we get these girls some drinks?"

Parker just nodded. "Yeah sure."

Buffy walked over to Faith and sat down next to her. "OK I know when Clark is playing your lap dog so what do you want?"

"I want to know what you see with Parker." Faith asked.

Buffy looked at him. "Why does it matter to you?"

Faith just put her hands up in reality it doesn't really matter to her if Buffy is using her old bag of tricks as long as she knows she is. "Well good on you. Finding a stud using him and discarding him it's always fun."

Buffy felt her jaw drop she wonders if this is what shock feels like. "Fai… I'd never, that is not me. I'm not like that you know it."

Faith just laughed. "I know B problem is well Parker is the kind of guy I would have called a good night no attachments just grunting."

Buffy was just in shock where does Faith get off accusing anyone. "You don't know that. And you know what how about you focus on your own love life instead of mine."

Faith just sighed. "B, I know guys I'm just trying to warn you of what you're getting into."

Buffy glared at her. "You really think he's like that."

Faith just nodded. "Hey if you're looking for a night off to blow off some steam then by all means take him and get it out of your system and enjoy yourself B because god knows you deserve it more than anyone after the crap you went through with soul boy. But knowing you I just wanted to give you a heads up."

Faith watches as Buffy just looks at Parker with a moment they flirted a bit and she can't help but wonder Faith's words and see a familiar face.

Victor sat down next to the two. "So Buffy how serious are you and Parker?"

"Not that serious yet. Why?" Buffy asked.

"After you and Kent left the apartment last night I asked some friends about him did he give you this whole sob story about his dad dying and acted sensitive?"

Buffy just nodded sadly realizing Faith's right. "Afraid so."

Victor just frowned. He can't believe there is someone that could do something like this to a girl like her and just treat her like yesterday's trash. If he wasn't afraid of knocking his head off he'd punch the twerp out himself. "That's how he works. He puts up a shy sensitive front to get a good one night stand and then moves on."

Buffy just frowned and laid back. "So am I the world's biggest airhead."

Faith just pats her on the shoulder. "No B, you just came off a really long relationship and are in a rebound. You're still trying to stand up straight."

* * *

Clark and Parker came back in with drinks for the girls and themselves. Buffy just took hers and dumped it on him if she's right girls will laugh if she's wrong she can make it up to him.

"Buffy what the hell?" Parker asked.

Buffy couldn't help but notice and smirk when some of the girls smile wide and a coupe wish I had done that and even Riley started laughing at the act. "Jerk"

Parker looked down and saw Victor. "You ratted me out."

Victor just nodded. "Seemed like the thing to do."

Parker just walked out of the party trying to maintain something resembling his dignity.

Buffy turned to Victor. "Thank you for looking into him."

"It's no problem." Victor answered mainly because Lex had men tell him everything to help ingratiate himself into Clark's little group. "Besides you seemed like too nice a person to have to deal with someone like him using you for a night."

Buffy watched Clark and Faith dance a slow one and saw that Clark is actually doing better after what happened to Lana.

Buffy just got up and turned to Victor. "So feeling like the world's biggest tool I'm going to go home and listen to the music of pain for a while. Thanks again for warning me about him. Am I that stupid."

"I'd say blinded more then stupid." Victor answered getting up. "I'd ask for a dance but I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

Buffy just grabbed his arm and pulled him out. "One dance won't kill me."

* * *

Faith was dancing with Clark happy to just get his mind off of what happened. "So are you OK with everything going on?"

"I think so." Clark answered. "And that's what scares me."

Faith was confused. "You're scared that you're OK?... You are truly one of a kind."

Clark weighs up his feelings. "Well I always pictured that I'd be shattered if Lana died but now she is gone and it hurts but I'm OK."

"Well back when you thought about that you were in love with her losing her now maybe it just hurts less I mean when was the last time you talked to her."

Clark just frowned he couldn't remember. "I guess you're right."

"What do you say we get out of here?" Faith asked.

Clark just nodded. "After everything I'm not in the mood for a party anyway and can't hear anything on Lana."

"Alright let's go home." Faith replied. She had her fill of the party anyway and the highlight was B lashing out at Parker.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews.

I didn't want Buffy/Parker. Nobody did as we all felt it was too soon and the only reason it got through despite everyone including Sarah Michelle Gellar complaining was because Joss went I'm the director just deal with it.

Up Next: The harsh light of day continues


	6. The Harsh Light of Day Part 2

Buffy approached Clark's room the next day in a yawn. She was so upset about Parker trying to play her she forgot the important thing she barely said a word to Clark and in a way she knows more then anyone what Clark is going through thanks to Angelus. Buffy walks up to the door knocking on it and just waits for an answer until Victor opens the door.

"Hey Vic, is Clark here?"

Victor half groggily shakes his head. "No, Him, Faith, a blond and a redhead all went to some guy's house?"

"Does this guy have a name?" Buffy asked.

Victor thought about it for a moment he heard the redhead say something. "I think Guile maybe?"

Buffy just smiled. "Thanks I know where he is now."

* * *

Giles looked over the list Clark had given him. "You're sure this is exactly what was stolen from the magic box."

Clark just nodded nodded being unable to sleep he went to the magic box when Faith did. "I went through the entire inventory last night those were the only things missing."

Willow looked it over she was hoping she was wrong but this being the hellmouth of course not. "These are used to work some serious mojo. I'll see what I can work out with Giles."

Clark looked to Faith. "Can you help them?"

"I'll give you and Chlo the room to yourselves. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Faith said before going to Oz. "Hey wolfie lets go."

Oz just looked up from Giles' records. "If you knew what I knew about music you'd live here."

"I'm not beyond pulling you out by the dyed hair." Faith warned.

Oz chooses not to hack off the slayer and followed her out of the room.

Chloe just took a seat having a feeling this is about what happened when Lana attacked. "I have a pretty good idea what this is about but let's see if I'm right."

Clark looked her in her green eyes she wonders how long she has been hiding this. "I'm sorry it took so long to get to you the other night I should have been faster."

Chloe just sighed. "Clark, you got to me in time and that's what was important."

Clark nods. "Well I did but only because your body kept healing itself. I'm guessing that has something to do with the meteor shower."

"It's a bit trickier than that. Your friend with the crazy hat said I would have the power to heal you and I did when Alicia poisoned you. Which for the record I don't regret a day in my life and never will… but when I healed you my own powers kind of went a little iffy." Chloe answered.

"Can you define iffy?" Clark asked.

Chloe just sighed and stabbed her hand with a letter opener and let Clark watch it heal. "It means I was supposed to have the power to heal others. Now all I have is the power to heal myself which for the record not complaining since it saved my life the other night. And don't start with the it's my fault it happened I could have shot your friend down but it was my choice and I made it got it."

Clark just nods knowing arguing with Chloe is useless. "I just wanted to make sure you're OK. Especially with tomorrow being Sunday."

Chloe frowned realizing she had forgotten all about that. "You won't be able to help us if Lana makes her move tomorrow."

"Have enough problems with Lana don't need to add Jor El into the mix." Clark replied

"So are we done here?" Chloe asked.

Clark just shrugged isn't all that much he can do besides rewiring her brain with heat vision and he won't cross that line. "Yeah we're done, I just hope we can find Lana, and figure out what the vampires wanted from the magic box."

Clark and Chloe walk out and see Giles working with Faith.

"Where are Willow and Oz?" Clark asked.

Giles looked up. "Buffy took one of my books over the summer. She was looking for a way to resoul Angel for good. Willow believes the book might have a spell that they could use with the ingredients they stole."

Clark just nodded well that's one possible problem down. "What about the book?"

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "Yes the Amara chronicles it's a fairytale. It's like the vampire equivalent of the holy grail."

"What is it?" Clark asked.

Giles looked up at Clark. "The gem of Amara, it supposedly makes vampires completely unkillable though one has ever seen it so we don't even know what it looks like."

Clark had a thought and moved in a blur before the others could stop him.

Faith was confused seeing Clark take off like that. "What did you say to him?"

Giles just shrugged. "I was just trying to tell him the book was about a myth."

Clark appeared back and threw a ring at Giles. "Can it be something like this?"

Giles looked at the ring. "I suppose there's no picture. Where did you get this and how do you know what it does?"

"It's not our gem of Amara." Clark answered. "It's from that other world I hate so much. I took it from my double after having an argument with his severed head."

Giles just looked at it. "Well it's comforting to know that to kill a vampire wearing it all you have to do is remove it."

Clark just looked at Giles. "So what do we do in the mean time? Just wait for them to show up?"

Giles just shrugged not having a clue and feeling helpless one of the few times they come to him for help anymore. "Unless we can find the ring it's all we can do."

* * *

Willow walked into Buffy's room thankful for the spare key Buffy had made for her. She went into the room and started looking through the bookcase to her surprise she finds books many witchcraft books. How much stuff did Buffy borrow from Giles?

"W-w-hat are you doing with those books t-t-they're mine?" A blond said from behind her.

Willow looked over and saw a cute blond. Wait why does she think that. "I-I'm sorry I didn't realize Buffy had a new roomie… she hasn't tried to kill you yet has she?"

"No, I just moved in yesterday." Tara answered.

Willow just smiled. "So… um where does Buffy keep her books?"

Tara just pointed at the closet and Willow went looking. Tara looked down and saw the list Willow had of spell ingredients. "Oh, you're Buffy's witch friend."

Willow just nods from the closet. "Yeah that's me all one for the witch stuff sadly there isn't much I can learn right now. They have this whole Wicca thing on campus. I'm thinking of going to check it out."

"Don't" Tara warned. "I think if they saw a witch they would run the other way."

Willow smiles and laughs "So how long have you been practicing...Oh I'm so rude what's your name?"

Tara looked at Willow and read her aura goddes is she powerful. "T-Tara and always, I mean, since I um, was little... my, my mom used to… she um, she had a lot of power, like you."

Willow just shakes her head. "Oh I'm not... I don't have much in the way of power. Really, I mean most of my potions come out soup besides... spells going awry, friends in danger..." She replied thinking back to last year with Xander and Spike. "I'm definitely nothing special."

Tara shakes her head still reading her aura. "No, you are."

Willow smiles at the compliment. Tara smiles hesitantly then smiles. "So what are you looking for?"

"Buffy borrowed a book of spells the ingredients were stolen by someone so here I am looking for her book to know what spell exactly." Willow answered.

Tara looked at the piece of paper and got it instantly. "Oh, it's a replicating spell. You have to be a powerful witch to cast that."

"Replicating Spell?" Willow asked. "You mean like cloning people making an entire army of one person."

Tara shakes her head. "No, it doesn't work on organic material you can only clone items. I-I tried it once to clone someone once it didn't work. I-I just ended up cloning her clothes and gave myself a big nose bleed."

Willow just smiled. "Thank you that saved me a whole bunch of trouble and far less research."

Oz came in and saw the two girls. "Did you find what we're looking for?"

Willow just nods. "Replication spell, any word from Giles and the others?"

Oz shakes his head no if Clark was here he was talking to Veruca too long to notice. He wonders what it is about that musician that keeps him from looking away from her. "Nothing so far"

* * *

Lana looked around in the caves she was hungry but she wasn't taking any chances. Not with everything she has heard about Clark or the entity as he's called now is actually capable of. She looks around and sees all the vampires hard at work digging through the underground of Sunnydale. According to the book the gem is located under the valley of the sun. So layman's terms means it is under Sunnydale. Lana watched them hard at work digging through the city. They better hurry up she's hungry and the drunks they picked up aren't going to last long.

Spike grabs Lana around the waist and Lana just grabs Spike's arm in a hammerlock and pushes him away. "Strictly business blondie"

Spike just glared at her. He wasn't happy to find out Buffy wasn't the only slayer in Sunnydale anymore but at least he'll have this girl's help to keep the other one busy. "Come on pet slayers are going to die calls for a bit of a celebration."

Lana just smirked. "Oh slayers are going to die and then I'll get what I want. And what I want isn't a pathetic 135 year old loser with a hard on for a slayer that lost his ex to a living tree."

Spike just went to punch her but Lana put her hand up and sent the peroxide flying through the air with a burst of pink energy. "Let me know when you find the gem. I'm grabbing a bite and getting some sleep."

Spike got up and left the room that's what diggers are for. Spike just rolled his eyes as he realizes he stepped in something and scrapes off black gunk with his hand. "Who dragged this crap in here?"

Lana just glared at a vampire feeding off the quarterback. The quarterback was hers. "What are you doing?"

"Having a bite to eat what's it look like?" The vampire asked.

Lana just waved a hand as her eyes glowed pink and a fireball appeared in her hand. "Incire" The vampire went up in flames and Lana got back to her meal before going to bed.

* * *

Willow sees Buffy at the campus and is wondering what she's doing here. "Hey Buff, I thought you were going to find Clark and see how he's doing?"

Buffy just nodded. "That was the plan Will until I was on my way out and heard something interesting."

Willow just raised an eyebrow. "Is this good for the future interesting or oh god we're all going to die horribly interesting?"

"Mostly the latter" Buffy replied. "I overheard some students. Apparently Professor Fine was seen a little after freshmen year started dressed as Billy Idol."

Willow just giggled. "Dressed as Billy Idol…" Willow notices Buffy just staring at her. "What I watched the Wedding Singer the other day."

Buffy was rubbing her head. "Focus Will, who do we know that looks like a combination of Professor Fine and Billy Idol."

Willow caught on and stopped. "Oh you mean he might be Spike in the day after all so you're keeping an eye on him."

"That would be the plan." Buffy replied.

"Good luck" Willow said walking away.

* * *

Willow came into Giles' house and saw the others still working on everything they can find under Sunnydale. Willow just looked at everyone. "So how's this going?"

Clark just shakes his head no not believing the bad luck he is having. "I've listened for 2 hours and I can barely hear a jackhammer. You figure with all the digging they'd be doing I have to hear something by now. So did you find what you needed in Buffy's apartment?"

Willow just nodded with a smile. "You betcha the ingredients are all used in a replication spell."

At that everyone just dropped the books and research. Chloe gulped realizing the full extent of the plan. "Dear god they're going to destroy the world."

"Seems to be heading that way" Clark agreed a solemn look on his face.

Oz just stood there calm as ever. "What did we miss?"

Giles put down the book it's not necessary anymore. "They intend to make an army of unkillable vampires by cloning a ring that makes the wearer unkillable if he's a vampire."

Willow was confused. "I don't know they'd need a pretty powerful witch to do it."

Clark was just frustrated and slammed his hand on the table as it crashed down. "Sorry, Giles I'll um… make you a new one?"

Giles just nodded he's learning but Clark has trouble keeping his powers in check when he's upset. "It's quite alright but I'm hoping you can tell us why you smashed the defenseless table."

Clark frowned as the fridge brilliance went off in his head. "I know where they're getting a witch. You once told me that a vampire is a demon with its host's memories right?"

Giles just nodded. "That's corr…" Giles gets it too and puts it down. "Bloody Hell"

Willow just looked at the two. If she didn't know any better she'd say Clark is afraid until it hits her. "Wait you can't mean…" The realization hit her. "Oh goddess"

"Hey new member of the scooby gang what has everyone so upset?" Chloe asked.

Faith just frowned and started getting it they're in big trouble. "When Lana became a vampire the demon didn't just gain access to Lana's memories, it has access to Isabelle's too."

Chloe just frowns. Isabelle's magic and a vampire's mind that is a scary situation they can do without. "So what do we do now?"

"We find them." Clark replied. "And hopefully by tomorrow"

Clark looked high and low but there was no sign of them all day or night. Sunday came and with nothing to find Clark went to train but made Jor El didn't turn off his phone in case they made their move.

* * *

On Monday morning Spike and Lana have made their way up the Sunnydale underground and to the tomb they believe the gem to be held in. They start exploring the tomb and find nothing but a wide assortment of jewelry. Spike and Lana look around for the gem but a big problem being they have no idea what this thing is actually supposed to be like. Lana just looked around and pouted. "This is looking for a needle in Kansas"

Spike just shrugged and took a necklace off a skeleton. "Or it could just be the one the bloke was buried with." Spike grabbed the necklace breaking the skeleton's neck. He smiled walked up to a cross and grabbed wincing in pain and backing off when he feels it burn.

Lana just looked around using some of Isabelle's powers she sensed the magic of the gem and started moving towards a random assortment of rings pulling out a green one. She grabs the ring and just smiles like this was so hard. She takes a pouch off her belt and sprinkles the ingredients onto the ring before closing it in her hand and speaking a bunch of Latin. She opens her hand again and Spike just smiles seeing two rings identical to each other.

Spike just smiled. "So should we make a wager out of this? See who can bump off their slayer first. Loser gets to enjoy the winner's company for a night." Spike said with a stake ready under his pillow.

Lana just smiled. "Sure why not." She's just going to have Clark kill the idiot and take the other gem for himself anyway. "But first we have a big obstacle to get out of the way first."

* * *

Clark returns form his training and goes right to Giles' house with the whole scooby sans Buffy already there. Clark almost wonders who this Spike guy is that has Buffy becoming an obsessive stalker to a poor defenseless history teacher. Clark is taken back when he hears something that's not good and he has a job to do… even if it's not demons. "I'll be right back."

Faith watched Clark blur off and wondered what he heard to make him move in such a hurry. If he found Lana and went without her he is getting his ass kicked. Faith turns to Oz and sees the musician is still nose deep in the watcher's records who knew Giles had good taste in music.

"OK I'm either borrowing all your albums or I'm moving in." Oz quipped.

"Oz there are more important things than records right now." Giles said trying to get focus back where it's needed.

Oz Holds up a record. "More important than this one?"

Giles took off his glasses and was in thought. "Well I suppose an argument could be made for…"

Cordelia looked at certain sight in awe it can't be. "Whoa"

Xander saw what had Cordelia's stare and moved some boxes over and mimicked her. "Whoa, Giles has a TV. Everybody, Giles has a TV. He's shallow like us."

"That's kind of disappointing Geeves." Faith quipped.

Giles just looked at them. "I, ah, uh, uh"

Willow walks in. "Well maybe it doesn't work. Like a piece of art."

"Yeah it helps Giles hide in plain sight like what Clark does." Chloe added.

Xander turns the TV on. Willow is open mouthed with shock.

Giles just looked at everyone. "Public television. Come on everyone we have vital work to do. Watching television is not going to help us right now."

"…near the UC Sunnydale campus. Officials attribute the unusual occurrence to weakening of the supporting topsoil nearby. City work crews denied any tunneling has been done in the area. Even more confusing are reports that several of the people in the cars claimed it was like they were almost teleported away saving them from the resulting tremor and falling below."

Chloe just watched the screen. "I think we just found Clark."

* * *

Clark ran through the street getting the cars back away from the resulting craters. He sees he's done or he thinks he is as he sees a father desperately trying to get to his car. Clark just sighed he can't move like he usually does when he's here. Clark got to the car door and saw a kid trapped in the car. His father must have been on the side of the road. Clark put on a show of looking like he actually had to try to rip the door off its hinges if anyone was looking he can chalk it up to adrenaline.

Clark picked the kid up and felt his legs go numb. He tries to use X-ray vision but doesn't see anything like something is blocking it. He uses superhearing and picks up Latin chanting. Clark does the only thing he can think of since he can't move his legs. He throws the kid clear as the earthquake rattles the ground and swallows him whole.

Clark landed and quickly rolled out of the way of the car.

"Hey kid are you alright?" The father shouted.

"I'm fine!" Clark shouted back up. "There's a clear path back I'm going to take that and get out of here."

"Thank you, thank you" The father shouted back.

* * *

Clark just walked down until he was certain he couldn't be followed or seen and then he moved in a blur to the entrance way clearing out Debris. Clark came to a stop at the front and saw a bunch of vampires with Lana and a peroxide blond in front. He owes Buffy an apology the resemblance between Spike and Fine really is downright creepy. Clark wasted no time and tried to fry Lana with heat vision but all it did was make her sparkle a bit before giving up.

Lana just smiled. "You're powers are impressive but so are mine." Lana sticks her hand out and tries to hit Clark with a pink blast of telekinesis but Clark dodges each attack."

Spike tried to rush him but Clark kicked him in the chest and sent him 20 ft into wall. Lana jumped on Clark's back and Clark kept feeling around her back trying to find her neck. Clark got a hold of her neck and put pressure on with the other hand intending to rip her head off brutally he can't think of anything else right now.

Lana just whispers into his ear. "Sombia"

Clark feels his eyes go heavy. No not now please don't let him pass out now. Clark's eyes feel heavier to him and he has no choice but to close them as he collapses on to the floor. Lana just smiles and tries to bite him but chips a fang. "Damn it!"

Spike just smiled walking towards the two. "So why does he hit like an 18 wheeler."

Lana just shrugged. "It's just what Clark does. I'll figure out how to bite him after we're done with the slayers."

Spike just shrugs as long as he can get his hands on Buffy and end that valley girl slayer himself he doesn't really care what happens to Lana or this guy he figures giving Dru Buffy's bloody and broken body will keep the disgusting thoughts out of his head and giving her a gem of Amara will get his girl back. "Yeah you have at that I have a date with a certain blond its payback time for the many kickings of my ass in Sunnydale. Bitch is going to bleed and then she'll die."

Lana just smiled picturing herself strangling Faith with the slayer's own intestines. "Couldn't have phrased it better myself." Lana says a bit of Latin and pink energy connects at Clark's wrists and legs pinning him to the ground.

* * *

Buffy sits across the table watching Professor Milton Fine talking to a colleague. She's certain this is Spike now even if she can't see a ring on his finger like she's supposed to. Buffy watches as the other guy talks on and on and on. Buffy is amazed watching Spike just sat there and listened she's pretty sure he would have eaten him by now.

Fine leaves his friend there and walks over to Buffy. "Is there any reason in particular you are following me Ms. Summers?"

Buffy was just nervous now how long has he known. "Oh umm… Notes for my lectures I wasn't paying attention in class and now I need to catch up."

Fine just looked at her not believing it for a moment wondering why this one is suspicious of him already. She might have to be dealt with. "Then I suggest your friends either Ms. Rosenberg or Mr. Kent they both seem like very diligent students. Now if you insist on following me I thought I might warn you that you're in for a 90 minute lecture about the renaissance that even I find boring."

Buffy just chuckled watching Fine leave Spike would not have gotten within staking distance of her.

"Well that's creepy."

Buffy turned around and walked right into a punch to the face from Spike. Spike was freaked and had to take a couple moments. There's a teacher here that stole his face. Well maybe when he's done ripping Buffy apart he'll go pay that twerp a visit. Spike doesn't care if he's a descendant or not no one steals his face he has enough problems with Billy Idol stealing his look from him. Now he has to go deal with this idiot too. Spike just decided to take the good part of today as he soaks up his first rays of sun in a hundred years that won't light him on fire and send him to his gruesome death. Buffy is on the ground looking at him.

Spike looks around and smiles. "Birds singing, squirrels making lots of rotten little squirrel sounds. Sun beaming down in a nice, non-fatal way. It's very exciting; I can't wait to see if I freckle."

Buffy grabs her stake and jumps up. She lands a punch, then he punches her back and she hits the ground. He goes to jump on her and she kicks him back. He staggers, but jumps forward again, right into her stake.

Spike just smiled. "Oh, do it again. It tickles. You know, in a good way."

Buffy withdraws the stake and he heals, while she looks somewhat surprised.

"The gem of Amara." Spike said as he holds up his hand then backhands her whereupon she hits the ground again.

"Official sponsor, of my killing you." He vamps out then goes in for the kill.

* * *

Faith was running towards UC Sunnydale nervous but she buries it. The earthquake ended about 20 minutes ago. Clark should have finished and be back a log time ago she's wondering what's keeping him. Are those tunnels filled with kryptonite? She can't focus on that right now she has to find Buffy. She runs towards UC Sunnydale as she is knocked flat on her back by a kick to the face. Faith made a motion with her legs keeping her attacker at bay so she could get to her feet.

Faith got to her feet and just made a smile. "I wondered when you were coming for me."

"You had to have known I was going to pay you a visit." Lana just looked at her with cold eyes as she circled around her. "You took something that belonged to me and I want it back."

Faith just looked at her circling. "I didn't take a thing from you. Everything I get from Clark is because he offered. Maybe you should have taken better care of your stuff."

Lana tried to punch Faith in the Face but she ducked under and countered with a spinning back punch and Lana stumbled back.

Lana pulled out her game face with red eyes and fangs and rushed at Faith intending to kill the slayer to end this and bring Clark back to her once and for all.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The conclusion of The Harsh Light of Day


	7. The Harsh Light of Day Part 3

Faith ducked under Lana's attack moving as fast as she could to dodge each blow. This is bad Faith remembers that stakes won't even pierce her skin and to top it off she's wearing the gem of amara so she can't even burn her or even hurt her. Lana kicks Faith in the gut and Faith shot right back up and kicked Lana in her stomach knocking her back. The only idea she has is the metal demon's sword so all she has to do is get home get the sword and come back maybe she can get Lana to just stand still for a couple hours.

* * *

Giles, Willow, Cordy, Oz, Chloe and Xander make it down to the tunnels. They sent Faith after Buffy but they'll check down here just to be careful. Chloe looked around and it didn't take long to find Clark. Chloe ran over and saw him laid out on the floor. She went to grab the bonds and she was shocked by it and slammed into a wall.

Xander ran over to Chloe. "Are you OK?"

Chloe just nodded holding her head. "Yeah but I guess Lana doesn't want anyone freeing him."

Willow looked over Clark. "Oh boy I need a knife."

Giles wastes no time and pulls one out of his pocket and gives it to her. Willow went over to Clark and said a few words as the knife glowed blue for a moment and she started cutting the bonds at his arms.

Cordy looked down at it in confusion. "I don't understand Clark is our big gun why would she leave him alive."

Giles took it from here. "The demon has all of Lana and Isabelle's memories it's likely remembering what Lana knew about Clark and is trying to keep him as a mate."

Cordy just smiled. "Well Faith is going to hit the roof when Lana finds her think she'll burn her to death."

Chloe just shakes her head. "I don't think so. Clark tried burning her to death all she did was sparkle."

They all realized what that meant as Willow got to her feet. She handed Chloe the knife and said. "Congratulations you've been drafted to cut Clark free."

They all hurried knowing how powerful a vampire Lana was Faith was going to need help.

* * *

Buffy wasn't doing that well against Spike sure she staked him five times but this was fighting a weakened Clark. Buffy was picking herself up off the floor and Spike couldn't help but smile. Finally the slayer is weakened to the point of being a joke to him.

"Getting tired slayer?"

Buffy gets up only to be hit by a vicious combination of punches to her face knocking her back down to the floor. Buffy tries to get up but Spike just kicks her in the face keeping her down and disoriented.

"Sorry pet looks like the foreplay is over."

Spike bends down to bite her but when he does he's shoved hard into the wall denting it. Spike gets up and sees the new guy. "You got spine, but if you don't leave I'll rip it out of you."

Victor just looked at Buffy on the floor and is confused at what a vampire is doing here in broad daylight. Victor is wondering if he's part of level 3 just like he was. "I wish you could."

Spike just smirked and punched Victor in the face hearing the satisfying sound of bones crack until the blond vampire realizes they were his and is shaking his hand trying to get felling back in it. "Bloody hell what did your mum feed you?"

"Milk, does a body good." Victor replied hitting Spike right in the face with a right cross before grabbing the vampire by his duster and belt so he could throw him right through a table.

Spike just smells him as he gets back to his feet. Well he's not human that's for sure. Spike threw a punch at his ribcage and it had the same result. Spike punched him the other side of his head and to his relief this time Victor felt it and wobbled back from the blow at least he's not all machine. Spike saw it worked and quickly followed with another punch to his face bringing him to his knees. Spike followed with a kick to the face knocking him out.

Buffy was shaking off the cobwebs enough to see Victor go down trying to protect her from Spike. Buffy's eyes lit up in hatred as she got her second wind and rushed the vampire. Buffy is up in an instant. She throws a round house, then a punch, then another and another. She redirects him over the edge of a planter, jumps on it and while coming down kicks him, sending him flying into another planter knocking over an earthenware pot. She grabs him, punching him twice in the face, and then grabs the arm with the ring on it.

"Take it off me this way, we both burn." Spike warned.

Buffy just put on a devilish smile. "Really? Let's see." She jerks the ring off his finger and his face instantly contorts into a visage of pain. He starts to smoke then runs off crying out in agony. Buffy exhausted pockets the ring and runs over to Victor.

* * *

Chloe smiled seeing the last shackle on Clark's right ankle finally break. Deciding there's no time for subtlety she grabs Clark's head and bounces it off the floor. Before she can do it again Clark's arms shoot up and grab hers.

"I'm up, I'm up."

Chloe just looked at him. "Great you're awake. Now get going Lana's gone topside and two to one she's going after Faith so she can have you to herself again."

Clark nodded before disappearing in a blur.

Chloe heard someone come in and rolled her eyes she thought he would show hesitation at the idea of killing Lana. To her surprise she turns around and sees someone she doesn't expect to...Riley.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

Riley looked in shock he figured vampires would be down here. "I thought I heard voices what are you doing down here Chloe?"

Chloe thought about it. "I was an investigative reporter back home the earthquake made me curious."

Riley just looked at the blond and sighed since she didn't realize how much danger she put herself in. "Well there isn't much here, how about I walk you back to your dorm, in case of aftershocks it's not safe for a girl down here."

Chloe doesn't know whether to be touched or offended but chooses the one that gets lesser questions thrown the others' way. "Take me home Mr. Finn."

* * *

Lana wobbled back and fell to the floor. What the hell is this girl? Lana looks down at her split lip and sees blood. Admittedly if Clark had hit her like that she wouldn't have a head but that still hurt. Lana waved her hand and Faith was thrown through the air and into a wall denting it. To Lana's surprise Faith is still able to pull herself up.

Lana moves close to Faith and just hears a clock ring. "You're going to die at Noon."

"At the coming of this hour take away all her powers." Willow commanded.

Lana glared at the witch. "What kind of Spell was that?"

"A fake one" Willow answered she's thankful powers can't be taken that easily especially hers. "I'm only distracting you so Xander can stake you."

Xander staked her in the back but the stake broke on impact and Lana threw him aside knocking him out. Giles went to use a cross to scare her away and Lana grabbed it with her hand and although it did smoke it didn't hurt that much. To Lana it felt she just closed her hand on a rose with thorns. She grabbed Giles by the throat and pushed him hard into the wall knocking him out.

Lana turned her attention to Cordelia who just fidgeted about nervously. "Um…I always liked your hair." Lana just rolled her eyes and punched the ex cheerleader in the face knocking her out. No reason to upset Clark and wipe out all his friends Faith is the only one that has to die.

Willow stared at Lana and extended her hand.

Lana watched as it looked like Willow was thinking hard or finding peace. She turned around and was smacked with a bench that broke in half on her face knocking her to the floor. Lana got to her feet and Oz rushed her but Lana threw him aside easy enough.

Willow's eyes lit up. "Oz!"

Lana takes the time to get behind her and hit her with a double axe handle knocking her out with a cut on the back of her head.

Lana looks at Faith getting her second wind. Faith rushed the supervamp with a blind fury seeing all her friends hurt. Faith kicked Lana burying a foot in her stomach shoving her back following it up with a couple punches to the face and throwing her through another bench. Lana got up from the attack wobbly and sees a much bigger problem coming her way in the shape of a red and blue blur. She moves at incredible speed and hits Faith so hard that she coughs up blood. Faith tries to get up again and Lana wraps her arms around her throat in a choke hold as Clark comes up behind her.

"Let her go Lana." Clark ordered.

Lana just clenched down on her throat. "No, don't you see Clark she's the only thing in our way. Once she's gone we can be together forever. You're going to watch her grow old and die so why not just put her out of her misery."

"Let her go." Clark repeated.

Lana just gripped tighter causing Faith to groan. Faith just looks at Clark she won't be a bargaining chip. "Clark, do it."

Clark just shakes his head no. "She'll kill you."

Faith just rolled her eyes she'll be gone but Lana and these supervamps will be gone for good. "Clark if you love me then you will send this crazy bitch straight to hell."

Lana just had a twisted smile. "But he doesn't love you he loves me. And now we can be together."

Clark's face just scrunched up. "Ew"

Lana's eyes flashed red. "Ew!"

Clark just nodded confirming that's what he said. "Yeah ew did I stutter. Lana I'm standing here listening to your heart not beat. Frankly you make my skin crawl."

Lana just squeezed Faith's neck enough to make her whimper. "We'll see how you feel when I make you one of the club."

"You can do that I'm not exactly in a position to stop you." Clark replied knowing he won't let Faith get hurt which is why Lana is keeping her alive. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't though soulless me is kind of an asshole with a thing for Chloe. So to emphasize this I want nothing to do with you in this life and definitely not the next."

Faith watched an ember of hatred grow in Lana to a great flame from being utterly rejected by Clark as all her hatred was now on him as her eyes glowed red her complete focus was on him. Faith wasted no time and elbowed her in the face. Lana buckled from pain and lost her grip on Faith letting her get down so Clark can tackle Lana at full speed. They both get up and Lana kicked him in the face and hit him with a roundhouse as Clark remembers that Lana knows martial arts. Clark caught her foot and delivered a crushing blow to her stomach knocking her off her feet. Clark went to punch through her face but Lana rolled out of the way and Clark punched right through the floor.

Lana got to her feet behind Clark. She grabbed him by the hair with one hand with his jaw and the other on his skull and started pulling backwards. He's guessing she's trying to rip his head off with her strength as she starts to chant. Clark felt a single tear roll down his eye knowing that it's time. "I love you Lana…goodbye."

Clark grabbed Lana by her jaw and threw her into the air catching her one handed and slamming her headfirst into the floor. Clark makes one quick chop at her neck using his had as an axe before he takes off the ring as Lana is dusted instantly and Clark just stays on the floor in tears.

Faith gets to her feet and wishes there was kryptonite on hand so she could have leeched Clark powers and took care of Lana for him. Buffy had to do it with Angel and now Clark had to do it with Lana she's hoping this isn't a repeating cycle. Faith just walked over to Clark and held him trying to soothe him not that she even knows what to say.

"There was nothing you could have done Clark. Nothing"

* * *

Spike watched the scene from the shadows apparently the little witch had more secrets then she was telling with how strong and fast she was. For all the good it did her at least Spike was still alive. Spike retreated deeper in the shadows to a manhole cover the slayer will send it to the Poof so he's LA bound. He sees the same black goop in the manhole cover that was in the cave as he shakes his hands trying to get it all off him.

Spike watches as the ooze starts coming together into a giant blob. The blob continues to grow until it becomes the same size as Spike with arms and legs. Spike is thrown through a loop as the blob becomes the bit older version of himself he saw earlier.

"You're me?" Spike said to his double.

Fine just stuck out a finger that turned into a blade and stabbed Spike. "I am as far beyond you vampire as you are beyond humans."

Fine threw Spike down the sewer and the blond vampire hit his head knocking himself out. Fine just calmly jumped in after him.

* * *

Buffy was shaking Victor awake please don't be dead. If he is she'll hunt down Spike and run a red wood through him. Victor just moved his hand to hold his head not believing a vampire got the jump on him. Though in a way it's comforting to know he can still feel pain and he still has human parts in him.

"Victor are you OK?" Buffy asked.

Victor just nodded his head. "Yeah, I don't bruise easily."

Buffy just smiled at him. "A trait we share apparently. Thank you for scaring off that guy."

"You're welcome." Victor assured her glad that everything that Luthor had done to him went to good use for a change.

Buffy felt like an idiot realizing if Spike made his move it's likely Lana did too. "Victor I have to go promise you'll see a doctor."

Victor just smiled at her. "Yeah I promise Summers now get going." Victor just watched her go. Buffy was quite the woman.

* * *

Buffy comes to a stop seeing most of the gang out of it and Faith holding Clark. "What happened?"

"Clark killed Lana" Faith told her.

Buffy says nothing but understands more then anyone. It's always hard to see a friend as a vampire and to accept that the vampire is not the person they once were. Then when you actually do kill the vampire you're finally hit with the truth that the person is gone and she is not coming back.

Buffy walked over to Oz he was the closest scooby to her. Buffy shook him and Oz woke up easy enough. "Help me wake up the others."

Oz just nodded as Buffy walked over to Giles. Oz went to Willow as naturally she was the one he cared about most. He went to wake her up when he smelt it. She was bleeding somewhere and he backed up. Ever since the meteor shower when he scratched her she's smelt like food and now it's getting worse. Oz is having a hard time controlling himself anymore and he feels like the gap is closing between man and beast.

Buffy helped Giles up and watched Oz back away from Willow. She wonders what's going on with those two. Buffy helps Cordy and Xander to their feet as everyone surrounds Clark knowing he did what he had to do but no one said it fearing it will come out the wrong way.

Clark finally calmed down somewhat and moved Faith's hair around and saw some of the cuts and bruises. "Are you OK?"

Faith just gives a nod taking worse blows from her own mother. "I've lived through worse."

"We should go." Buffy said seeing some of the damage done in the fight will be hard to explain.

"Yeah we should." Cordy agreed.

Faith takes Clark's hands and helps him up as everyone goes. Clark just looks one last time at the spot where Lana died. "Goodbye Lana."

* * *

Willow came in and saw Chloe laughing while talking to Riley.

"So wait you mean he didn't give up he just kept trying despite how embarrassing it must have been."

Riley just nodded his head continuing the story. "Yeah he never gave up despite how many times he always fell to the floor while trying to get close to her. Funny thing was she didn't even notice him."

Willow just looked at the two. "What are you two talking about?"

Chloe was just wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. With everything that happened she needed a story like this. "Oh, tales of a 3rd grade Clark Kent and Lana Lang."

Willow just nodded in understanding she thought back a lot when Jessie first died it was easier to just go back to happier times. Chloe saw the look in her eyes and had a hunch about what happened. "Riley can you give me and Willow the room?"

Riley just nodded seeing these two clearly have something to talk about. "Yeah just stay out of earthquake zones from now on OK."

Chloe just smirked as he left the room before it turned into a frown. "So who won?"

"Clark" Willow answered.

Chloe just looked at the floor she's happy Clark won of course but at the end of the day it still means Lana is gone. "I'm going to need coffee for this."

* * *

Two weeks later was a confusing time in Sunnydale. Lex had the town scoured and they found Lana's ashes last week and the funeral is today. Clark looked himself in the mirror getting ready for this. His mother watched him trying to tie his tie he was never any good at it.

"Honey do you want to talk?"

Clark just shakes his head. "I knew I was going to have to bury her at some point… I just didn't think it would be this soon."

Martha saw as usual the tie was a lost cause so she went to do it for him.

"Do you think I should have restored her soul?" Clark asked.

Martha just shakes her head no Lana was like a daughter to her but she realized the same thing Clark did but now doubted himself for. "Clark, that soul would have been eternal punishment for something she had no control over. Not to mention with the trigger she'd never be happy again. Clark a heart beats only so many times in a life and although Lana didn't get long she used it more then anyone I know. I mean she lived she went to Paris she found love it's more then most people get. You did the right thing Clark if Lana was here I'm sure she'd agree with me."

Faith came in the room in a black dress with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. "I'm sorry Clark but it's time."

* * *

The funeral was a sad thing with Nell, Lex, Jonathon, Martha and the scoobies sans Giles. Faith just held on to Clark's hand as the casket was lowered in. Chloe smiled as she is taken by surprise when she sees Lois walking up with a blond guy in a suit. The two cousins hug and Buffy can't help but notice the stares that Lex and the blond guy are giving each other but from the looks of it there is an unspoken agreement to bury it for now. Lois moves on and hugs Clark while whispering sorry to him.

Lex just watches the scene and looks behind Clark. He sees someone he never thought he'd see again after he broke Lana's heart and left Smallville. Jason Teague went to the group there was only one reason he was here today and that was to get his hands on the one responsible for this. Jason walks through everyone until he gets to Clark and forcefully spins him around and tries to punch him. Clark catches the fist easy enough and sweeps his legs knocking him down. Jason runs up and tries to tackle him and Clark cushions the blow so Jason doesn't break his neck or shoulder and picks him up body slamming him back to the ground before Xander Lex's security team, and Lois' friend grab him.

"This your fault Clark!" Jason shouted as Lex's men took him away. "You hear me! This is all on you! She came here because of you, this is all your fault!"

Lex just turned to Clark and grabbed his shoulder to support him. "Don't listen to him. What happened to Lana was just an accident you had nothing to do with it." Lex watched as Nell pretty much said the same thing. Lex knows what did this and it will pay dearly for turning Lana into a monster. Demons, vampires, and meteor freaks whatever you call them they're abominations. If mankind is going to survive they're going to need a weapon for the future to fight them which is what Level 3 is about. Extra time is being taken for 3-14 and when he's done he'll be the ultimate weapon. Even this mysterious entity will be brought to his knees.

In time Nell left with Lex leaving just the scoobies and the Kents as they all went back to their cars. Chloe was checking out the guy Lois brought with him. He was tall not Clark tall but pretty tall. Short blond hair with a smile that could light up a room.

Chloe just turned to Lois. "Thanks for flying out for this."

Lois just nodded Lana was her friend too. "Of course I'd be here Chloe also I transferred to UC Sunnydale."

Chloe's eyes shot out. "Lois you didn't have to do that."

"It's what I wanted." Lois assured her. "I missed my cousin and the way you describe it they don't have power puking contests like Star City U does."

Chloe just let out a bit of a smile it will be nice to have Lois on campus though she's not sure she wants to know how she pulled it off. "It will be nice to have family in Sunnydale."

Clark just looked at Lois. Her on the hellmouth well at least it won't be boring anytime soon.

Chloe just looked at Lois' assumed boyfriend. "So Lois who exactly did you bring with you from Star City?"

Lois just smiled she had forgotten about this part with the Kents here this is almost like a meet the parents thing but not today. "Everyone this is my boyfriend…Oliver Queen."

Everyone was left in stunned silence. He looked familiar but nobody actually thought he was the genuine article. Weirdly enough it is Oz that gets the first word out with a resounding. "Huh"

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Lana's dead. I was planning this since The Wish when I realized with Lionel gone there was nothing left to push Lex to the breaking point.

Up Next: The gang is properly introduced to Oliver and a certain redhead sets her sights on Clark.


	8. Birthday Part 1

Jax was looking around a park in Sunnydale. He has to give Claire credit. When the girl disappears she knows how to vanish. Jax sees another handful of soldiers coming his way at least they're all conscious as opposed to the last group he sent for her that were beaten up, hung upside down and robbed of all their cash. Claire is closer then he thinks hiding behind a store wall Luthor being the monster he is had every way out of town under surveillance so she's stuck here in Sunnydale. Claire sees a group of people leaving and follows them walking right by Jax and the commandos as another face in the crowd thanks to sunglasses and a hat.

* * *

Faith laid in her bed contemplating who she is at 12:01. As of right now it's an 18 year old slayer with no job. She is thankful her birthday is Monday as Clark wouldn't be able to be here if it was yesterday. Faith smiles hearing a gentle knock on the door and gets up knowing it is Clark.

"What's with the knock you've seen all of me?" Faith asked.

"You could have been asleep." Clark countered.

Faith looked at his face and saw it something is wrong. It has been two weeks since they buried Lana and while upset Clark did move on mostly by spending time with Giles, his dad, and Xander to help get him through it. She can tell by his eyes right now that he is upset and right now she wants to know why. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that can wait until tomorrow." Clark assured her.

Faith just rolled her eyes knowing that tone. "Clark I don't want you to protect me just tell me."

Clark sat down on her bed and Faith joined him. "Jor El taught me about Kryptonian biology today. I have a dense molecular structure which is why I can hit hard even without my powers. It also means my body is very complex with all the extra stuff in it."

"What's the point here I already know you're an alien so there were bound to be differences."

Clark just frowned. "The point is that we're too different. Jor El told me that the odds of having children with humans are less then 1% we're just too different."

Faith thought on that for a minute, kids. That is something, she never thought of. That was something she never thought of mainly because she didn't want to. Her mom screwed her up so bad she'd probably just screw them up continuing the vicious cycle and all of that is not even counting the part about where mommy would have to sneak off at night to attack a group of dead people with wood because it's her sacred duty.

"Clark I never planned on having kids. Especially with being a slayer, Life is just too screwed up as it is it wouldn't feel right bringing a kid into it."

"And in 15 years?" Clark asked.

Faith just laid back. "Clark I don't even know if I'll be alive in 15 hours. Kids are just too complicated. I'll tell you what when we destroy the hellmouth I'll give you a definitive answer OK."

Clark just rolled his eyes he's looked into that but even with Jor El he has nothing. "Fair enough I'm just laying it out for you that's all." Clark reached into his pocket and handed her a piece of paper. "And to change the subject Happy Birthday."

Faith smiles as she opens the paper and sees it. It's the deed to the magic box… in her name. "You cheapskate you only spent a dollar on my present."

Clark just chuckled like he would ever be that cheap. Chloe might call him a big dumb alien but he'd be the dumbest guy in the multiverse if he did that. "That's just part of it your present is in the store. I figured demons would be less inclined to visit if a slayer's name was on the deed." Clark just kissed her on the top of the head. "Good night"

Faith just grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Bed" Clark offered weakly he's been awake since 7 AM Saturday morning.

Faith just pulled him back down onto the bed. "Not on my birthday you're not."

Clark's logical thinking quickly goes out the window as Faith starts kissing him. He did a month last year without sleep another day won't kill him or hurt him. They both fall back and Faith straddles him with a smile this is already a good birthday to her.

* * *

Far from Sunnydale a woman in a green cloak read the paper she's been waiting on for ages. She reads the results and is actually happy about them until she read what caused the results. She ran out and greeted a male in the same cloak. "Muska, we have a problem."

Muska looked at the girl. "Sheeta what's wrong?"

"I have the results of the latest Mortal Kombat tournament." Sheeta answered holding the sheet.

Muska just frowned. "Another planet lost to Shao Kahn?"

Sheeta shakes her head no. "Shao Kahn has lost the rights to earth forever. He was defeated and from the looks of it Goro has been running Outworld after his death."

"Sheeta that's great news. Shao Kahn will never come for our planet."

"Read, who defeated him." Sheeta answered as that will clear up everything.

Muska read it and his smile instantly vanished. "A kryptonian that resides in Sunnydale California, damn."

"Should I?"

"No I'll take it to her." Muska sated. "She has a duel today maybe she'll lose and find her mate."

* * *

Muska entered the Coliseum and saw his queen in combat with a guard. The guard swept the queen's legs out from under her and knocked her back first to the floor. The guard lunged at her and the queen got her legs up and sent him behind her flying to the floor. In a blur she grabbed the guard's weapon and held it at his throat symbolizing her victory. The queen removed her helmet revealing long red hair as she stripped off her armor until she's in what would pretty much be a leather green bikini on earth.

"Muska, I thought you got tired of seeing me fight away my suitors when I was 15?" The queen asked.

"I did Lady Maxima." Muska informed her. "However I have the results of the latest Mortal Kombat tournament."

Maxima hopped down and read the results as a queen this was her responsibility to her world when Kahn conquered earth he would look for a new world and she'd have to get her army ready. To her surprise not only did earth win earth dominated not only winning the tenth tournament but they won another tournament and killed Shao Kahn in the process. Maxima just has an ear to ear smile reading the final battle was between Shao Kahn and a kryptonian as opposed to the monk.

Muska recognizes the look in Maxima's eyes. "My lady please don't act" Maxima smiles and disappears in a pink flash. "Rashly"

* * *

Parker sneaked out of a girl's room. He loves it when it's at the girl's place it's much easier to sneak away. Parker watches as the area flashes pink around him and a beautiful girl appears in green leather. Parker was almost drooling. Who was this girl?

"Is this Sunnydale California?" Maxima asked.

"Yes this is Sunnydale." Parker answered.

Maxima just smiled. "I'm Maxima, Queen of Almerac. Are you the kryptonian that lives here?"

"Yes I am." Parker answered with a flat out lie.

Maxima just smiled and kissed him with Parker quickly responding. Maxima stops letting Parker catch his breath. "I've been searching for you. That was a taste of things to come."

"Well here I am." Parker responded.

The two kissed again and this time Parker is gasping for breath as it feels like his chest is collapsing.

"What's happening to me?"

Maxima just rolled her eyes realizing she just kissed a human. "You're dying because you lied to me." Parker starts choking and gasping. "You're not the one I'm here for but I will find him."

* * *

Faith woke up feeling tingly now see that's how a birthday should start… and end but B and the others will be here soon for her. Faith turns to the side and to her surprise no Clark. There better be a school bus dangling off a bridge somewhere. Clark opens the door and she sees him carrying all her favorite food in for her. Breakfast in bed he really pulls off all the stops doesn't he.

Faith just smiled watching him come in. "You're not really pulling your punches here are you?"

"Nope though to be fair you didn't really hold back on my birthday. I still remember the ribbon."

Faith loved that suit especially Clark's face when he got to rip it off her. Faith looked down and smiled at the food. "Thank you Clark this is wonderful."

Faith smiled as she and Clark had breakfast in bed. Clark just looked up and smiled. "So how have you been these past few weeks?"

Faith just nodded. "Five by five, thought that should probably be something I'm asking you."

"You mean how am I holding up with Lana being gone?" Clark asked.

"Yeah you chopped her head off with your hand it's gotta take its toll." Faith answered.

Clark just frowned. "I'm never going to be OK that I wasn't able to save her, but I can't grieve for her forever it's been a month. And I moved on from being in love with Lana a long time ago." Clark watches Faith playing with her eggs he swears one of them looks like a kryptonian symbol. He's been spending way too much time up north. "Besides I have this amazing woman in my life that I love and it's her birthday today so I want to focus on her and celebrate that I have her in my life."

Faith just smiled and put the food aside as quite a few ides come to her. "Well we have pancakes up here but no whipped cream. You can't just do that."

Clark notices Faith's eyebrows wriggle suggestively and knows what that means. What is it about this girl that just lights his blood on fire? Well he can wait and figure it out or he can do what she wants to and enjoy himself. In a blur Clark moves downstairs.

* * *

Time just seemed to stop for the two of them as both were simply lost in the moment. That came to a screeching halt as Cordelia opened the door and got an eyeful as Clark quickly covered him and Faith up.

Cordelia just looked at the two in a smile. "So that's what you've been up to all morning."

"Is there a particular reason as to why you're here Cor." Faith asked hating that they were interrupted.

"Yeah I'm here to remind Clark everyone's waiting for you two at the magic box so let the birthday girl breath." Cordelia answered.

Faith just smiled watching how red Clark got. "Hey I'll have you know I'm not even tired. But we'll be down soon we gotta shower."

Cordelia just nodded and headed downstairs it was nice to see Clark back instead of the brooding guy he was the past couple weeks. This was the hellmouth if you don't get angry or move on you'll go insane here. Twenty minutes Later Clark and Faith came down and Cordy saw they were practically glowing.

"Good shower I take it?" Cordy asked with a devilish grin.

"Very… very good shower" Faith replied. "So what's Clark's present to me?"

Cordelia just shrugged. "I don't know he wouldn't let anyone see."

* * *

Half an hour later they are at the magic shop with everyone else. Buffy just looks at the scene not believing Clark of all people actually owns a magic shop considering he hates it. Xander wastes no time and opens the door as they all come in to see a smiling Mr. and Mrs. Kent along with Giles who was dressed up in wizard garb. Buffy stares at her watcher for a couple seconds while Giles just stares back at her. There is an unspoken moment between the two that other people would speak in volumes about and Giles just quietly removes the hat.

Buffy just smiled this place is very nice and put together nicely. "So whose name is on the deed here?"

"Mine" Faith answered looking around for Clark's present.

Buffy turned to Giles looking for an explanation.

Giles just took off his glasses. "Well Clark made a very convincing argument that demons wouldn't try to kill the salesman if they found out this place was owned by a slayer."

"It's like the ultimate buyer beware." Xander quipped "You cause evil and management will slay you."

Faith looked around it was like a completely different place. "How did you guys do all this in a month?"

Clark just shrugged. "Well the way me and my dad deal with grief was to usually chop wood with an axe. However since the farm's gone we turned to construction."

Faith was looking around still no sign of her present. "Well at least you had something to work on."

Clark just smiled and pulled a key out of his pocket heading for the back. "Faith this way"

Faith followed Clark to the back of the store. Buffy just whispered in Giles ear. "So what's in the back?"

Giles just shrugged. "I honestly haven't a clue Buffy. That room used to be a storeroom and the basement used to be an apartment but Clark moved everything down to the cellar and locked himself in there for the past 3 days."

"So how does it feel to have a job again?" Buffy asked.

"Quite refreshing." Giles said with a smile when the girls approached him with help for running this place.

"You just don't want others knowing you have a TV." Xander countered.

"Not at all. It'll give me focus. Increase our resources. And it'll prevent you lot from trampling all over my flat at all hours." Giles replied.

Buffy stood impressed. "Wow you 3 really thought this through. So how bored have you been this year?"

"Me and Faith caught him watching Passions when we went to talk to him about this." Cordy said a smile spread across her face.

Oz just looks at him. "Well that's surprising."

Xander just smirked he's going to have years of fun with this. "Passions huh"

"Clark's opening the door." Giles said quickly changing the subject.

* * *

Clark unlocked the door and stepped aside for Faith. She opened the door and a quiet smile spread over her face. Clark knows her way to well. She looked around the floor was covered in tumbling mats protective pads a pommel horse along with a punching bag and Faith's personal favorite an entire wall of weapons which she's guessing is Clark's demonic leftovers that were rapidly filling up the attic. "You made me a gym?"

"I made you a gym." Clark responded.

Faith just smiled she knew Clark didn't have much in the way of spending cash thanks to College and the only reason he kept this place was the lady refused to take it back and insisted he keep it when he tried to return it. So this is beautiful to her. With the library gone she had no where to train. She didn't want to practice weapons with people nearby to draw suspicions on the Kents. Faith just turned to Clark and jumped on him and kissed him. "Thanks sugar daddy I love it."

They haven't sparred since Clark went to the fortress and now she really wants to try it. "So, do you want to help me break it in?"

Clark just looks over to the pommel horse and smiled. "I think Buffy already is."

"Interesting place magic shop on the inside and secret dojo even deeper."

Everyone turns around and saw Lois with Oliver. They invited Lois and she brought her new boyfriend along.

Cordy just nodded. "Yeah it's a little something for me and Faith to make a little cash since neither of us got in to college."

Clark took the opportunity to go into one of the shelves and pull out a piece of blue kryptonite attached to a string. "So you want to try this out."

Faith just smiles. Clark gave her a gym a crap load of weapons and a store so she doesn't have to stay home all day. And considering the look she caught in his eyes she doesn't think he's done yet either. "You want to get your ass kicked no big deal to me."

Lois instantly took a spot at the wall she wasn't missing seeing Clark get smacked around by a girl.

Oliver watched as everyone took spots against the wall except for Clark and Faith. He just joined Lois and waited as with everyone else. "So I have $50 on your friend Clark."

Xander spoke up. "I'll take that bet."

"Me too." Chloe said.

"Same here" Willow added.

"I'll raise it to a hundred." Buffy offered.

Oliver just smiled. "OK you're all on. I'll take that bet."

Lois just sighed she wanted tot take the bet but he'll know something is up now if everyone bets on Faith. Jonathon and Martha watch as Clark and Faith go into their fighting stances. Clark stands arms out as Faith starts it with a simple punch. Clark blocks it easy enough and goes to sweep her legs but Faith jumps back and puts her arms up blocking the kick she knew was coming showing the two have done this dance so many times they're familiar with each other. Faith went for a roundhouse and Clark stepped back which let Faith catch him in the stomach with jump kick knocking him back.

Clark gasped for breath he doesn't remember Faith hitting that hard but it's been a long time since he used blue kryptonite for anything. Faith went for another kick but Clark stepped out of the way to avoid getting hit again. Faith went for a punch but Clark grabbed her hand and one of her legs flipping her to the floor. Faith grabbed the red jacket and buried her feet in Clark's chest and flipped him over her.

Both shot up to their feet as Faith unloaded on Clark in a flurry of punches and kicks. Clark blocked each one until he was able to wench one of Faith's arms behind her back. Faith ran for the wall pulling Clark along with her and when she got to the wall she ran up it and back flipped over Clark. Clark turned around and had Faith's foot pressed to his throat signaling she won.

Oliver just sighed and handed over the cash if anything he's a good sport.

Buffy just smiled thinking of the new shoes she's getting with her money. Though she's kind of surprised Clark could fight like that she never actually saw him train. She turns to Oliver. "So is your fortune the same as Lex. Or are you a self made man?"

"It was my parents. And when they died I inherited it." Oliver answered.

Buffy just frowned realizing she put her foot in her mouth. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked it like that."

Oliver just put his hands up to stop her. "It's fine it was a long time ago. So what's for lunch?"

* * *

Lex walks down into the 33.1 initiative not in a good mood. Lana's gone and they haven't been able to find a trace of this entity as it's called that killed her according to other vampires kept here. Lex walks further into the lab and sees Maggie waiting for him.

"Tell me you brought in 3-01? Or that this has to do with Leviathan" Lex asked pleading for good news.

Maggie just shakes her head no. "She's proving to be very elusive and I suggest we halt our search for her and focus on the problem at hand."

"Finding 3-01 is vital to this project she could be the Rosetta stone we so desperately need to make an army of 3-14s." Lex replied that is why she is important.

"Because she's more powerful then the standard meteor freak I know." Walsh assured him.

Lex just shook his head. "If you did you'd have better security professor. Enhanced speed and strength, combat instincts that make US marines look like infants, rapid cellular regeneration, and pyro kinesis. Someone that powerful and you let her walk right out the front door."

"Major Briggs will find her." Maggie assured him.

"He better so if 3-01 is not the reason for this little visit then what is it."

Maggie hits a button as a map of Sunnydale shows up with about a dozen X's on it. "Last year you made a chemical agent that spread like wildfire through Smallville nearly decimating the town. We have reason to believe the toxin is here 12 people have already died."

Lex just looked at it this wasn't him. "Get me an autopsy report."

Walsh wasted not time and handed him the file. Lex read it over and while yes the victim's do die of heart attacks it happens too fast to be his work. "They die too fast and the endorphins aren't affected by it. This is something new. Might be a meteor freak with a super powered sex drive it wouldn't be the first." Lex commented on his his first marriage

Walsh just nods. "I'll get the boys together see if we can find out more."

* * *

Maxima just watches another man die. Well if they didn't lie to her this wouldn't have happened. She's currently changed into a red miniskirt hoping to avoid attention from human males she got wearing her regular clothes. She walks around wondering why it is so hard to find a kryptonian here. She realizes she has a revelation maybe the humans just don't know. She's seen a couple demons since she arrived maybe they'll know where her chosen mate is. She runs off in a blur heading to the nearest vampire nest she could find other demons tended to run and vampires can't do that thanks to the sun. She'll tear this city apart if she has to. No mortal will keep her from her soulmate and her future king.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Faith's birthday continues when Maxima finds Clark.


	9. Birthday part 2

Buffy came home to her dorm room after a long day but Faith seemed to enjoy the birthday party. Buffy came home and found Tara pacing the floor nervously. "What's the matter tell me it's not a love spell?"

Tara looked at her she's pacing because of something Buffy might have done not because of something she did. "I-I-I didn't cast any spells and why were you concerned about a love spell."

Buffy scratches her head. One downside to having a witch for a roommate it makes you paranoid. "Well I got caught in a love spell once. It leads to violence, chaos, foreplay, awkwardness, and a strong urge for cheese. I'd rather not have a repeat performance if I can avoid it."

Tara shrugged she wonder what kind of rank amateur this Willow was. "N-n-no, one cast a love spell I just… Parker is dead."

Buffy didn't know what to think of that but an idea came to her. "Let me guess two puncture wounds in the neck?" Buffy figured Parker picked up a vamp girl.

Tara shakes her head no. "Actually it was a heart attack."

Buffy stood in confusion Parker never mentioned any heart disease. She's sure he would have added it into his woe is me bit with his dead father. "How does a healthy 18 year old horndog die of ticker trouble?"

"I-I-I don't have an answer for that." Tara replied.

Buffy inwardly groans she was going to go to a party tonight but she'll give the couple the night off.

* * *

Maxima stood over the remains of a demon. The demon offered she kindly rejected him. Maybe she should head back home. Not to give up she'll never give up. Ever since she was a child she heard stories of the legendary men of Krypton. Brave courageous men genetically engineered to the point of perfection no one else on this planet can be a match for her.

She goes to go home she'll have the situation scanned from Almerac a kryptonian is too powerful to hide even in this land of demons. She turns around at superspeed and sees a red and blue blur with someone in his arms. Maxima comes out of the alley a smiled glued on her face.

"That's more like it."

* * *

Clark and Faith moved in a blur back to his college room where Clark threw Faith down on the bed and hopped on top of her.

"So we're alone right I'm not going to walk across your room naked and walk into Victor again?" Faith asked.

Clark just laughed at the insanity of their lives. "Yes, I called and checked ahead. He's apparently working something that will take all night."

Faith smiled seeing him laugh he's so serious ever since Jor El forced his way into Clark's life. Sure he smiles but genuine laughter only came from being with her. "So why did you bring me here?"

"I thought it was obvious." Clark answered as he went into his side dresser and handed Faith a jewelry box kissing her neck.

Faith caught it but was in shock. Damn it Clark, how could he do it to her. Yes she loves Clark but she barely has a semblance of her life let alone a life of Clark and her together. "Clark, you didn't?"

Clark looked at her and wonders what she meant by that. Was the box too small? He then sees her playing with the box too scared to open it and it hits him. "You're right. I didn't. I think we're a little young for that don't you think?"

Faith nodded in agreement. "Way too young." She opens the box and to her shock they're diamond earrings. "Clark how did you afford this?"

Clark just shrugged being the last son of Krypton has its advantages and Faith gets so much crap dumped on her she deserves pretty things. "Crushing coal, melting metal, you know how it goes."

Faith wasted not time and put them in her ears. "Thank you though of course you do realize what happens when you get a girl diamonds that aren't engagement material?"

Clark didn't say anything because he honestly didn't know until Faith the longest relationship he had was maybe 2 days with Lana before he blew up the ship.

Faith looked at him in shock. Boyscout doesn't even know. "OK you need to get out more." Faith just pulled him down to her taking his mouth to hers.

* * *

Buffy was out patrolling this thing has been busy from what she hears it's been striking all day and is up to 20. Though she did manage to find one vampire stump and find out that it was a girl with red hair. The deal was easy enough the vampire wanted to die not having arms or legs anymore and Buffy needed to know what did it in. In exchange she'd say the vamp nearly killed her in a fight before she staked him getting away by the skin of her teeth.

Buffy rolls her eyes as she hears them trying to sneak up on her. Buffy turns around and sees demons a very healthy line of vampires in the double digits. This whole group must be a nest.

Buffy looked at the vampires and grabbed a stake. "You know I'm trying to find something that might actually be scary so could you guys just take five."

The vampires all turn their heads before focusing their attention on the slayer.

Buffy shrugged realizing she'd have to fight all of them without back up. "So who dusts first?"

The head vampire growled. "You're going to tell us everything about this red head that has taken to lighting our numbers on fire and taking refuge in their home."

Buffy's answer was cut off as an arrow pierced the vampire's heart. Buffy watched as arrows poured down hitting the vampires' hearts. Buffy was actually kind of concerned with how fast and accurate these things are. Buffy looked around and saw there was nothing left. Who was it that did this? There is nothing left and he didn't even waste a shot.

* * *

Lex walked into the college admission center and saw a beautiful red head going through the student catalog trying to find her mate. Lex looks down and sees a dead student with a similar nosebleed. It looks like he just found the meteor freak that was responsible for all the death and destruction caused today.

Lex approached her. "So may I ask what's found your interest with the UC Sunnydale student body?"

"One of them is my soulmate." Maxima informed him.

Lex just watched her work his curiosity piqued. "So which one of these men is the next lucky guy for your intentions?"

Maxima brings up a file and smiles finding him. "Clark Kent my perfect mate."

Lex looked at Clark's picture why does it always come back to him? What is such a big secret about a Kansas Farm boy that keeps getting attention like this? "Well why don't you come with me, I can take you to him."

Maxima studied Lex's face. She's a queen one of the first things she was taught was how to tell honest people from liars. "Do you think me a fool?" Maxima hoisted Lex up by his throat. "You have no intention of taking me to my future king."

Lex pulled out a little pocket tazer of his own design based off initiative technology and fired it at her. The blast had no effect and Maxima rolled her eyes and threw him to the floor as Lex slid headfirst through the wall.

Maxima moved up to Clark's room in a blur. She walks in and sees Clark and Faith in a cardinal way and smiles. She can't blame him it must be incredibly lonely being the only kryptonian. It's only logical for him to take a concubine once in a while. She'll take him in the morning and let him have his fun.

* * *

Faith woke up early the next morning and saw a letter.

"Vampire attack I wish I was here C"

Faith got dressed in her clothes she left in Clark's closet and went for the magic box. She smiled seeing actual people looking around and shopping it's like a real store. She took her place behind the counter with Cordelia. "Sorry I'm late."

Cordy smiled it was pretty obvious what she was up to. "Yeah I'm sure you are."

"Hey it was my birthday I was allowed to enjoy myself for a change Cor." Faith responded.

The two looked up as Jonathon and Xander were hard at work putting the finishing touches on a couple of walls. "It's a serious suggestion Xander."

Xander just looked at him. "Well what if the only reason this came out as good as it did was because we had a one man demolition crew."

Jonathon just shrugged not sure what to say. He figures Xander might have a bit of an inferiority complex first with Buffy and now with Clark. Though he imagines it has to do with his home life more then any of it. "Just saying you could have a future in construction Xander it's just something for you to consider."

Xander knew Mr. Kent meant well it's just he has a hard time wondering about the future and who he is going to be. "Yeah but if I tune out and focus on one career what I happens if I miss something I truly enjoy."

Jonathon has been here and knows he has to find his own way. "So what's your next job?"

Xander walked down with him. "Ah bartender which is me in a nice place at night with plenty of stakes and flammable liquid in case of vampire attacks."

Cordy just smiled looking at Xander and picturing him digging maybe Mr. Kent is on to something here. "This is Sunnydale vampire damages, building mausoleums, repairing the Bronze construction is a popular job that will never go out of work."

Faith just rolled her eyes at least it's not just her anymore thinking of sex. She smiles seeing Mr. Kent's phone go off. "Jonathon Kent's phone Faith speaking... Oh I'm his mistress."

Jonathon ran up and took the phone form her not amused. "Hello… Lex what are you doing calling this number. Oh, is he… do you have any leads. We'll find him thank you."

Jonathon hung up his phone and went for his jacket. Faith just looked at him and knew something was up. "That was Lex apparently some super charged meteor freak is picking off boys left and right. And now she's set her sight on Clark."

Xander chuckled to the surprise of everyone. "Sorry, I'm just happy it's not me for a change."

Giles glared at the boy and he went quiet. "Any idea where he is?"

Jonathon just turned to him. "I'm going to go to the graveyards it's sunlight out so I should be fine."

"I'm going back to the college see if I can find him there if not I can add B to the hunt." Faith replied running out the store.

* * *

Clark was walking back to college. Save for old geezers with heart attacks it was a calm night. Four people died and twelve people were born. That's the one perk to his super hearing and the reason he endures living on the hellmouth. Yes horrible things happen but good things happen as well. Clark is set to walk into the building until a voice distracts him.

"Clark Kent. That's a strong name. I like it."

Clark turns around and sees a very beautiful redhead in a short red dress. Just the smell everything coming off her is so alluring. Clark regains his focus. "Who are you?"

"I am Maxima" Maxima goes to kiss him but Clark pushes her back.

"I was just leaving Maxima." Clark informed her walking off for class. Professor Walsh hates having people late to her class.

Maxima was stunned at that no man has ever turned her down. She turns Clark around and kisses him on the lips. Clark is taken back for a second but quickly pushes her off.

"Lady I am not interested." Clark said finality clear in his voice.

Maxima just watched him go and yelled. "You have no idea who I am do you kryptonian?"

Clark turned around panicked. "How do you know that?"

Maxima just smiled. "When I was a little girl, I heard the stories of the brave and gallant men of Krypton, men worthy of standing by a queen's side. When I learned your planet had been destroyed... I prayed for survivors. And when I heard about your victory against Shao Kahn I knew I had found a man worthy to be my soul mate and the next king of Almerac."

Clark just looked at her well he's living proof of aliens from other worlds so he shouldn't really be surprised by this. Next Sunday he's going to have to ask Jor El about arranged marriages just to be safe. "Look you are a very beautiful woman but I don't feel that way about you and just because I beat up someone doesn't mean we're soulmates love and dating doesn't work that way I'm not the next king of almanac."

"Alemerac" Maxima corrected him.

"Sorry" Clark apologized he honestly doesn't mean to disrespect her.

Maxima just stared at Clark it wasn't a concubine he is actually in love with that animal. "Are you refusing the throne of Almerac? Are you refusing me?"

Clark just shrugged it's not like he meant to hurt her feelings but it is what it is. "Sorry but yes."

Maxima growled in fury and punched Clark in the jaw so hard he went into the air and cracked the building on his way down hitting the floor.

Clark got up easy enough and looked at the girl. "Take it you don't want to be friends."

Maxima moved in a blur and Clark sidestepped her and tackled her from behind getting her away from the populated area. Maxima fell to the floor in the woods and rushed Clark trying to punch him in the face. Clark just grabbed her hand and threw her into a tree so hard she knocked it down. Maxima got up and rushed Clark in a combo of punches and kicks. Clark dodged what he could until Maxima connected with a right hook. Clark spun at superspeed and hit her with a back fist. Maxima kicked him in the ribs and followed it with an uppercut knocking Clark into the air and to the floor. Maxima jumped into the air and intended to land on his chest and drive the air out of him. Clark just put his feet up and caught her by the stomach and threw her behind him.

Maxima got up to her feet and smiled. No one on any planet has been able to fight her like this. "A man with some fight in him. None of the men on my planet have the stamina to keep up."

"Maybe you come on too strong." Clark quipped.

Maxima just smiled. "You keep coming back for more."

Clark got to his feet. "I'm just trying to figure out how to get rid of you without killing you."

"Go away with me to Almerac that is the only way I'll ever leave this planet." Maxima declared she waited too long and he fights too bravely to leave empty handed.

Clark looked at her she's crazy. "I'm not going anywhere."

Maxima just nodded. "Fine I'll leave you be." Maxima throws an armlet at superhuman speed.

Clark went to catch it but the armlet moved down having a mind if it's own locking itself around Clark's wrist. Electricity shot out of the bracelet and electrocuted Clark as he fell to his knees in pain. So much electricity pumped through him he actually smoked from the pain before he passed out from it.

Maxima bent down and cradled his head in her arms delivering a gentle kiss. "Sorry but you'll forgive me in 50 years."

Maxima scooped up Clark and disappeared in a blur.

* * *

Faith was running to the college as fast her legs could carry her until she felt a ringing in her head and held it letting out a shout of pain. She hasn't felt this bad since before she became the slayer and suffered from hangovers. Faith instead of going to the college took a left and found a scorch mark. She looks at the scorch mark and wonders why it was calling to her.

Maxima comes out of the blur and glares at Faith if it wasn't for her Clark wouldn't have fought her off as much as he did. "You should go. I can't kill you in front of him but right now he's unconscious so step aside I'm going to take him home where he belongs."

"What I do to piss you off?" Faith asked.

Maxima glared at her she's just a human she has no right. "You made a deep connection with him. He would have never been able to resist me if he wasn't content with his attraction to you."

Faith just stood between her and the scorch mark. "You're not taking him anywhere."

Maxima just glared at her. "You feel it too huh. Well I finally found the man I wanted all my life and you can't have him."

Maxima swung at Faith and she ducked under the attack and quickly jumped up and buried her foot into Maxima's chest forcing her to drop Clark.

Maxima backed up and grunted a little it wasn't exactly painful to her but it was enough to make her back off. "What are you?"

"I'm a vampire slayer." Faith responded with a spin kick that doesn't hurt Maxima but does knock her back. "And you're not welcome here or near Clark."

Maxima was amused but it's quickly wearing off as she hits Faith who bounces off the wall. "He is my soulmate."

"Bull" Faith replied getting to her feet. "You don't know the first thing about him."

"I found the last son of Krypton someone who is my equal. He is mine" Maxima shouted.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Is that right what's his favorite color… Blue. What's the one spot on him where he's ticklish…. Upper back left shoulder. What's his favorite movie… To Kill a Mockingbird. These are the kind of things I think a soul mate should know."

Maxima just glared at her. "Why are you making him forsake his chance at happiness? He can have children with me. I will live as long as he does. No one on this whole planet can be a better match for him then me."

Faith hesitated at Maxima's words because maybe she was right. Clark is the best person she knows he deserves a full life and if last year was anything to go by she can drop dead at any given moment. Both are taken by surprise when a recovered Clark grabs a piece of jewelry on Maxima's wrist.

"My destiny is here. You're not a part of it." Clark moved her wrist and a portal opened behind her as she clung to Clark. She hung on with a look in her eyes pleading for Clark to come in with her but seeing the look in his eye decides to let it go for now she'll try again in a hundred years when the woman is gone. Clark and Faith watch as Maxima disappears in a flash of pink.

* * *

On a monitor deep underground UC Sunnydale there is a picture of Clark and Maxima moving at Superspeed out of the picture. The file is quickly deleted as Milton Fine sits back and plans his next move. He was planning to save the girl but there's always another day. Besides someone has to feed the vampire he has chained up deep beneath Sunnydale.

* * *

Clark and Faith go to the magic shop after Clark went to classes all day and Faith stayed in his room and watched the TV and drank all his soda. Willow and Oz followed behind shortly after.

"So what did we miss?" Willow asked.

Everyone there just glared at her.

Willow shrugged innocently it was her only defense. "OK so we missed a lot."

Faith just smiled. "Big bad we fought we won."

"How did you know where I was?" Clark asked.

Faith groaned not that she didn't know it was coming but the honest truth was that she couldn't. She guesses it had something to do with what happened to her right before the meteor shower but she doesn't know for sure. "I didn't it was just freak luck something told me to head that way and I did."

"Well either way I'm grateful." Clark replied.

Clark turned to everyone else. "So what did we miss?"

"Buffy was saved by Robin Hood." Cordelia said to sum up the situation.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "I was not saved by Robin Hood I could have dealt with those vampires all by myself. Also we don't even know if it was a boy all I saw was arrows."

Giles turned to Clark. "Do you have any idea what's causing this?"

Clark shrugged looking back now he just thought most demons fled in fear of him and the meteor shower but what if it's something else. What if something is jamming his superhearing? "I haven't heard anything on that."

"So what did you guys do with the heartbreaker?" Chloe asked not having fond memories of burying a demon.

"We sent her home." Clark answered.

"Will she be back?" Buffy asked.

Faith had a smile on her face. "Probably not we sent her back with extreme prejudice."

Buffy nodded and turned to Clark. "By the way Professor Walsh is wondering why you didn't show up today?"

Clark shrugged he can get a degree in 15 minutes if he wants. He already knows the entire material thanks to computer dad. "I was helping my family and I'll ace her next test."

Buffy glared at Clark she struggles and he can probably ace college in his sleep. "I hate you. You know that."

Clark just shrugged in innocence it's not his fault he has a perfect memory. "Well can I make it up to you with a run to history?" Clark's happy about it being pushed back he doesn't like Walsh's class and it's a fun follow up.

Buffy just smiled and hopped into his arms. "Why Mr. Kent I'd be delighted."

Faith just rolled her eyes at them as the two disappeared and Clark came back. "I forgot Willow and Chloe" Clark scooped up Willow and Chloe jumped on his back and they disappeared. Oz just watched the scene and shrugged before walking off with Xander and Cordy leaving the store empty save for Giles and Faith.

"So how did you know where Clark was?" Giles asked.

Faith took her spot behind the counter. "A high pitched hum"

Giles started cleaning his glasses. "What do you mean?"

"I got hit with a frigging gong in my head and it led me to where Maxima was taking Clark." Faith responded.

"Are you certain of this?" Giles asked.

Faith just nodded no doubt in her mind. "Believe me I won't forget that sound. So I don't take it you happened to find out what the hell is happening to me?"

Giles just shakes his head no. "You know who to talk to about that."

"Giles I can't do it. I keep trying but I get nervous and when I'm nervous I just do something to take the stress off and with Clark right there."

"Would you like me to tell him?" Giles asked.

Faith thought about it and it's tempting but shakes her head no. "No, it's gotta be me, I can cushion the blow somewhat. I just hate that he's going to blame himself for this. I mean all he was trying to do was save me and he did it's the only reason I'm still alive right now." Faith just pushes her hair aside. "God when did this get so complicated."

"I believe being in a serious relationship is part of growing up." Giles told her having his ups and downs with Jenny.

"I don't like it." Faith said bluntly.

Giles just smiled and hugged her. "No one ever does."

* * *

Clark, Willow, and Buffy were walking to history class. Clark decided to speak what was on his mind. "Guys have you noticed anything different about Faith recently?"

Willow thinks about it and shakes her head. "No, not that I noticed but been a little bus with my own thing lately."

Buffy thought about it. "Nothing really comes to mind. Why?"

"I just feel like she's hiding something from me that's all. I'm not invading her privacy I'm just worried about her."

Buffy just patted Clark on the back. "Clark, if Faith was in trouble you'd be the first one she'd come to. You trust her right."

"With my life." Clark replied.

Buffy smiled she misses that, god she needs a boyfriend. "Then you have to trust her she'll come to you when she's ready besides after every thing Alicia did I don't think there's a power on earth that could tear you two apart."

The three enter the building watched in the shadows by Milton Fine. He just smiles as another day passes. Another day closer to when his master is freed. Kal El gets his strength from his friends. Once he puts himself into the group and the vampire starts talking he can take that support system down in one fell swoop.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews.

I knew I wanted to get rid of Maxima early but how Smallville could have her and not have her fight it irritated me.

Up next: UC Sunnydale spends a day at the beach.


	10. Aqua Part 1

Xander looked around his and Cordelia's apartment as she got off him gasping for breath. He saw their clothes scattered all over the floor. Bits of suit and bits of Cheerleader all led to a night of fun. Fun was what they needed after the night they had. It was just supposed to be a fun little costume party but this being Sunnydale they should know better by now. But they're not some idiot stole Willow's book and conjured the demon of fear. The scoobies spent the night fighting their fears. Oz transformed without the moon, Chloe was locked into a strait jacket, Xander disappeared completely, Cordelia caught an eyeful of Xander screwing Willow, Willow's magic attacked her, Buffy was overrun by zombies. No one is really sure what happened to Faith and Clark those two are the masters of shutting down and repressing. What Xander does know was that whatever Clark saw scared him so much he supercharged the demon. Luckily for the scoobies however a supercharged fear demon just means he's six inches tall instead of four and Buffy promptly squashed him.

Cordelia opened her eyes a bit and looked around the room. "Xander, hey Harris where are you?'

Xander just looked at her open eyed. "Oh not again?"

Cordelia smiled and kissed him gently. "Just messing with you"

"So glad my worst fear brings you joy." Xander quipped.

"And I'm thankful you're here." Cordy added. "I'd probably be living in LA in a condemned building and be one of those people no one invites over because all the silverware and food disappears when they come."

* * *

Oz walked Willow back to her room traumatized by what happened tonight. The beast came out without the moon and Willow was as appealing to eat as ever. "Your room."

"Yes the room of mine." Willow said a smile spread over her face.

"Good night" Oz turned to walk away but Willow grabbed him.

Willow just grabbed him by the arm. "Oz wait, Chloe is staying with Lois tonight so I have the room to myself."

Oz looked to the floor knowing where this is going. "It's been a long night."

Willow rolled her eyes. "OK you know what no. I like you calm and stoic and quiet but this is too stoic and quiet even for me. Oz don't you love me?"

Oz sighed and looked at her of course he loves her. She's his Willow. "Yes"

"Then tell what's going on in that head of yours? I feel like you're afraid to even touch me anymore." Willow asked this has been lingering in her for a long time.

Oz just kissed her on the top of her head. "I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

Willow just nodded in defeat. Maybe if he sees her in a bathing suit she can bring him around. After all she had to go all Marvin Gaye seduction just to win Oz back after the fluke.

* * *

Faith collapsed on top of Clark she needed that after tonight they might have been imaginary but they were still vampires and Clark knows what that does to her. Faith gasped for breath and rested on Clark man of steel yet soft to the touch. "Thanks for the ride Clyde."

Clark just smiled holding her in his arms looking at their discarded clothes. "Anytime Bonnie, so why am I Clyde now."

Faith just ran her fingers through his face. "Because the face paint wore off and we spat out our fangs."

Clark nodded he enjoyed seeing Faith as a platinum blond. "So why vampire Bonnie and Clyde anyway, what was wrong with just Bonnie and Clyde."

Faith smiled. "Cor told me to dress us up as something that could fight. She put on an old cheerleader outfit with a stake and said she was going as a slayer."

"Any particular reason why?" Clark asked.

Faith nodded. "Apparently the Halloween before we came to town was the ultimate you are what you dress as. Which kind of baffled me since B knows this but she went dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. I'm starting to think slayers really do have a death wish."

Clark moved at superspeed and flipped them around pinning Faith to the bed by her arms. "Well don't get any ideas about that."

Faith just shrugged and bit on his lip. "I'm not, besides you'll just bring me back again. So Clark what did the demon show you?"

"I...I was in the graveyard from freshmen year only now there were a lot more graves of people I know."

Faith took that in Clark really doesn't have any idea whether he's immortal or just going to get really old one day. "Clark I wish I could say I'll always be there for you but we both know that would be a lie. But as long as I'm alive you can come to me for anything you know that right."

"I know. And that works both ways Faith." Clark said grateful to Faith kissing the side of her neck.

Faith feels her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head dear god how does he do that. Well one more time won't kill her.

* * *

Buffy was at the beach the next day waiting for everyone else. Xander and Cordy were already here leaving Giles running the magic shop today. Oz and Willow came down followed by Chloe, Lois and Oliver ending with Faith and Clark. Buffy led the girls away as they had to go get dressed into bathing suits or Buffy and Willow would have never made it out of the campus this morning.

Buffy took off her shirt and turned to Faith. "So did you talk to Clark about what you saw last night?"

"That's not your business B." Faith answered.

"I'm making it my business." Buffy countered knowing how dangerous it is to keep things pent up. "A Slayer keeping everything to herself leads to an early grave."

"OK I'm not talking about this. It was a bunch of vampires they got the jump on me and turned me that's it." Faith replied as she took off her shirt as all the girls eyes went wide.

Lois just looked at them with a smile that will probably be super glued to her face for the rest of the day. "Well Smallville gets an A for subtlety doesn't he." She's going to have years of fun out of this.

Chloe looked at the marks. "Wow that's just… how do you hide those from the Kents?"

Cordy just stares at her friend's body. "Are those all hickeys?"

Faith just smiled thinking back to last night when she got them. "They're Clark marks."

"It might have just been easier to just have him pee on you." Willow quipped.

"That's disgusting and no where near as fun Red." Faith replied

Buffy looked at them and wondered. "How the hell do you even get hickeys? I tried it with Puck and Angel but nothing ever stuck."

Faith shrugged not knowing truth be told she never got one after she was called until she met Clark. "My guess is when working out our healing factors they never took into account the sucking power of… a farmboy besides they'll be gone by tonight." Faith said as she went into a space and came out dressed in a red one piece. "So how do I look?"

"Like you're auditioning for Baywatch." Cordy answered.

Faith smiled. "Good that's what I was going for."

* * *

Riley watched with his friends as Chloe and her friends came out in bathing suits leaving the guys speechless. Riley and his soldiers are undercover after hearing about strange happenings last night. Riley just stared at Chloe in her pink two piece bikini and just smiled.

One of the soldiers looked at Riley and rolled his eyes. "It's getting pretty sad son but at least you're not drooling as much as yesterday when you saw her as a schoolgirl."

"Heidi Dirndl" Riley corrected him. "Just keep your eyes open Forrest."

"Yes sir" Forest replied sarcastically.

* * *

Faith came out leading the girls down and saw Clark and Xander talking to Oliver. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Guy things" Xander answered.

Lois just smiled at Clark. "So Clark do you have any advice on where the warmest spot in your room is?"

"Why do you want to know?" Clark asked nervous about the answer.

"Oh well me and Ollie tried the roomies thing but we're just not ready for it yet. I had a long talk with Mrs. Kent and she offered to let me stay in your room."

Clark frowned not believing this.

Lois grinned this right here the highlight of her day. "Don't worry, Faith still has her room. You little snuggle bunnies can hop around all you want. I'm a heavy sleeper." She chuckled. "I'm going for a dip."

"Wait for me" Buffy said following her.

Clark had some evil thoughts in his head before turning to the others. "Think she could sleep through me smothering her with a pillow?"

Everyone has a laugh has out of that even Oliver.

Clark and Willow watch Lois and Buffy take a dive form the boards enjoying the water Lois in red Buffy in black. Faith turns to Oz and sees him walking up and staring at a girl on stage with a band getting ready. Faith decides to follow the musician and sees the looks the two are giving each other.

"You're girlfriend is over there Wolfie unless you and Red split up and didn't tell anyone?" Faith asked out of curiosity.

"Still together" Oz said.

Faith just studied him. She doesn't think Clark could even get a read on Oz half the time. "Then what's with the looks you and singer girl are giving each other."

"Just listening to a singer." Oz replied.

Faith looked at them if that's listening what her and Clark got up to last night was bible studying. "You two are eye screwing each other."

"It's not like that." Oz countered.

Faith listened to her music. "She's not that bad what's her name?"

"Veruca" Oz answered.

* * *

Clark was watching the water Lois came up Buffy didn't. "Something's not right Buffy should have come up by now."

"Then go get her!" Willow replied realizing he's right and Buffy's past history.

Willow watches as Clark runs to the edge and jumps in. Clark sees Buffy underwater and moves in a blur to get her. However to his own shock as he swims to her he is knocked aside by a much faster blur that grabs Buffy and turns into a blond haired guy his age. Clark swam to shore and saw him already there giving Buffy mouth to mouth with everyone surrounding them.

"Is she going to be OK?" Willow asked she's seeing about restraining order against bodies of water as soon as they leave.

"I'm working on it." The blond man said.

Buffy gags coming back to life and just groans realizing she drowned again this makes two and a half counting last year. "Not again"

"Hey. Maybe you ought to stick to the shallow end till you learn how to swim, gorgeous." The blond haired guy said with a smile.

"Maybe you ought to try breath mints, and some new clothes." Buffy quipped looking at his orange and green clothes.

The man just laughs he saves her life and she mocks him. "Name's Arthur Curry. My friends call me A.C."

Chloe saw Clark was back on land she knew he'd go after her. "That was weird. Where did Bobby Baywatch come from?"

Clark just shrugged not sure what the hell just happened no one is faster then him as far as he knows. "I don't know... but he can sure swim fast."

"Are we talking Olympic-gold-medal fast or meteor-freak fast?" Chloe asked.

Clark shrugged. "No, this is something else. He can swim faster than I can."

Clark followed Chloe back to the other scoobies as Buffy talked and flirted with her rescuer. Oliver watched the scene intrigued he watched Clark dive in along with AC and neither of them should have gotten back as fast as they did. The only person that could have swam that fast is Bart.

Lois runs up to him knowing this is the end of the day. "You know I keep planning these little days so you can actually stay and talk with my friends but right now everyone is getting set to go."

"Its fine legs, besides I'm going to have to go to work soon." Oliver said. "Duty calls"

Lois wraps her arms around him and kisses him one last time. "Well at least it wasn't coitus interruptus this time."

* * *

Clark came into his dorm room on Monday morning getting ready for another week of school. Clark is thinking of replacing himself with a robot for college real soon. To him it would be surprisingly easy but knowing his luck the hellmouth would rewire it into a psycho killing machine and cause a problem for Faith and the others. Clark gathered his books and saw Victor come out.

"Victor"

"Kent" Victor replies. He can see why Lex is fascinated with Clark now. He has an act for getting into trouble. "Can I ask you about Buffy?"

"What do you want to ask about her?" Clark asked.

Victor was nervous Buffy well she was unique. He has never seen any other girl like her including Katherine. She gave it her best but the hardware in him it was just too much for her and she left. As far as he can see Clark has nothing to hide so they won't be too mad when the truth comes out. "I was wondering if she's seeing someone."

Clark just looked at him curious he saw him dance with Buffy he's starting to wonder if there might be more to it. "Not that I know of. Do you like her?"

"She's just… strange is all?" Victor said.

Clark thought of a way to explain the madness of Buffy/Angel but he's quickly drawing a blank. "Buffy isn't seeing anyone at least not that I know of."

Victor nodded he likes Buffy but he knows he shouldn't try to start anything with her before doing this. "Clark do you know Lex Luthor?"

"He's a friend." Clark answered.

Victor nodded. "Well he's n…" Victor held the front of his head. "He's been asking about you might want to pay him a visit."

"Might be long overdue" Clark said he wouldn't be surprised if Victor was strong armed into it. "Are you OK you held your head."

"Migraine" Victor replied.

"I don't have anything for that." Clark said he never needed medicine though he should probably start carrying some Ibuprofen here for appearances sake.

"I already took something." Victor assured him. "So you better go don't you have first period history?"

Clark nods as he gets his books. "See ya later."

"Later" Victor replied.

When Clark leaves the room Victor regains control of his body. Does Lex have him under constant surveillance? He realizes Lex is going to do that every time he tries to tell Clark the truth so in blind fury he punches down on a table breaking it in half.

* * *

Clark, Chloe, Buffy, and Willow all listened to Fine teach his class. Clark will admit that history is his favorite class here that he can actually sit through. He manages to make history class interesting and it always seems important to what Clark is up to at the time.

"In the final days of the Roman Empire, wealth and power were the only things the emperor coveted. What about the good citizens of Rome? What did they do? Did they rise up; burn their bras and their draft cards? No. They went to the Coliseum. They stood idle while an evil man destroyed their world. In your lifetime, each of you may be faced with a similar situation. The question is… will you leave your footprints on the history of time? Or let them be washed away by the tides of more powerful men? Mr. Kent...what about you?"

Clark looked at Fine. Why does he always pick on him? "Me? I, uh…"

Fine stood there and added. "Luthorcorp practically owned your previous home town, Smallville now he's moved to Sunnydale. What if you found out that Lex Luthor, the emperor of the company, was a dangerous, unstable, megalomaniac bent on destroying your world? Would you have the courage to try to stop him?"

Clark sat there nervous. "I, uh…" Clark takes a breath in relief when he's saved by the bell.

Fine just sighed seeing everyone get up and leave. "Read chapter three for Wednesday. There'll be a quiz on the material."

When everyone leaves the room Lex claps entering it. "Interesting lectures you've been giving, Professor."

Fine smirks he was wondering if Luthor would ever show his face. "I hope you've been taking notes."

"Ah, just the highlights. You've been painting me as a poster child for corporate villainy. Some of the things you say come dangerously close to libel." Lex replied.

Fine shrugged not giving an inch. "It's only libel if it isn't true. Everything I say in this classroom's supported by my research."

"Into me?" Lex asked.

"You are a fascinating subject." Fine replied

Lex just chuckled it was bad enough Cyborg nearly went AWOL this morning he doesn't need this. "You wanna know what fascinates me, Professor? Your lectures have included speculation in certain Luthorcorp projects that aren't even public knowledge."

Fine looked at him as he loaded up his briefcase. "I'm sorry, but I never speculate. The study of history is built on meticulous research...even before coming to obvious conclusions."

Lex looked at him dropping the happy face to make it clear. "If you know so much about me, Professor, I'm sure you realize that I donate a considerable amount of funding to this university. That allows me an unusual level of access to the Dean and the academic review board."

Fine nods well aware of everything. "Yeah, I know. The buying of influence is part of my second semester"

Lex walked for the door. "If you have a second semester."

* * *

When the day was done Buffy snuck off to the beach. She looked at AC she can't believe she's back in the water again. She's already kind of amazed that she isn't aquaphobic as it is with how many times she drowned now. None of the other scoobies even know she's here and if she has her way she's keeping it like that. The only reason Buffy agreed to it was to get the blond guy off her back.

Buffy turned to AC. "You coming or what… bro?"

AC just smirked at her joke and informed her. "I'm coming... I'm waiting on you."

Buffy looked at him. "I thought you loved the water. You know considering you dress like Shamu just threw up. You're not tiring out already on me."

A.C Chuckled. "I'm just enjoying the view."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Did he really just say that? "Yeah, yeah. So, you ready to race or what?"

AC looked at her and just smiled a bit smug. "You don't really think you're faster than me, do you?"

Buffy smiled see this was what Slayer strength was for. "Oh, I know I am. Ready?"

AC smiled and made a motion for her to start the race. "All right. Ready, set, go."

Buffy takes off on AC and uses a little of her slayer strength, the guy needs to be knocked down a peg or two. Buffy looks a good bit ahead and sees AC there who just waves. "Hey."

"How did you do that?" Buffy asked.

AC shrugged. "Don't sweat it. I'm part fish."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Sure you are."

AC caught her and kept her afloat. "No, that was pretty good. You can seriously strut out there."

Buffy just nodded she had lots of practice swimming over the summer. It is excellent for staying in shape for slaying. "Well, I work out a lot. So what were you trained by the Navy Seals?"

"I swim with the seals. They're awesome." AC said.

"You're not an army brat, are you?" Buffy asks as they swim for shore she doesn't want to be with boy Lois.

AC chuckled as they came back on dry land. "Nope. Just a brat." AC held his head as he heard this fierce ringing in his ears as he heads back to the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

AC moved in a blur and came up to a machine before swimming and running back. "Aah! What's happening? What's going on?! You don't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Buffy asked in utter confusion.

AC held his head in pain. "Aaah!"

Buffy held him in her arms "AC?"

AC Groaned and breathed heavily. Buffy checked his head for any marks and saw blood pouring out his ears what the hell is happening to him? "Oh, my god. Okay, lay back. Oh, no." Buffy is left wondering what the hell did this to him so fast.

* * *

Author's Notes

I wanted to do fear itself I just had nothing to go with except what I already have here.

It was going to be Lois like in cannon but I just couldn't resist a bit of dark humor by having Buffy die again.

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Faith at home. Fine interrogates Spike, and Aqua continues.


	11. Aqua Part 2

Milton Fine walked far below the earth of Sunnydale and saw Spike thriving in pain. Fine smiled hearing his screams as he looked over all the IVs of blood making sure they still work. Fine took a machine off Spike's chest as blood poured out from the wound. "You know this would be so much easier if you just talked about Kal El's friends."

Spike coughed up blood. "Probably but then I'd help you kill them and that's my job."

"I don't know if its bravery or stupidity that convinces you to keep fighting me. But it's pointless to resist so just tell me what you know."

Spike rolled his eyes he's been on the other end of this enough to know. "If I tell you I'm dead. So that's why I'll be keeping my mouth shut. Besides can't you figure out how to download knowledge from a brain being an advanced robot such as yourself."

Fine's finger becomes a blade that stabs Spike. "If you had a normal brain I would have done that from the very beginning. However your brain... and I use that word loosely is a shriveled up walnut from oxygen deprivation for a hundred years. For the record once I get what I need from you I have no intention of killing you anyway."

Spike clenched hid fist trying his best not to give an inch. "Then maybe it's just to spite you. So how was your day honey?"

"Had a visit from Lex Luthor. He actually threatened to throw me out as if he could. If he only knew how much work I put into protecting his little science projects from Kal El's senses. Well it's not like I can't overwhelm him even without all my powers. Patch yourself up vampire we'll continue this later." Fine replied leaving the room.

Spike just fell to the floor wondering how long he's been down here. He won't give in to Fine because he's dead if he does if not worse. Spike can see it in his eyes and its not demonic, it's just nothing. There is nothing in his eyes and as opposed to most demons he likes the world. Spike only hopes that when he and Buffy come to blows that the two destroy each other leaving Sunnydale for him.

* * *

Faith is walking around the sorority house from last night. She pulls a piece of the railing out as a quick stake feeling an all too familiar feeling for her. She works her way up the steps hearing someone scream. She runs up the steps staking vampires and fighting them as she goes. She gets the door open and to her shock she sees Buffy on top of Clark in a cardinal way. Faith shot out of bed from seeing that as she woke up. She knows its petty compared to everyone else but that's what scares her. Clark and Buffy are spending a lot more time together with college and studying. Also B is more of a girlscout then she'll ever be. She's just afraid she was the warm up slayer and since soulboy hit the hills those two will get better acquainted leaving her behind. Clark didn't exactly look the other way during his red K bender last year.

Faith came down stairs and was thankful to see Martha making breakfast for her. She needed a pick me up.

"Eggs" Faith asked.

Martha nods knowing the easiest way to talk to Faith is over breakfast she knows she hasn't been sleeping well these past few days and she's hoping to fond out why. "So how was the party?"

"Fears, drinks it was a party." Faith replied.

"So why haven't you had a decent night of sleep since the party?" Martha asked.

Faith shrugged trying to come up with an answer. "Just maybe I got a little spooked is all?"

"Well what scared you?" Martha asked trying to get her to open up. She saw that it wasn't working and went to the fridge.

"It was Clark." Faith answered to bring her back.

Martha looked at her curious. "Well what was Clark doing that had you so scared?"

"Buffy" Faith answered taking a bite.

Martha put a hand on her shoulder. She raised Clark to be better then that and Buffy is very responsible from being a slayer. "Neither of them would ever do that. You have to have faith in them."

"I know." Faith replied. She remembers Clark struggling with Alicia. "Like I said worst fear brought to life."

Martha sat down next to Faith coffee in hand. "Faith there is a real easy solution to this. Just talk to Clark about it. I'm sure he'll say the same thing. And maybe even admit what scared him because it wasn't the tombstones."

Faith just chuckled she's really amazed at how well Martha knows him. "You noticed it too huh. Question is with the kind of things Clark sees in a week it makes you wonder what actually scares him anymore."

* * *

Buffy was at the hospital with AC. With the way he was acting you'd think he was a three year old about to get a needle. Ben finishes checking AC's ears and doesn't find anything.

"Remind me again why I'm here beautiful. I feel fine." AC quipped.

Buffy glared at him. "You're here because if you didn't come with me I would have broken your legs and dragged you here."

Buffy turns to Ben. Clark introduced her to him right after the Meteor shower. "So is he going to live?"

Ben nodded. "If I didn't know any better I'd say he just had ketchup in his ear."

AC smirked. "See I told you this was a waste of time."

Buffy rolled her eyes knowing she's beat. "Let's just get out of here."

* * *

Clark and Chloe were going through AC's past. Chloe has to admit she really missed this. No scoobies, no demons just her and Clark looking for information on the newest meteor freak. "OK here we go. He's a sophomore at The University of Miami, majoring in marine biology. Oh, and here's a shocker… he's on the swim team, leaving all of his competition in the wake.

"Does he have a criminal record?" Clark asked.

Chloe nods reading the file. "Uh... yeah. Last year, he broke into the Ocean Village Resort."

Clark rubbed his head Buffy needs a good guy for a change. "What'd he steal?"

Chloe read it and just chuckled. "Eight dolphins. He busted open an underwater fence and released them back into the ocean. I don't know, Clark... it doesn't really sound like FBI's most-wanted material to me."

Clark didn't have the same look as he read on. "Maybe it's the only thing he's been caught for. "

Chloe shrugged she couldn't argue but Clark's probably just doing his over protective thing he did for her and Lana in Smallville. "Maybe, but, I mean, according to all of this, he has never dipped a fin in Smallville or Sunnydale until now. It sort of shoots down our meteor-freak theory."

Clark stepped back from the computer. "He's not the first guy I met who didn't get his abilities from meteor rocks or demons."

Chloe looked at him he's been holding out on her "Really?"

Clark nods but realizes if Chloe finds out he knows Johnny Cage he'll never hear the end of it. "I've been sworn to secrecy Chloe."

Chloe frowned superheroes keep everything to each other. "Well, so far the only thing we have on Arthur Curry is that he saved Buffy from being permanently waterlogged. Clark, are you sure you're not just upset that someone was stealing your hero thunder?"

Clark nods in absolute certainty. "I don't know what it is about this guy... but I get a bad feeling."

* * *

Buffy was bragging about AC to Faith, Clark and Willow. "You guys, you should have seen this guy. It was amazing. I've never seen anybody swim so fast."

"Or drink so much water." Faith quipped watching him down his third glass.

AC Laughed. "It keeps my skin soft."

"So, how do you like the University of Miami?" Clark asked.

Buffy choked on her water a bit. "You go to school in Miami?"

AC was taken but answered. "Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"I'm a big fan of college swimming." Clark replied.

Willow looked at him curious. Most men watch sports on Sunday but Clark gets downloaded with knowledge he's like the ultimate geek. "Really? Since when?"

"Since Arthur Curry started dominating the sport." Clark replied. "So how'd you learn to swim so fast?"

AC chuckled he thought he recognized Clark. He was the guy he knocked aside saving Buffy. "I don't know. I guess it runs in the family. My dad operates a lighthouse down south. He swims like a lead weight. So it must have been my mom with the skills, but...she died when I was a baby."

Buffy took his hand. "AC, I'm so sorry. My dad just settled for long hours and secretaries." If the picture in his office during her last visit is anything to go by.

AC nods it's in the past to him. "I'm not gonna say it doesn't suck, but...you know, growing up by the water was awesome. I probably spent more time in it than out."

Clark studied him for an answer. "And that's what brings you to the hottest spot on the map? It's 80 degrees in November."

AC went on to explain. "The ocean, last few months a bunch of fish among other things have been dieing. And the E.P.A. blames it on temperature change, but I think that's totally bogus."

"Sunnydale is a long way to go to check on temperature changes."

AC looked at the guy he doesn't let up does he. "Not if you care about the world you live in. See, people think that what happens in oceans and lakes doesn't affect their lives. But it does. It's all connected."

Clark rolled his eyes. That was either very courageous or a very corny pick up line. "Do you really believe that, or is that a pickup line?"

Faith looked at Clark kind of surprised. She's pretty sure B can take care of herself here.

Buffy looked at Clark. "We need to talk." Clark followed the blond haired slayer to a quiet place so they can talk in private. "What are you doing? I already have an overprotective watcher. I don't need an overprotective brother, especially one who isn't my brother."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Buffy he can swim faster then I can."

Buffy looked at AC and back to Clark. "Figures but we didn't put any pressure on you about your secret so stop putting pressure on him."

Clark looked at her did she really just say that. "You put pressure on me you just were nice about it."

Buffy points at him. "See, quit being a jerk!" Buffy walks over to AC. "I'm sorry about that."

AC nods. "No, it's cool. I got to bounce."

"Do you want some company?" Buffy offered.

AC shakes his head no knowing where the problem is. "No, I-I have a few things I need to take care of, so I'll just swing by later."

Willow just watched him leave. "He seems nice."

Buffy turned to Clark. "Depends on who you ask?"

Clark wavered under the glare of Buffy the only people he ever saw that caused that look ended up on the wrong ends of stakes. "You know, you're right. I was being a jerk. I'm gonna go apologize." Clark bends down and gets a kiss from Faith for the road.

Buffy turns to the other slayer whom was smiling. "How the hell do you put up with him?"

Faith just smiled feeling that a great weight has been lifted off her shoulders seeing them argue like brother and sister. "It's a gift B, unless you really want me to go into it."

Buffy puts her hands up not wanting the details. "I'll take your word for it."

* * *

Clark follows AC to a laboratory and watches him set something up on a big machine. Clark moves in a blur and looks at AC's device and realizes it's a bomb. Clark pockets the explosive and it just goes off on him not destroying anything else. AC disappears into the water and Clark dives in after him. As they effortlessly move far away from Sunnydale AC moves his hand in rapid succession making a ball of water which he throws at Clark. Clark dodges the attack. And smashes into him knocking AC back. AC regains his water legs and starts making circles with both hands in a smile. Clark dodges the first one but AC catches him off guard with the second one blasting Clark onto land. Clark looks up and sees a girl in a bikini with short grass skirt. He chased AC all the way to Hawaii?

* * *

Buffy, Faith, Willow, Chloe, Cordelia and Xander all met Giles at the magic shop sans Clark. It's like a new library to them though now that it's here Buffy is wondering why Faith hasn't sparred with her yet. She's a better fighter then Clark is. Speaking of Clark he blurs in his jeans have been reduced to tattered shorts and his shirt is gone all that's left above the waist is a lei of pink flowers.

Cordelia looked at him upset. "Why the hell did you go to Hawaii without us?"

"And what the hell happened to your clothes?" Faith asked trying not to bust a gut.

Buffy turned to Clark curious. "Did you apologize to AC.?"

Clark shakes his head no. "I didn't get a chance to."

"Why not?" Buffy asked.

"He was too busy playing terrorist." Clark answered. "Chased him lost him in Hawaii, then I had to dig a trench to stop an erupting volcano thank you superspeed, and on the way back found 4 dead water demons I never saw before in my life or books so yeah never got to that apology."

Buffy just frowned and rolled her eyes. "Boy do I know how to pick them huh."

Giles took off his glasses. "Clark can you describe these demons."

Clark gives as far as he knows an accurate description of the demons. Chloe watches the Sunnydale natives they seem somewhere between sad and just laughing at the madness of it.

Faith had enough. "OK guys you obviously know what those demons were so tell us."

Xander scratches his head. "Well, they were kind of the swim team in Sunnydale high hopped up on fish DNA. I guess they didn't go as far as we thought they did."

Clark got up. "I'm going to go find AC he might know what's causing all this?"

Willow nods. "We'll see if we can find a demon or spell that specializes in killing sea life."

* * *

Clark moves in a blur and listens for AC and realizes he's in his room at UC Sunnydale. He guesses he's not the only one who did some research. Clark hears Victor halfway across campus and takes off for his room. "Arthur"

"Call me AC" AC insisted. "Man, I thought I had the hookup, but the way you flat-jacketed that c4... ugh, that was awesome, bro."

Clark just rolled his eyes and headed for the closet. "I was just trying to stop a bomb, the bomb you were gonna set off, bro."

"Yeah. Nice work. Thanks to you, the oceans are one step closer to becoming a graveyard."

Clark went in and out a door in one motion instantly changed to his traditional red and blue. "That machine has something to do with the dead fish?"

"No, not something… everything. It's a sonar weapon called Leviathan. It emits some kind of focused sound wave that packs enough punch to rip a submarine in half."

"How do you know that?" Clark asked

AC looked at him no one can be this naïve. "I peeked at some documents at the lab. They had 'Luthorcorp' stamped all over them."

Clark knows he hasn't seen Lex since Lana's funeral maybe a visit is long overdue. "You mean Lex is trying to develop some sort of weapon?"

AC nodded it's why he's here in the first place. "One that also happens to kill any sea life around it... even when it's on standby. In four hours, he's demoing Leviathan for the pentagon. If they bite and start dropping these things in the water, it'll be an ecological disaster. We have to stop him."

Clark nods in agreement if Sunnydale's waters were just the opening act this machine has to be stopped supernatural or not. "I'll go talk to Lex."

AC bit his tongue to stay as calm as he can get. "There isn't enough time. Come on, Superboy. With you on the turf and me in the surf, we could stop this thing cold."

"By blowing up his lab?" Clark asked.

AC nods he'll do what's necessary. "Well, I'm not gonna sit back and let this happen, Clark. I was born with an amazing gift, and I plan to use it to help protect this planet."

Clark looks AC right in the eyes. "I'm not gonna let you put innocent lives at risk."

AC didn't back down either as the two stared off. "Like your buddy Lex Luthor?"

"He's my friend and I think we can get him to listen." Clark replied.

AC smiled wryly he wonders how someone can be so powerful yet so gullible all at the same time. "You think he doesn't know what this thing does? He doesn't care."

"You want to work together, then we go clear this up with Lex… that's the deal."

"All right, we'll try it your way, boy scout. Let's have words with the cue ball."

* * *

Clark looked around and he was actually kind of concerned. It was a mansion but Clark figured that would be where Lex lived. What concerns Clark is how quiet the place is. This isn't where Lex would live this was more like something Lionel would choose for a home not Lex. Clark is pulled out of his thoughts seeing Lex enter the building. "Clark. You got here fast."

Clark nodded. "Thanks for seeing us, Lex."

"Well, I only have a few minutes. I'm on my way out." Lex replied he has a demonstration to get to.

"Yeah, we know, bro." AC said.

Lex looked at the blond man Victor never said anything about him or saw him before so he must be new. "Now, I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

Clark rolled his eyes see this is why he wanted to come alone. AC is too much of a hothead. "Lex, this is my friend from out of town… Arthur Curry."

"You have to stop it."

"Stop what?" Lex asked.

Clark saw that look before Lex had it on his face shortly before Clark moved to Sunnydale and saw the Clark shrine in his mansion. "We know about the weapon you're testing, Lex. I guess the billions you make from agriculture aren't enough."

Lex turned to AC and chuckled. "A couple weeks of college, and he's already an activist. Clark, the only weapon I'm developing is the kind that fights hunger. My team's been working on a strain of fast-growing high-protein kelp."

AC shakes his head having the bloody ears as proof of what Leviathan does. "Leviathan has nothing to do with feeding the hungry, Luthor! It's a weapon that'll kill everything in the water."

Lex turned to him maybe he's the swimmer that Leviathan's cameras picked up earlier. "I'm sorry. Who are you again?"

"Someone that actually cares about the world he lives in." AC replied starting to lose his temper.

"You have to shut Leviathan down. There's other ways to defend this country." Clark said knowing mankind has enough ways to kill each other and how Krypton died.

Lex looked at Clark losing the pleasant manner. "The days of you barging into my home to give me sage advice are over."

Clark gave one last shot to getting Lex to see reason now knowing he's lying. "Lex, I don't want to see you get hurt. There are people out there who will do whatever it takes to stop you."

"If you think I'm gonna bow down to the thuggish tactics of extremists, you really don't know me very well." Lex replied.

Clark tried to think of something to say but Lex was right. Clark didn't know him anymore.

AC just started for the door but turned to Lex. "I told you this was a waste of time. You know, you're a real tool, Lex. I hope you get what you deserve. I'm out of here. I got things to do." AC walked out the door.

Clark went to follow him until Lex stopped him. "Your new friend's got a bit of an anger problem."

"He gets that way when someone's trying to destroy what he loves." Clark replied.

"Clark, I'm not trying to destroy anything." Lex assured him as his heartbeat sped up while he patted Clark on the shoulder.

Clark just took his hand off him recognizing the tone of his voice. "Lex, don't bother trying to cover it up. The days of me believing your lies are over."

* * *

AC stands close to the water he doesn't need Clark's help now and the boyscout is done buying Luthor's crap from the looks of it. He feels a sharp pain in his neck and collapses to the floor in a heap.

AC woke up strapped to an operating table. He sees Lex along with a middle aged woman who just took his blood. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Lex looked at him he's off to the Initiative after the demonstration. "One, you called me a tool. And two, most people I know need scuba gear to breathe underwater."

AC is breathing heavily Lex dried him out. "I'm just good at holding my breath."

Lex looked at him holding a glass of water. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised there's something unusual about you. I mean, you are a friend of Clark Kent's."

AC needs water in his system if he's hydrated he can break these easily. "He doesn't know anything about this. How about some water? I'm running a little thirsty."

"So am I. I have a thirst for knowledge, one that never seems to get quenched. What group are you with? Guardians of the Sea?" Lex asked.

AC gasped for breath. "I don't travel with an entourage. Please...I need some water."

Lex just sighed acting like he was thinking it over as AC struggled to breath. "Now, I usually don't deny my guests a drink, but... something tells me if I give you water...You'll bust out of those restraints before the glass is empty. Now, let's try again. How are you able to breathe underwater?"

"Shut down Leviathan, and I'll tell you everything you want to know." AC pleaded.

Professor Walsh looked up her service is to her country so these weapon projects come up from time to time. "Mr. Luthor, Leviathan is submerged. The clients are in the viewing room. All systems are ready to go."

Lex just sighed taking a drink. "Well...I guess we'll have to pick this up later."

"Please!" AC pleaded as his voice broke. "Please. Please. I don't care what you do to me. Please destroy that weapon." AC pleaded in laboring breaths.

Lex just thought about it amused and poured the cup of water next to him. "Wow. Okay, you convinced me. I'll flush $100 million in 'R and D' down the toilet and put the nation's fleet at risk while I'm at it. You might be a big fish in the water, but up here, I'm the shark."

Lex and Maggie left as Clark arrived in a blur in the back door. Clark hits the sprinklers with heat vision as AC is doused in water and effortlessly breaks his restrains. "I knew I'd find you here. Are you okay?"

AC simply nodded. "Wet and ready, bro. The test is going down. But security's everywhere. I'll never make it through in time."

"You might be able to... with a little help."

Jax stood there with an admiral he knows Luthor is demonstrating some sort of super weapon so he's curious to see. Maybe he'll leave the meteor infected alone after this.

Lex smirked putting on a show as he started his presentation. "Gentlemen, I stand before you humbled by a technology that will forever tip the balance of naval power in our favor."

The Admiral just looked at him this better not be another spoiled brat. "That's a bold claim."

"You'll see it with your own eyes. Let the show begin." Lex told Walsh.

Walsh watched as she set everything up. "Activating ranging system. Modulator engaged." She sees something blurry as Leviathan goes up and turns to static. "What the hell was that?"

Lex turned to Walsh. "What's going on?"

Admiral just rolled his eyes. "Looks to me like Mr. Luthor's miracle weapon just self-destructed."

Walsh just followed the Admiral out. "Admiral. Admiral, please."

* * *

Clark ran down his fun day with Faith in the attic that night. Faith was just sitting there and took it all in not exactly happy that she missed all the action. I mean what happened to the girlfriend with the super powers. But considering how fast they had to move at the end Faith realizes she probably would have just slowed them down. Though on the other hand she and B got to patrol together that night and found a charcoal demon whatever killed it nearly burned it to ash. Clark denied any part of it so the question remains who did it but that's for another day.

Faith laid down with Clark on the floor. "So are you going to see Lex? See if he really was behind Leviathan."

Clark shakes his head no not believing how far his friend has fallen. "There's no point. I heard the whole thing not that I can have have him arrested for torturing someone. I guess I am naïve."

Faith cups his face in her hand. "You're not naïve. You're optimistic there's a big difference."

"Yeah being optimistic means you're an idiot that couldn't even see your friend was in trouble."

Faith shakes her head. "Lex chose his own path you're dead wrong on this one. Being an optimist means you see the best in everyone so much that you find it hard to believe people can slip and fall. It is a rare trait to have over the hellmouth. That's kind of what I think of you as. This great light fighting against the darkness I mean you fight demons and you've added your arsenal with disasters and as of today WMDs. You're becoming a lot more then just a hero Clark Kent. Of course you breath a word of this to anyone and I'll deny it. Sounds too Hallmark coming from me."

Clark just wrapped his arm around her as they both just enjoyed the quiet. Faith turned to Clark and said. "So I saw you screwing B."

Clark's eyes shot out as he was left empty he had no idea what to say to that. "Wha- I nev- What?"

Faith laughed watching Clark struggle for words. "That's what I saw on Halloween."

Clark felt sick a minute but let it pass. "Buffy, you saw me sleeping with Buffy." He just started laughing at it.

Faith took her pillow and hit Clark over the head with it. "So glad my fear brings you laughter."

Clark frowned realizing he shouldn't have done that. Faith has a bit of issues with Buffy. "I'm sorry. It's just me and Buffy will never happen there's only one slay…girl I want. And I have her wrapped in my arms as we speak."

The two gently kiss and Clark decides to speak his piece. "I killed you."

"What?"

"On Halloween, You found me you hugged me and my powers went out of control when I hugged back. I couldn't stop myself in time. I broke you in half without even trying to. Every day under a yellow sun I get stronger. Faith what happens if I get so powerful that I can't touch anyone anymore?"

Faith climbed on top of Clark spreading gentlle kisses on his lips sides and neck as Clark wrapped his arms around her. Faith just stops and lays down on top of him. In previous experience he is so soft he beats most pillows anyway. "Let's just stay like this all night to show you that you can do this in your sleep and you always will be able to." Clark just stayed as they were and focused on Faith's heartbeat so he can go to sleep calling it a night.

* * *

Faith woke up the next morning smiling. She never did that before sure there was cuddling after screwing but she never decided to say the hell with sex let's just hold each other all night. She goes to make breakfast or at least try to but finds she's 12 feet up with Clark still holding her. OK this is new. Faith gently nudges Clark in the chest as he starts to wake up and they both crash down through the floor into Lois' room who woke up startled.

Lois looked at the massive hole in her ceiling. "OK what the hell did you two get up to last night?"

Clark tuned her out and looked to Faith. "Are you OK?"

"Five by Five" Faith just laughed as she pulled up Clark for a kiss. "See no problem Kal El now you just need to work on your landings." Faith teased as she got off him and went for breakfast.

* * *

Clark went to the magic shop early in the morning it was where he was hiding AC until today so he can get away in the ocean.

AC looked around at the shop. "You got some awesome stuff in here, bro."

"Yeah, I got the feeling the ocean floor's a little more interesting." Clark quipped.

AC nodded while holding a book. "And it'll stay that way now, thanks to you."

Clark noticed the book it's The History of Atlantis. "Well, I did have some help."

"We could make a pretty good team, huh? Maybe we should start up a junior lifeguard association or something." AC quipped as a joke.

Clark chuckled at it. "I'm not sure I'm ready for the J.L.A. just yet... unless you promise to stop blowing things up."

"As long as Luthor sticks to dry land, I'll keep the seafloor to myself. But if anyone messes with my home..."

Clark can respect in Smallville he lived that just not so extremely. "Look, I don't think Leviathan's gonna be a threat again. But Lex might. He's seen your abilities. He'll turn the world upside down looking for you."

AC just smiled and quipped there's only one piece of the world he's going to miss and its Not Luthor or the University of Miami. "The world's three-quarters water. Good luck finding me."

"So that explains the book about Atlantis."

AC shrugged. "With how long I hold my breath. Who better to find it then me?"

Clark puts his hand up. "Just stay out of trouble, all right...AC?"

AC shakes his hand. "Try to get in some, Clark. Stay super, bro."

* * *

Faith and Buffy were walking to the magic shop. Faith is having a blast telling Buffy about her morning as she takes it all in. Buffy has to admit its kind of frightening to her that Clark is still growing. He's going to get more powerful she's imagining every time Clark makes a mistake he'll just spin the world backwards to reset time until he gets it right. Faith sees the boys and saw the look enough to know that AC is bailing. B just can't seem to catch a break with guys. Faith just frowns as she and Clark go in the back for training to give them privacy.

Buffy looked at AC in the same outfit. "You haven't learned, have you? Orange and green…totally hideous together"

"I just wanted to say goodbye."

Buffy frowned well at least the guy has the class to say it this time. "You're going back to Miami?"

AC chuckled at that. "No. I think I'm gonna take some time off... float around for a little while... see where the current takes me."

Buffy nods well they can still see each other right? "If those currents ever bring you back to Sunnydale..."

AC frowned considering how they met everything he'll still miss her. "I don't think that's gonna happen... not for a while."

Buffy realizes she's being dumped here. "Oh. So that's it then."

AC wanted to hug her but wasn't sure. "Yeah that's it. It was nice to meet you Buffy."

Buffy watched AC leave. She got dumped by even a not boyfriend. She knows there's something not right about him with how he swims but it was his secret to tell just as being a slayer was hers. She guesses it doesn't matter whether or not a guy is a demon, human, or whatever AC is. It's just an all around shut out for Buffy. Well the one bright side of being a slayer is that kicking ass is the equivalent of comfort food and she has a gift for it according to Faith. She opens the door to see Faith standing tall with her foot on the back of Clark's head with Clark face first in the mat tapping out with his left hand and Buffy just laughs at the scene.

* * *

AC looks at the ocean he knows it's a long time before he sees land again after this. He thinks for a moment and takes a look at the ocean as he walks to it only to be stopped by an arrow shot at his foot. "Is Lex so desperate to get his hands on me again that he sent Robin Hood to kidnap me?"

Green Arrow stared at him with a longbow in hand. "You're quite the talented man Mr. Curry. I have a proposition for you."

"I don't do fish shows." AC warned getting ready for a fight.

Green Arrow chuckled. "I'm not talking about fish shows. I'm talking about bringing Lex Luthor's little science projects crashing down."

* * *

Author's Notes

Already up to a 100 again thanks to everyone who leaves reviews.

Did anyone actually see AC and Buffy working out? I think Clark and Drusilla might have a better shot.

Up Next: "It seemed like a good idea at the time."


	12. Beer Bad

Clark entered Cordy and Xander's apartment in a blur with Cordelia wrapped up in his arms. She spent the day in Los Angeles because she had an audition for a laundry detergent or something like that so Clark ran her down early in the morning and picked her up at the end of the day. Clark gently put Cordelia down and looked around the apartment he looks at the door and sees a cross on it.

"Nice touch" Clark quipped.

Cordelia chuckled it's the best way to keep vampires out since the invite rule might not apply since they don't own the place. "Hey it scares off vampires and Jehovah witnesses. I recommend them for everyone."

"So where is Xander?" Clark asked figuring he'd want to be here to help his girlfriend celebrate the fact that she might have gotten an acting job.

Cordelia smiled thinking on it. "He has a new job he's a bartender now."

Clark nods he forgot about that. "Oh yeah, so do you want to pay him a visit?"

Cordelia thought about it but no she's tired. "You go I had a long day."

Clark simply nodded. "OK, well I'll see you later shout if you need something or are in mortal danger."

"Will do." Cordelia assured him.

* * *

Clark moved in a blur and was at the bar he came in and saw frat boys doing what frat boys do best drink beer and flirt hoping to get a girl with Daddy's money. He came in and saw Buffy at the bar drinking her sorrows away.

"Do you really think that's the solution?" Clarks asked. He knows full well the slayer metabolism will likely kill the buzz as soon as she feels it.

"Beats dealing with my emotions like a grown up." Buffy quipped.

Clark frowned Buffy has been moping since AC left. He thought she was doing better obviously he was wrong. "Buffy drinking isn't going to solve your problems."

"No, but according to someone's girlfriends it will help B take the edge off." Buffy replied.

Clark just muttered under breath. Faith did say that but mainly because she wanted Buffy to move on but Clark can see how that would be difficult. Buffy was interested in three boys since he got here one planned to use her and the others left the whole town of Sunnydale when they ended it. "Well I think she was wrong there."

"No, she was right." Buffy decided taking a drink.

Clark rolled his eyes and turned to Xander. "Give me a beer"

Xander nods already getting in trouble for not giving one to Buffy at first. "Sure thing, no problem." He knows alcohol can't affect him so he has no trouble giving Clark any.

"I guess the Boy Scout isn't so wholesome." Buffy quipped.

"And it's a sad day in general when Buffy Summers thinks the only comfort she has is alcohol." Clark countered.

Buffy glared at him. "No pep talks."

Clark stared at her. "Fine I'll get you so drunk you'll never look at alcohol again and realize you can handle this without it."

Buffy stared at him she's a slayer not cheerleader Carly. "Bring it on."

* * *

The next night Faith, Chloe, Xander, Cordelia, Willow, Oz and Giles were in Buffy's dorm room. Tara called Willow and said she was acting weird, too weird to explain over the phone. Buffy's hair was all over and she was in a green shirt and grey pants carving pictures into the wall.

"OK what happened to little Miss Mopey?" Cordelia asked. "It's like she's a cave girl."

Faith walked over to Buffy and maybe it was the primordial nature of the slayer recognizing what Faith was as she went into a fighting stance.

Faith just grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Cave Buffy looked to the TV and smiled putting down the rock she was carving up the wall with before kneeling in front of the box. "People"

"Well at least she's not scratching up her apartment anymore." Chloe offered.

"Bright side to everything." Oz quipped.

Giles took his glasses off studying his slayer curiously. "What on earth brought this about?"

Willow shrugged not having a clue. "I was with her in classes earlier she seemed fine except for her appetite and until her hair grew out tonight."

Xander shrugged. "And I was with her last night. She and Clark each had about a dozen beers before Clark took her home."

Buffy just chuckled. "Beer"

Faith's face lit up. "How the hell could Clark go for drinks without me?"

"It was heat of the moment." Xander replied. "I think he wanted to get her to stop kind of blew up in their faces but they had a fun night."

Chloe shrugged hanging up her phone. "Well I still can't get a hold of Clark. So what do we do?"

Faith shrugged saying the only idea that was in her head. "It has to be the booze."

Giles brought his glasses back to his face. "Well people said that alcohol has been evil since the Dark ages but I'd like to think it's more than a case of bad beer."

"Shall I remind you of the dangers of candy?" Faith quipped.

Buffy just chuckled. "Sex with mom"

Giles just took off his glasses and washed them to get away from the looks of all the other scoobies. "Right Xander, Faith go to the bar see if you can find out anything about this beer."

Buffy stood right up and turned to the two excited. "Beer, Buffy want beer"

Giles took off his glasses and pointed at her. "No beer"

"Want… beer"

"Giles don't make cave slayer angry." Xander pleaded.

Buffy stared at her watcher and pounded on her chest with one hard fist. "Buffy strong"

Faith stood between the two to protect Giles. "Faith stronger"

Buffy throws a punch in a sluggish matter that Faith easily catches and counters with two kicks to the ribs and a headbutt knocking Buffy back. Faith grabs Buffy and throws her hard enough for the slayer to dent the wall. Buffy is slow to get to her feet and Faith follows it up with one well placed right hook to the head knocking her out.

"You really are stronger." Cordelia quipped.

Faith shakes her head in denial. "B was just drunk as a skunk. Chain ropes whatever you think is enough double it. Xan we're going to the bar. Red go to your room see what you can do about a sleeping spell for Clark if he's like this."

* * *

Lex came down and saw Maggie briefing a couple soldiers sending them on their way. "Any word on Mr. Curry?"

"I'm afraid our Aquaman is lost at sea." Walsh informed him. "We have a bigger problem. This is a chupo demon."

Lex looked at it not impressed. "It's the size of a dog not worth capturing just destroy it."

"That's the protocol. But the first one we brought in and exposed it to meteor rock. This is the result." Maggie clicks a picture and Lex sees the results. "It got loose

"Tell me we have a team out there looking to destroy it." Lex said.

"They will" Maggie assured them.

"They better or they'll master demon hunting in the Antarctic." Lex replied.

* * *

Xander and Faith enter the bar. Faith looks around and sees nothing that gets her suspicions up. She's drank at worst places. Xander went behind the bar and shouted for the manager as he comes in with beer. "Jack! Jack! We've got a problem. The guys… some of the patrons are turning into cavemen?"

Jack just shrugs. "They've had it coming bits of meteor really do speed up the process." He puts some Black Frost beer on the counter. "You know I've been taking abuse from snot nosed kids for twenty years. They're always coming in here with their snotty attitude, drinking their fruity little micro brews and spouting out some philosophy like it means a damn thing. Thinking they're different than us."

Xander just looked at him. "They are now."

Jack smirked. "They ain't. That's the great thing about beer. It makes all men the same."

Xander looked at him so it is the beer. "Why are we talking about beer the guys are the beer."

Jack ignored him and went back to work. "Neat huh? My brother-in-law's a warlock. He showed me how to do it."

Xander stood there eyes panicked. "No. No neat. I served that beer. I served Buffy that beer! Good god almighty I served Clark that beer! Uh, how much beer would you say a person would need to consume before they start seriously questing for fire?"

"Relax. It will wear off in a day or so."

Xander was too in shock to think of something to say. Mr. Kent was right he should have gone into construction. "In a day or so someone is likely going to get killed. You're a bad, bad man."

"My heart breaks in remorse kid." Jack said.

Faith jumped across the bar and shoved Jack hard into the wall and hoisted him off the floor. "OK here's the sitch Jackie boy. Someone important to me drank your special brand of beer he does something he won't be able to take back it will destroy him and then I'll have to kill you. So how do we stop your beer?"

"As I said before it will wear off in a day or two until then keep them contained."

Faith threw him over the counter and just stared at him. "I find out your selling this crap anymore I'll be back and next time with weapons."

* * *

Willow was working with Tara on getting together a sleeping potion. She has to admit its comfortable working with another witch. She just wishes she could derat Amy she'd love to see what the three of them can do together. Willow adds the next batch of juices to the concoction. "Stinky juices are a go. Are you sure this is going to work?"

Tara nods remembering not so happy times when his father used it on her. "L-like a charm we just have to get it into his mouth."

Willow frowns she doesn't know how that's going to work with how fast Clark can move when he wants to. "Well let's just finish this potion."

Tara hands Willow a yellow vial. "add in a coup…" Willow just pours the vial in and a smokescreen blinds Willow as she backs into Tara who nervously catches her on instinct as Willow falls on top of her.

Tara smiled at Willow and started laughing. "You were just supposed to throw in a couple drops."

"I didn't turn it into soup did I; because I have an act for it with all my potions?" Willow asked.

Tara shakes her head no she's actually pretty good…scary good actually. "Its fine the guy will just be out for eight hours instead of four."

"Oh well the longer the better not that he's a bad guy or anything like that." Willow insisted.

Willow went to turn around and get up but she just looked at the blond witch in her eyes from the floor. There was something about this woman. Oz came in and saw the looks Willow and Tara were giving each other. He growled under breath as his hands turned into claws. Oz quickly breathed deep trying to regain his composure as his hands turned back to human form. Oz cleared his throat and Willow swiftly got off Tara.

"Oz what's up?" Willow asked.

"Faith and Xander are back. Clark's a caveman too."

* * *

Chloe just didn't believe this. Clark as a caveman with how much he has to control this won't end well they have to find him. "So does anyone have any ideas?"

"We have to scour the town." Faith realized. "Chlo Geeves go to his house and see if he's there if not check the magic shop. Xan, Wolf you're on babysitting detail make sure B doesn't break loose. Red… B's roommate... look around campus if you're up for it. Cor you're with me. We're checking graveyards."

The scoobies departed the room save for Oz and Xander who just quietly took seats besides Buffy.

* * *

Faith looked around the graveyard with Cordelia right behind her. "Don't take it you see anything?"

Cordy shakes her head no. "You should have taken Giles he has better eyes then I do for the bizarre and unexplained."

"That is why I put him with the new girl." Faith replied.

Cordelia hears something that sounds like footsteps behind her and Faith moves in front of her. The creature comes out of the shadow revealing its 15 feet tall demon with a wolf like head as the mouth divides in 4 with shrieking howl.

"OK that's a little bigger then I like my demons." Cordelia quipped as the creature started running at them and she screamed.

Faith looks around for something to use as a weapon and sees a tombstone belonging to Steve Smith. "Sorry Stevie" She goes to swing the tombstone when both girls are blinded by a dirt storm. When the dust clears they see the body and a giant crater where the head used to be. "What the hell just happened?"

Cordy just shrugged walking to the hole. "I have no idea." She goes to look down the hole as a hand shoots up followed by another as they clench onto land but quickly drops back down. Faith walks to Cordelia when someone jumps out of the hole landing on his feet.

Cordelia's face went red and looked away nice sight but she's not crossing a slayer. "Sweet Jesus"

Faith just looked Clark over he was feral with longer hair and in blue boxers and not much else. "Faith" He pulls her into a hug. "Faith smell nice."

"Where the hell are your pants?" Faith asked.

"Jeans too tight this better." Clark defended himself.

Faith wriggled free thankful Clark still has some concept of control. "Clark I think you should come with us. We can help you get the beer out of your system."

Clark backed up. "Clark like beer, Faith leave Clark alone." Clark jumped and quickly disappeared out of sight heading for Sunnydale.

"Great, leap tall buildings in a single bound." Cordelia quipped.

Faith rolled her eyes and groaned this was not her night. "I think we might need a little help."

"Who'd be crazy enough to help us on this mess?" Cordy asked. "Even if someone was crazy enough to help us it would take someone like a god to reel him in."

Faith smiled seeing this whole thing just got a lot easier. "Raiden we need your help Clark's in trouble."

Raiden appeared to the slayer in a bolt of lighting. "What is the problem you know I can't interfere with the lives of earthlings."

"Clark is the problem." Faith replied. "He was magically drugged and now he's a caveman. With how tiny his brain is it's only a matter of time before he shows off to the wrong people."

"And destroys his destiny" Raiden finished.

Faith nodded wasn't exactly where he was heading with destiny but it got Raiden into it. "So what happens if you do interfere with earthlings anyway?"

"The elder gods will banish me to the Source wall for eternity." Raiden finished.

Faith figured that's like hell for gods and lets it drop she has more important things to worry about anyway. "So can you bring Clark in or not?"

"I will try." Raiden said before disappearing.

* * *

Clark was vaulting over the rooftops in Sunnydale. It was a primal urge to prove who was the strongest and that usually came down to Clark. Clark hears a voice in fear and panic. Since it was still Clark just a great deal dumber he heads for that voice.

Claire ran from four of the commandos. She was hungry and all out of food and the usual person she went to offered more then usual she should have known it was a trap. Claire ran into a 10 feet wall as the commandos closed ranks around her. She stared angrily at them and took a fighting stance.

"Give it up Volcana you have no where left to run." One of the soldiers warned.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Tell Baldie that name really sucks." Her hands burst in flame and she's quickly knocked into the wall with a tazer blast as she falls to the floor seeing stars over her eyes.

One of the soldiers sees another one aim his gun at the stunned 15 year old. "What do you think you're doing she's already down?"

"Who cares?" The soldier replied. "Freak isn't even human."

At that the wall next to Volcana explodes as Clark crashes through it shoving two soldiers into the other two as they all smack against the wall and fall down. Clark turned to Claire as she was getting up to her feet.

Claire looked at him. Her guardian Angel is an older guy in his underwear. A very nice looking older guy in his underwear. "So um thank you for saving me."

"Clark help, Clark save, why Clark here"

Claire looked at him something isn't right about him. "So are you Luthor's latest experiment in the 3 program?"

Claire watched as Clark got tazed from behind by a soldier. It didn't hurt him as much as hack him off. Clark snarled and in a blur was over to hit the soldier into a wall and knock him out. Claire watched as the whole floor burst into lightning then became a man in a funny hat and she decided that was her quota for strange things tonight and sneaked out through the new door Clark had made for her.

Raiden wasted no time and blasted Clark in the chest with lightning knocking him off his feet. "Stay down"

Clark rushed him in a blur and Raiden disappeared and reappeared behind him delivering an elbow into his spine and a kick to the back of his head knocking him down again.

Clark got to his feet and electricity coursed through Raiden's body. "Kal I have no desire to hurt you. I am a god you can't beat me."

Clark just stood where he was and Raiden took that as he was backing down.

Electricity left the god as he took on a more human form and started walking to Clark. "Good now come with me and we can get you the hel…"

Raiden was cut off as Clark grabbed him by the ankle and repeatedly smashed him into the concrete floor seven times like beating a rug. Clark stopped and looked at Raiden before smashing him two more times before finally throwing the god out of sight and starting to walk away "Puny god".

One the soldiers recover just as Clark jumps away. He wasn't naïve they only had tasters and tasters didn't do squat against him. The soldier takes off his mask revealing Riley. "Oh my god, Clark?"

* * *

Cordy and Faith waited there nervously. Cordy could see it in her eyes. "Hey are you ok?"

Faith nods she's killing Clark for this as she pulls out a cigarette and lights it. "Just nervous if Clark gets caught I might not ever see him again."

Cordy just shakes he head no. "I don't think there's a power on earth that can stop Clark from seeing you again if he wants to. Besides we sent a god after him."

Faith just nods until she looks up and sees something coming in the distance. "Incoming" Faith grabbed Cordy and moved out of the way which was unnecessary as Raiden landed far behind them anyway. Faith ran up to Raiden and saw the grass and gravel in his head. "Jesus Sparky what the hell happened to you?"

"Kal El is stronger and craftier then I remember. This will not be a problem solved by physical strength." Raiden answered picking grass and concrete out of him. Also he knows Faith can solve this on her own. "I'm sorry I can not be of more help."

"What was he like?" Faith asked.

"The same Kal El just a great deal dumber." Raiden answered.

Faith smiled as a plan comes into her head. "Thanks Sparky we'll take it from here."

* * *

Jax walked with three more soldiers. He heard Finn's unit had caught up to Claire and managed to subdue her but they lost contact. He turns the corner and sees Finn helping up Graham and Forrest but leaving Pierce to pick himself up. "What happened?"

Riley turned to Jax and saluted. "Major, I believe we had a run in with the entity. Also I believe I know who it is. I think its Clark Kent."

Jax groaned internally he's been doing everything he could to keep Clark off Lex's radar but since it's just Finn he's pretty sure he can contain this. Jax just laughs at Riley he feels bad because Finn is a good kid and a good soldier but he swore to Clark during Mortal Kombat his secret would stay with him. "Agent Finn I assure you it's not Clark Kent."

"But why would Luthor be so obsessed him." Riley asked.

"Because Luthor is a petty little child that sees himself as earth's savior as a way to justify having blood on his hands" Jax responded. "And besides don't you think Lex would have found something by now considering he's spying on him. So is there anything else I can do for you?"

Riley nodded after tonight if he never sees Pierce again it would be too soon. "I request agent Pierce be relieved from duty."

"You inbred little shit." Pierce shouted.

Jax looked at him that was already enough but for formalities sake. "On what grounds agent"

Riley looked at Pierce's eyes and saw a monster worse then some of the things they have fought since they got here. "He's a sadist. He cares about nothing but inflicting pain."

Pierce pushes through Graham and Forrest but Jax grabs him by the throat with his mechanical arms. "It wasn't human."

"3-01 is very human teenage girl with unstable powers she needs help not to be tortured by tazing her when she's already down." Riley countered.

Jax turns to the other two. "Can you vouch for this?"

"Yes sir"

Jax pushed Pierce forward. "Let's get back to base we'll see him formally discharged."

* * *

Oz and Xander are watching Buffy in her apartment. Buffy is struggling against her ropes.

"Buffy want out Buffy want beer."

Xander pointed at her. "No beer, beer bad, beer very ba… who wrote this crap."

Oz shushes hum. "Shh, don't engage. Remember what happened last time."

She starts struggling against the ropes and Xander hesitates. "I don't know if I tightened those ropes enough."

Oz rolled his eyes. "Don't check em."

Buffy groaned and with effort broke through the ropes. "Buffy strong"

The guys went to stop her and Buffy just bumped their heads together like when they tried with her demonic roommate.

* * *

Cordy handed Faith the plan. This plan is all on Faith she really hates this plan and wants no record of ever being a part of it. "Just for the record I'm against this in every way possible."

"Noted I wish I had a better one." Faith replied before shouting to the heavens. "Clark the mayor's cousin is here I need help its going to eat me!"

Clark lands creating a massive crater from the jump. "Clark smash puny worm Clark strongest there is." Clark looks around and sees nothing as he turns to Faith angrily. "Faith lie"

Faith just backed up. "Only a little bit. I didn't think you'd come if you knew it was just for a beer."

"Beer, Clark want beer." Clark said pointing at the bottle.

"Not until you put on your pants." Faith countered.

Clark frowned and disappeared in a blur returning with jeans on and taking the bottle out of Faith's hand drinking it. Faith smiled seeing Clark glow gold.

"OK Clark what do you think of beer now?" Faith asked.

"Sleepy" Clark answered hitting the floor like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Cordy entered Buffy and Tara's room followed by Faith with Clark up over her shoulders. Faith just put Buffy down on the bed and kicked the guy's awake. "Where's B?"

"She took off. For the record find someone else to watch her." Xander quipped. It's not that he doesn't mind it's just every time he has to watch her it usually ends in cartoon birdies.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Well watch him. I'll go find her."

Faith paid attention to the boys that live here and quickly got where to go. A hot blond cavewoman was apparently not something overlooked. Funny enough the trail said she left with someone for Clark's room. Faith is getting ready to smash Victor's head in if he's done what she thinks he did. They're pretty much beer zombies so Buffy will do anything for a drink. Faith kicks in the door and sees Buffy and Victor putting away shots.

"What the hell is going on here?" Faith asked.

Buffy just smiled taking another shot. "Peach schnapps"

Faith turned to Victor ready to unleash a whole new chapter in the book of violence on the man. "You better have a real good explanation for this. Can't you tell she's wasted as hell?"

"The drinks speak for themselves Faith I really think you should try one." Victor replied while signaling her with his eyes towards the shot glasses.

Faith takes one of the glasses and downs the shot and thinks to herself. 'Schnapps my ass it's peach iced tea.' Faith smiled and whispered a thank you into Victor's ear. "Come on B let's go back to your room." She takes the bottle. "We'll even take this with us. Say good night to Victor."

"Good night to Victor."

Faith stopped and put her under her shoulder. "Thanks again."

* * *

Clark woke up the next day feeling miserable. He also wakes with a full memory of everything that had happened last night. Why does he remember beating up the cast of GI Joe and… oh wow he beat up Raiden too. Clark just chuckled a little at that one. If only because Raiden is immortal so he knows he'll heal. He looks over and sees Buffy with the same headache and pain he likely has. Clark goes to take off the bracelet and sees a familiar hand stop him.

Faith just smiled. "You can wear that all day to keep the hangover up and as an apology for not taking me with you and by the way when do you get drunk?"

Clark shrugged innocence his invulnerability was supposed to protect him. "Well it seemed like a good idea at the time to get Buffy away from booze as the solution, until I changed into the Incredible Hulk anyway. I did kill about 30 demons last night."

Xander studied the two "And what did you learn last night?"

"Sleepy"

"Foamy"

"Good"

* * *

Riley was walking the halls of UC Sunnydale. He can't believe Jax got him to drop it so quick but with everyone else unconscious and the unusual long hair there really wasn't that much to fall back on. He looks into one of the classes and sees Clark having a laugh with Chloe and Willow. Sure his hair's shorter again since last night but that doesn't change anything. He sees Clark is leaning on the desk leaving his hand wide open. According to the demons they catch this entity is invulnerable and considering he didn't even feel the electricity this will just break as proof of what he is. Riley takes a pen and in one quick move stabs Clark in the hand.

Clark shouted in pain and turned Riley. "What the hell?"

"That hurt." Riley said genuinely surprised. He was even more surprised by how fast Clark got his other hand up and punched him in the face.

Clark yanked the pen out of his hand as blood poured. "Of course it hurt there's a pen in my hand."

Clark went to approach Riley again but this time it was broken up by Professor Fine. "This isn't Walsh's class Mr. Finn I think you should leave."

Riley looked at him. "Sorry Clark, I really wasn't thinking straight." Riley just left not believing what he was about to bring down on an innocent kid. Fine went into his suitcase and pulled out a roll of bandages. "Mr. Kent… nice bracelet"

"Gift from a girl." Clark replied Faith better let him take this thing off soon its bad enough he'll have to wear a cover for his hand the next couple of days.

* * *

Buffy was walking up to Clark's apartment she knocked on the door with any luck no one will be home. However to her disappointment the door opens and Victor sticks his head out. "Buffy"

"Victor, can I come in?"

Victor opens the door and Buffy walks in before she got nervous. What she was going to say got lost and wondered why it sounded so good in her head. "I just wanted to say thank you for last night."

Victor shrugged not seeing a reason it was more then obvious Buffy wasn't in the right state of mind. "Don't worry about it and I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you… very much you have no embarrassing last night was. Just one thing where did you get the bottle from so fast for the iced tea?"

Victor smirked. "You haven't noticed how many parties this place has. They invented the Someone Sneezed Party."

Buffy smiled and saw that was it. "Well I'm going to go to history class, don't want to be late."

Victor smiled watching her leave. He wishes he could figure out a way to tell her but he's constantly watched so even if he tries to spill his guts which he more then wants to do Luthor and Walsh won't let him. Maybe he can get Luthor to maybe drop all these sharper image parts out of him and leave him dead on the roadside. Being a cyborg didn't bring Catherine back and does nothing but lie to Buffy and her friends anyway.

* * *

Faith was opening up the magic box for the day with Giles and Cordy. It was her own place to go for the day. And unlike Clark who has to give money where he goes all day she earns it. Giles goes behind the register while Cordy stocks up the shelves for the day. Giles watches as an African American man enters the store with a little dark hair on top of his head and apparent metal gloves wearing a jacket. Giles looks at him coldly knowing he's a fighter

Faith smiles seeing Giles reaction. "It's cool Geeves he's an old friend."

Giles nods. "We won't be far away if you need us."

Faith and Jax walk outside the store. It's been nearly a year since the two have seen each other. However that doesn't mean Clark didn't tell her the story. Jax shouldn't be able to do all this. "No offense major but how are you doing all this? I mean transplants?"

Jax smiled and rolled his sleeves up. "Being Special Forces means you get access to all the best toys. Say hello to cybernetic replacements for missing limbs."

"Very cool Jax. And thanks for the warning last night." Faith replied.

Jax nodded. "I told you on the island you don't throw a brother into the fire. So Clark dropped out of College?"

Faith shakes her head no. "He's there and he's about to make whoever is suspicious of him doubt himself and that whatever attacked them last night and Clark are two different people. So why did you call last night?"

"I was in town last night saw Clark pull a rocket man without a rocket. I need your help bringing someone in. Girl redhead very skilled fighter very dangerous. Your government needs your help."

"Me and cops don't mix but I'll help a friend if he needs it." Faith replied with a smile across her face this will be much more fun then training in the magic shop.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Pierce was the guy who tortured Clark in the Kryptonite Cage

Up Next: Riley tries to smooth things over with Chloe, Faith and Jax track down Claire, add a little paranoia and you got a fun time in Sunnydale.


	13. Splinter Part 1

Clark came into his dorm room this was just not his day. Lousy psycho farmboy I mean it was one door and he was a little kid. Admittedly he's not much different today when it comes to his friends but Riley started it when he went after Pete. Clark was just protecting his friend and years later he gets a pen through his hand for his trouble. Clark walks into his room and sees a lead box with a card.

Clark looks at the card. "The newest piece of home from Smallville LL."

Clark opens the box and feels a prick on his finger dropping what appears to be a meteor rock. Clark looks down and feels sick. He looks at his wrist and sees the blue kryptonite has turned green. Clark wastes no time and rips it off leaving it on the floor and bolting to get away from the rock.

* * *

Chloe was walking down the hall and pursuing Riley. She wants to know just what the hell that was about. "Hey Riley wait up."

Riley wasn't looking forward to this. Chloe is persistent he'll give her that. "Chloe what can I do for you?"

"Um you can tell me why I watched you stab my best friend with a pen." Chloe replied wanting an answer.

Riley froze how does he say I thought your friend is a very powerful supernatural being that rips demons apart in his spare time. "It's complicated."

"I'm smart lay it out for me."

Riley just groaned he really sucks at this secret agent stuff. "It just…"

"What? Clark hurt you when you were little kids so you hurt him back."

Riley wallowed he's trying to think of a reason but he was so headstrong he never even took Chloe into consideration. "It was a crazy mistake I made in the heat of the moment that's all. I wish I could take it back and I owe Clark an apology which I will do when he calms down a bit."

Chloe rolled her eyes she's been through this enough times with Clark. "Newsflash Riley I'm from Smallville. We write the book on crazy. So please just tell me."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Which is why a first grader can bulldoze a third grader through the door? I made a stupid mistake and I'm sorry OK."

Chloe shakes her head and just leaves it with being petty or a secret. "You know what the messed up thing is. I thought you were a good guy."

* * *

Faith and Jax were working through a nest. Faith has to admit this is a much better way to spend her day and they'll all be happy with the lowered demon numbers since this is their third nest today.

Faith catches her breath dusting the last vampire. "Not that I'm not enjoying my day of slaying but what brings you out to this world of the Supernatural."

Jax unfolds a picture and hands it to Faith. Faith looks at a redhead kid as Jax explains. "Her name is Claire Sheldon. She has quite the gift for fire,"

"Was she infected in the recent meteor shower?" Faith asked.

Jax kind of just shrugs that part is complicated. "Yes kind of, her mother was pregnant with her in the original Smallville meteor shower. That was when she was infected and her powers manifested. Her father found her in her mother's ashes."

"Jesus Christ" Faith muttered. She had screwed up parents but she doesn't think she could make heads or tails out of that. "Take it daddy didn't keep her."

Jax shakes his head. "No he gave her up he couldn't stand looking at her and every time she cried she nearly burned the house down."

"So is that why we're looking for her?" Faith asked.

Jax nods. "She's gotten stronger and she still has trouble controlling her powers when she's pissed off which is usually all the time."

"Alright let's find this pyro fairy chick." Faith decided.

* * *

Clark was walking down the hall wondering when kryptonite could turn from blue to green. He sees he's actually sweating from the exposure to the green glow of home. He comes down the stairs and sees Lex talking to Victor and steps behind the wall.

"I expect results Mr. Stone."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Well I can't exactly get results when Kent doesn't exactly stick around much can I?"

"Doesn't have to be with Clark directly. Like last night you wasted a golden opportunity."

"You mean Buffy?" Victor asked. "She was half drunk and out of her mind."

"Yet she talked the ears off of everyone she could find."

Victor nods knowing Lex wasn't wrong there. "Buffy strong, Buffy want beer made for quite the intellectual night."

"I don't care how just find it. Or I'll turn the chip on for good."

Clark ran off in a blur. It seems you can't trust anyone now.

* * *

Chloe walked into Clark's room trying to get reassurance that her best friend won't take off his bracelet and scramble Riley brains mainly because he's not worth it. She looks around and sees the blue K bracelet on the floor. Faith is going to kill him and she honestly can't believe Clark took the wuss way out.

"Clark aren't we supposed to study for the psych quiz." Chloe asked and heard no one in the room. Clark didn't bail on her did he? Admittedly he can pass all his classes in his sleep but she needs the help. "Clark are you in here?" Chloe looks around and trips over a lead box. "Oh no" Chloe looks down and sees a silver meteor rock.

Victor entered the room and saw Chloe enter the room. "Hey Chloe I don't think Clark is here right now."

"What is this?" Chloe asked holding the rock.

Victor took the rock off her and looked at it. "It looks like one of those rocks that came down in the meteor shower last summer. Check out the silver middle think we can sell it. I read over the summer that they did this with the red ones and made rubies."

Chloe had to hide her pride that was her story but Clark is more important right now she takes out a piece of paper and writes it down. "Yeah well I'm going to take this rock. It's Clark's. if Clark comes back can you call me."

Victor nods as Chloe heads off with the rock. "No Problem"

* * *

Riley was waiting outside of Psych class. He figured no better chance then to apologize and if he really needs to play a trump card he can get him out of Walsh's class. Riley sees Clark come up a sweaty mess. "Clark what happened to you?"

"I'm fine I'm just dealing with some things right now." Clark answered.

Riley just grabbed his arm. "You're not going into that class. You are messed up right now. I'll clear it with Walsh. You should get some rest in your room."

"I'm not going anywhere near that traitor." Clark replied.

"OK...OK, we'll go to my room and you can tell me everything but you're in no condition for class right now let alone Walsh's."

"That's not necessary." Clark replied.

"I insist alright besides it gives me a chance to apologize for what I did to your hand earlier." Riley finished.

* * *

Faith was walking into the cemetery with Jax. Jax was unnerved, no one Faith's age that isn't part of the initiative should be so calm about going to five graveyards in a day. "Damn girl, you really are just OK with entering graveyard after graveyard."

Faith just points to the tree. "I've been here once or twice."

Jax looked at the tree and saw CK+FL burned into it. "Never really took Clark as the type."

"He's not. I'd throw up if he was... That was payback." Faith answered.

Jax followed while keeping an eye out. "So what did you do to make Clark turn to diabetic love as payback?"

"I might have cracked too many little orphan alien jokes." Faith replied. "Chased him all around the graveyard that night not that I could catch him" Faith points at a certain mausoleum.

Jax nods and follows her. "So did you ever catch him?"

Faith got up to doors. "He's pretty fast when he needs to." She pointed to the right of the door and Jax stood at that side as she stood at the left. Faith opened the door and flames shot through the door and the fiery red head made a break for it. Faith tackled her to the floor before she got far.

Claire's eyes lit up and Faith knew from experience to get out of the way as the fire blast went flying up. "Leave me alone!"

Jax went to grab but she kicked him in the solar plexus driving the air out of him and finishing it with a kick to the head knocking him out.

Claire turned to Faith ash she stood battle ready. "Who the hell are you?"

Faith took her own fighting stance. "Name's Faith"

Claire threw two punches but Faith knocked each away. Faith went to kick her but Claire used her foot to knock hers away. And countered with a powerful punch to the face.

Faith was holding her face mother of god that hurt. "What the hell? You're a slayer?"

"I'm a weapon." Claire responded knowing full well what Luthor wants her for.

Claire went for a jump kick and Faith ducked under it. Faith went for a punch but Claire caught it and kicked Faith in the stomach. Faith rolled her eyes as they continue to fight between punches and kicks. She's trying to be nice but Claire keeps hitting her and pushing. Faith has her limits and effortlessly grabs both of Claire's hands and this time when she goes for the kick Faith releases both hands and quickly leg sweeps the only leg Claire is standing on knocking the fire starter off her feet.

Claire rushed her again and Faith just swept her on the same leg as she fell again. Claire kipped up landing on her feet and Faith swept the same leg again. Claire got to her feet and her hand lit up in fire. "I'm not going back! I'll burn this entire graveyard before I do!"

"Go back where?" Faith asked sweeping the redhea'ds leg again making sure she can't run.

Claire looked at her and just laughed she's a clueless idiot. "You stupid bitch once they got me they'll get you too. They'll want the person that beat me down and took me in."

"Who are they?" Faith asked.

"Lex Luthor and his little 33.1 initiative"

* * *

Chloe looked around the dorms and saw nothing. She really hates Clark right now. With a new type of kryptonite out there now is so not the time to pull a Houdini. Chloe pulls out her phone and calls Clark it goes right to voice mail. "Hey I'm here you're not. With your little package here I'd like to talk to you call me back."

Chloe kept searching but nothing he wasn't psych class or any classes for that matter. Chloe smiles in relief seeing her phone ring but quickly rolls her eyes seeing it's a bunch of numbers and not Clark. "Hello"

"Chloe its Riley"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "How did you get my number?"

Riley scratched the back of his head. "I'm a TA and on Walsh's first day."

"She had us fill out information cards." Chloe finished. "You better have something really good to say or I'm sending my cousin after you."

"Wouldn't it be easier to have Clark throw me through another door?" Riley asked

"You've never met Lois." Chloe answered.

Riley laughed at that part. "Well the reason I'm calling is well Clark's at my room and he's kind of a mess at the moment. He keeps insisting that somoeone is out to get him and he looks like he's walking through the Sahara. I'm going to call a doctor for him."

"No don't call the doctor Clark has a thing about needles he sees men in white it could make it a whole lot worse. I'll be right there just don't say anything about doctors."

Riley switched. "Alright I'll give the add…"

"Lowell house third floor second room to the right."

Riley just stood there in stunned silence "Oh…OK"

Riley hung up the phone and looked to Clark. "Clark are you on anything because you look like hell…no offense."

Clark nods his head. "I'm fine. I just can't believe he actually stooped this low."

"Yeah Clark Kent international man of mystery" Riley quipped as he got out two bottles of water. Not wanting Clark on soda. "By the way you scream like a girl."

Clark just rolled his eyes. "Yeah well so did you when you went through the door. So I take it that's what the pen was for?"

The two farmboys opened their water and took a drink before Riley replied. "Yeah that wasn't exactly my finest moment was it? I'm sorry Clark."

Clark showed a bandaged hand. "Well to be fair throwing someone through a door is a little excessive. Its fine Riley besides people have done a whole lot worse to me."

Chloe ran up and entered the room. "Clark, are you OK?"

Clark nods. "I'm fine Chloe."

"Well you look like hell." Chloe stated as she turned to Riley. "Can we talk?"

Riley nods and follows her out.

Chloe stood by the door. "So is he OK?"

Riley shrugs. "He's lucid for now but he still looks like hell."

"Any idea what set him off?" Chloe asked.

Clark sat from his spot and heard an entirely different conversation and looked through the wall.

Chloe had her arms around her waist. "This doesn't feel right. I mean he's my best friend."

Riley just turned to her. "Hey we both know how dangerous Clark is. We gotta get him locked up for the good of everyone."

"But he's saved my life so many times."

"I know and I hate it but with how he's acting after last night it might be for his own good."

Clark wasn't taking any chances and went for the steps. Seeing them distracted in each others arms. Clark calmly walked out of the frat house saying hello to people as he left.

Chloe looked up from the hug and saw the door was open. "Oh no"

Riley turned around saw the door wide open. "How the hell did he do that?"

Chloe looked in the room. "Damn it Clark, I don't take it he told you anywhere he was going."

Riley shakes his head. "No, he was just upset about his roommate and completely paranoid. He didn't tell me anything."

"Was he hurt?" Chloe asked she never got a good look.

Riley thought it over. "A little shining nick on his finger and his hand was taped from when I stabbed him."

Chloe pulled out the meteor rock. "Did it shine like this?"

Riley nods. "It looks like it could have come from that."

"Call me if he stops by again." Chloe said running for the stairs.

"Chloe" Riley stopped her. "What we talked about it will stay between us. I swear on my parent's life."

"Thank you." Chloe replied.

* * *

Chloe ran out of the college and was lifted up in a red and blue blur until she was unceremoniously thrown to the ground. Chloe got to her feet. "Clark listen to me you're in trouble."

"I know!" Clark replied. "You betrayed me!"

Chloe was shocked. "You know I'd never do that."

Clark shakes his head and shouts. "Don't lie I heard you myself!"

"I'm not lying Clark." Chloe said backing up and Clark knows it only he and now Riley are the only two that do know what she was talking about. "Look at your hand it's a new kryptonite and its poisoning your mind its making you like this." Chloe walked towards him. "Please just come with me."

"No" Clark stuck his hand out too fast and Chloe hit the floor wall head first and fell to the floor. "Oh god, Chloe" Clark turned her around and the wound on her head was starting to heal as the wound closed up on its own.

Chloe felt her head and felt the blood but the wound has already healed up. "Clark its OK just don't."

Clark runs off in a blur not believing what he's done. Chloe just thought it over she has to bring in everyone now it's only a matter of time before Clark does something he won't be bale to take back.

* * *

Claire spits up in disgust. "What the hell is wrong with you…? I said Chunky."

Faith rolls her eyes and takes the sandwich away. "PB+J is the limit of my culinary skill and no one in this house eats chunky… adapt." She puts the sandwich back down.

Claire just shrugs and goes back to eating her sandwich still beats the IV drip of the initiative or the rations she's been living off of for the past week.

Faith sat down next to her looking at the calendar. "OK so do you know the exact date you got your new powers?"

Claire shakes her head no. "When you're locked in fire resistant goo 24-7 you kind of lose track of time real easily."

Faith rolled her eyes. "OK then but can you narrow it down any?"

Claire thought on it. "Actually yes it was right before the second meteor shower."

Faith knew it. "So what were your old powers?"

"Fireballs, impervious to heat I flew a couple times but usually ended up crashing in seconds." Claire thought of off the top of her head. "After the meteor shower enhanced strength and speed, I heal fast, great instincts well until I met you anyway." Claire quipped with her leg in a tub of ice thanks to the fact that Faith kept attacking it.

Faith thought on it. "So have you had any screwed up dreams since then."

Claire nods it really screwed her up too. With nothing to do dreams was the only escape she had from that place. "Yeah most times are just demons and I can handle that. But a couple nights I dreamed I was a blond girl boinking a vampire. How screwed up is that?"

Faith did everything she could not to laugh at that. Well won't it be interesting when these two meet. Faith hears her cell phone go off and looks at the number and puts her hand over Claire's mouth. "Are you in one piece…three pieces you know what I mean?"

"I could have been eaten by demons." Jax replied from the graveyard.

Faith smiled hearing his hurt voice. "Nah its daytime vamps are asleep and demons would be weirded out by your arms Major."

Jax rolled his eyes. "So are you tracking her did you get her?"

Claire felt her heartbeat going nuts in panic. Faith's nice and Jax is too why is he doing this to her. She tried to mumble but Faith held her hand tighter. Faith pulled her hand back feeling a burn and glared at her as she was about to shout at Jax and quickly covered her mouth again.

"There was a slight problem with that." Faith said into the phone as Claire stopped.

"Is Claire OK."

Faith nods. "Yeah she's fine but you didn't tell me she could fly. She took off and used her fire. It was like a 100 pound girl rocket. I think she went right out of Sunnydale."

"We knew she could fly we didn't think she mastered it. Are you sure she could have left town."

"Undoubtedly" Faith replied. "Her form could use a little work though she's not leaving the country at least."

Jax listened to Faith on the phone. "Well my COs are going to be pissed but it's nothing I can't handle thanks for the help Faith."

"Yeah anytime"

Jax hung up the phone with a smile exactly like planned. Claire is now with Faith and Clark and if there is anyone who can protect her from this madness it's the two of them. Jax was running out of excuses but considering how crafty Clark was as Kal and how dangerous they both can be when someone they care about is in danger it's the best place for her to be since she can't leave Sunnydale.

Faith hung up the phone feeling a tinge of guilt. Yes she hates lying to Jax but she looks at Claire and she sees something that truly scares her, herself and she sees Alicia. Faith got lucky she had Clark, she had the Kents and well Alicia sort of speaks for herself as to how badly meteor freak and slayer genes can mix.

"So what are you doing with me now?" Claire asked.

Faith rolled her eyes she hasn't had a clue about what she's been doing all day. She needs to see Giles he'll know what to do. "I'm going to take you to meet some friends of mine. You're not going back to that place C."

Claire got to her feet. "C?"

"I nickname people I know it's a quirk of mine hothead. Trying to think of one that works."

"You're very annoying you know that." Claire replied walking out with her.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Volcana had a really good opening in Superman TAS before she was reduced to generic fire villain number 4 on Justice League used only for a hidden boner joke. I wanted to see her developed more here.

Up next: Faith finds out about Clark and confronts a certain billionaire.


	14. Splinter Part 2

Clark ran his hands through his hair. How could he have been blind to it for so long? Victor, Chloe he can't believe Chloe turned against him. He goes into his house well at least his parents will stand by him. He smiled at Martha and then took a seat since Jonathon was on the phone. Clark sat down waiting for him to get off it he'll know what to do.

Clark was surprised that his super hearing kicks in without him using it he thought he had it under control.

"How could you betray him like that?" Jonathon shouted into the phone.

Clark quickly identifies the other voice as Chloe. "I'm not he got caught last night and everyone knows but if we can get Clark to turn himself in willingly it could be a big difference between honored guest and lab rat. It's over Mr. Kent. I mean it was a good try but it's over."

Jonathon frowned in sad acceptance. "Yeah I'll go talk to Clark." Jonathon hung up the phone and found Clark right in front of him.

Clark hoisted him up by his throat and slammed into the wall never feeling so utterly betrayed by anyone. "How could you?"

Martha saw it and ran up to try to get in the middle of them. "Clark stop it!" Clark just moved his hand in one swift motion she tumbled to the floor stunned. Jonathon struggled to push free but Clark just held him there.

"Why?" Clark asked.

Jonathon just developed a twisted smile. "Because you were never my son you were just a thing I found in the cornfield."

Clark threw him into the wall and knocked him out. Everyone's turning against him. Clark wastes no time and disappears in a blur.

* * *

Faith and Claire walk into the magic box and saw Cordelia and Giles working. Cordelia rolls her eyes seeing Faith. "Well look who it is I hope you had a good reason for bailing on us with your mysterious friend."

Faith rolled her eyes before pointing to Claire. "Cordelia Chase meet good reason. Geeves we need to talk."

Giles nods. "Well there's the back room but Buffy is currently using it."

Faith pushes him back. "That will do."

Buffy is practicing in the back room. Clark was right this is an ideal place for a slayer she would have killed to have a place like this in high school. Buffy stretches her arms out as she continues to handstand on the horse pommel she opens her eyes and sees fire red eyes. Buffy is startled and stumbles backwards but lands on the other side of the bar ready to fight.

Faith ran up and stopped it even with fire Buffy will still wipe the floor with her. "Take it easy B we all need to talk."

Once Buffy calmed down Faith made the introductions. "OK Buffy Summers Rupert Giles meet Claire Sheldon."

Buffy looked at Claire she was paranoid she caught the redhead staring at the back door ironing that as her way out if things go bad. "It's nice to meet you Claire."

"Yeah" Claire simply nodded as they shake hands.

Giles was studying the girl he's curious about the color of her eyes. "Faith why are we all here."

Faith turned to the redhead. "Well Claire is… well she's a slayer."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I miss everything when did Alicia flat line?"

Faith chuckled well. "She didn't I did remember. Last year an annoying blond told me not to kill Alicia and as a result she killed me and my boyfriend had to bring me back caused quite a mess."

Claire's eyes lit up and her hand went up in flames. "You died."

Buffy looked at the nervous girl and if she's a slayer she gets why she's scared. "Take it easy it was a very unique form of CPR."

"Says you two." Claire replied not taking her eyes off either of them. "One of them could be a vampire while the other one screws them."

Buffy was in shock but quickly realized where that left her. "I do not screw vampires!" Claire, Giles, and Faith just stare at her. Buffy sees she has about 10 seconds before Faith busts her. "Except when I do that… But that was different he had a soul." Buffy defends herself damn slayer dreams.

"What's a slayer?" Claire asked.

Faith threw a punch that Claire easily caught. "It's how you do that. You became a slayer when I died just as I became a slayer when B here drowned."

Buffy nods and turns to Giles. "How does the council not know of her? You said they have guys looking out."

Giles nods. "The council would have guys looking out and they would have likely found her but what happened to Faith would have raised too many questions so I left them in the dark after last year and sometimes we justmiss them like you Buffy."

Claire looked at the three. "So what is a slayer exactly?"

Faith looked to the window and saw Clark get her attention signaling her to get out. "Buffy and Giles are going to show you that big book on vampires G-Man thinks he keeps hidden on the top shelf."

Buffy chuckles hearing Giles make the clucking sound. "Come on Claire I'll show you the fine points of who you are."

"Fine but if this is some kind of cult thing I'm out of here." Claire warned following Buffy and Giles out of the room.

* * *

Faith walked up to Clark and saw the sweat running all over him. "Jesus what the hell happened to you?"

"I'm fine get your stuff together. We gotta go." Clark replied

"Go where?" Faith asked.

Clark was pacing the floor. "Up north to the fortress, they'll never find us."

Faith gently grabbed him. "Okay, wait. Slow down. What's going on?"

Clark just breathed trying to recover. "They turned against me Faith it must have been last night I finally scared them off."

"Who did?" Faith asked.

Clark ran down the list. "Riley, Chloe, Victor, Lex, my parents. You're the only one I can trust now. You're the only one."

Faith shakes her head in denial Mrs. Kent would sell her soul if it meant protecting Clark and maybe even her she feels. "Clark I don't think…"

Clark cut her off and stopped her. "No, Faith, you don't." Clark hears Chloe approaching. "She's coming. She's coming. Chloe's coming. All right, listen, I promise I'll come back to you. I'll find you. Just whatever you do, don't listen to a word they say."

Faith watches Clark run off as Chloe approaches and asked. "Faith thank God. Has Clark been here?"

"Why?"

Chloe saw the suspicious look. "Cause I need to talk to him. I think he touched this." Chloe pulled out a lead box and handed it to Faith.

Faith opened the box and looked at it. Since when does Chloe pack kryptonite? "He told me not to trust you."

Chloe cut right to it. "Okay, Clark's gone all Captain Paranoid, and I think it might be because of this silver meteor here. He pricked his finger with it. Faith, Clark's been infected. He thinks everyone's turned against him. He's gonna end up seriously hurting someone. Do you know where he went?"

Faith shakes her head no. "He was here for a second, and then he was just gone. Chloe, the way he was acting…

Chloe stopped her. "I know. It's gonna be okay. I'm gonna call the Kents. I'm going to cover the campus again see if I can find him.

"I'll come with you." Faith offered.

Chloe stopped her. "No. Faith, don't. Um, you stay here, and if he shows up, just call me and try and keep him calm. I think you're the only one he'll listen to right now. Right now I'm just thankful Lois is living with Oliver again until Clark fixes her ceiling."

Faith opens the box and sees the silver meteor rock. Faith pulls out a cell phone and calls Clark's campus room maybe he's there already and she can talk him into coming to the scoobies.

"Hello"

Faith rolls her eyes. "Victor is Clark there?"

"No, he hasn't been here all day."

Faith mutters under breath of course he wouldn't Victor is someone Clark suspects. "Alright how about something new around the room that wasn't there before."

"Hang on a minute." Faith impatiently taps the wall waiting for a response. "OK there is something new here a little card."

"What's it say?" Faith asked.

"The newest piece of home from Smallville LL. Any thing else I can do for you? Is Clark in trouble? I can help?"

"That's OK Victor you've done enough thank you."

Faith thought it over in her head. Lana is dust so it's not her. Lois was well aware of the dangers of kryptonite around Clark so it wasn't her either. That just left one double L that Clark knows and Faith guesses she's finally going to meet him. "Lex"

Faith stuck her head in the door and sees Claire talking to Cordy. "Hothead are you going to be OK in here?"

Claire nods. "Me and Cordy here are talking about changes to my hair."

Faith realized she might need to look into contacts as well or pose as a blind girl. "Good I have to go out for a while. Stay here."

"Need any help?" Buffy offered.

Faith shakes her head. "It's cool B I got it."

* * *

Lex was sitting at his desk 3-01 mastered her power to fly so she's lost for now. On the bright side however they are up to the human factor for 3-14 so the project is moving right along. He sees a beautiful brunette almost knock down the door and recognizes her from the funeral she's Clark's girlfriend.

Faith walked right up to him and looked him in the eyes. "What the hell did you do to Clark?"

Lex just smirked no wonder why these two found each other blunt and to the point. "I think this is the part where I usually say, 'Clark, I have no idea what are you talking about?' But he's not here so I'm talking to…"

"Name's Faith, I don't know how, but you knew what would happen when you sent this to him." Faith dropped the silver meteor rock on his desk.

Lex looked at the rock intrigued this is new. "I swear this is the first time I've ever seen a meteor rock like this."

Faith just reached back and punched him in the face. "I don't have time for any more of your lies, Lex. What the hell did that rock do to Clark?"

Lex put a hand to his mouth she has one hell of a punch. "Ask Clark about this later but I swear on Julian that I have never seen this rock before."

Faith rolled her eyes she thinks it's the truth but Clark said Lex is tricky. "If you didn't send this to him, then who did?"

Lex shrugged innocently. "I honestly don't know. Now, you said this did something to Clark. What happened?"

Faith shrugged realizing she's overplaying her hand. "Nothing important I thought you were screwing with Clark you're not." At least not this time she adds in her thoughts.

* * *

Clark came to a stop at Luthor Mansion and sees Faith starting to leave but Lex grabs her arms and stops her. He sees Faith and Lex mutter some words before Lex hugs her and Clark looks away in shock. What the hell is she doing? Clark watches as the two proceed to kiss hot and heavy until hug again and Faith looks to Clark with a smile like she was rubbing it in his face.

Faith went to leave but Lex grabbed her arm. "Get your hands off me right now."

"Look, let's get this sample over to Luthorcorp. The sooner we have it analyzed, the faster we'll be able to help Clark." The two watched as the power went off.

Faith looked around and saw nothing she knows a scare tactic when she sees one. "Forget to pay the power bill cue ball."

"Stay here. I'll see what's going on." Lex ordered as he goes out into the hallway and sees Clark. He really is messed up.

Lex looked his friend over. "A lot of people are looking for you, Clark."

"I know they are."

Lex studied he's going to want this rock analyzed could be useful against an enemy army. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. Something's happened to you."

Clark smiled wryly. "Yeah it's been a revelation."

"Clark, you're very sick. We need to get you to the lab."

Clark just chuckled before turning to Lex. "We should get to the lab. We should get to the lab so you can experiment on me like god knows how many others. You know, Lex, it all makes sense now. See, I thought you were obsessed with me. But it's not about me at all, is it? It's about what I have. The quiet life you were always so jealous of. Good friends, loving family, girlfriends that don't try to kill you…"

"Clark!"

Clark looked at him and continued. "And all these things that you do to me… all the digging, all the tests, all the lies… it was just some way to get me to dig down to your level."

"Listen to what you're saying, Clark. This isn't you." Lex replied having only saw a mean streak on him twice. First when he fell for a bad girl then when Pete and Chloe were infected with parasites

Clark grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "I don't know what you did. I'm not sure what you did to trick her into believing she was in love with you. But I'm not gonna let you get away with it."

Lex just pulls a gun on him. "I need you to stop. I don't want to hurt you."

Clark smiles grabbing Lex's arm and pushes him back squeezing down on it causing Lex to drop the gun as he screams. "But I want to hurt you." Clark lightly punches Lex as he goes sliding across the floor he'll be out for a while. "Faith!"

Faith opens the door and saw Lex unconscious. She looks at Clark knowing something is wrong with him in a big way.

Clark hugged her and Faith let him. "Its okay, Faith, I'm here. Whatever Lex was doing to you, I stopped it."

"Oh, god you didn't kill him did you?"

Clark's tone instantly changed. "Why do you care about him so much?"

Faith rolled her eyes he really is paranoid of everything. "Clark, I'm not worried about Lex I'm worried about you. If you killed Lex it would destroy you and you know that."

Clark glared at her. "You're lying I saw you kiss him."

Faith was shocked. "No, I would never do that and you know it."

Clark puts her hands on her throat. "Stop lying. Stop lying." Faith chokes and gasps for breath. "I loved you, Faith. More than anything else, I loved you and you betrayed me like everyone else."

"Clark..." Faith pleaded as she struggled to break free and Clark threw her into the wall hard enough to leave her unconscious as he walked towards her.

"Clark!"

Clark turned around and saw to his surprise saw Milton Fine.

"You don't wanna do that. Trust me." Fine pleaded.

"I can't trust anyone any more." Clark said before punching Fine in the face. To his surprise however Fine was getting up. "Now I get why you always single out Lex in class you're one of his experiments?"

Fine shakes his head. "No. I'm your friend. If you hurt Faith, it'll destroy you." Fine's eyes glow red and hit Clark with heat vision knocking him back and to the floor as Fine tackles him pinning him to the floor.

"What the hell are you?" Clark asked.

"I'm a Kryptonian. Just like you. And I'm sorry, but this is really gonna hurt." Fine stuck some kind of machine into the side of Clark's neck. Clark groans in pain hearing the machine go until a decent supply of his blood as well as a silver splinter came out of it."

Clark looked around completely lucid and with a little bit of an ache in his head that he usually gets when taking off red kryptonite. He sees Fine. "You…"

"You'll be alright Kal El." With that Fine ran off.

Clark collected Faith and just stared at Lex as he started to recover. Lex stared at Clark with Faith in his arms. "Is she OK?"

Clark nods. "She'll be fine."

"And you?" Lex asked.

"Whatever it was I don't feel it anymore." Clark replied.

Lex stopped him. "I can get the best doctors for both of you."

"We both hate doctors and I'm fine Clark snapped out of it when he nearly hurt me." Faith mutters from Clark's chest regaining consciousness.

Faith frees herself and stands up to show that she's fine as she and Clark say goodbye and head out for the night.

* * *

Claire looked to Cordelia. "You are demented you know that."

"I'm also right." Cordelia defended herself.

Claire stared at her with an ember of hatred. Cordy can't be right on this. There has to be another way? Claire looks to the other scoobies who just shrug innocence. They're all saying they can't do much to help because they think she's right. "Fine give me the brunette I'll be Faith's cousin."

Cordelia handed Claire the hair dye. It's a crime that they have to do this but Claire's bright orange hair tends to stand out. "I'm sorry about this I just don't see another way to protect you from these commandos."

"I know." Claire muttered. "Can I at least have blue contact lenses for the eyes?"

"Certainly" Giles replied. "I know you don't like altering your appearance but…"

"It will keep uncle Sam and Lex off your back." Chloe finished.

Claire nods she already knows that. "I know I'm willing to try."

Faith enters with Clark. "Try what?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Faith, well Giles offered to let me stay with him in exchange for being my watcher. He makes a move on me though his ass is grass."

"That's disgusting." Faith replied. "He's G Man he doesn't do bad touch I already tried."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Yes I'm not touching any young girls thank you."

Claire watched as Clark came in. "Hey I know you, you saved me from the initiative."

Clark was too tired and simply nodded not believing that actually happened. "Yes I did it's nice to see you again. Thought why am I seeing you again not that I don't mind."

Buffy started to explain. "Claire is the new slayer called after Faith died."

Clark nods. "And we're looking out for her?"

"If she lets us." Buffy answered.

Claire looked at Clark and smiled he's the hulk that saved her last night. "Yes, I'm going to be part of the team learn how fight demons like I don't know how to already and help you guys find the 33.1 initiative."

Clark simply nodded happy to have the help. "Welcome to the team.'"

Claire just smiled halfway and nearly hid her face. "Happy to help it's why I'm here."

Xander had a smirk oh this was good. "Our little fire starter has a crush."

Claire glared at him and punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" Xander whimpered rubbing his arm.

Chloe looked at the two. "So what happened with the thing?"

"Burned itself out…I think." Clark answered. "Just not soon enough."

Faith rubbed her throat see this is why Clark isn't finding out the fire stone did something to her yet. "Clark, I have been hurt worse I'm fine. It happened just get over it. I know you wouldn't hurt me by choice."

Chloe frowned. "And for once I'm glad to not be the object your heart's desire."

Clark chuckled. "Yeah well I was seeing some pretty messed up things. Chloe and my parents turning against me, Victor and Lex talking about us, and my personal favorite Faith kissing Lex."

"That one would never happen." Faith replied she needs a shower to wipe Lex's slime off her. She didn't need Clark's story she saw the eyes of men like him before.

The scoobies made plans for Claire and all went their own way home.

* * *

Clark walked Faith back to their house and after talking with his parents and giving a lengthy apology they made it up to her room.

Clark turned to Faith he can't believe he hurt her. "Faith I should have never even…"

Faith rolls her eyes. "Clark sit down." Clark does as told and Faith climbed on top of him. "I knew you and me weren't going to have the normal boy-girl relationship most people talk about. Kind of a given with our screwed up lives are. But I knew there would be times like this and I want them if that's the price of keeping you in my life." Faith grabs the side of his shirt and starts lifting. "But if you have to make it up to me and be repenty."

Clark smiles as the two start kissing. Faith will get the angst out of him one way or another.

* * *

Clark walks into Professor Fine's room about an hour before his first class starts. He needs to talk to the professor and see what really happened. Fine walked into the room and just had a cocky grin. Being raised around humans too long has made Kal El soft and he plans to capitalize on that just not with all his friends standing besides him.

"Professor Fine?"

"How you feeling, Kal-El?" Fine asked.

Clark groaned he's really another kryptonian. "So, I didn't imagine that part."

Fine shakes his head. "No, you didn't."

Clark just sighed and rested against a desk. "I thought I was the last son of Krypton, but... you people keep popping up."

Fine chuckled. "Well, a superior civilization is difficult to eradicate."

"Why are you here?" Clark asked.

"To stop what's coming." Fine answered. "Luthor's little super powered army and to help you walk the path of a true Kryptonian."

"No, thanks. I'm doing fine on my own." Clark replied.

Fine sighed. "I see in your eyes you have already started Jor El's training. Why do you continue to trust humans more than your own people?"

"I'm just going off what I've seen." Clark answered. "The last two Kryptonians were disciples of Zod."

Fine just looked him in the eyes. "Maybe you need to look closer."

Clark wasn't backing down from this. "Why didn't you just tell me who you really were instead of posing as my professor this whole time?"

Fine chuckled at the irony and hypocrisy of Kal El's words. "Why do you keep your identity a secret, even from the woman you love? You've been on this planet many years, Kal-El. I had to observe you before revealing myself to determine just how much you've been influenced by these...humans."

"You say 'human' like it's a bad thing." Clark replied.

Fine shrugged in false innocence. "Just going on what I've seen. This race shows promise. But at this point in history, they're still duplicitous by their very nature. Even the ones you think you love can't be trusted."

Clark glared at him. "You don't know anything about this race. Yeah, they can be petty and dishonest and betray each other over nothing. But they can also be honest and loyal. And they would give up everything to protect someone they love. Even if they were from another planet. While our planet died because Zod didn't get his way and my uncle wanted to get into my mom's pants. We're much more advanced then they are."

"You've been with Faith too long, Kal-El..."

Clark rolled his eyes. "My name is Clark. And I'll always believe in my friends and my family."

Inside Fine smirked because when the time is right that's how he's going to bring him down. "I sincerely hope your trust hasn't been misplaced. You know where to find me when you're ready to accept the truth or need my help."

"So what's your krptonian name?" Clark asked

Fine shakes his head. "I'd rather not say in the end I sided with Zod and regretted it ever since. Please don't tell Jor El about me all I want is to repent for what I did in the past and make sure you have a better future."

Clark thought about it he would tell Jor El but Fine saved him last night and more importantly he saved Faith. "I won't say a word."

Lex was drinking a brandy reading Jax's field report on 3-01's escape. Maggie comes in and sees him hard at work studying. "I see you've got the bad news."

"Just a missed opportunity." Lex replied as he hands Maggie a manila folder.

Maggie looked at the folder. "What's this?"

"An old Smallville Alumni who started showing remarkable strength and speed."

Maggie looked at the folder. "Could be similar to 3-01. Will all the meteor freaks do this?"

"Well there's one way to know for sure. Bring her in." Lex replied.

Maggie looked at the folder and saw the name Alicia Baker and even better unlike 3-01 she's in a persistent vegetative state. "We'll do what we can."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Rewriting the episode I realized something. Was there a reason Lex never had Clark tested. He went through security like it was nothing and nearly killed the woman he loved I don't think an I'm OK would cut it with Lex.

Up Next: Wild at Heart.


	15. Wild at Heart

Faith gets tackled to the floor by a vampire and uses the leverage to flip her over her as she kips back up to her feet. She delivers a resounding headbutt to the vampire's face wobbling her and knocking her back. Faith pulls out a stake and delivers a roundhouse knocking the vampire off its feet and effortlessly stakes it.

Faith just smiled putting the stake away and looked to Clark. "You OK you don't exactly seem like you're here right now."

Clark nods and shoots a blast of heat vision into the forest as Faith hears one of her favorite noises in the world as a vampire dusts. "It's just been a weird day."

Faith looked at him. "Nah it's been a weird year and a half but this week was just overkill. And that was before Giles showed up at the Bronze."

Clark nods in agreement he was worried about band candy except he was just Giles and not Ripper like Buffy said. "Yeah that's kind of why I hung out with you Claire, Chloe, and Lois all night."

Faith nods. "Hey I don't blame you B and the others looked like they were damaged from that ordeal. Well mostly."

Clark nods in agreement. "You noticed Oz too huh?"

Faith chuckled. "Yeah, I noticed long before it was the popular thing to do like you and B did tonight. Wolf's got some serious vibes for the little diva. If he doesn't watch himself I think Red is going to turn him into a toad."

Clark pictured Willow wicked witch and just laughed. "I don't think Will is one to go all evil."

Faith poked him. "Yeah well that's because the chart goes happy people, very happy people, optimists, you. And coming back to you what has you so lost in your thoughts. And don't tell me it's nothing because I can tell when you're lying farmboy."

Clark shrugged if she wants him to unload why not. "Well let's see the splinter that made me nearly kill you. It didn't burn itself out. My history professor used an extractor to pull it out of me because low and behold he's a kryptonian too. I'm starting to think there's a whole city out there stuck in a bottle where they just release them one at a time to mess with me."

"Knew this last son thing was just a cry for attention" Faith quipped. "So is he good or evil?"

Clark thought on it not sure what to classify Fine as. "Right now I'm going with neutral. He said he's an ally but he also said I'm keeping things from you. Which I've been rattling over in my head all this week and still don't know what he's talking about."

Faith walked over and leaned on a tombstone collecting her thoughts. "Maybe he's a bad guy?"

"I just don't know." Clark admitted feeling confused and frustrated. "I mean technically I should be able to fly I've been able to since I was fourteen I just can't figure it out. Maybe that's what he means is that piece of me I can't figure out that I'm keeping to myself and not even know it."

"So what are you going to do?" Faith asked.

Clark thought on it but even after talking to her he still doesn't have a clue. "I guess keep my friends close and my enemy closer. It's all I can do for now since Jor El doesn't recognize him. So while we're sharing you want to tell me something."

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Faith replied as she joined Clark as they walked out of the cemetery.

Clark stopped where he was and swung his arm fast to the point where Faith automatically defended herself and stopped it.

"How long have you been faster and stronger then Buffy?" Clark asked.

They both put their arms down and Faith just chuckled she should have known Clark would have figured it out at some point he never forgets anything. "Since last summer"

Clark was startled. How could he have missed it for so long? "Last Summer you mean when I…"

"Saved my life" Faith finished cutting him off. See this is why it took so long for her to tell him. "Clark you've done nothing wrong. I wasn't ready to go and you gave me slayer spinach for lack of a better word so I will always be grateful for the second life you've done nothing wrong. Got it!" Faith said as her demeanor changes completely at the last two words making Clark back up in a little bit of fear.

Clark nods. "Got it"

* * *

Faith walked into the Magic Shop the next day and saw Giles waiting for her. Faith stared at him and waited for what he had to say.

"Faith, there's only so much I can take. We're going to have to change the system. A fifteen year old is too old to be babysat, and it's not fair on her or me."

Faith is doing everything she can to control her grin. "What'd Claire make you do?"

Giles shrugged cleaning his glasses. "Um, well, we listened to aggressively cheerful music sung by people chosen for their ability to dance... then we ate cookie dough and talked about Clark."

Faith walked towards the back. "Geeves into each generation one stuffy British guy is chosen to watch the slayer and we chose you. If you want we can call Wesley or the council. Might create some conflict with Clark though."

Giles took his glasses off. "No, you wouldn't."

Faith smirks and nodded in agreement she wouldn't. "Geeves, Claire has been locked in cages and tubes a good deal of her life you're not going to get an instantly healed moment of trust and even if you did she's going to drive you nuts and not because she's a meteor freak or a slayer."

"Why?" Giles asked confused.

"Because she's a teenager." Faith easily replied. "We're all nuts, hell even holier than thou Clark is a hormonal ticking time bomb when exposed to the right things. The only difference is you had Joyce and the Kents to fall back on. Claire needs a parent someone that will set rules and get her angry. Her life was screwed up enough she doesn't need to start living mine. Just don't give up on her OK."

"I never would have." Giles replied seeing Faith head for the back.

Cordelia and Claire come in laughing as Claire now looks like a completely different person. She now has brown hair and blue eyes. However bits of red burn through when she's angry so she has to keep track of that.

"So is Faith here yet?" Claire asked excited. She and Giles are supposed to start training her today.

Giles nods. "She's in the back waiting for you."

* * *

Clark and Buffy were walking over to Willow and saw Oz and Veruca quickly leaving. The two looked at Willow she looked so sad.

"Check out the rapid exits. Was it us?" Buffy asked.

Willow frowned as Clark and Buffy sat next to her. "Me. I don't speak musicianese. How come you didn't tell me I look like a crazy birthday cake in this shirt?"

Buffy shrugged in innocence. "I thought that was the point. So what's Oz and Veruca's story?"

Willow frowned and got out. "He thinks she's sexy. He gets this blushy thing going on behind his ears. That's for me only."

Clark shrugged knowing how Oz feels for Willow. "It doesn't mean anything."

Buffy smiled and saw a chance for her and Willow to have some fun. "Yeah remember last year Clark saw us all naked."

Willow smiled as Clark's face turned red. "Yeah looking doesn't mean anything Clark would have looked at his grandma if she was cute."

Clark just buries his face in the table and puts his hands up in surrender it was his only defense since they all agreed red kryptonite was just kryptonian beer.

Buffy pats him on the shoulder thankful they are all good sports about their screwed up lives. "Point is Will it doesn't mean anything. Oz loves you."

Willow turns to her friends thinking over their words. "I know. I-I know. And I don't wanna be the kind of girl who freaks every time my boyfriend notices somebody else. I mean, I have wrong feelings about other guys sometimes, but I feel guilty, and I flog and punish."

Buffy adds on. "Exactly. I'm sure Oz is flogging and punishing himself." She sees Willow and Clark's looks. "This is sounding wrong before I even finish. Look, I promise you, in a couple of days, it's gonna be like 'Veruca who?'

"You think?" Willow asked hopefully.

Buffy nods no doubt in her mind. "Absolutely. Oz just isn't the type to stray."

"Not tonight anyways. He'll be locked in a cage." Willow quipped.

* * *

Oz woke up to the sunlight hitting his face. Oh no, He got out of his cage he knew he should have had it reinforced. He looks over and sees Veruca naked right next to him. What the hell happened last night?

Oz was trying to form words this was a time to talk even for him. "That was, um..."

"Some night." Veruca quipped.

"So it appears." Oz replied.

Veruca caught on he's a newborn. "Right. You don't remember. It's like that at first, but then little bits and pieces will start coming back to you."

Oz knew there was something about her. "So you're a..."

"Werewolf groupie. Nobody else gets it done for me." Veruca joked.

"What?" Oz asked.

Veruca chuckled. "Kidding. You know what I am. You've known since the first time you saw me. Now, you... need...to relax."

"Not a possibility." Oz replied.

"So what do you want to do?" Veruca asked.

They head off to the laudromat. Oz is wearing clothes that don't fit and don't entirely match. Veruca is walking about in whorewear.

Veruca looked through the clothes. "God! The kids in the dorm need fashion 101 in a big way." She spies Oz's ensemble. "Or we could start right here at home."

Oz looked at his clothes and shrugged. "Not making a statement. Just wanna get back to my place, figure out why we got out of our cages."

"You have a cage?" Veruca asked incredulously.

Oz looked at her. "Don't you?"

"Uh, yeah. Has a little wheel with a plastic ball And a cute little bell in it." Veruca replied sarcastically. "God! Somebody's domesticated the hell out of you."

"It's my choice. I don't wanna hurt anybody." Oz replied.

Veruca shakes her head that's not it. "Maybe. Or maybe you just don't wanna admit what happened to you. Maybe you just wanna pretend like you're a regular guy." She walks over to him.

Oz just looked at her. "Well, I am. I'm only a wolf 3 nights a month."

Veruca doesn't believe that other wards they wouldn't have been drawn to each other since they started college. "Or you're a wolf all the time and this human face is just your disguise. You ever think about that, Oz?" She's getting closer to him.

Oz glared at her as his werewolf eyes came out but quickly diminished. "I'm going. I gotta check the paper; see if we did any damage last night."

Veruca watched his eyes with interest. "Oh, we did. But only to each other. I know some part of you remembers that. It doesn't take a full moon. We could...Do it again right here."

"We aren't going to." Oz insisted. "This ends... Right now."

Veruca watched him she wants to know how he did that. He can tap into the beast at will. "I can help you, Oz. You're scared. I was, too. But then I accepted it. The animal, it's powerful, inside me all the time. Soon, you just start to feel sorry for everybody else because they don't know what it's like to be as alive as we are. As free."

Oz freed himself from her. "Free to kill people? I won't do that. You shouldn't."

Veruca stared at him knowing the truth. "You don't understand. But you will. You'll see that we belong together. And maybe you can teach me how you pull out the wolf anytime you want."

"I know where I belong." Oz replied walking off.

Veruca smiled. "See ya tonight."

* * *

Oz walked into the Magic Box. Giles gave him a simple hello and Cordelia just gave him a wave.

"Oz are you buying anything anti-wolf maybe. We have wonderful pieces of silver." Cordelia said it's a slow day and no customers means no cash.

Oz shakes his head. "Nothing I need. Where's Xander?"

"Job interview for construction. He might be digging for the college." Cordelia supplied.

"Giles and Clark" Oz asked.

Cordelia nods and sees it guy talk. "They're in the back with Faith and Claire."

Oz walks in the back and sees Clark and Giles watching Faith and Claire spar. Well it's more like Claire attacking and Faith giving out pointers.

Claire throws to punches getting Faith's guard up to her head just as she taught her and finishes it with a kick to the ribs.

Faith held her hands at her side. She has to admit this is actually kind of fun. Buffy is a better fighter then her and Clark is a better fighter but a much more controlled one being so peaceful which lets her wipe the floor with him in sparring. Claire knows nothing but learns from her and seeing Claire work her way around her defenses and landing hits on Faith makes her happy.

Claire repeats the attack but this time Faith sees it coming and is able to grab her leg mid kick.

Faith smiled seeing this. "Too slow"

Faith twisted her leg and Claire spun in the air and hit the floor. Claire got up in raw anger and ran straight at Faith intending to punch Faith in the face. Faith rolled her eyes at the rookie mistake and simply grabbed Claire's arm with one swift movement flipped her to the floor and wrapped her arms in her legs showing she can break it at any time.

"Don't ever do that" Faith warned. "You rush in blindly against a stronger opponent you're going to get your ass handed to ya hothead and since you're a slayer that's the best case scenario. It doesn't matter how skilled you are."

Faith quickly releases Claire's arm and runs to Clark intending to punch him only for Clark to catch her hand and sweep her legs leaving Faith in the same situation Claire was in. "Charging in recklessly leads to trouble."

Clark lets Faith up as both slayers get to their feet. Clark turns to Oz and isn't exactly happy as the two boys go to the back alley.

* * *

Oz looked at Clark. "Is there something I don't know about?"

"You tell me?" Clark asked. "Why do I smell Veruca all over you?"

"When did you learn to do that?" Oz asked.

Clark shrugged. "About two weeks ago, considering I can see through Solid objects and hear a dog barking 10 miles out I shouldn't be surprised that my other senses are super too huh."

"Safe assumption" Oz replied.

Clark nodded. "So why are we both here and neither of us are talking to Willow?"

Oz frowned. "Clark I swear last night was nothing alright Veruca is a werewolf we got out of our cages I came by to ask you to help me reinforce my cage to make sure I don't get out again."

Clark nods. "OK, anything else."

Oz nods. "Is there like a test for meteor rock infection?"

Clark thought about that. "It's not exactly something you test often… Just hold still."

Clark X-rays Oz having cracked his not so hidden code. "You're infected. Although considering all three of you were in the van when the meteors hit I should probably check Willow and Giles too. So any side effects."

"Transforming when I'm angry or jealous instead of just the moon. Willow tends to bring it out." Oz answered.

Clark thought on it. "Sounds like you might be a skin walker."

Oz looked at him curious. "There's more like me?"

"Just one that I know of and she died in my arms." Clark answered hating that he couldn't save Kyla. "Though I might be able to talk to some people."

"How long will that take?" Oz asked.

Clark thought on it but there was no way of knowing. "One person shouldn't be that hard to find but the other one is in the Gobi desert. That one will take a while. Also I have to go to the fortress tomorrow so if I don't find him you won't have anything until next month."

"I can deal with the cage another two days." Oz assured him.

"And Veruca?" Clark asked.

"I'll make sure she stays in her cage I'll talk to Willow."

Clark went inside and said his goodbyes to Faith, Giles, Cordelia and Claire they just say he patrols all day Sunday to her and she doesn't question it chalking up Clark's powers to the meteor shower.

* * *

Willow walked down the next day to Oz's cage with a smile. She got him the perfect wake up doughnuts coffee, everything a young werewolf needs. She turns to the cage and sees Oz and Veruca naked in the cage. She drops the food and thermos as Oz gets up.

Oz saw her and panicked. "Willow..." He starts putting on his pants.

Willow was trying to get the visual out of her head but no good. "Oh, my god. Oh, my god."

Oz frowned he has to fix this. "I know what you saw. It wasn't… "He finishes putting on his pants. "I had to… I had to lock her in there with me."

Willow looked at him with a blank stare not sure how to react. "I bet."

"She's like me. A wolf." Oz tried to explain.

Willow nods. "Well, I knew you two had a lot in common, but..." Oz tries to touch her but she jerks back. "Don't touch me!"

Oz looked to Veruca. "She was gonna hurt somebody. I didn't have a choice."

Willow shakes her head no. "But you did. You could've told somebody Buffy, Faith, Giles. Your solution... Just put you two together in a room all night?"

Veruca having woken up stands up and bears all. "Girl's got a point."

Oz lost the calm in his voice. "Leave."

Veruca shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

"Now!" Oz shouted. Veruca left as he turned to Willow. "I'm sorry. I know."

Willow can't believe Oz has done this. He's her person blanket she loves him. "I knew, you jerk. And you sat there, and you told me everything was fine? And that's as bad as... as..." She starts crying.

Oz frowned not believing he caused her the same pain as she did him. "I know how it feels. I remember."

"Oh. So what, this is payback? I had this coming?" Willow asked offended. She thought Oz forgave her a long time ago.

Oz rolled his eyes. He can't believe he was fool hearted enough to dig that up. "No. It's not…"

Willow looked at him with careful eyes wondering how they got here. "Because I thought that was behind us. And you know, what happened with Xander, it doesn't compare. Not with what you and I had. Not with whatever you've been doing with her."

Oz shakes his head it was the wolf not him. "I don't know what Veruca and I have done. When I change, it's like, it's like I'm gone and the wolf takes over."

Willow just stared at him knowing that wasn't completely true. "But before this, when you were regular Oz, you had feelings for her, didn't you?"

Oz didn't know what to say. "No. I could sense something, but..."

Willow cut him off. "But you wanted her... Like in an animal way? Like...More than you wanted me?" She runs off, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Willow was walking blindly she was lost in her pain and not sure where to go. Lois and Oliver came out of the espresso pump and see her walk blindly into traffic.

"Willow" Lois shouted.

Oliver ran up and grabbed her pulling her out of the way of oncoming traffic.

Lois looked over Willow she seemed OK. "Willow what's the matter?"

Oliver looked into the redhead's eyes and saw she was too in shock to do anything. "I think we should get her home."

Lois shakes her head in denial. "I'll take her to the store they own. I think Buffy and Faith are there." Lois just laughs. "Well if it's not you at night it's me in the morning huh."

Oliver chuckled."It's fine you deserve to turn the tables once every 20 times or so."

* * *

Oliver and Lois took her to the magic shop which was usually closed on Sundays. They see Buffy and Faith sparring and Lois clears her throat to get their attention. Buffy stretches her arms out a little sore. She's rusty, she's been spending too much time at college. Even with Faith working out she still should have put up a better fight.

Buffy takes one look at Willow and sees something isn't right. "Willow?"

Buffy sits Willow down at the table and can tell she's miserable as Faith shows Lois and Oliver out. Willow tells the story to Buffy and Faith about Veruca and about everything else. Faith clenches her fists guys are pigs.

Buffy realized as much as she hates it. "I have to go. I have to find Veruca before the sun sets. I will, though."

"Need backup?" Faith offered

Buffy shakes her head no. "Stay with Willow in case Veruca comes here. I'll find her and when I do, this thing stops. She's bad news. Do you want me to get you something before I take off? Kleenex? Chocolaty... Chocolate anything?"

"No." Willow replied.

Buffy nods in sad acceptance wishing she could do more. "I'll come back as soon as this is finished. I just want you to take it easy, OK. The main thing is put the blame where it belongs. Don't hurt yourself."

Willow nods. "Uh-huh. Ok."

Buffy looked at Willow to be certain. "You're ok?"

Willow nods. "I'm fine. I promise."

Buffy gets to the door. "I love you." Buffy leaves.

Willow thought on it. "Put the blame where it belongs."

Faith knows the bad idea face when she sees it. This isn't going to end well. "What's on your mind Red?"

Willow smiled thinking of all the horrible things about to happen to Oz and Veruca sadly however she needs something at college and they're out here. "Nothing I just need to get a little something from school."

Faith hopped off the desk glad to get out of here. "Great let's bail."

"No, no, Faith you should stay here there could be rats little miniature rats and next thing you know your store has an infestation it would be best if I go alone."

Faith just looked at her. "Red, B made it real clear that I watch you until she brings in Cujo the were bitch. Now what you do well that's up to you. All I'm doing is bodyguard duty."

* * *

Faith watches as Willow chants and comes up to the last part dropping a picture of Oz into the concoction Faith almost wonders what it actually does. Willow looks at the picture of Oz and freezes even with all her pain he's caused her today she can't do it. Some floating beakers fall as the spell disintegrates. Veruca opened the door with a smile.

"Wow. For a minute there, I thought you might actually play rough. Sometimes you have to, you know? To keep what's yours, sometimes you have to kill. How 'bout that? The sun's almost down."

"Red get behind me." Faith ordered.

Willow just ignores her as Veruca gets closer and boasted. "Can't say I'm surprised you didn't go through with your little hex. You don't have the teeth."

Willow calmly backed up. "You don't know what I have. You don't know anything about me."

Veruca smirked. "I know what you love. I have his scent on me right now."

Oz ran to the door. "Don't touch her again."

Veruca turned to him. "Come stop me. I like it rough, remember?"

Oz got between them. "You wanna hurt me, hurt me. You leave her out of this."

"How can I?" Veruca asked. "She's the reason you're living in cages. She's blinding you. When she's gone, you'll be able to admit what you are."

Their hair starts to grow out as the transformation begins.

"You don't wanna find out what I am." Oz warned.

Veruca growled at him she knows what he is. "You're an animal. Animals kill."

Oz nodded. "You're right." He lunges towards her. "We kill."

Oz blindsides Veruca by transforming before she does. They begin to struggle. They fight and he gets the upper hand and tears her throat out before she can even transform completely. Willow cowers in a corner, crying uncontrollably.

"Oz?" Willow asked hoping to see her boyfriend.

Oz rushed her and Faith got in the middle as Oz tackled her to the ground. Faith kept her hand on his throat scratches won't change her but a bite will. Faith feels the full weight of Oz slam down on her. Faith looked to the corner and saw Buffy with the tranq gun as she walked over and comforted Willow.

* * *

The next day Faith was laid out in bed damn wolf slamming her into the hard floor. She didn't like it but it did have its advantages. Such as Clark constantly visiting with her favorites foods and giving her back rubs getting rid of constant pain.

Faith smiled seeing Clark come back in.

"Remind me why I'm still in college?" Clark asked. "I can easily get a genius thing in a month."

"Camouflage" Faith replied.

Clark frowned that only seemed to be a good idea on paper. "Yeah but I really hate psych class. It's so boring when you already know everything."

Faith tried to get comfortable but wasn't finding a spot. She felt Clark's hands work their magic and just calms down. "You've got magic hands. So why are you so upset about Psych class?"

Clark though of what to say. "It's just with everything that is happening to you, Willow, and Oz that Ididn't even see coming. Idiot classes that I already know seem like a waste."

Faith turned her head to look at him. "Well I think that's for Willow and Oz to figure out. So how about us?"

Clark shrugged. "I asked about what the fire stone did to you?"

"So what am I now?" Faith asked.

"A very beautiful vampire slayer" Clark replied. "The stone just healed you and might give you an SOS if I'm ever in danger again like when Maxima kidnapped me. But whatever caused you're little boost in strength it didn't come from Krypton. I think it has something to do with being the slayer."

Faith nods well its one problem down and if she's supposed to give him warnings that must be what the three symbols are. "Clark front drawer."

Clark opened the drawer and saw a piece of paper with three symbols on it. "Where did you get this?"

"I drew it shortly after the meteor shower." Faith answered. "I didn't want you to blame yourself but considering all the fun you had last week I think we should go for the truth. So what's it say?"

Clark studied it and this is very bad. "Beware of Zod"

* * *

Buffy went to Giles apartment she's never seen Willow like this before and her first instinct was to run to Giles. On top of that Claire's commando guys made an appearance she barely got to Faith and Willow in time.

Giles was cleaning his glasses. "I'm not quite sure I understand."

Buffy shrugged and explained the best she could. "There was just so much going on with Oz and Willow. And there still is. But I just thought you should know."

Giles decided to bring the focus back on someone she could hit. "Well, this fellow in the woods, he was in military garb?"

Buffy nods giving her assessment. "And he was toting some serious weaponry. The thing is I saw some guys dressed exactly like him on Halloween night. I just assumed they were in costume. But maybe they were working. I wanna know what's up. The guy got in my way. I almost didn't catch up with Oz in time. And as it was, I was too late to…"

"You saved Willow." Giles pointed out since Veruca forced Oz's hand.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Right now she wishes I hadn't. Giles, I've never seen her like this. It's like it hurts too much to form words."

"You've... You've felt that way yourself, and you got through it." Giles replied remembering the situation with Angel.

"Yeah. I ran away and went to hell and then got through it. I'm kind of hoping she doesn't use me as a model." Buffy quipped.

Giles saw her logic. I was kind of hard not to. "Fair enough."

"I just don't know how they're gonna deal with this." Buffy finished not sure what to make of it.

* * *

Oz is in his room. He's packing in a hurry. Clark gave him the number of a Joseph Willowbrook and a map of the Gobi desert that will lead to a Shaman called Nightwolf and instructions that say tell him Naman sent you. Clark also tried to stop him from doing this but Oz refused to listen and Clark accepted his decision.

Willow walks in. "Hello."

Oz looked up. He was hoping to avoid this make it easier for both of them. "Hi."

Willow looked at all the bags this is most of his stuff. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going." Oz replied already making up his mind.

"Now?" Willow asked.

"Mm-hmm." Oz mutters as he zips up the suitcase.

Willow looked at him this plan sucks. "That's your solution?"

"That's my decision." Oz answered through the pain that he has to do.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Willow pleaded

Oz stopped her. "No. Veruca was right about something. The wolf is inside me all the time and I don't know where that line is anymore between me and it. And until I figure out what that means, I shouldn't be around you... Or anybody."

Willow was now crying. "Well, that could be a problem 'cause people... Kind of a planetary epidemic."

"I'll find someplace." Oz insisted.

"Well, how long?" Willow asked.

Oz frowned this was the part he hated most. "Forever."

Willow stood with a hand over her mouth. "Oz... Don't you love me?"

Oz Held her pressing his forehead to hers as she sobbed. "My whole life... I've never loved anything else. But… I mean, it turns out... the one thing that brings it out in me is you... which falls under the heading of ironic in my book."

Willow looked at him. "Oz... Oh, god. Oz..."

Oz just held on to her. "When I saw you with that other witch girl the wolf almost came out and ever since the meteor shower you've smelled like food. I can't keep fighting the wolf my whole life and I think the best thing for both of us is for me to go."

Willow looked at him. "When?"

"I'm thinking now." Oz replied holding Willow in his arms one last time before breaking apart.

Willow is left standing crying. Oz walks out and puts his bag in his van. He gets in and starts the van. He pauses then cuts the engine. Then he starts the van again and drives away.

* * *

Author's notes

I suck at writing Oz always have always will. So I knew I was getting rid of him early on.

Jor El didn't attack Brainiac until he shapeshifted in front of Lionel. So he apprently doesn't know his form as Milton Fine

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: The Scoobies look for Claire's lab as someone tries to shoot Clark. The girls drag Willow to a party.


	16. The Host

A/N Clark did not kill all the ubervamps just a couple at the bottom before coming back up to fight. I never remember these things right off until I'm reading reviews later so I'm sorry about the long wait. In case you can't tell I was out during thanksgiving.

* * *

Jason Teague stood outside UC Sunnydale watching Clark from a distance having a conversation with Buffy, Tara, Lois, Willow, and Chloe. No one would recognize him now with a white hooded sweatshirt but it's been over a month now since Lana's funeral and nothing has happened to Clark. He figured Lex would have done something to him by now. But if he hasn't he will. Jason pulls out a gun and starts to move across the street until a loud honk gets his attention. Jason is quickly the victim of man meets metal as the car runs him down knocking him onto the hood and the roof as the car speeds off and he hits the floor.

Clark ran over and was the first to take a look. The girls ran over and Buffy was the first one to see it. "Is he?"

Clark felt for a pulse. "He's alive but just barely I'd superspeed him to a hospital but I don't think I should move him right now."

Chloe quickly pulled out her cell phone. "Yeah we need an ambulance a guy got hit by a car."

* * *

Claire and Faith were out in one of Sunnydale's illustrious forests. Faith is rolling her eyes she was never a brownie and she's damn sure no girlscout. "C how do you escape from somewhere and have no idea where you escaped from?"

Claire rolled her eyes she wasn't ready to talk about her years at the lab and Giles was nice enough to leave it to her when she's ready. "I didn't keep track because as soon as I got free I ran for daylight and never looked back. I was running off of pure adrenaline never wanting to spend another day in a cage. So sorry I didn't take pictures of the sights on my way out."

Faith frowned see right there she knows she said something wrong. "Sorry C, look we're 0 for 5 why don't we blow this off for another day."

* * *

Lex was inside the initiative with Professor Walsh. "So have you taken Alicia?"

Walsh shakes her head no. "Mr. Luthor we have a problem."

"Is she awake?" Lex asked with genuine concern knowing she was dangerous enough before.

Walsh shakes her head no. "It's several things. She's protected some high end government thing is looking into her that ranks above us."

"The black ops teams?" Lex asked he doubts another wing of government would be able to handle her.

Walsh brought up a tape of one of the black ops teams. "They've ran into a problem. This is the third group we sent them in the middle of the afternoon."

Lex watches as in the span of a second all four men were unconscious. "What did that?"

"Something that moved really fast" Walsh replied. "All four men were taken down within a second."

"Where was Clark Kent when this was happening?" Lex asked.

Walsh sighed this is really grinding her gears but she needs Lex's funding. "My class, Lex Mr. Kent is just a face in the crowd B student. I'd say 3-02 has better things to do then spy on a Kansas Farmboy."

Walsh looked at her pager and just smiled seeing the message from the hospital. "It sounds like we might have found 3-14."

* * *

Clark was studying the magazines from front to back waiting as patient as he can get. Chloe was here too because apparently Jason was rich and this could be the story she needs to get in the door at a newspaper. Clark got to his feet seeing Ben exit the room.

"How's he doing?" Clark asked.

"He's gone." Ben answered. "Though considering one of the cops said he had a gun and he was coming your way you might be lucky.

Clark stared at the floor because he knew the truth. Jason's shot wouldn't have hurt him but a car had no problem crushing Jason. "When did he die?"

"He didn't." Ben replied. "But he's brain dead now it's just up to the parents and when they want to let him go."

Clark frowned if Lana hadn't come here maybe they'd both be still alive. "Thanks for keeping us informed."

Ben nods wishing he could cheer him up. "You did a brave thing waiting for the ambulance and keeping him breathing till then. You did everything you could there was just nothing to save this time. Now I have to go back to work so I'll see you around Clark."

Clark nods and turned to Chloe as Ben walked off. "Guess that's it."

Chloe can't believe Clark is upset about this. If Jason had shot him in the head and bullet ricocheted Clark would be able to blame himself but this was not his fault. "Clark you did what you could to save someone who wanted to kill you. Besides there's someone else here that might pull through how long has it been since you saw her?"

"The meteor shower" Clark answered trying to think of another time but drawing a blank. "That's way too long to be by yourself isn't it?"

"Even if you're a meteor enhanced slayer." Chloe replied what she wants to say was that crazy bitch shot you up with kryptonite and would have killed you if it wasn't for me but she knows how Clark thinks. "I'll keep you company."

Clark and Chloe went down to visit Alicia as an operating team went into Jason's room leaving Clark unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

Clark sat in silence with Alicia she looks so quiet and peaceful right now. There was little scar tissue everything just sort of healed up. The only thing in the room was annoying little beeps. That became more frequent then the last time he was here.

"It's so quiet." Clark observed with the exception of a thing of roses the room was barren Alicia had no one.

Chloe frowned. "Clark she terrified Smallville and nearly killed two people from the group in Sunnydale that tried to be her friends. And you had to put down her father figure to save hundreds upon thousands of lives it is safe to say that our little teleporter here brought this on herself."

Clark looked at Alicia and noticed just how much she's healing a lot faster then a normal girl would. "Doesn't mean she should be stuck here by herself with only that beeping for company."

"She's not."

Clark looked over and saw the kid from the meteor shower aftermath. "Hey Bart you're still reading to her?"

"Everyday stretch" Bart replied looking over to a very beautiful girl. "So who's your friend?

"Bart Allen, Chloe Sullivan" Clark watches as the two shake hands. "So why have you been doing this. Staying with her this whole time?"

Bart just gave a little halfway smile. "We actually went out for her prom. I could tell she wasn't a bad person she just did bad things. I was a lot like that."

Clark had a genuine smile seeing he wasn't the only one to see the best in people. "Well I'm going to let you read to her."

Chloe simply said goodbye and followed Clark out. She could tell he was nervous about something he had an oh crap face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Clark assured her at least is wasn't her problem. "At least…not yet"

Chloe studied him. He knows something she doesn't. "Clark I'm starting to think you're keeping secrets from me again so please just tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Clark sighed and started to explain. "The doctors were certain Alicia would need skin grafts scar tissue but she's healing up nicely on her own. Far nicer and much better then anyone would have thought."

Chloe shrugged not seeing the point. "OK but she's still brain damaged. The doctors said she'll never wake up… Wait you don't think she's going to…"

Clark nods and remembers all the wounds Faith has had since he met her and how fast they heal and what's happened to her now. "If there is one thing I've learned it's do not underestimate slayers."

* * *

Clark and Chloe go back to the main room and see a middle aged woman with red hair talking to one of the doctors. The woman walks over to Clark and slapped him right across the face as Clark moved with it to save her hand.

Chloe wasted no time and slapped her back as orderlies and security guards broke them up. "Who the hell are you?"

"Genevieve Teague"

"I'm sorry about your son." Clark said which he honestly was no parent should ever have to outlive their child.

"Save me your pity Mr. Kent." Genevieve ordered with a fury burning in her eyes. "You got my son killed."

Faith came out of the elevator with Giles getting the cliff notes version from Lois when she came home. They caught Genevieve's little tirade.

"You and that bitch Lana destroyed my son. The two of you should have stayed together you were both trash that were obviously meant for each other."

Faith felt something in her explode as she walked up to Genevieve ready to knock her lights out but Clark caught her hand.

"Faith, no." Clark said knowing this is just grief talking.

Chloe looked at Genevieve. "Not to get all petty but I was there Jason dumped Lana not the other way around. And judging from what you're saying I'm willing to bet you had a hand in it."

"My son was everything to me. I wasn't about to let him throw his life away."

Chloe was about make an Oedipus reply but felt a hand hold her back.

Faith stopped Chloe seeing the look in Genevieve's eyes. She's seen it before. "You're forgetting something very important Gen. Jason had a gun on him and considering how he tried to attack Clark at Lana's funeral he was likely going to kill him and yet you don't seem the least bit surprised by that."

"Whatever Jason did it could be laid at Clark's feet for what he and Lana drove him to." Genevieve replied.

"Bull" Faith replied looking Genevieve square in her eyes. "You knew damn well what your son was capable of. Because that hatred that was already in him no one is born with that in them we're taught it. I learned it from my mother and I'm guessing Jason learned it from you. Jason never stood a chance because he was a little piece of crap raised by a big piece of crap. I kind of feel sorry for him now that I know this."

Genevieve glared at the girl she should shoot her for what she said. "You dare question me or my son."

Giles instantly got between the two to stop Faith from assaulting her and going to jail and whispered into Genevieve's ear. "Go to your son or we'll have quite a unique talk with the police about last year."

Clark just ran his hands through his hair as Genevieve leaves this has been a very long very confusing day. "Thanks Giles… do I want to know what happened last year?"

"It doesn't matter." Giles assured him the meteor shower did all the damage it's going to do.

Faith took Clark by the arm. "Come on"

"Where are we going?" Clark asked.

Faith started. "Oz sent for his things so Willow's gloomy therefore B and you are taking her to a party tonight."

Clark smiled who knew he was caring for his friends. "OK Faith I'm taking Willow to a party tonight would you like to come with me?"

"Well since you asked so nicely."

* * *

Willow was in her room feeling miserable. Oz didn't even come back for his stuff and that was some pretty private… stuff. She hears a knock on the door and just yells. "It's open."

Willow's eyes shot up what the hell did she just do? Don't be a vampire please don't be a vampire. Willow takes a breath or relief seeing Riley. "Oh, Riley. Hi."

Riley came in and instantly heard depressing music. "Hi. Gee, I hope I'm not interrupting anything really depressing."

"What's up?" Willow asked.

Riley looked at her nervously. Right to the point, "OK I was thinking of asking out Chloe."

Willow just shrugged innocently good for him but. "She's not here."

Riley nods. "I know. I was just hoping for some advice."

Willow sat up from the bed and looks him in the eyes. "OK, say that I help, and you start a conversation. It goes great. You like Chloe, she likes you. You spend time together, feelings grow deeper, and one day, without even realizing it, you find you're in love. Time stops, And it feels like the whole world's made for you two, and you two alone, until the day one of you leaves and rips the still-beating heart from the other, who's now a broken, hollow, mockery of the human condition."

Riley looks a bit putout but this was how he felt. "Yep, that's the plan."

"I thought it was." Willow finished as Riley started to leave the room and leave her to her pain. "She likes the bizarre. Clark got her a book Tales of the weird and unexplained she loves it. Also her Buffy and Faith are dragging me to this party tonight at Lowell house."

Riley smiled at that. "Oh, you're going? That's my house. I live there." He sits on Willow's bed feeling encouraged.

Willow shrugged. "Well, it'll give you a chance to interact, but don't get fresh".

Riley shrugged not knowing what to say. "Fresh? I don't even know if we like each other yet. Hey, does she ever talk about me? Like, has she ever said..."

"Sometimes you're a nice guy sometimes you're a petty jackass stuck in kindergarten."

Riley face dropped a little he thinks Clark getting drugged might have helped him beat that. "That's discouraging. Still, I feel like I have a fighting chance with my new accomplice."

Willow looked at him. "I'm not your accomplice."

Riley put his hands up backing away. "No, no. Of course not."

"I'm not."

"You're not."

"We're clear."

"We're clear."

* * *

Clark was getting ready at his apartment. Victor came in and saw him getting ready and realizes he must be going to the party at Lowell house. He goes for the bookcase when Clark sees him. "You ever do anything here besides classes?"

Victor was set to stretch on his bed. "Yeah working out which leaves me exhausted."

Clark went into the bathroom so he didn't see the next part where Victor's eye blinked red. Clark came out a couple minutes later. Heat vision plus invulnerable skin equals a quick and easy shave. "Well Faith's dragging me to Lowell house party if you want to go."

"Sounds like fun think I'll go too." Victor replied to Clark's surprise. This is a very weird day that doesn't seem to lighten up as it goes.

* * *

Genevieve is in the hospital room distraught. "Tell me how can my son get up and walk out of this hospital if he's supposed to be brain dead."

"We don't know but we'll find him." The doctor assured her.

Genevieve nods. "You better or I'll bring this entire hospital down."

* * *

"Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something…" Bart stops reading out loud and speed runs through the two books he brought today. "I'll bring better books tomorrow beautiful." Bart said throwing the books into the trash. Yes girl kill yourself by jumping onto rocks because the bloodsucking sparkling eunuch doesn't notice you.

Bart hears someone coming for the room he'll smack the guards around and be back here before anyone even knows they're gone. He sees a man in green leather come in and just chuckled. "Sup Boss I thought you forgot about me."

Green Arrow pointed to the security cameras he shut off on the way in. "You've been making a scene lately."

"Apologies bro I just didn't want them taking her away to cueball's little lab."

Oliver nodded looking Alicia over. "Well I'll take over for the next few days. I have a job for you."

* * *

Buffy saw Clark coming with someone else and instantly hid her head. Why did he have to bring him?

Faith saw Buffy hiding behind Willow. "Is there a problem B?"

Willow smirked seeing it well it's a nice reprieve from Oz. "Clark brought Victor with him and Buffy's been avoidy."

"I haven't been avoidy." Buffy defended herself. "It's just whenever we're together bad things happen, Spike, cave woman Buffy, just bad all around badness."

Faith studied her and noticed another look in her eye oh she's going to have fun with this. "Or could it be that B has feelings for this guy?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Victor is very nice but kind of peculiar. And besides last week Clark saw him talking to Lex."

Faith looked at her. "Yeah he also saw Chloe work with Riley to expose his secret and me stick my tongue down Lex's throat. Could it be that you like him and are afraid of giving the guy a chance after the last couple times."

Buffy glared at Faith. "OK first me and Angel… coupled and then all hell broke loose… literally. Then Parker I thought we were coupling but it ends up I was just another notch for him."

"Which you wouldn't have found out about if Victor didn't warn you." Willow added.

Buffy was set to glare at her friend but with everything she's been through she thinks better of it. "The point is two guys and they were both jerks and I'm a worried a part of me liked that. What if my relationships come from me digging the bad boy because of the pain they cause me?"

"B you're not that kind of girl." Faith assured her. "And take it from someone who knows you have to go through a whole bunch of crap guys before you find a good one."

Buffy shrugged it's a party tonight so she'll party and sort out her feelings later. "Well we can discuss this later. Like not when he's coming right at us. And where are Xander and Cordy?"

"Cordelia got shot down for a gig and wasn't in the mood to party but Xander is with her. Lois and Oliver have their own plans tonight apparently. I should probably start worrying." Chloe informed her.

* * *

They all walked into the party and Faith was starting to talk to people she didn't care much about college but around here it's pretty much we paid all this money so we can drink ourselves silly. Clark watched as Willow broke off with Riley as they talked for a bit.

Buffy tuned out the crowd. Quite a racket was made when a CD player mysteriously burst into flames when a Dingos song started playing. She looks to Willow and sees she's talking to Riley so she must not have heard it before Clark blasted it. Buffy went on to dance with Victor as the new CD player was set up and it turned into a slow one. Everyone started dancing Buffy and Victor, Riley and Chloe, Clark and Faith offered to walk Willow home when they saw how upset she got seeing everyone couple up but her.

Chloe was dancing with Riley. "So Clark and Faith are taking Willow home?"

Riley nodded that's what they told them. "Faith said the place was getting too mushy for her."

Chloe nodded well it was good baby steps to getting back to normal. "Thanks for talking to her tonight it seemed like you kept her mind off things. What were you two talking about anyway?"

Riley wasn't saying a word. "Sorry I've been threatened with a shovel to the face. So that stays with me."

Chloe smirked and moved closer to him. This farmboy better not run away in the other direction.

* * *

Buffy was dancing with Victor and OK it's not that bad right now. She's actually pretty comfortable but it feels like she's dancing with solid steel. Victor has a grip. "Wow Clark says you're always at the gym. You got quite the grip."

"Some of its metal and screws" Victor answered as he started to explain. "My family was in a very bad car wreck last year. I was… the only one survivor had a couple steel plates put in."

"I'm sorry." Buffy replied.

Victor nods grateful. "Thanks but you didn't do anything wrong. What's the old saying what doesn't kill you…"

"Scars you for life" Buffy finished considering the assessment of her life.

Victor chuckled and nodded. "That's a more accurate description then how it goes."

Both laughed and Victor decided it was now or never. "Buffy there's something I need to tell you."

Buffy looked into his eyes this is never a good thing. "OK let's hear it."

"You're beautiful." Victor replied.

Buffy smiled and leaned in closer not exactly what she was expecting to hear. Victor just held her close and thought of ideas to get Lex off his back. Maybe throw an EMP in the initiative. He has to figure out how to get Lex to look the other way while he tells Clark and Buffy everything.

* * *

Lex walked in and saw Walsh and the others already hard at work with Jason's body. One brain dead person the world isn't going to miss. And Lex has to admit there's a certain joy to using him as the next sample in the 3 program for what he did to Lana by breaking her heart and having her come to Clark. It was pretty obvious to Lex and anyone that knows Clark here he moved on a long time ago. He looks down at Jason's head that is now part green.

"You went with the samurai demon?" Lex asked.

Walsh nodded seeing he would be best for combat purposes. "The Mohra regenerates from each life threatening wound and comes back stronger from it so if anyone is actually able to kill our Adam he won't stay down for long and be back stronger then he was before."

Lex looked down at Jason's now one red and one human eye. "I can't wait to see what he can do."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews.

Sorry about the Twilight crack I'm sure you're all sick of them It's just Breaking Dawn over the weekend. A montage of falling in love with the woman that will be your wife... but she's a 5 minute old baby. Sounds like a Wayans Bros. Comedy.

Up Next: This time I'm only two weeks too late for the holiday as Clark 'works' with Angel in Pangs.


	17. Pangs Part 1

Faith was stretching out after coming home from a hard night patrolling. Clark and Buffy were out looking for the commandos as they're called. Well she'll have Thanksgiving with him and then the days after. Besides Clark and Buffy are the ones who saw the commandos it makes sense that they work together to find them before they find Claire again right.

Faith saw her door open and saw Clark carrying someone over his shoulder in black clothes as he came in. "Is that one of the commandos?"

Clark shakes his head as Faith gets off the bed and Clark drops the body down. "Does he look like a commando?"

Faith looks at him and sees a familiar face. "Holy crap what the hell is Angel doing back in town didn't he make this big dramatic exit."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, apparently he didn't even say goodbye."

"Where did you find him?" Faith asked.

Clark shrugged it wasn't exactly rocket science when it came to finding Angel when he is in Sunnydale. "How do you think I found him, he was stalking Buffy."

Faith thought about it and shrugged yeah where else would Angel be. "It was kind of foolish of me to ask huh?"

Clark moved in a blur as Angel was chained up to the bed and Clark had bowl of water ready.

Faith saw it and took the bowl. "No, no let me."

Faith threw the water at Angel's face as the vampire woke up.

Angel looked around trying to regain his composure. One second he's looking at Buffy and the next he lands smack on a concrete wall and passes out. Angel tries to get up but sees he's chained up so he's not going anywhere. He looks around the room and sees Faith and Clark just staring at him.

"Did you guys save me?" Angel asked.

Clark just looked him in the eyes. "That's not the words I'd use."

Angel realized what happened the one person he doesn't really know how to defend himself from. Clark knocked him out. "You attacked me why?"

"You're evil." Clark said simply.

"I'm not evil." Angel defended himself.

Clark studied him. "Then why were you hiding in the shadows stalking Buffy. For the record you're not as stealthy as you think you are."

Angel rolled his eyes Giles was right he should have done this over the phone first. "Look Buffy's in danger. A friend of mine had a vision which usually leads to girls dieing."

Clark and Faith looked to each other and went to the corner of the room. Angel sits there and just decides to let them talk. If they don't know that vampires have a great sense of hearing he isn't going to tell them.

"So what do you think?" Clark asked Faith in a whisper.

Faith shrugged and whispered back. "I don't know stalking Buffy and never doing anything to her is one of Angelus' little tricks. But do you really think he has nothing better to do then stalk the ex."

Angel rolled his eyes. He was not stalking the ex. Clark will stick up for him as he listens to Faith continue.

"Well if it is still Angel he might as well stalk Buffy I mean one perfect moment of happiness and he's evil again so he's pretty much a eunuch."

Angel glared at the two and shouted. "I am not a eunuch Buffy is in trouble... and Faith's messing with me isn't she?"

Clark nodded. "Actually yes she is. I could tell by your eyes. If you're going to help Buffy don't you think she deserves to know that you're here."

"She's already in danger this is for her..."

"Own good" Clark finished.

Angel glared at him. "Well look I have to keep my being here a secret it's to..."

"Protect her" Clark finished remembering himself saying this about 66 times before coming here.

Angel glared at the kryptonian. "Alright you know how I feel and why it can't work either cut me free or stop doing that. Giles already knows I'm here and he called Wes to see that I still have a soul."

"He's still Angel." Faith decided. "Angelus wouldn't whine so much."

Clark took the chains off at Faith's word and looked at Angel. "So Buffy is in danger, from what exactly?"

Angel just shrugged he wishes he knew he'd be on his way home right now. "Doyle said Buffy was just fighting something there was no clear picture."

"I'll stick close to B." Faith replied. "She's going to a digging thing tomorrow to support Xander."

"I'll keep an ear out see what I can find out." Clark decided before leaving the room with Faith.

Angel looked around the now vacant room. No nice to see you again huh just right back to work.

* * *

Buffy was jumping around the room getting her pants on she's running late. She was supposed to be out the door five minutes ago. She sees Tara and she's not even packed up a bit. "Don't you have a home to visit?"

Tara shakes her head no and puts up a fake smile nervously. "N-no, my family is halfway around the world. Too far of a trip to make just for some turkey."

"So what are you going to do you don't strike me as one for football." Buffy quipped. "Unless you're watching the Charmed marathon on TNT."

Tara just looked at her with a don't go there expression. She's still shy around other people but Buffy's nice. "You don't actually watch that show do you?"

"Clark did but he stopped watching when the one girl died." Buffy replied. "So what are you really doing for thanksgiving?"

"Just hang around here." Tara offered she wasn't going home to her family their response would be why wait a year and have her locked up immediately.

Buffy glared at her. "Not anymore the Kents are having a big thanksgiving dinner for everyone not going to their families and now you are welcome. Just note that if you say no you will be breaking the heart of the sweetest woman you will ever meet in your entire life."

"S-so no pressure." Tara replied nervously.

* * *

Clark stood out in an open lot as the omega man. It's not that the world is surrounded by vampires it's just since Xander is working he's stuck in the land of women. He's surrounded by Buffy, Faith, Willow, Cordelia, and Chloe. He watches as the dean comes up and starts his speech.

"Of all the duties of a dean, one of the most pleasant is to see a colleague realize a dream. Ladies, gentlemen, students, I present to you professor Gerhardt of the anthropology department."

Prof Gerhardt replaces the dean at the podium. "When I first realized we were outgrowing our current cultural center, I was concerned. Then I realized It was like seeing one's child grow up and move on to better things. In this case, a spacious new facility to be built on this site..."

Cordelia smiled looking at Xander she has to thank Mr. Kent. "Look at him. Have you ever seen anything so masculine?"

"The dean or his wife?" Clark asked.

Willow chuckled a little. "I think she means..." Referring to Xander who's waiting to begin digging.

Buffy had a laugh as well. "Oh. Very manly. Not at all village people." She said lying through her teeth. "So much sexier than the outfit from his last job."

Willow shakes her head he looks better but. "Oh, I miss the free hot dogs on sticks."

Chloe looks at Cordelia and just had a smirk. It's pretty obvious what Cordy is thinking.

Cordy rolls her eyes. "What I'm his girlfriend I'm allowed to think of him as a piece of meat."

Clark just turns his attention back to the professor or the birds in the tree anything at this point.

"And that's why it's appropriate that the ground-breaking for the UC Sunnydale cultural partnership center is taking place so soon before thanksgiving. Because that's what the melting pot is about… Contributions from all cultures, making our culture stronger..."

Clark has no reaction. Chloe, Faith Cordy, and Buffy begin to clap but stop as Willow interjects. "What a load of horse hooey."

Buffy looked at it Willow is on the warpath. "We have a counterpoint?"

Willow began her story of the true essence of thanksgiving. "Yeah, thanksgiving isn't about blending of 2 cultures. It's about one culture wiping out another. And then they make animated specials about the part where, with the maize and the big, big belt buckles. They don't show you the next scene, where all the bison die and Squanto takes a musket ball in the stomach."

"OK. Now, for some of that, you were channeling your mother?" Buffy asked cautious and ready to take a step back.

Willow looked at Buffy and rolled her eyes realizing that well… she was right. "Well, yeah, sort of. That's why she doesn't celebrate thanksgiving or Columbus day- You know, the destruction of the indigenous peoples. I know it sounds a little overwrought, but really, she's...She's right."

Buffy had to admit mad rant aside Willow made a good point. "Yeah. I guess I never really thought about it that way. With mom at aunt Darlene's this year, I'm not getting a thanksgiving. Maybe it's just as well."

Clark shakes his head. "You're both invited my house and you know that."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Were you even listening to me?"

Clark smirked the only holidays that was big to him was Thanksgiving and Christmas he loves those two. Halloween is his least favorite because he has enough masks in his life and doesn't need one more. "Yes but in our house we don't decorate for thanksgiving because we don't believe in the culture part we just think it's nice to have a turkey dinner with our friends and family to share what we've been grateful for this year."

Buffy smiled. "I can make some dishes."

"Will we survive it?" Cordy asked. Cordelia saw a look Buffy usually has for slaying people. "And she slowly backed away."

Clark switched his focus back to the professor. He's especially grateful for thanksgiving this year since last year he had to spend it on a leaky boat with a sea sick Faith, It's not that he regrets saving the world he just missed the holiday.

"...And thus, a symbolic beginning." The professor goes over and commences with the ground breaking ceremony.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Oh please just move on already you old hag." She saw the amused look of the others. "What? I want to see Xander dig." She sees the rest of the workers start digging. "Oh. Look, there he goes." Xander begins digging in earnest. She sighs. "Look at him."

"Very... Diggy." Willow said for lack of a better word.

Cordelia looked him over and mutters. "Soon he'll be sweating."

Faith chuckled and whispered to Clark. "You know this imaginary Xander in Cordy's head is starting to make you look bad."

Clark rolled his eyes as his face went red. "Yeah thanks for the attention Faith."

Clark turns his attention to where Xander is… was the ground broke away beneath him. Clark runs up with the others trying to make sure he's OK. Xander had plummeted to an underground chamber. "Xander are you alright down there?"

Xander got to his feet waving his arms around. "Uhh! Ow. I'm ok! I'm, uh... I'm ok!" He looks around. "Where am I okay?" He wonders as a green mist goes by him.

* * *

Clark waited around that night for Chloe. If there's a story here Chloe will find it by sunrise he's just here to keep her safe.

Chloe came over with that smug expression on her face after talking to the dean the professor and everybody else. "So do you know what they found?"

"Considering that smug smile of yours something important." Clark replied.

Chloe chuckled that sounded about right. "Yeah they found the old Sunnydale mission."

Clark shrugged. "I'm guessing that means something?"

Chloe nodded it means something but up until 15 minutes ago that didn't mean anything to her either. "There was a huge earthquake in 1812 it swallowed the mission whole and big business just built right over it."

Clark sat down. "That's not surprising Buffy once told me the same thing happened to a church leaving a vampire trapped in it for years."

"Well there's a human interest piece but nothing Supernatural." Chloe decided knowing the signs from Buffy as she leaves Clark alone.

Clark heard something that sounded like a very weak scream as someone died and ran from the crowd going into superspeed. Clark ran into the professor's office and as he feared when he first heard it he was already too late before he even started moving. Clark looked over and saw an Indian man holding a really mean looking knife.

The man had a cruel smile seeing Clark. "Naman"

The man threw a knife at Clark's heart and Clark stuck his hand up to block it but to his surprise it went through his hand as the blood poured through the wound. Clark ripped out the knife and froze his hand last thing he needs is alien blood at a crime scene. The Indian man jumped on his back and tried to bring the knife down but Clark had a lot more control now and flipped him over to the floor. The Indian man tried to stab him but Clark twisted his arm as the knife went in the other direction getting closer to the Indian man's throat then Clark's.

The Indian smiled seeing his imminent death. "A great day for you Naman, first your wolves exterminate my people and then their god kills their spirit."

Clark grabs the Indian man and throws him. To his surprise he goes straight through the wall in a green mist.

* * *

Faith and Claire were sparring in the back of the magic shop in the training room the next day. Faith has to admit she's kind of impressed with the young fire starter. Save for the plethora of profanities that come out of her mouth when Faith knocks her on her ass. And a couple singed hairs when she gets mad.

Claire got to her feet gently. "So how come I don't get to patrol like you and Clark. I mean I've slain before a girl needs a roof over her head."

Faith shrugged. "Me and Giles just want to make sure you're combat ready hothead."

"Thanks mom, I'm glad to know you care." Clare quipped to the older slayer.

Faith went for a kick but Claire ducked under it. "You know you should be grateful you have people looking out for you. If you had a traditional watcher they'd throw you a stake and leave you alone with a vampire and wish you the best of luck before they even start preparing you."

Claire stopped in her tracks that was so messed up. "Yeesh they actually did that to Buffy and you?"

Faith nodded. "Why bother training a slayer with no good instincts just snatch up the next girl turned."

"Almost makes me nostalgic for the lab. Well almost." Claire quipped.

Faith grabbed a pair of Bo staffs and threw one at Claire. "So are you coming to the Kents for thanksgiving?"

Claire nodded and blocked one of Faith's shots. "What are you kidding me all you can eat who would pass that up? Also Giles is dragging me. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Faith said easily blocking Claire's strike.

"Well ever since you've been a slayer. Have you been hungrier then you were before?" Claire asked.

Faith just had a crooked smile among other things. "You think its bad now wait till you start slaying. So how is living with Giles going?"

Claire shrugged. "I have no room to complain although considering his taste in music I think the pompous Englishman needs to get in touch with his younger self."

"For the sake of everyone it would be better if he didn't." Faith replied.

Claire's eyes lit up happily oh she knew it. "Marty Poppins has a dark side. OK one day soon you and me are having a talk about this."

They're conversation is brought to an abrupt halt when Clark enters the room and saw the two.

Claire waved hello weakly. "Clark… hi."

"Did I interrupt something?" Clark asked

Faith shakes her head no and saw Claire's face. Does she have a crush on him? "We were discussing the hotness of Giles. If I was chosen before Buffy."

Clark put his hands up unwanted pictures. "OK forget I asked."

Claire went back to work training as Clark and Faith left the training room and sat down at the table.

"So did you find anything on Tonto?" Faith asked concerned since his knife can hurt him.

Clark shakes his head no. "I asked professor Willowbrook but he only comes from one tribe and I doubt Kyla was the only skin walker that attacked people through the tribe's existence."

"B and Red are checking out the professor's office as we speak." Faith replied telling him the situation from her end.

Giles looked up from the book with a smile he's got it. Not what he was looking for but he got it. "I think I've found it."

Clark walked over happy. "Great who was the Indian guy?"

Giles took off his glasses. "Oh I'm afraid I haven't quite started looking into him yet. There was nothing to find."

Clark took the book off him. "The origin of the slayer, what does this have to do with anything?"

Faith was nervous but she knew what this was about. Bad timing to have your Eureka moment. "What's happening to me Geeves?"

Clark stood there kind of hurt she could turn to Giles but not him. "Giles knew how long?"

Faith frowned see this right here exactly what she did not want. "A little after it happened. Clark my powers were playing tricks on me and I got nervous. You know it's in the past can we just leave it there."

Clark nodded it's not like he ever kept a secret before but he can't believe she couldn't turn to him earlier. "Yeah... sure, so what happened to Faith?"

Giles was looking at the book. "According to this the slayer was created when a group of men forced a piece of the essence of a demon into a girl named Sineya, and when Sineya died the piece moved onto another girl bringing forth the legacy of the slayer."

Faith just shrugged. "That's it. That's not exactly telling why I can do this." She gets her hands under Clark and rather easily lifts him up with a gorilla press and leaves him there. "And not break a sweat."

Giles chuckled. "Well, I think the rest has to do with how Clark healed you do you remember when we went to Smallville to confront Isobel and her friends?"

"Yes"

"No"

Giles chuckled realizing Faith doesn't remember as a flash goes through the room.

Faith turned around and saw Lois with a camera. "That's going to be my new background on my computer."

Clark sighed this is embarrassing. "Can you put me down now?"

Faith smiled and gently put him down. "Baby"

Clark turned to Lois. "So what can we do for you?"

"I wanted you to tell your parents that Oliver is coming too. Your dad just sees another trust fund kid so I was hoping you could…"

"Take the fall for you?" Clark finished.

Lois rolled her eyes. "It's not like that besides you're invulnerable you can take it."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll tell him. See you for dinner."

Lois left the store as Clark turned back to Giles. "So what does Isobel have to do with super charging Faith?"

"Very little actually." Giles replied. "But if you recall that fight they took your powers."

"And I recovered them... with the fire stone." Clark said remembering everything. "But it just healed me it didn't give me an upgrade."

Giles nodded at that point. "True but the fire stone is what you used to heal Faith right?"

Clark simply nodded. "I knew it healed and I was desperate."

Giles closed the book and gave his theory. "When you healed Faith with the firestone my guess is you also supercharged the essence like when your powers were restored."

"Does that mean I'm a demon now?" Faith asked nervously? "Because I haven't noticed a tail or anything like that"

Clark smirked. "Faith you're alright you're just stronger then you used to be because the essence got a pick me up."

"It's more then that." Giles started to explain. "Everything is her healing her strength her speed. Although her heart is running with it so you have nothing to worry about there. Clark essentially saved you by giving you steroids."

"Well at least I'm not a guy." Faith replied remembering a juicer back home. "Well what about the writing in kryptonian?"

"Jor El likely made you an oracle." Clark replied not putting it past that damn machine. Just when he thought they were on a middle ground it pulls this crap. "I'll talk to him on Sunday about it."

"Will he listen?" Faith asked.

Clark nodded. "If he knows what's good for him he'll listen I figured out where the Fortress' kill switch is last week."

Faith smiled finally knowing the truth. "I'm not a demon."

Clark cupped the side of her face. "No, and even if you were it wouldn't have changed anything." The two share a kiss as Clark comes up. "So ready to go home."

Faith smiled for the first time in a while she can say this and honestly mean it. "Five by five"

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the Reviews

Hope everyone had a happy thanksgiving.

I wasn't ever making Faith a kryptonian. Just give her a strength boost to make each slayer different since I'm up to 4.

Up Next: Pangs continues.


	18. Pangs Part 2

Clark walked in the door with Faith and it's already starting to smell like Thanksgiving around his house. He walks in with Faith and sees his parents sitting on the couch enjoying a moment to themselves. Martha smiled seeing Clark just plain old usual non paranoid Clark.

"Jonathon do you know this boy who Faith brought home?"

Jonathon looked at Clark as his son rolled his eyes like he was looking him over. "He kind of looks like that son we used to have until he went to college."

Clark looked at his parents not happy at all he never sees them anymore and this is what he gets. "Are you kidding me I didn't even want to go and believe me I'm still not getting any comfier with the idea bed sucks I want to punch out well over half the people there, the only people I can stand are my roommate and Buffy's whom by the way is coming for thanksgiving."

Martha nodded and made a note to add another plate. Jonathon just cut in. "Clark I know college life is hard but you got to…"

"Rough it through be normal I get it." Clark shouted and he does it's just that compared to Jor El's teachings spending hours with the smug professor Walsh and anyone else bores him to death.

Faith was shocked seeing Clark go off like that as he went upstairs. She knew college was getting to him but she didn't realize it was this bad. "I'll go talk to him."

* * *

Clark went to his room but quickly remembered it was Lois' now and headed up to the attic just to calm down a bit. Clark heard the attic door and opened and heard the heartbeat long enough to know its Faith. "Are they mad at me?"

"I'd be but they're not. You've really gotta learn how to take a joke." Faith teased him.

Clark shrugged he didn't mean to its just so tired of guys flirting endlessly with girls and mindless parties that just frustrate him to no end probably because he can't get drunk. "Well maybe if I was in a better mood huh. It's just I found out this big thing was happening to you and I was oblivious the whole time because I was stuck in a place I have no interest in. The big concern in that place is when is the next power puking contest."

Faith looked at him and took his hand. "Hey, I'm five by five and stronger then ever alright, also it caused you to boost up your strength to match mine again."

"Which left you covered in marks." Clark pointed out.

Faith shrugged not seeing the problem. "I liked having hickeys again slayer skin usually heals too fast. So what are you going to do about college?" Faith asked. "If it's making you this unhappy I think you should just quit."

Clark rolled his eyes his honest answer would to be to just drop out but you need degrees to get anywhere anymore not that he even know shat he's going to be. "I guess I'm roughing it for another couple years. But I'm also seeing about moving out after this year. Campus life just isn't for me."

Faith smiled seeing Clark take control but he still yelled at the wrong people.. "You realize you owe your parents an apology."

"I know" Clark conceded. "I didn't mean to lash out at them it's just."

"Being an alien on the hellmouth made you mature so fast you hate people your own age." Faith quipped.

Clark shrugged well yeah there's that. "Well... yes but I was hoping I could word it better then that."

"I think I'm just relieved it came out now instead of during a red K bender." Faith quipped.

Clark rolled his eyes see this is one the things he has missed just talking with Faith they kiss they spar but they barely have time for each other and Clark hates that it's another thing he has to give up to protect his secret. "Well I'm going to go make that apology."

* * *

Buffy was getting set some dishes for thanksgiving and giving Giles a rundown of her day. "I thought I was going to have to use slayer moves on this one woman who was completely hoarding the pumpkin pie filling."

Giles rolled his eyes in frustration he thought people only got excited for Christmas. "And at some point, you are going to tell me about the murder?"

Buffy nodded. "Oh, right. The knife was some sort of Indian artifact. Chumash, I think. That's all we got."

Giles heard that name before. "Oh, Chumash Indians. They were indigenous to this whole area."

"That's interesting." Buffy said keeping attention off her as she looks around his kitchen.

Giles kept going. "Then, of course, the murder weapon might have just been a convenient choice."

Buffy shakes her head no. "Uh-uh. There was a big ol' scissors lying right there. That knife was picked for a reason. Do you even own a pan?"

Giles rolled her eyes Joyce is out of town and he enjoys the company of someone that does not constantly call him Marty Poppins. "Tell me again why we're not doing this at your house."

Buffy saw Giles putting it together and put the focus back to where it needed to be. "How about that ceremonial knife, huh? Pretty juicy piece of clueage, don't you think?"

Giles nodded in agreement. "Yes, all right, I'll look into the Chumash connection and see if there's any ritual significance to the ear removal. I'll call Clark see if he can give me more of a description of this man he was fighting.

"Thank you." Buffy headed for the door but paused looking lost in thought.

"You all right?" Giles asked.

Buffy nodded wondering why she suddenly wants a cold shower. "Yeah. Uh... I still need to pick up a few things, so I'll check in. And keep your hands off the food."

Giles nodded in sarcasm. "Oh, I'll try and restrain myself from eating uncooked potatoes and cranberries."

Buffy leaves and Angel walks out from a room in the back of the apartment with Claire.

Giles looked at Angel and Claire. "So, what do you think?"

Angel just remained calm. "She sounds good. Kind of intense about this thanksgiving thing."

"I would have gone with psycho. I keep picturing her shooting a live turkey with a crossbow screaming I got the perfect bird I got the perfect bird." Claire countered.

Giles took off his glasses and started cleaning deep in thought. "I think perhaps she's a little lonely, but I meant about the murder."

"Whatever killed the woman in the museum, that's probably the danger?" Angel said airing his thoughts.

Giles was in agreement with that. "Yeah, well, this danger, your friend has some ominous vision about Buffy. It's all terribly vague. I mean, there are other things happening on this campus."

Angel shrugged not knowing what to think. "Well, maybe I'm wrong, but I gotta try something. I can't just keep watching."

Giles knew that part was right but maybe Angel was just here to warn them. "I'm glad that you're watching out for her, but I feel I should remind you that she's not helpless and it's not your job to keep her safe."

Angel looked at him not to thrilled he went there. "It's not yours anymore, either. Are you going to walk away?"

Giles saw the point technically he wasn't supposed to be here for almost a year now. "All right. But I feel we should tell her. I don't like keeping this secret."

Angel shakes his head no. "No. If she knew I was here, it would distract her. It could get her hurt. I don't want to get in the way."

Giles got back on point not really liking this idea. "Um, I'm assuming that there's some connection to the old mission. Something is angry about being disturbed."

Angel had another idea. "Or maybe it was trapped there, and now it's released. Something that has a fondness for ancient weapons. You know father Gabriel?"

"No." They both responded.

Angel filled them in. "He knows the history of this place pretty well. His family dates back to mission times. He might be able to fill in some blanks."

Claire grabbed the phone and made a call. "We need your help."

Within moments Clark runs into the room seeing Angel again. "I know I know he's back in town."

Claire smirked she wonders what it is about this guy that gets him on Clark's bad side and causes Giles to call him a pillock whatever the hell that is.

Giles simply nodded. "Ok. Well, we need you to talk to a father Gabriel he knows of this town's past and might know of the Chumash Indians." He sees Angel starting to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"To watch her." Angel answered.

"It's not fair." Giles pointed out. "You know that's what she'd say. You can see her, but she can't see you?"

Angel rolled his eyes and turned to the three. "Believe me; I'm not getting the good half of this deal. To be on the outside looking in at what I can't... Well, I'd forgotten how bad it feels."

Clark felt bad it wasn't the immortality or the vampire thing that Clark didn't like between the two. It was how much Buffy had given up to be with him and never enjoying a moment fearing perfect happiness. If there was an honest way to make it work he'd actually support them to Xander's frustration. He watches Angel walk for the door again. "She's been having these strange feelings whenever you're around that's how I knew you were near the tree. You should at least talk to her."

Angel rolled his eyes and started to turn to Clark. "Listen farm…" he turns around and saw Clark had apparently already left to talk to Father Gabriel. "So... that's what that's like."

* * *

Clark moved in a blur around the churches of Sunnydale one by one trying to find the priest but having no luck. Clark ran to the right church and saw no one here until he found Father Gabriel. "Can I help you?"

"I need to ask you about the Chumash Indians." Clark replied.

Father Gabriel stood there as his face changed. "Is this about the mission found underground recently?"

Clark nodded his head. "Yes can you tell me what happened to them?"

Father Gabriel sat Clark down on a bench and started to explain. "Mankind has a history for cruelty my boy. If you ever need proof just look into the history of those people. The settlers they'd hurdle them up like cattle and force them onto reservations. The ones who were brave enough to fight were executed immediate…"

Father Gabriel's words are cut off from an arrow piercing his heart. Clark immediately shot up and caught the preacher seeing the Indian demon from earlier had fired the arrow Clark checked for a pulse but he was already gone. Clark got to his feet and found himself running at a very human speed as the Indian demon shot him in the shoulder as Clark fell an arrow sticking out of him.

"Who are you?" Clark asked while trying to get to his feet.

"I am vengeance. I am my people's cry. They call for Hus, for the avenging spirit to carve out justice." Hus stands over Clark and pulls out a knife and lunges straight down. Clark gets his hands up and blocks the attack as Hus tries to push the knife in.

Clark looked at a tribal bracelet on Hus' wrist. It has a very particular blue stone on it.

Hus smiled seeing what has Clark's attention. "Passed down from the Chumash people. When given this stone even gods can die in your presence."

"Good to know" Clark quipped and stopped moving the knife up instead he was quickly able to move it to the right slamming Hus' hands on the hard wooden pew forcing him to drop the knife. Clark quickly delivered a headbutt knocking him back as he broke the arrow in his shoulder and shoved the shaft of the arrow into Hus' shoulder before throwing him off.

Clark got to his feet and stood ready. Hus feigned a punch and delivered a kick to Clark's ribs. Clark slipped back but quickly caught Hus's fist and countered with an elbow to the stomach before pulling the spirit's head down for a knee to Hus' face before taking out the vengeance demon's legs with a leg sweep. Clark went to get a good distance to use heat vision but Hun grabbed the knife off the floor while getting to his feet and rushed Clark. Clark caught the striking hand and spun him around giving him a clear shot at his back. He spars with slayers even without his powers it doesn't mean he can't fight. He drives an elbow where Hus' spine would be and then grabbed Hus with one arm by the front of his neck. Clark flipped the spirit over his back as Hus fell stomach first to the floor. Clark hit him with one swift kick to the face and the knife dropped out his hands leaving Clark to pick it up.

Hus looked at him. "Come on Naman. Finish what your people stared."

Clark froze and Hus used the opportunity to turn into a group of bats and fly off in different directions. Clark hears the sirens and perhaps because of instinct from his Kal days takes off at Superspeed.

* * *

The next day Clark was running through his night with Giles and Buffy at his apartment. Giles took interest but Buffy was more interested with dinner as she helps Martha in the kitchen.

"Still can't believe I froze like that."

Giles nodded. "Yes, well to be fair it's not every day you get accused of genocide. It's bound to cause some confusion."

Buffy was excited hearing the doorbell as she went for it and opened the door for Willow. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Peas?" Buffy said asking a question.

Willow showed the little box among a mound of books. "Peas."

Buffy takes the small box of peas leaving Willow to struggle with a mound of books until Clark took them off her.

Buffy looked at the peas. "These are frozen."

"What's all that?" Giles asked seeing the pile of books that Clark is reading at superspeed.

"Atrocities." Willow answered from what she found. "I got the full scoop on the Chumash Indians and our fabulous buried mission."

Buffy looked over the box. "You said you were going to get fresh ones."

"Atrocities?" Willow asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes Willow really needs to focus. "Peas. They come in little pods. You were going to shell them."

Willow shrugged she has a cause she believes in that took precedence over peas. "I didn't have time. I was busy reading about the Chumash war."

Giles looked at her confused. "The Chumash were peaceful."

Willow nodded. "Oh, they were peaceful, all right. They were fluffy indigenous kittens, till we came along."

Buffy looked at the peas. "They're gonna be mushy."

"They won't be mushy." Willow assured her.

"I like mushy peas." Giles countered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You're the reason we had to have pilgrims in the first place. So what happened to the Chumash?"

Willow started listing the atrocities. "How about imprisonment, forced labor, herded like animals into a mission full of bad European diseases."

"Gets better for me." Clark said reading the books. "The ones that resisted and fled. They were mauled and attacked constantly by wolves. I guess my people really did eat his people."

"Clark, there's no way of knowing the wolves were Kawatche." Giles said trying to comfort him.

Clark just opened the page. "Surviving Chumash claimed the wolves were human before attacking them in the name of Naman."

"Boy. Cultural partnership center really didn't stress any of that stuff." Buffy quipped.

Clark read on. "I might recommend this book to Professor Willowbrook and another guy if Oz ever finds him since I couldn't. Apparently most of the skinwalkers left the tribe believing the god gave them the power to smite their enemies. Readying the world for the god's return when he conquers it."

"You don't believe that do you?" Willow asked.

Clark shakes his head no. "They're meteor mutants with counseling centuries away it's amazing one of them stayed sane long enough to pass the genes off to Kyla. So you want to run down everything else for them."

Willow nods as she continues. "The few Chumash who tried to rebel were hanged. And when a group was accused of stealing cattle, they were killed… Men, women, and children. And for proof to bring back to their accusers..."

"They cut off their ears?" Giles finished.

Buffy frowned. "So Hus wasn't kidding about the rightful vengeance routine."

Giles shakes his head no. "He's recreating all the wrongs done to his people. And it's up to us to stop him."

Buffy saw she was going to have work to do and panicked. "Yes, but after dinner, right?"

Willow looked at them confused no slaying the guy in the wrong. "Are you sure we shouldn't be helping him?"

Giles looked at Willow, she can't be serious. "No, I think perhaps we won't help the angry spirit with his rape and pillage and murder."

Willow realized how bad that sounded. "Well, ok, no, but we should be helping him redress his wrongs. Bring the atrocities to light."

Giles looked at the books. "If the history books are full of them, I'd say they already are."

"Give him his land back." Willow offered.

Giles rolled his eyes. "It's not exactly ours to give."

Willow rolled her eyes right back can Giles go a day without planning to kill someone. "I don't think you wanna help. I think you just wanna slay the demon, then go- La la la"

"And I think your sympathy for his plight has blinded you to certain urgent facts. We have to stop this thing." Giles replied.

Willow glared at him. "Ok, unfeeling guy."

Giles simply frowned. "Willow, that's not fair."

Clark quietly left the insanity of that scene and joined Claire, Faith, and Jonathon watching football on the couch.

"Is everything OK in there?" Claire asked.

Clark simply nodded. "Yeah, I think Willow is just hurting from a bad breakup. I think she just wants something to focus on so that she doesn't focus on Oz too much during the holiday." At least that's how Clark is justifying her friend glossing over two murders.

"You know I hate when you do that." Faith replied.

"Do what?" Clark asked.

Faith pointed at him. "What you just did with Red how you figure someone out in about six seconds and don't even tell them it makes me remember that despite all the big dumb a… dopted claims Chloe throws your way that you're a lot smarter then you let on."

Claire listened on as the fight continued. "I wonder when Giles is going to make the clucking sound."

Faith looked at her genuinely impressed she really needs to get this girl out on the field. "OK, how do you know about the clucking sound?"

"You live with someone long enough you get a pretty good feel for the guy it seems." Claire replied.

Giles stood outside the door after he was done arguing with Willow and having a side discussion about Angel.

Faith thought on Claire's words she knows Mr. and Mrs. Kent pretty well. "So from one slayer to another why do you keep calling him Marty Poppins?"

Claire laughed watching the quarterback get sacked. "I've been handed off my whole life. Person to person lab to lab never staying in anything for long except for a cage that was covered in this disgusting gunk to stop me from using my powers, the only time I ever caught a break was when some of the scientists were nice enough to leave a TV on for me. I caught Mary Poppins a couple times and now after that mysterious earthquake some British guy took me in and I'm waiting for the other boot to drop."

Faith groaned she honestly does think Giles is an OK guy but after the Cruciamentum she also learned he's not always trustworthy. She tells him nothing but general stuff on slaying alone. "Claire, at the end of the day it's your choice on whether or not to trust him. And while I'm not exactly coming from your position it's hard to find people you can trust but they are out there."

Claire nodded well Giles has treated her better then anyone else he's even trying to teach her some schoolwork until she gets a proper ID so she can attend Sunnydale High or catch up school as is likely in her case.

Faith turned to Clark. "So does Mr. Kent know about our guests coming today?"

Clark had a simple smirk. "Yeah I told him last night when he was a lot more concerned about my shoulder then Lois' boyfriend."

Jonathon just stared at the three kids. "I'm just showing concern for who Lois is dating."

Faith rolls her eyes it's the same concern he had last year when Clark lost his abilities because of Giles. They wall watch as the receiver makes it to the end zone and all scream in joy.

Buffy came rushing in with a butcher knife and suddenly felt like an idiot stupid slayer instincts. "Good you guys watch the game and me and Martha will make dinner, enjoy the game, right there, on the couch, that's perfect."

They all laugh as they hear a knock on the door. Clark gets up let the invulnerable guy get it with the psycho spirit out there. He opens the door and saw a very pale looking Xander with Cordelia. Clark x-rayed Xander weird thing is he can't find anything wrong with him at least in a physical sense but he's still sick.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Xander quipped.

"Xander, what happened to you?" Clark asked

Giles walked over and saw Xander. "You look like death."

Buffy ran up excited and frowned. "You didn't bring rolls?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

I didn't realize how long this was going to be.

Up Next: The Conclusion of Pangs.


	19. Pangs Part 3

Clark had Xander under shoulder and walked him over to the couch as he laid down on it moving Claire and Faith off it. Clark looked him over and again saw nothing wrong. Internally Xander looks perfectly fine. On the outside however he looks like he already has one foot in the grave.

Xander sees Clark looking him over trying to figure out what's wrong. "So what's the word doc am I going to live?"

Clark looked at him not sure what the hell to say. "Well the good news is… we're going to name a disease after you."

"Well at least I'll be famous worldwide." Xander quipped. "The doctors said the same thing as you. I have all these symptoms that don't match up."

Buffy looked at him while mixing something. "I think they do connect."

"What, to this Chumash spirit vengeance guy?" Xander asked.

Buffy nodded and turned to Willow. "Didn't you say the Chumash got all diseased when they were all holed up in the mission?"

Willow looked through her research. "Yeah. This has a better account of everything. It lists the various…"

Cordelia looked at the two. "Various? As in..."

Willow looked at her two friends. "Well, the important thing is not to panic."

Xander looked at her he's so sick Clark and doctors can't figure out what's wrong with him. That's when you panic. "You just recited the mystical panic-causing incantation, so little hope there. Let's talk about the various."

Willow shuddered nervously. "Well, they did suffer from malaria, some smallpox…"

"Smallpox!" Cordelia practically squealed.

Willow continued on softly almost in a whisper. "You know, syphilis, but basically…"

Xander looked at her in shock. "Syphilis?"

Willow started skimming through the pages. "Well, but this is probably mystical, and it'll all go away as soon as…"

Xander looked at her. "As soon as what?"

Willow fidgeted nervously. "We still don't know what we're gonna do. Well, maybe I can find something."

"Let's give him some land. I'm sure that'll clear everything right up." Giles quipped.

Faith looked at Giles in shock. "Since when do you make jokes during slayer things?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "Sarcasm accomplishes nothing, Giles."

"It's sort of an end in itself." Giles replied.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Can we come rocketing back to the part about me and my new syphilis?"

Cordelia looked him over. "He's not going to have boils and parts falling off is he?"

Willow started looking through the book. "Maybe there's a wiccan spell that can cure it. Something regular medicine doesn't know. Ooh, there was a potion." She looks through a book and pulls out a piece of paper and begins reading. "Sage, salt...Onion?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's the stuffing."

Xander rolled his eyes well he had a good run. "Oh, god."

Cordelia took the book off Willow. "Uh, They have pictures of what you're going to look like." Cordy tries to show him the book.

Xander pushed it away. "I hate this guy."

Willow shrugged. "He's just doing what was done to him."

"I didn't give him syphilis." Xander countered.

Giles took off his glasses wondering what's happened to the girls. "No, but you freed his spirit, and after a century of unrest, he saw you as one of his oppressors."

"What, so he rises up and infects the first guy he sees? That's no fair." Xander quipped.

"Like you've never woken up cranky?" Willow asked.

Giles had to wonder about the pattern though. "But why the others? Why them particularly?"

Xander didn't really care right now. "So we take this guy out. Buffy, it is for to be slaying sometime soon, yeah?"

Buffy looking up from her stirring. "That's sort of the question before the court."

Xander looked at them. "Question?"

Willow started again as Claire rolled her eyes and noticed Clark did it too. "There are 2 sides to it."

Xander can't believe this his best friend is taking the side of a demon over him. "Slaying him? The representative from syphilis votes yea."

Willow looked at him they've done enough to this guy already. "It's not that simple."

Xander rolled his eyes. "He's a vengeance demon. You don't talk to vengeance demons. You kill them."

Clark sat quiet he didn't kill Anya he just set her up with a demon conjurer for prom but Hus is a spirit that won't stop.

Claire chuckled innocently. "Relax Xander, I think at least Clark realizes this thing has to go."

Willow looked at him. "He hasn't said a word."

Faith looked to Clark and recognized his face. "No, she's right it's a dead spirit."

Willow turned to Clark in shock. She figured he'd be the one person to stand by her. "Clark!"

Clark looked at her. "Will we don't have a whole lot of choices."

"What happened to no killing people?" Willow asked appalled at her friend.

"It's not a person." Clark pointed out. "It's a vengeance demon summoned by Chumash Indians on thier deathbeds only it's going after innocent people killing them and mutilating their bodies. It has to be stopped Will."

"Where was this passion for it last night?" Willow asked.

Clark rolled his eyes and pointed to Xander. "It died with his syphilis. I let him go after killing the history professor and then he killed a priest last night and I let him go again. I just regret that it took me seeing a friend in this position for me to finally act. He's not going to stop and since he's a spirit nothing can hold him. I don't have a choice and neither do Faith or Buffy."

"But there are two sides." Willow tried to point out.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Red when it comes to the Indians we won. History isn't about making friends it's about side A screwing over Side B resulting in a brawl. We had better weapons we kicked their asses the end. The only thing you can do is prey the people that did this to the Chumash got wounded by musket balls and died slow agonizing deaths from the musket balls poisoning them. As for Hus I think Clark called him he's a demon out to kill people which means its kill or be killed Red."

Giles took off his glasses Faith apparently does learn something as long as there's weapons involved.

Xander just had a look of shock glued to his face. "Maybe it's the syphilis talking but some of that made sense."

Giles rolled his eyes he made these points earlier. No one ever listens to him. "I made some similar points."

Clark was thinking it through in his head the killings aren't really that random. "Authority figures"

Giles turned to him. "What?"

Clark looked at everyone and sighed before explaining. "Except for Xander which I'm starting to think was just a test drive to test out his new powers… No offense."

Xander put a hand up. "That's alright CK, with everything this town has thrown at me I'm thinking of a new word that goes beyond chew toy. Might have the word monkey in it?"

"Well good luck with that." Clark replied until he saw Giles cleaning his glasses menacingly. "The curator the priest they were all important authority figures, stands to logic that he'll go after another one tonight."

Buffy could see the logic behind Clark's way of thinking. "How about the dean he's the boss of us?"

"Likely candidate we should warn him." Giles agreed.

Faith stood up. "I'll go I have no problem killing evil Squanto if he shows up anyway."

Cordelia simply nodded. "I'll go too. Clark stay here if Xander gets worse take him to the hospital."

Claire got up but Faith quickly turned around and stopped her. "Sit down."

Claire rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Yes mother."

Willow got to her feet. "I'll go too. I need air."

Cordy, Faith, and Willow each get up and walk to the door to find Chloe, Lois, and Oliver on the other side.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Chloe said as the other three pushed her Lois and Oliver away.

"We have to check something at the magic shop." Cordy replied as they went past them.

"Hurry back soon." Buffy pleaded. "Dinner is in an hour."

* * *

Cordy was walking out of the Dean's house with Faith and Willow. "Well that was a gigantic waste of time."

"I think he thought we were crazy." Faith added.

Willow looked to Faith. "Well maybe if you didn't spend so long looking at his ears."

"I was looking out for him Red. And his wife gave me pie so I obviously made a better impression than you did." Faith countered.

Cordelia panicked seeing Angel approach the other two. "Oh my god we're Buffy's friends and he's in Sunnydale he must be evil again."

Angel didn't even have time to tell them and just reacted. "I'm not evil again. Why does everyone keep thinking that?"

Willow turned to Cordelia. "Angel's here to protect Buffy."

Angel kept continuing. "You know Giles, Clark, Faith, and Willow; why does everyone think I'm evil?"

Faith shrugged. "Dude you're hiding in the shadows stalking your ex and her friends. Were you anyone else I'd be kicking your ass out of town." Faith just looked at Angel in silence. "So what's up?"

Angel shrugged seeing the point. "Yeah… All the Chumash weapons are missing from the cultural center. Something's up. Where's Buffy?"

"Still at Clark's. She sent us to check on Dean Guerrero." Willow answered

"Why the dean?" Angel asked.

Willow explained Clark's logic. "We think he's going after someone in charge. A leader?"

Angel thought on it. "He's a warrior. To a warrior, the leader means the strongest fighter."

Faith's eyes shot up that means Buffy the vampire slayer or Clark the wolf god. "Oh damn it… I'm going to miss all the action."

* * *

Chloe was at home watching Clark walk Tara through the door and introduce her to everybody. The girl was nervous she wonders how she got like that. Chloe heard the phone and walked over. "Hello?"

Buffy walked over to Chloe while stirring wondering who's on the phone. "Is that one of the guys?"

"No it's a guy named An" Chloe quickly pulls the phone away from her ear. "Antonio an old boyfriend form Smallville."

Oliver chuckled looking at the flat out confused faces Lois and Clark are giving each other.

"OK got it… bye." Chloe said hanging up the phone and walking to the others. "Oliver I left a book on campus I need for an assignment over the break do you mind giving me a ride back."

Oliver looked at her. "Chloe the college is closed till Monday you're not going to be able to do the assignment."

Chloe nodded. "Of course how silly of me Clark can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

Clark got up and followed her out into the kitchen. "I know that look what's going on."

"OK don't freak out… but your buddy Hus might be on his way here." Chloe finished.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Then we have to get Tara and Oliver out of here maybe even Lois and my parents."

Chloe nodded in some agreement. "Tara helped us during the beer thing but I have no idea how to get rid of Oliver."

Clark quickly caught an arrow I mid air. "Think it might be too late for that." Clark moved in a blur and quickly cleared the thanksgiving table to the counter and got his mom under the table for cover.

Oliver got Lois behind the couch as he quickly ran outside to his girlfriend's smile. He saw the Indian demon and quickly freed him of his bow before hitting him in the face with it and taking his quiver.

Buffy looked up dumbfounded not sure what to do. "You. Listen, maybe I wasn't clear before about how terrible we all feel. 'Cause we're trying to help."

Chloe rolled her eyes and took an arrow to the arm and simply pulled it out as the wound healed. "I don't think he's listening."

"You guys can have casinos now." Buffy offered weakly.

Clark rolled his eyes as he and Buffy joined Martha and Chloe under the table.

Claire looked to him and Clark simply nodded. Claire smiled seeing her hand light into flame as Clark's eyes glowed red. They both got up and returned fire knocking the Indians aside as the two hopped out the window ready to fight.

* * *

Faith Willow and Cordy ran in seeing Clark on the outside overpowering the Chumash demons. Angel ran up and joined the fight as he watched Clark lift one of the demons over his head and brought him down back first on his knee as the demon laid there broken.

"Yeah, and I'm evil." Angel quipped before kicking one away. Willow and Cordelia focused their attack with shovels.

Faith watched as Claire started going to work and sent him wobbling back with a kick to the face. A Flame circle's Claire's hands as she punches right through one of the Chumash Indians. "Damn, I have to get out on the field."

Buffy stayed behind the table with Martha pinned down she can't move like Clark can and she can't make a flamethrower with her hand and burn a path through like Claire did. "Giles how many are out there?"

"At least ten" Giles replied from his own hiding spot. "Though their numbers might have thinned a bit by now."

They all hear the arrows stop as four come through the door. Buffy rolls her eyes looks like they're out of arrows. Buffy ran up and quickly caught the first one in with a jump kick knocking him back. The Chumash tried to hit her with an axe but Buffy caught and took it from him in one quick movement giving herself a weapon. Xander got up from his hiding spot and went to tackle one of the Chumash but he was simply pushed aside in his weakened state. Xander looked up and saw he was likely about to be killed until a bang was heard and the Chumash fell to the floor revealing Jonathon Kent with his rifle.

"OK see we should have done that years earlier." Xander quipped.

* * *

Tara ran outside and saw Willow and Cordy bashing one of the demons with a shovel. She grabbed one of her own and quickly took out the demon's legs. The three girls continue the assault until Angel ran forward and breaks the demon' neck; Tara looked at the scene surprised since he feels different to her then a person.

"I-i-is he evil?" Tara asked as Angel simply rolled his eyes too busy fighting to explain the curse.

Oliver was fending them off holding his own in the shadows. Where did all these people learn how to fight? He learned from the island and Vordigan but these people. The demons were like a bunch of petty thieves trying to rob a squadron of assassins even if no one can hurt them they're really pushing them back. Oliver quickly used his bow and deflected a knife before hitting him with the bow knocking him down. The demon gets up and Oliver sees blood. "Your weapons can hurt you." Oliver wasted no time and pulled out an arrow and shot him in the chest as he was reduced to green mist.

Clark and Angel were fighting outside and Angel was watching Buffy fight Hus on the inside. Angel saw another demon enter ready to attack Buffy from behind. Angel looked for a knife but when he bent down he was thrown through the window and onto Buffy's attacker.

Buffy caught with a back and followed it up roundhouse knocking him back. She turned around and saw the new person. "Angel?"

"Fight now catch up later." Angel ordered as he connected with a bone shattering punch on the demon's jaw.

Buffy wrestled the knife away from Hus as the spirit took hers. The spirit slashed Buffy across the arm and Buffy returned the favor to her surprise it worked these guys didn't die until now. "Your knife can kill you."

Angel knocked out his attacker as Hus stared at the two. He stretched his arms out and quickly turned into a big black bear.

"Bear!" Angel turned to Buffy. "You made a bear!"

"I didn't mean to." Buffy replied.

Angel rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill Doyle for this." Angel just runs head first into the bear who tackles him onto the floor and Buffy takes the opportunity to stick the tribal knife in his back as the bear transforms back into Hus who just looked at Buffy crushed and defeated as he evaporates into green mist and then nothing.

All the scoobies, Mr. Kent everyone just watched as the demons fade back into oblivion leaving nothing but their wrecked house and weapons.

* * *

Buffy was outside with Angel. Everyone else except Lois and Oliver were cleaning up what was destroyed in the assault.

Buffy simply frowned. "You know I just wanted a nice dinner. Instead I got Assault on 113 Prescott Street. Once again the hellmouth puts the special in special occasion. I should really just give up on that whole normal thing."

Angel chuckled. "Don't you dare? You never give up that's part of what I love about you."

"Didn't stop you from leaving though." Buffy replied sadly.

Angel smiled wryly. "You know I left because you deserve a normal life… So is there anyone."

Buffy looked at him for a couple minutes and just laughed at him. "Yeah, you look me right in the eyes and tell me you wouldn't start anything with him."

Angel stood straight and looked Buffy right in the eyes. "Buffy I would provoke him to start a fight… then kick his ass."

Buffy leaned against the wall. "So how's your group in LA?"

"We're doing a lot of good." Angel replied. Oh who is he kidding. "Lillian's way too happy and Doyle's way too lovesick around her. And Wesley is actually becoming quite the demon fighter."

Buffy noticed a certain glisten coming off him might be a bit of happiness. "You love it don't you?"

Angel simply smiled. "Yeah it's like a dysfunctional family."

Buffy simply nodded. "Well if you need to bring Lillian down a peg remind her of the time Spike tore into her neck because she thought he was a beautiful lonely one."

Angel's eyes lit up. "Wait I met Lily before LA… the vampire worshiper… Chanty something."

Buffy looked at Angel. "How could you not know her? I thought vampires have photographic memories."

"Doesn't mean you remember every face you see for over two hundred years." Angel defended himself. Not to mention the other hundred years in hell.

Buffy looked up at Angel. "I'm glad you're doing well. So you want some gravy for the trip back I think that has blood in it."

"I have a cooler." Angel pointed out.

Buff simply nodded and hugged him. "You play the stalker card again and I'll kick your ass."

Angel simply nodded but couldn't let her go. "I only did it because I love you so much."

Buffy and Angel look in each other's eyes as all those old familiar feelings come rushing back of course she still loves him too a part of her thinks she always will. The two kiss deep and passionately non stop until Buffy stops for air and reality catches up to them realizing they can't do this. "So you're heading home."

Angel nodded suddenly remembering why he left town. "Yeah I'm heading home."

Buffy watched as Angel walked into the night slowly disappearing leaving her again.

* * *

Buffy walked into the kitchen and was taken back by what she sees mostly everyone was sitting at the table including Mrs. Kent. Faith was throwing plates behind her head and Clark was catching them and setting up the table. Claire was carrying the food over using her hands to reheat all the food that had gone cold since the battle started. They remade her thanksgiving. Buffy smiled and sat down as Faith started throwing knives forks and spoons and before long the whole dinner was set and everyone announced what they were thankful for and everyone was digging in.

Willow stopped eating. "I feel lousy."

"Turkey came out rather splendidly." Giles replied.

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Oh, it was yummy."

Willow frowned and continued. "It's just...Did you see me? 2 Seconds of conflict with an indigenous person, and I turned into General Custer."

Giles turned to her. "Violence does that. Instinct takes over."

Claire nodded. "Yeah, that's the fun so I'm going to actually start patrolling now right?"

Faith nods her head with a mouth full of food.

Giles turned to Buffy. "Good work, Buffy... On both counts."

"Thanks." Buffy replied.

"Well, you know, you should be very pleased." Giles added

Buffy was playing with her potatoes. "Wasn't exactly a perfect thanksgiving."

Willow thought about it seemed like a scooby thanksgiving to her. "I don't know. Seemed kinda right to me. A bunch of anticipation, a big fight, and now we're all sleepy. And we did all survive."

Buffy thought on it. "I guess that much is true… First thanksgiving on my own, and we all got through it."

Xander started patting Cordelia on the shoulder. "And you know what? I think my syphilis is clearing right up."

Cordelia rolled her eyes at that. She can't believe he just said that. "Thanks Xander now the turkey is coming right back up."

Buffy chuckled. "And they say romance is dead. Or maybe they just wish it."

Willow thought about it. "Well, maybe we started a new tradition this year." She gets a look from everyone.

"I hope not that means in a month we could be fighting Santa and his army of elves." Clark quipped.

Willow felt someone rubbing her shoulder and smiled seeing it was Tara. "Maybe not. "But at least we all worked together. It was like old times."

Martha smiled seeing these moments were rare. Last year Faith, Clark always ate Xander would show up frequently she missed moments like this even if they had to fight to get it.

* * *

Lois was outside with Oliver they needed to talk. "Did anyone see you?"

Oliver shakes his head no. "Of course not"

Lois simply nodded. "Good because my money would be on the girls if they caught you."

"Legs they didn't catch me." Oliver assured her. He has to admit he never thought his time as the arrow as Lois called him would be so interesting. She started writing stories about the mystery man in Star city and got mugged for it. Oliver came to the rescue and Lois acted like she was going to kiss him but at the last second she not only pulled back but also took his glasses with her. Oliver invited her to his suite the next day and they had a long talk that turned into blackmail for a date and then a relationship. She's not exactly happy about what Oliver does but he ensured her he has no intention of leaving her behind.

Lois looked at Oliver she really doesn't like being in the middle of this especially since Oliver already knew this somehow. "So when are you going to tell Buffy and Faith you know who they are?"

Oliver looked at her patience is never her thing but right now they have to be patient so they don't tip their hand to Lex. "When I learn all there is to know about Luthor's little science project. If me Bart and AC are going up against demons certainly won't mind having a slayer or two around for backup. Besides I want to track down this entity thing first see what it really is."

Lois simply nodded. She agreed to keep Clark's secret and she'll keep it even from Oliver because she knows how much good Clark does here. "Let me know if you ever get a lead OK."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews.

If by some divine intervention something actually does happen tomorrow thanks to everyone who ever read anything I wrote.

Up Next: Something Hurting Something Blue Something Broken Something Angry


	20. Something Blue, Something Broken

The graveyards of Sunnydale were silent and it made an ideal hunting ground until the victim screamed loud enough to lure three slayers and the entity to it. Faith delivered a spin kick knocking the vampire back as he tumbled over the headstone. Claire was fighting a vampire that was likely a vampire want to be when she was still alive considering she's dressed like a lady of the dark. She's guessing the fat one Clark is fighting is wanted to get laid and made her as a joke. Claire side stepped the attack and grabbed her by her black dress throwing her through a nearby bench. Claire creates a fireball in her hand and throws it at the want to be as she goes up in flames and combusts. Clark watches as an at least three hundred pound vampire takes a swing at him but he simply dodges and counters with a right to his stomach followed by a clothesline with his left arm over the back of the vampire's head knocking him down. Clark simply lifted him up over his head and brought him down on his knee in a backbreaker.

The vampire looked up at him unable to stand. "I spent 75 years turning my body into three hundred pounds of muscle what are you and does anything hurt you?"

"An alien, and nothing I'm willing to share." Clark replied hitting the vampire with heat vision combusting him.

Buffy was rolling her eyes she's really sick of this. She throws a jab followed with a spinning backhand and finishing it with a kick knocking the vampire over next to Faith's vampire who simply punched her vampire for the same result. Each slayer took out a stake and killed their vampire.

Faith smiled. "Well this was a fun little family activity."

Buffy rolled her eyes not even wanting the visual of what must be Faith's Christmas. "Maybe in opposite land."

Faith stood back razor tongued Buffy something bad must have happened today. "Problems B?"

Clark looked to Buffy and just said it for her. "She has a date."

Buffy simply shrugged she guessed Victor went to Clark for advice. The innocent farmboy would be the one to come up with this. "Victor asked me to a picnic. It's just different you know first the sun is going to be up which is a whole new thing for me. And he's bringing all the food which means all I have to do is talk, sit, and eat which are all things I'm really good at."

"So Victor's problem is that he's nice?" Claire asked.

Buffy shakes her head no. "He's nice… very nice."

Claire smiled and wrapped her arm around Clark's as smoke started rising off her. "No sparks."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh please you should see his arms."

Now Faith was just confused though she got a laugh out of seeing Clark blush. "So he's not making you miserable or planning to use you for another notch on the bedpost you should flee B this guy sounds like he might be good for you."

Buffy glared at Faith. "I have to get away from that bad boy thing. There's no good there. Seeing Angel last week even for ten minutes… hello to the pain. But I can't help thinking …isn't that where the fire comes from? Can a nice, safe relationship be that intense? I know its nuts, but… part of me believes that real love and passion have to go hand in hand with pain and fighting."

Clark was about to say there was a vampire behind her but Buffy pulled out a stake and effortlessly dusted her and continued. "I wonder where I get that from?" Buffy turns to Clark. "You're the one person who hasn't said anything yet what do you have to say?"

Clark shrugged he doesn't have anything to say Victor's a good guy and Buffy deserves to be happy. His mind is on something or someone else tonight. "Just thinking about Willow."

Buffy thought on it. "I think she's holding together. It's going to be rough but she'll get through it."

Claire rolled her eyes with Buffy being the oldest she thought she was supposed to be the wisest. "Are you people blind? She's dangling by a thread at best. The only reason she got through thanksgiving was by making an obsession with the Indians and then she was even sadder when she turned into Custard I think she called him."

Buffy looked upset but thought better of it. "Well we can all take her to the bronze tomorrow that will make her feel better."

Clark shrugged he hopes so. He hates that one of his friends is hurting especially when he can't do anything to stop it.

* * *

The next night the whole gang was at the Bronze except for Lois whom apparently was busy with Oliver and Willow herself who disappeared earlier when Oz had his things mailed to him.

Xander sat there not believing what he was hearing wondering how Oz could be so cruel. "Geez, you mean Oz just sent for his stuff and didn't even call her? That's pretty harsh. God, poor Will. No wonder she's…" Xander sees Willow, dancing up a storm on the dance floor. "Having a wonderful time."

Cordelia watched her it was interesting move but. "Boy it is not going to be pretty when she crashes."

Buffy looked at the scene. "Wow. Way to re-bound."

"I believe that's the dance of a brave little toaster." Xander quipped.

Willow sees them and walks over to the table, just as happy as can be.

Willow grabbed Clark by the arm. "Hey, guys! C'mon! This music's great!"

Xander wasn't sure what to say. "It's nice to see you brought your boogie shoes tonight, Will."

Willow shrugged. "Yeah... I-I know I've been sort of a party-poop lately, so I said to myself, 'Self!' I said, 'It's time to shake and shimmy it off'."

Buffy looked at her. "Sounds like a good policy."

Willow nodded excitedly. "Yeah! And it works, too. You know, I figure, in the grand scheme of things, we're all just…"

Willow grabs her jacket and from underneath it falls a bottle of beer, its contents foaming out.

"Drunk..?" Buffy finished.

Willow laughs and picks up the bottle.

Willow tried to worm her way out of the looks. "Drunk... I mean, that's such a-a strong word. Kind of a guttural Anglo-Saxon word. Drunk."

Xander looked at her. "Will, not loving the drowning of the sorrows."

Willow was desperate here she's in pain she deserves the right to drink. "Not drowning… wadding. A-a-and... See?" She points to the beer bottle. "Light. No big."

Buffy looked at her. "No big? Anyone remember when Buffy had the fun beer-fest and went one-million years B.C.?"

"I still want to know more about the Incredible Clark." Chloe added

Xander thought back to cave woman Buffy. "Sadly without the fuzzy bikini"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Faith I'm out of range."

"I got ya Cor." Faith simply reached up and smacked Xander atop the back of his head.

Xander held his head regaining his focus. Cordy was well within range she just wanted a slayer to slap him. "Right. Topic now." He gets up and walks to Willow. "Will, how about you give me that beer?"

Willow held on tight. "No! Why should I? I've got pain, here… big-time legitimate pain."

Clark frowned as he got up. "We all have pain, Will."

Willow rolled her eyes. "Oh, like what? Oh, poor me Mr. all alone… I'm immortal and I gave my girlfriend superstrength. Yeah, that's dire."

Clark controlled his eyes as they flared heat for a moment. Clearly offended he just shakes his head and walks out of the Bronze with Faith in pursuit. Buffy stands and takes Willow's arm. "Okay, you know what? That's it… I'm taking you home."

Willow pulled her arm away. "No, I don't want to."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Well, you'll thank me when you still have a friend in the morning."

Willow frowned realizing all the horrible things she just said. "I just can't stand feeling this way. I want it to be over."

"It will. I promise. But it's gonna take time."

Willow frowned. "Well, that's not good enough."

Buffy sighed how did they put up with her all summer. "I know. It's just how it is. You have to go through the pain."

Willow thought on it she has a better idea.

* * *

The next night Willow was talking with Cordelia and Xander. Willow tried a spell to have her will be done but that was a fail. So here it was very easy for Cordelia to notice Willow is in pain and blaming everyone else. "I'm going through something you figured Buffy would make friends a priority."

Xander simply sighed she's wondering how she coped with the fluke. "Come on Will you know it's important. Buffy and Clark are out looking for the commandos while Faith and Clare are patrolling we have to find them before they find Claire again. Clark and Buffy are our best shot at finding them since they know exactly what they look like."

Willow rolled her eyes. "If they work so well with each other why don't they just marry each other?"

* * *

Giles looked to Chloe in his apartment and squinted at her laptop. "Any sign of the commandos in that dreaded square box?"

Chloe had a simple smirk. "No, although I did find a lot of good deals on army clothes."

Clark and Buffy entered through the door. With defeated faces wondering why it is so hard to find GI Joes on the hell mouth. Clark and Buffy just sit on the couch downtrodden they got about 12 vampires and not a single lead.

Buffy turned to Giles. "Any word from Faith or Claire?"

Chloe shakes her head. "No, and we're batting zeroes on the digital front."

Buffy and Clark simply nod. Buffy got to her feet. "Alright I'm going to go see how Willow's holding up."

Clark used his superhearing to pick up Faith's heartbeat and heard her and Claire they're checking the sewers. "I'll go too."

As they get up their eyes flash blue and Clark gets a better idea and he turns to Buffy. "Can you wait here for a minute?"

Buffy simply nodded. "For you anything."

Giles was in the kitchen with Chloe when he heard a door close assuming Clark and Buffy left. He's surprised when he hears the door open again and struggle to make it to the door with Chloe too busy working to see him struggling. He gets in and from the little he can see Buffy is standing in surprise and Clark is on his knees slipping a diamond ring on Buffy's finger.

"It's so sudden I don't know what to say." Buffy said.

"Just say yes." Clark pleaded. "And make me the happiest man in the 28 galaxies."

"Of course yes" They embrace and kiss and it's sickeningly sweet. Giles looks at them both baffled.

Buffy sees Giles and quickly shows off her ring finger. "Giles you'll never believe what's happened."

Chloe came in hearing Buffy squeal. "What's going on?"

Giles looked at the two in utter confusion. "Buffy is marrying Clark."

Chloe turned to the two in shock. "Oh… well… that's um… congratulations?"

Giles simply nodded too in shock to understand it something has to be going on here. He walks over to the phone and concentrates his eyes long enough to see the numbers for Willow. "Willow, it's-it's me. Something's happened. I need your help. I can't see very well. Everything's blurred." He grabs the scotch. "I'm certain it's a spell of some kind, because… well… it seems something else is going wrong." He looks over and sees Buffy and Clark kissing to Chloe's very obvious discomfort. "Horribly wrong"

Buffy turned to Giles. "Giles did you see my ring? Clark made it himself."

Giles took a bigger drink. "Thankfully not very well"

Buffy gets up from Clark's lap and walks next to Giles and Clark takes Chloe into the kitchen as Buffy talks to her watcher. "I'm not crazy, and I know that you probably don't approve, and my father's not that far away, I mean, he could… but this day is about family… my real family… and I would like you to be the one to give me away."

Giles looked at his slayer genuinely touched. "Oh Buffy that's… that's so." Reality comes striking back and he quickly remembers. "Oh! For God's sake! This is nonsense. Something is making you act this way. Don't you realize what you're doing?"

Buffy smiled looking into the kitchen. "Living the dream."

* * *

Chloe sat up on the counter. "OK Clark what do you want to talk to me about? And please tell me it involves a new kind of one of our favorite little rocks."

Clark looked at her confused. "Chloe! This has nothing to do with kryptonite. I just needed to ask you something kind of personal."

Chloe stood there good maybe he found a new meteor freak and he and Buffy got hit with the whammy. "I'm listening."

Clark was nervous which caused Chloe to chuckle as he started. "I-I know Xander will do it if I ask him to and if not I could always superspeed to Wichita and ask Pete to do it but… you were the one who always stood by me. You gave me your heart and I trampled it time and time again which I'm so sorry for but you were still here you always stood by my side. You're my best friend Chloe. You kept my secret in Metropolis and last year you saved my life despite not knowing what could happen to you. You've stood by me on the worst days of my life. Now I'm asking you to stand beside me on my best. Will you be my best woman when I marry Buffy?"

Chloe had a hand over her mouth genuinely touched. Clark admitted he was in the wrong and that whole speech was beautiful to her. "Oh Clark..." Just like Giles reality set in and she answered. "No, Clark do you realize what you're doing?"

"Marrying Buffy." Clark replied. "And I never judged you for dating Brain dead even after you called him a lesbian so how about..."

"You missed some context on that speech." Chloe replied in reference to her earlier encounter with Riley. "Clark why are you marrying Buffy?" Maybe she can get through to him with logic.

"I fell in love with her." Clark replied.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't think you fell. I think you were pushed… off a cliff… and landed in a kryptonite gorge."

Clark looked at her somewhere between hurt and angry. "I just wanted your support all you had to do was say no." Clark walked into the living room and Buffy sat back down on his lap.

* * *

Buffy wasted no time and kissed Clark again to Giles disgust as he knocks over his drink. Buffy saw it and was concerned. "Giles are you OK?"

Giles simply shakes his head. "I rather think not. I seem to be rather… rather… blind. Completely, in fact."

Buffy walked over to him concerned. "How could this happen?"

Giles heard that and had a bit of relief maybe the job can keep them focused. "A spell I believe."

"Well we'll fix it don't worry." Buffy assured him.

Clark nodded in agreement getting to his feet. "We'll need a reversal spell there's one at the magic box but I'm not sure where it won't take me long to find it."

Chloe heard that. "Bad idea me and Buffy will go."

Clark shakes his head. "Chloe its fine I'll find it."

"There's kryptonite near most of the books." Chloe flat out lied desperate for time stalling. "Buy some magic, get a cool rock. We don't need you bent over the floor all night. So you watch Giles while me and Buffy will go and get the book."

Clark shrugged seeing the logic there and with Giles blind who better to watch him. "Okay"

Buffy got up and followed Chloe out the door.

* * *

Buffy was outside the magic shop Chloe insisted she knew exactly where the book was and told her to cool off for the time being. Buffy looked across the street as something took hold of her gaze. She stops in the middle of the street, staring at a window display of a beautiful wedding gown. She walks over to it, mesmorized. Victor was walking back from helping the initiative capture a demon and saw her so he walked up to her.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Victor asked.

Buffy was just looking at the dresses. "They're beautiful."

Victor simply nodded. "Yeah that might be a little too much for college though."

Buffy turned to him. "Victor"

"Buffy" Victor replied wondering if she's on something.

Buffy frowned Victor is a really nice guy but he's no Clark. "I really like you. I hope you know that you mean a lot to me, and if things were different…"

Victor smiled internally if Buffy breaks up with him there isn't much Lex can do to her. "Different then what?"

Buffy takes his hand gently Victor had to smile seeing Buffy doesn't even care about what's in him as Buffy talked. "I want you to promise me that we can always be friends, and I'd really like you to be there on 'The Day'."

"What day?" Victor asked.

"My wedding day" Buffy answered like it should have been obvious.

"OK…Who's the lucky…guy?" Victor asked not sure how to phrase it.

"Clark" Buffy answered with a smile.

Victor looked at her what the hell is going on here. Victor did all he could think of which was laugh. "Kent huh." He keeps laughing. "I have to admit you had me going."

Buffy kicked him in the shin hard. "Ruin my happy day."

Victor watched as she went into the magic shop. Victor rubbed his leg and realized she dented something. How did she do that? Victor just went to the nearest fire hydrant and kicked it with the same shin hiding Buffy's dent. Last thing he needs is to get the girl he likes into 33.1.

* * *

Giles laid back on the couch not sure how much more of the madness he can take Chloe is at her laptop with headphones on to tune out the madness. "So the plan is to cure my total incapacitating blindness Tuesday days from now."

Buffy nodded upset all she could find were blond grooms for the cake. "Faith sold the last of it we won't have anymore until the next shipment is in." Buffy turned to Clark back to the real concern. "So do you want to be known as Clark Kent for the invitations or Kal El of Krypton because either way it's going to be weird?"

"Because every woman names their kid Buffy?" Clark countered.

Buffy looked at him appalled. "What's wrong with Buffy?"

"Huh… such a good question." Giles wondered

Clark ignored Giles and simply replied. "Well, what's wrong with Clark? My mother gave me that name."

Buffy realized her blunder and bit down. "Sorry about that I shouldn't have said it just two first names. It was just Buffy quippage going too far." Buffy kissed him on top of the forehead with a glowing smile. "Any way I can make it up to you?"

"I'll think of something." Clark replied as the door broke open to a flustered Xander and Cordelia who were beat red from running.

Xander looked to everyone. "Board up the windows barricade the doors."

Giles looked at him. "Is something the matter?"

"Demons they keep coming and coming." Cordy answered.

"I think we lost them but we couldn't see." Xander answered as he turned to the sight of Buffy kissing Clark. "...Kind of sad that it's not the weirdest part of the day anymore."

Buffy looked up not leaving Clark's lap. "Xander, calm down, okay? If you lost them, that'll give us some time to figure this out." She turned to Clark. "Maybe the demons have something to do with Giles being blind."

"Giles is blind?" Cordelia asked.

Xander walks over to Giles and starts waving his fingers in front of Giles' face and the watcher replied. "Please stop whatever you're doing. You smell like fruit roll-ups."

Clark got up and stood there kind of amused he wondered what that smell was.

Buffy stood up and hung on Clark's arm. "Well we can go deal with them they won't know what hit them."

Xander and Cordy just stare blankly at Clark and Buffy.

Cordy is trying to figure this out before Faith gets here. "OK what is with the hand holding thing?"

Buffy and Clark look at each other lovingly.

Clark whispered in her ear. "They have to hear it sooner or later."

Buffy nodded excitedly and turned to the others. "Clark and I are getting married!"

Xander looked at the two baffled. "How?... What?... How?"

"Three excellent questions." Giles added.

Chloe got up from her seat. "It's a magic thing."

Clark turned to Buffy trying to control his temper. "They're just going to have to get used to it."

They kiss deep and passionate Cordy and Xander look a bit disgusted and roll their eyes as Xander looked away and quipped. "Can I be blind, too?"

Cordy nods in agreement with Chloe.

Buffy glared at them. "Alright you know what Clark is a good guy he tans he's not a vampire what do you have against us."

Xander as usual blurted out. "You two aren't right for each other Clark you are with Faith and you love her. Come on deep down inside you know you two aren't right for each other this is just some weird magic thing."

Clark simply glared at his 'friends as he turned to Buffy. "OK you know what me and Buffy have been nothing but nice to all of you and help you since we met but all you've done since we announced this is make fun of us or be downright cruel." He turns to Buffy. "My parents aren't going to react any better and Faith won't either."

Buffy simply smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Neither will my mother so what do you have in mind."

Clark smiled and kissed her deeply. "We were meant to be together. We could be in Vegas tonight wake up Mr. and Mrs. in the morning."

Buffy took a second and jumped into Clark's arms.

Chloe instantly shot up. "Clark don't do this it's a very bad…" Clark and Buffy disappear in a blur. "idea"

Xander frowned him and his big mouth. "I shouldn't have said that. Looks like… oh my god Willow."

"What about her?" Giles asked.

"She said Buffy and Clark should get married and that I was a demon magnet." Xander answered.

Cordy rolled her eyes realizing it. "She used the black arts to make people do what she wants. Did she learn nothing from her time as a crazy axe woman?"

Giles caught on. "She said I didn't see well. She did a spell to have her will done. People Willow is out there without a clue as to what she is doing."

Cordy rolled her eyes and got their jackets on as Giles tripped over the couch as she Xander, and Chloe went for the door. "How could this get any worse?"

Xander opened the door and saw Faith and Claire on the other side. "Well there's that."

* * *

Everyone was gathered around in Giles' room sore the next day with Willow handing out cookies. Faith actually took it as humorous she can't imagine the WTF faces Clark and Buffy made as soon as he kissed the bride but she'd love to be there with a camera to take a picture. Faith smiled hearing the door open and saw Buffy and Clark enter both with guilt ridden faces. Faith looked into Clark's eyes and saw the truth she just looked at him frowned and quickly stormed out the door with Clark in pursuit.

Buffy walked in and hugged Giles. "Thanks for trying to get through to us last night." Buffy turned to Xander, Chloe and Cordy. "You guys too."

Xander simply nodded. "Our friends get in trouble it's what we do."

Claire looked up at her while rubbing a scratch. "What took you guys so long to get back anyway? Will broke the spell last night?"

Buffy simply nodded and looked uncomfortable. "Well me and Clark spent all morning arguing with a judge for an annulment. Magic isn't exactly a valid reason to end a marriage."

Willow frowned at that. "Buffy…"

Buffy instantly put a finger up. "Not… one… word"

"I –I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Willow said.

Buffy rolled her eyes she's sorry. "You're sorry… for what? For taking your pain out on your friends, for working a very dangerous spell with reckless abandon when you know how dangerous a simple love spell can get."

Xander got between the two. "Buffy that's enough."

"No I only just started." Buffy replied shouting at her tears in her eyes. "Your spell broke too late. Just stay away from me Will at least for right now."

Willow simply frowned and had her own tears when she realized what too late meant and she walked out the door.

* * *

Clark was chasing after Faith keeping up with her at a steady pace. "Faith will you slow down."

"No" Faith answered trying to create as much space as she can between the two.

Clark simply rubbed his hand over his head frustrated and superspeed in front of her. "Will you just talk to me?"

Faith stopped and glared at him. "You want to talk OK let's talk. Was I even in your mind when you married another woman?"

"It wasn't real Faith none of it was." Clark answered.

"Oh really" Faith laughed between funny and hurt. "Then why the hell did you screw her. How could you do this to me?"

Clark frowned he knew how much this would hurt Faith which was why the thought never even entered his head. "Faith it was the spell I only feel that way about you, you know that."

Faith simply turned around and kept walking. "Yeah you can tell how much you cared last night."

Clark followed right behind her trying to get her to talk and stopped her right outside their house. "Faith you are the only woman I have ever loved."

Faith turned around pushed him down the steps. Clark got to his feet and saw tears in her eyes "Love, you screwed Buffy of all the women in the world why did it have to be her."

"It was just the spell I don't love Buffy she's just a friend it's all she'll ever be Faith." Clark assured her.

"Really all Red did was make you get married you screwed B all on your own." Faith countered.

Clark did all he could to control his temper. "Yes Willow cast that spell and it didn't wear off until after we fell asleep. And I hate that it did and I hate that I hurt you far worse then anyone has ever done. Faith I love you and I want to be with you not Buffy, not Chloe not Lois, not Cordy. You are the one that I want."

Faith watched Clark try to touch her and pulled away. "No! You don't get to touch me… not anymore." Faith slammed the door on his face and Clark saw she was too hurt to go after her.

* * *

Buffy was at a table outside UC Sunnydale feeling numb and confused. Up until the spell wore off last night was great and likely the best night of her life. She felt safe and protected she wants that. She doesn't want Clark though. It's too much like saying I love me. She always viewed herself as the only slayer even with Faith and Claire around. While Clark views himself as the only kryptonian when god knows how many more are actually out there after the meteor shower.

"Trouble in paradise"

Buffy looked up and saw Victor. "You realize I was just screwing with you last night."

"Damn and here I thought love was in the air." Victor quipped.

Buffy thought things through she likes him and there's sparks and he's a good guy. "Victor do you want to go on that picnic sometime this week like Friday maybe?" She needs a couple days to recover.

Victor nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

Willow gently knocked on Buffy's door she has to fix this. She thought the fluke was bad but this was so much worse. The fluke was her own mistake this time she really hurt all her friends badly. She smiled seeing the door open now as long as she doesn't get staked its progress. To her disappointment it was Tara that opened the door.

"Willow, B-B-Buffy doesn't want to see you." Tara replied nervously.

Willow solemnly nodded and started to walk away.

"W-why did you do it?" Tara asked nervously.

Willow frowned and started listing off her stupid answers. "Because I was hurting, I hated that Oz left the way he did, I hated being in pain and lashing out at my friends." Willow replied as tears started coming down her eyes. "I just wanted it all to stop. And a million other reasons that don't mean a thing now because I hurt all of the people I care about most."

Tara simply hugged the redhead and held her in her arms. One bright side to this maybe crashing now will stop her from becoming dependent on magic later. "So how's Chloe treating you?"

"She's sleeping in Lois' room at the Kents and Lois is sleeping at Oliver's." Willow informed her.

Tara nodded and started walking with her. "I'll go stay with you tonight Buffy is out tonight anyway."

Willow looked at her. "I mind raped my friends. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because no one should be alone after something like this." Tara replied remembering her first backfire. "So what are your plans?"

"Years of groveling to Buffy, Clark and Faith while working to get Faith and Clark back together… sans love spell of course."

Tara simply nodded. "Of course"

* * *

That night Faith laid on her bed too drained to patrol. Krypto came into her room and hopped on the bed with her picking up his master's mood he just laid on the bed with her. Faith realized it's been over a year since they got Krypto for Christmas and idly petted the dog at least one guy is still loyal to her. She hates Willow, Buffy, and Clark right now. She finally thought she found a guy she could trust. Boy did she ever get played. You can't trust people she really should have learned that by now.

Clark went into his apartment feeling miserable. He loves Faith and he never would have done that without magic. What he wouldn't give for it to be a Sunday at least with Jor El he could take his mind off it. Clark laid back in bed feeling as bad as he did when he ran off to Metropolis. Clark leaned to the right and opened a bureau and pulled out a small lead circle shaped jewelry box. Clark opened it and pulled out a broken metal chain with a glowing red rock in the middle. After Alicia he didn't want the mayor or anyone else to get their hands on it. Clark silently put the stone away Faith's just upset tonight she has to believe him.

* * *

Author's Notes

I'm sorry for Willow fans and I am one. I just don't think she was called out enough for this one outside of cookies could have saved them all a big headache later.

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: Clark tries to cope without Faith.


	21. Pain

Faith got out of bed wondering how she got here. Why is she in UC Sunnydale? Sure she was with Clark here before but she's sure not in any mood to right now. She goes into Clark's room and sees a sight she'd rather do without. Clark and Buffy going at it again she can't get it out of her head now she has to look at it. She turns around to leave only to find the door has been cemented over. Faith turned around and saw Buffy and Clark in a much more familiar setting fully dressed in regular clothes they wear inside the magic shop.

Giles saw Buffy and instantly hugged her. "Oh Buffy, I couldn't be happier if you were my own child."

Buffy smiled affectionately. "Thanks Giles and I was thinking since you'll pretty much be his grandfather would you like to be his godfather and stand with Chloe."

"Ok… what's going on?" Faith asked never feeling so confused in her life.

Buffy looked at her confused. "Oh like you don't know me and Clark are having a baby."

Faith glared at Buffy ready to rip her hair out to Buffy's what she is certain of brunette roots. "Alright B you little skank listen here you might have screwed Clark but you won't be having a baby with him you literally can't…"

Buffy turns to Faith in a change of clothes. Full out maternity clothes pink fluffy shirt and jeans with a giant stomach at nine months pregnant. "You can't, I can since I'm the actual slayer."

Faith stood there reserved trying to stop her mouth from hitting the floor. OK that's new. "Geeves this doesn't seem strange to you."

Giles looked at Buffy blankly and then to Clark who just gives an honest shrug not seeing the problem.

Clark simply turned to his ex confused. "Faith what are you talking about. I think the stone made you crazy though you were slipping long before that."

Faith looked at it and rolled her eyes. "B got as big as a house in three seconds that's what?"

At that Xander and Willow came in. Xander turned to Willow and chimed in. "Faith has sort of gone bye, bye these past nine months hasn't she?"

Willow simply nodded. "And very rude Buffy looks beautiful and glowing for someone as far along as she is."

"Thanks guys." Buffy replied as Faith is seconds from completely losing her mind. Buffy looks to the door excitedly and practically squealed. "Momma"

Faith turned around and instead of seeing Buffy hug Joyce she ran up and hugged Martha. "OK… what fresh hell is this?"

Martha looked over still in the hug with Buffy. "Oh I've been having so much fun with Buffy I adopted her."

"What? well why didn't you adopt me?" Faith asked.

Martha looked at her it should have been obvious. "Well you don't exactly adopt the girl you son is dating."

"So you adopt the one he knocks up." Faith countered.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Well the truth is Faith; Buffy is just much more of an interesting person then you. I just didn't want to be mean."

Claire, Cordelia, Chloe and Lois open the doors with a smile as Cordy squealed. "Hey guys we found the perfect crib you have to see this it's like the Calvin Klein of cribs."

Buffy smiled. "Well then we have to see it. Come on mom. Come on everyone."

Faith watched in utter confusion as the magic shop emptied out. There was no one left but her. Faith frowned and just decided to roll with the punches until she could figure out what's going on. She went for the door but found it locked. Faith looked down and saw the lock and the knob gone she slammed herself into the door but it didn't budge and it hurt her shoulder. Faith rolled her eyes she'll punch through it. Faith hit the door once and instantly felt bones break as she cradles her hand and just sits down her head in her knees leaving her all alone.

* * *

Faith looks up eyes glazed over she looks down and sees she fell asleep face first into her pillow. It was just a dream of course it was a dream. Faith went into the bathroom and ran some cold water over her face. Faith went back to her room and grabbed a bag with the money she gets from the magic shop she can afford a much nicer place then the rat trap when she first came to Sunnydale.

Martha saw her getting packed. "You're not running away are you?"

Faith frowned she didn't want to get caught. "You guys were nice enough to put a roof over my head when I was with Clark. But we're not together anymore so you don't have to be nice"

Martha couldn't believe what she was hearing was this all Faith thought of them as. "Faith we didn't even know you and Clark were dating when we made you a room here. We gave you the room because we wanted you to stay with us Faith. We knew you are a good person you just had a lot of bad breaks. And I don't want you to move out Faith. I like having you here and I'm not ready to lose you just because you and Clark have some issues."

"Does it really matter I mean you guys put a roof over my head and I'm grateful but why do you care so much about me?" Faith asked.

Martha smiled. "That's easy because I've watched you grow into a remarkable young woman since you moved here. A woman that I know is going to do so many great things I just want to be there to see it. No parent could be prouder Faith." She looks at her eyes. "Are you OK?"

Faith quickly nodded and headed downstairs sans bag. "Yeah, I was running cold water down my face."

Martha frowned watching her go. She's not sure how Faith feels about her mother. She looked into her past wondering about adoption but was quickly stopped seeing some outstanding warrants for theft. Nothing major but enough to know adoption would not work and likely bring more trouble then good.

* * *

Lois was looking at the floral… well she'll use the word arrangement with Jonathon the flowers cover the table. Good for Clark to over give when he's in the doghouse. "A dozen… dozen roses… How many roses is that?"

"144" Jonathon answered easily.

"Well at least Smallville knows how to plead for forgiveness in style." Lois complimented him Oliver doesn't even go this far when he pisses her off.

Faith came down and saw the flowers. "Whoa, did Oliver kiss Chloe or something?"

Lois smirked. "Oh, it would take a lot more roses if that ever happened. These are yours." She hands her a card. "Don't worry Smallville already knows you're not a roses girl."

Faith reads the card and chuckled. It said Clark is sorry he had ever hurt her and the roses are to give Lois ammunition for teasing him. Faith had a moment but the familiar emotions she's been feeling all week of hurt and betrayed swell back up and she just tosses the card.

* * *

Clark sat back on a chair outside of UC Sunnydale blowing off the third girl this week and sending her on her way. Victor watched the girl leave in a huff and took a seat next to Clark.

"You know if I ever need to break up with a girl I'm just going to sic you on her." Victor quipped. "At least this one didn't slap you."

Clark simply ignored him and went back the book he was trying to read at a human speed.

"You know you're barely in the room anymore and you've been running off about 2 hours of sleep a day it can't be good for you man." Victor added.

"I've been busy." Clark replied not taking his eyes off the book.

Victor frowned knowing the truth it isn't rocket science when hasn't been around for a week. "I know break ups are rough…"

Clark instantly put the book down. "Victor if the next words out of your mouth are they get better I will hurt you OK. And don't say maybe you'll find someone new when I can't stand most of the people here. The girls just keep saying let me buy you a drink and then they go on and on about things I could care less about."

"Never realized you hate this place so much" Victor replied he had a feeling from how bored Clark looked when he was going to class but it was just a feeling.

"You learn something new every day, now excuse me."

* * *

Clark drifted away in thought as he walked and bumped into a blond haired girl in a red miniskirt and denim jacket a blue medallion wrapped around her neck Clark had to catch her because he was off her game. "Sorry"

The girl looked up at him. Well maybe there is a bright side to being blackmailed she just might take this Clark Kent guy for herself. "No worries big guy." She assured him. "I was just waiting for you to get done talking to your friend and now we're all alone I'm Simone."

Clark counted backwards from ten. "I was just leaving Simone."

Simone smiled and grabbed her pendant. "What's the rush? You're not going anywhere until I tell you to."

Clark stood there fighting his words. "Ok… no."

"Don't fight it Clark it will just do more damage to your mind. You're going to believe everything I tell you to starting now."

Clark tried to fight it but it was no good. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Buffy walks down the steps to find Clark in a lip lock with a blond girl. She sees Clark and it's almost like he's a split personality. One second he's enjoying it and the next second he's trying to push her off without hurting her. Buffy pulls Simone's arms and yanks her off Clark.

Buffy looked at Simone. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my boyfriend." Simone replied like it should have been obvious.

"He is not… your boyfriend." Buffy flat out stated as Simone started playing with the medallion but saw it quickly snatched up while her eyes could barely follow.

To keep up appearances Clark threw it at the wall and it shattered to pieces freeing him from Simone's control.

Simone looked at Clark flat out terrified without that stone she can't protect herself from what she did to her father. "How did you break free?"

"I guess not everyone can be hypnotized." Clark replied.

Simone looked at the glare from Buffy and quickly ran off.

Buffy looked to Clark who was wiping the taste out of his mouth. "How'd you say no to magic this time?"

Clark pulled out a little cross from around his neck. "I spent a good part of Sunday trying to replicate metal from a planet called Thanigar still working the kinks out."

Clark threw the napkin down on the table and accidentally broke the table.

Buffy looked at the table and then at Clark. "Problems"

"My equilibrium has been shot to hell this week for obvious reasons." Clark answered. "I'm still trying to regain control."

Buffy frowned she still hasn't talked to Willow about this but at least she can look him in the face again. "So Faith's still not talking to you?"

"I tried but she just walks away." Clark replied not that he could blame her.

Buffy pouted she would have never slept with Clark without magic and she knows Clark wouldn't have slept with her without magic. "She can't stay mad at you forever."

Clark just sort of half smiled if she only knew. "I wouldn't be so sure. Sleeping with another woman was bad enough but…"

"What was so bad about getting mystically roofied with me? It beats a complete stranger." Buffy replied.

Clark just took a breath not believing he did that. "That's between me and her. I gotta go."

Buffy went to catch up to him. "Well wait we can go to psych" She turns around and sees he's pulled his trademark disappearing act. "Together"

* * *

Clark sat in Psychology class bored out of his mind in the back avoiding the spot with Chloe and Willow. Buffy chose to sit on the other side.

Professor Walsh looked up at Clark annoyed she can tell he's not there. "Mr. Kent are we boring you?"

Clark looked at her annoyed if he was five foot nothing like Buffy the world wouldn't know he was asleep like she is now. "I'm listening."

"Then please what was I talking about." Walsh asked.

Chloe and Willow stood there open mouthed as Clark not only went over what she taught, the rest of the lecture, and a good bit of the next one before calling psychology a soft science and taking his seat.

Maggie stood shocked where was this Clark on test day? "Well if this class is such a waste of time why did you take it?"

"By the time I realized it I missed the cut off date." Clark answered.

"Please leave my class Mr. Kent come back when you're in a better mood." Walsh ordered.

Clark didn't say a word and simply left.

Chloe waited for the bell to ring and she came down to talk to Professor Walsh. "Clark didn't mean any of that he's just going through a rough time."

"It's not my job to cuddle my students." Maggie informed her.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yeah a human being in pain has nothing to do with you or your job." With that she quickly left the room.

Riley stood there impressed no one ever stood up to Walsh like that let alone twice in twenty minutes.

"I like them." Walsh flatly stated.

"Who?" Riley asked.

"Buffy, Chloe, Willow and Clark" Maggie answered like it should have been obvious. "Mark down that Clark did attend he was here after all and he learned the lecture."

Riley simply stood there lost in confusion.

* * *

Willow stood by Clark's dorm room he has to come out or go in at some point. Chloe smiled seeing Willow look on. "What are you doing?"

"Clark hasn't been to his room all day." Willow answered. "There could be things here very Clarky things that he needs."

Chloe smirked at least she's trying to make amends here. "Willow Clark is going to come to you when he's ready not before and he definitely won't come here if you're spying the place out. Its how Clark deals and it's not a particularly good way when the world gets to be too much for him he just shuts it out."

* * *

Claire hits the floor with a resounding thud from Faith throwing her down. "You know you usually teach me things before you knock me on my ass."

Faith shrugged innocence. "Hothead I'm trying to teach you how to protect yourself because one day you are going to fight something that doesn't burn."

Clare rolled out of the way of Faith's kick. "Everything burns Faith."

Faith took the opportunity to kick Claire in the chest brining her to her knees. "What about Lex's men. You don't think cue ball would send marines in fireproof suits to recruit you. Or maybe you want to go back to that lab.

Claire's hair exploded in flames returning to its bright red melting the dye as she blocked Faith's kick and punched her into the wall. "Don't you ever, ever assume I want to go back to that hellhole ever again!"

Faith got to her feet and grabbed a towel. "Don't worry hothead just making a point. But you have to dye your hair again before you go."

Clare grabbed her own towel not that she needed it her fire cooled her off without a thread of sweat. "So how have you been holding up since Buffy and Clark's nuptials?"

Faith glared at her did she really just go there? "C, I'm dealing with it OK."

Claire laughed and took a drink of water. "Not very well, if you were you would have forgiven Clark by now."

Faith bit the back of her lip. "Look, I know that you have a crush on Clark and think he can walk on water you should really speak to Chloe about that but right now it's complicated."

"How can it be complicated I've been out in the world enough to see guys screw over girls and just look at my ass and chest like pigs. It took the black arts to get Clark to cheat on you and he still feels bad about it."

Faith rolled her eyes. "No, no the magic caused Buffy to marry him. He screwed her all on his own."

Claire rolled her eyes she imagines this is what yelling at herself feels like. "Oh please Clark is such a boyscout he probably didn't feel married until he consummated it for the first time."

"Oh please I showed him around the curves… and played right into your hand didn't I?"

Claire smiled. "Just saying the timeline matches up as to when Red broke her spell and yeah, you did. You still love him don't you?"

Faith got to her feet and left.

Claire simply sighed in exasperation. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

That night Clark was at the Sunnydale scrap yard the crushers were a constant grinding and it's actually become soothing to him to have one constant noise in his head outside of screams. Clark simply looks at a blue car it was a piece of scrap and no one else was around Clark just pushed down on it more and more feeling angrier and angrier. Eventually Clark just starts pounding on it with his fists letting off all the anger he's been building up he's been doing this everyday since he broke up with Faith as the four tires were sent flying in separate directions.

"Do I even need to ask what you're anger is about Kal El?"

Clark turned around and looked at Professor Fine. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you." Fine replied keeping a cool demeanor.

Clark looked at him. "Warn me of what?"

Fine looked at him he's overrun with emotion all he had to do was wait out the clock. "A group of demons are coming to town they call themselves the gentlemen. They're on their way here and if we let them use their magic this whole town will be mute by morning. allowing them to collect seven good hearts likely from little kids."

"How do we stop them?" Clark asked.

"We don't you do. The only thing that can kill them is a scream. And right now I think you can blow off some steam. They're at the edge of town right now."

* * *

Clark went and defeated the gentlemen easy enough it was very anticlimactic seeing them all die because of one scream. After that Fine took him to a bar.

Clark looked at him and Fine laughed at him and stated. "Come on I have a rather embarrassing tape of you doing your best Lou Ferigno impression that tells me you drank underage before besides if there's one person that needs a drink on this planet it's you."

Clark downed a shot and looked to Fine. "Is there even a point to this…? I mean we can empty the whole bar and still not feel a thing."

Fine downed his drink the vampire is useless to him now seeing he is definitely earning Kal El's trust day by day and he knows exactly what to do to keep it and etch in kryptonian metal. "Well sometimes it's just nice to have a drink with a friend to catch up.

Clark nodded. "Actually I was wondering something Professor?"

"What's that?" Fine asked.

"Well you've been looking into Lex's dirty laundry since the semester started. I was wondering if you found something on a 33.1 initiative."

Fine shakes his head he's not going to say yes and he needs to pay a visit there after all of this. "No, but I'll see what I can find just don't do something foolish like trust Lex."

"I'm still not ready to declare him the devil quite yet." Clark decided.

Fine rested against the back of the chair. "And what about Faith what do you plan to do about her?"

Clark thought on it but could only manage a shrug. "I don't know."

"Do you still want to be with her?" Fine asked.

Clark nodded at the easiest question he was ever asked. "Yes, I want her back, but when Faith is hurt she puts up walls that even I can't knock down."

"Then go get her." Fine answered.

"Were you not listening to me earlier?" Clark asked.

Fine smirked. "Kal El when are you going to accept your godhood. Whether you like it or not we are gods on this planet and there is nothing wrong with fighting for what you want you just have to figure out how to use all those powers to knock those walls down and what you already know you'll figure out a way to make her listen."

Clark smiled actually feeling some form of comfort who would have thought it came from another kryptonian knowing how cold Jor El was.

* * *

Fine walked down to where he kept Spike and saw the bloody and battered vampire still standing strong since he keeps pumping blood into him. "You know you were always inconsequential. I would have let you go no strings attached if you had told me about the little group but instead you stood defiant."

Spike looked at him through his swollen eyes when he gets free this thing is dead he stole his face. "So are you going to kill me now you limey bastard or just bore me for another three months."

"Oh no much worse. You see I have a plan all set to go but I need a distraction and you're it vampire. Now I have to get everything ready and wait for just that right moment to strike."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

I knew I could never do an adaptation of Hush just too much silence while good on picture I'll never figure out how Joss wrote the script.

Up Next: Willow talks to Clark, Buffy, and Faith.


	22. Complicated

Clark stood inside the fraternity. Low and behold Buffy's idea of comfort is taking him to a party and leaving him to watch her and Victor swap spit. He also hears Percy slamming Willow that was certainly something she could have done without. Clark sat down next to her and you could almost feel the awkwardness in the room.

Willow was nervous at least one of them is willing to talk to her. "Hey me and you, us at a party… This is weird isn't it?"

Clark nodded it was the only move he had. "A little bit yeah… does Percy even go here?"

"His date does." Willow answered as far as she could tell.

"Oh"

Willow can't believe this she was the first friend Clark made on the hellmouth she never thought there would come a time when he couldn't talk to her. "Clark just give me something or throw me out the window to show me you're still angry."

Clark thought on it he won't lie the thought of going Salem on Willow with heat vision has crossed his mind once or twice but at the end of the day she's still Willow. Clark hates what she did but in his own way she understands why she did it. She just wanted the pain to end and be able to live her life. "I forgive you. It's not exactly like you knew were setting me and Buffy up."

Willow smiled and made some sort of noise before pouncing Clark and hugging him grateful. "Now not that I'm not happy about this because me 100% with the joy but why are you forgiving me so easy."

"Let's just say I know what it's like to be so desperate to stop the pain and leave it at that." Clark pleaded not wanting to bring up the story.

Willow nodded with a wide grin. "OH sure… can I get some details."

"Red kryptonite and a crime spree" Clark finished.

Willow smirked she has to hear this one but some other time apparently seeing Clark has that far off look in his eye. "Demon"

"Demon" Clark replied. "You want to go with me through the window."

Willow looked at him. "That's a tempting offer but there are these tricky little things called doors now."

Clark smirked and got ready for this he's happy both are taking the next step since they're both decent guys. "Yes and if you look at the front door you'll see Buffy enjoying herself in her new relationship."

Willow looked over and saw Buffy kissing Victor. "So you do."

"And if you look at the back door you'll see Chloe investigating what Riley had for dinner with her tongue."

Willow looked at it and felt jealous. "Alright window it is."

* * *

Walsh was working on her ADAM project in the initiative. She rests her eyes for a break and goes and sees the newest recruits Adam needs good arms for combat until she can figure out how to install the gattling gun arm that she wants him to have. She left the room as a black fluid came up the storm drain as it slowly turned into Milton Fine.

Milton looked down at the creature that was once Jason Teague. "You know I have to give the devil his due. Lex made one hell of a weapon." He sticks his fingers out as they turn into Tentacles and enter Jason's head. "And you'll listen to every word I say."

Fine looked at him and heard Walsh coming back and he quickly turned back into the black goop and went back down the drain.

* * *

Faith was in Sunnydale General the next day as while everyone was partying some kid got murdered. With them all at class it seemed like she was the only one free to do this. She walked into the hospital she was never a fan of the hospital it hasn't gotten better with time. Especially since last time she was here she died. She spots Ben and breathes a sigh of relief this just got a whole lot easier.

Ben was rubbing his head hearing an echo in his thoughts and saw Faith coming his way. "Please don't tell me another one of you is in the hospital at this rate you guys are going to put my future kids through college."

Faith shrugged. "Happy to disappoint you it's just me today and no one is in the hospital. You OK Benny?"

Ben nodded while taking an aspirin. "It's just a headache. So what can I do for you today?"

Faith thought of the best excuse she could. "Chloe's a journalist but she has class right now she asked me to see if I could get the sitch on the situation with the guy you brought in last night."

"He was drained of blood." Ben informed her.

Faith stood silent she was hoping for something new. "Gang related PCP?"

Ben shakes his head. "No multiple cut wounds all his blood was drained out."

Faith nodded well it is something new. "Thanks for sharing."

"So is Clark in class too?" Ben asked out of curiosity. "It's just you two are usually a package deal."

Faith shrugged. "We're not seeing each other anymore."

"Oh really why not?" Ben asked out of curiosity.

Faith rolled her eyes well at least he's not Cordy. "It's a lot of little things but I think screwing another woman was the big one."

Ben was left dumbfounded. "I'm sorry we are talking about Clark Kent right."

Faith had to nod because it was the truth. "Yeah, so I'll see you around Benny?"

"Faith wait" Ben said stopping her. "Why don't we talk about it over lunch?"

Faith looked at him and rolled her eyes. "You work quickly don't you?"

Ben smacked his head realizing how bad that sounded. "I don't mean it like that I mean two friends going for a well… a couple small pizzas because they're the only thing edible here. On me."

Faith shrugged she's hungry so why not. "OK"

* * *

Xander was keeping Cordy company at the magic shop. He saw Willow came in and she was so happy Xander would think she won the lottery. "That's a very happy dance Will."

Willow nodded and smiled. "Clark forgave me for everything so that's one down two to go."

Xander smiled happy for her. He knows Faith and Clark would be the hardest people to get an apology from. The rest of them were family before they showed up and as family... they've all done horrible things to each other. Buffy left them to die when she was bad. Xander invoked the great roofie spirit and Willow did her damage last week. It's why Xander instantly forgave Will unlike everyone else. This crap always happens and it's only a matter of time before he does something stupid.

Xander watched as Buffy and Clark came in and saw Willow there. Clark moved over to Cordy and Xander while Buffy and Willow moved to the back room. Clark looked to Cordy. "So how is Faith doing?"

Cordy looked up from her spot. "Well she's not throwing knives at pictures of you anymore so she mellowed out a bit. The rest talk to her about."

"And what if she doesn't let me." Clark asked.

Cordy shrugged he's strongest man on earth he can get through. "Do what I do ignore her objections and run your mouth until you get your point across. I can tell she still wants to be with you so man up and say the hard words first bubba."

* * *

Faith was in the cafeteria eating her pizza well technically it's her third one. She looked at Ben who just had this baffled look on his face. "Aren't you hungry?"

Ben calmly shakes his head no. "Are you kidding me I'm full just watching you eat. Where do you put it all?"

"I have a metabolism that's the kicks." Faith informed him.

Ben got up and grabbed a bowl of pudding for himself. "So Clark actually cheated on you with another woman."

Faith took a bite of her pizza and swallowed. "Well not exactly. He did sleep with another woman but someone poured something into his and her drinks and they couldn't stop themselves until they sobered up."

"So why are you mad at Clark?" Ben asked.

Faith bit her tongue. "I'm not it's just…"

"The other woman" Ben supplied.

Faith sadly nodded. "All the other women in the world and he had to screw B."

Ben was shocked Clark and Buffy. "What's so bad about Buffy?"

"It's nothing it's just she had everything so easy." Faith complained with her hand holding up her jaw. "When I first came to Sunnydale she had everything I didn't. Loving parents a father figure in Giles and her own little scooby gang. I came to town I got jack squat all I got was hey why don't you be more like Buffy."

Ben took a drink. "Well that sounds flattering."

Faith nodded in agreement. "It got better once Clark moved to Sunnydale. We bonded and became a lot more then friends and to just have him sleep with Buffy like that. It's just god what the hell did he do to me? My life used to be so easy meet a guy, get bouncy with a guy, and then bounce him out of the room never to see him again."

Ben rubbed her shoulder for support. "He fell in love with you and from the sounds of it you became a better person."

Faith shrugged realizing that is it. "I don't like it. Finally thought I found a decent guy accepts me faults and all and then this happens."

Ben chuckled innocently. "Faith you ever think you put Clark up on a pedestal. He is a very decent guy and he somehow brought you back from the dead and if that doesn't say love I don't know what does."

Faith smiled and laughed at the joke. "It's just Clark's always been so reliable."

"Well he's not All State he's just a man." Ben pointed out. "Even the best of us are flawed. So what are you going to do?"

Faith got to her feet. "Well first I'm going to find B we have to have some quality s-girl talk. Thanks for listening. I can't believe how much I told you."

Ben put a hand up. "It's OK I enjoyed the company that wasn't other interns complaining about 20 hour days. Also sometimes it's just easier to talk to a stranger."

Faith put her jacket on. "Well thanks for listening I'll see you around Benny boy."

* * *

Faith entered the magic shop and saw Willow talking with Buffy. From the looks of it they're getting friendly again. She turned to Cordy. "So did I miss anything interesting?"

Cordy shakes her head no. "They've been talking and Clark was here earlier looking for you."

Faith shot up instantly alert. "You didn't tell him where I was did you?"

Cordy shakes her head no. "Not a word although I can't promise to keep doing that if you don't want to be together anymore he at least deserves to know."

Faith nodded in understanding. "I'll talk to him." She points to the blond at the table. "After I talk to her"

Willow wasn't sure what to say she was just happy Buffy was talking to her. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I did."

"I know." Buffy replied taking some time to cool off. "And I know you would have never intentionally done something like this. You were just looking for a way out from all the pain, I can't blame you for that I kind of did something stupid over the summer."

"Like what?" Willow asked.

Buffy took a breath Giles never finds out about this. "I took a dive. During patrolling I took a dive."

Willow's eyes shot out. "Buffy why would you…"

Buffy simply put a hand to the redhead's mouth and whispered. "Angel had just left I had to see Clark and Faith all lovey dovey happy and I just took a dive but before he hit me again I staked him. I just wanted it to end Will. I can spend quality hating you time but I don't actually that night got me over the whole bad boy thing. So can we just go back to being friends?"

Willow nodded with a smile. "That's all I want now as one friend to another ease my pain and help me get Clark and Faith back together."

Buffy shakes her head. "Oh no… you're all alone on that one."

* * *

Faith watched Buffy head into the training room and saw Willow coming up to her. "Red"

Willow looked at her nervously. "Faith I was wondering if I could talk to you… maybe a bit of groveling."

Faith looked at her and leaned against the counter. "We don't have a thing to say to each other Red."

"I'm so sor…"

"You don't need to apologize to me Red." Faith warned. "Wolf was looking at the band girl long before you caught him and I knew it. I was just so arrogant with myself I figured if he knew I was watching he would stop but he didn't. And now karma bit me in the butt."

Willow looked at her. "Wow that's ridiculous. Oz acted on his own and I wronged you in a big way by using the black arts for something so… petty. I'm sorry I was actually stupid enough to do this especially after Xander invoked the great roofy spirit."

Xander heard that and turned around two years later he's still suffering for it. "There's no reason to go into that."

Faith hopped in the counter with a smile on her face. "Oh I beg to differ."

Xander sat there he misses Oz him and Clark are simply overwhelmed in the land of women. The Scooby gang needs another guy.

* * *

Faith came in the training room and saw Buffy working on the horse pommel. "How do you get so… bendy?"

"Weeks of practice if you're a slayer. Years if you're a human." Buffy replied.

Buffy moved both hands and quickly grabbed back on before sliding down and sticking the landing. "So what can I do for you today?"

Faith thought about it and since there is no nice way to ask she just blurts it out. "Did you enjoy it? Honest answer B"

Buffy thought about it. She wanted to say good god in heaven no but Faith said answer honestly. "Did I enjoy sleeping with Clark? When the spell was working… sadly yes I did. Clark was so different from Angel it was nice and safe and I woke up happy… then the spell wore off and we realized the horrible thing we did."

"How did Clark react?" Faith asked.

Buffy looked at her. This should really be a conversation between the two of them. "The same but he took the morning after a lot worse then I did. I tried to tell him that nothing ever happened and it wasn't real it was just Willow's magic but he didn't care as far as he was concerned he hurt you and he was so scared of losing you."

Faith nodded and went for the exit but Buffy stopped her. "Faith, why do you have a problem with me?"

Faith rolled her eyes would have been so much easier if she had just gotten through the door in time. She turns back to Buffy. "I come to Sunnydale and I'm the slayer. I do my job kicking ass better than anyone. What do I hear about everywhere I go? Buffy. So I slay, I behave, I do the good little girl routine. And who's everybody thank? Buffy."

"It's not my fault." Buffy replied never even seeing Faith had this side to her.

"I know." Faith assured her. "But you had the Watcher. You had the mom. You had the little Scooby gang while I was stuck with jack squat…and then Clark came to town. He was my friend and my first real one that didn't put up with me just because I knew you. He didn't look down on me because of my past and we fell in love with each other. And then you took the one piece of Sunnydale that was mine even though he's not but you know what I mean."

Buffy nodded in understanding before thinking back and just laughing.

Faith rolled her eyes set to hit her. "I talk and you laugh I don't believe this B."

Buffy grabbed her arm to stop her. "No it's not that it's just, Faith I don't like you at times either."

Faith looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Buffy sat down on the horse pommel as Faith took a seat next to her and she started to explain. "When you first came to town I hated your guts. I mean you were making nice with my friends, mom loved you, Giles loved you, and Willow was quoting you. It seemed like you were the perfect slayer and I was obsolete. I still feel that way at times especially since you're stronger then me now and get to spend so much more time with Giles."

"Its retail B you're not exactly missing all that much." Faith countered. "But it's nice to know you're not always little miss perfect."

Buffy shakes her head. "Not even close. So are you going to take back Clark?"

"I don't know." Faith answered honestly. "Part of me wants that happy time again but another part of me is scared to death that he's going to hurt me again like he did before. I hate that he makes me feel this way."

Buffy had a smirk remembering what Faith was like when she first came to town. "Welcome to growing up."

"Sucks" Faith replied. "I don't know if I'm going to take Clark back but I'm not throwing him out either I just haven't figured it out yet."

Buffy nodded well that's something she guesses. "You want to spar, help clear the cob webs."

Faith thought about that as a smile spread over her face kicking punching and throwing around the girl that slept with Clark. "You're on blondie."

Faith took her stance. "Whenever you're ready B"

Buffy just smiled taking her own. "Tell me when it hurts F."

* * *

Buffy and Faith are both laid out on the floor. Faith smiled seeing both Buffy and herself are sporting some nice black and blues. Faith looked at Buffy exhausted she'll be feeling this tomorrow but it did take her mind off her concerns though what Buffy lacked in power she made up for in technique she's gotta talk to Giles about training. The two slayers briskly got up and headed for the front of the shop. They saw Clark Giles and Claire enter the door covered in demon guts.

Faith looked at them. "What the hell happened to you three?"

Claire had a smug smile. "I had my first apocalypse. And since I killed the demons." She threw a bag at Faith. "You can bury that."

Faith opened the bag and her eyes lit up. "Oh god where did you get the bag of bones from."

"The demons" Claire answered. "Clark has about a half gallon of blood in his pocket."

Clark looked at her confused. "No I don't I burned that to nothing didn't feel right doing it to a child's bones."

Buffy turned to Giles. She was the first one on this and wigged out yesterday about the apocalypse. "Told you so what happened and why weren't we brought in."

Giles cleaned his glasses. "Well Clark figured out they would need an amulet that I actually ended up having at home and Clark and Claire set the trap there. Demons never even knew what hit them."

Buffy, Giles, and Claire left the room giving Clark and Faith their space. Faith looked at Clark. "Demon certainly put up a fight didn't it?"

Clark nodded never thinking it would be uncomfortable to talk to her. "Yeah even without his arms he was still running for that amulet. Probably would have jumped in the hellmouth himself."

Faith was looking and then not looking at him. How did talking to him get like this? "Well world saved. You should head home before going back to UC Sunnydale you could use a shower."

Faith was trying to go to the other room but Clark stopped her.

"Can you please just tell me if you hate me? Did I do something so terrible to you that this is it?" Clark asked nervously.

Faith clenched her fist how could he think that? "Clark I don't hate you or Red or B. I just don't know OK think I can have some time to think about it?"

Clark smiled having hope clear all over his face. "I'm not getting any older." With that he blurs off and Faith watched him go. She loves Clark she just doesn't know what to do now most of the guys she was with were scum and she was just as happy to be rid of them as they were of her. When did this get so complicated?

* * *

Fine stared at Spike as the vampire was pretty much his old self given the time to heal and adequate blood.

Spike looked at him. "So now that I'm back to my old self. When do I get a crack at the slayer?"

"In a couple minutes." Fine replied. "Though I doubt that's what you'll do."

Spike looked at him confused he doesn't mind being the distraction he'll fight Buffy and feign knocked out while she and Fine kill each other and he jumps on the winner. "What's that bit of business mean?"

Fine opened the door and let a demon in that was well wrapped in a black cloak except for his glowing blue eyes.

Spike looked at the new arrival. "Well he's interesting where'd you find him?"

"Africa" Fine answered. "He wanted me to complete a bunch of challenges to give me what I want. I said no and rewired his central nervous system."

"Well what do you need this bloke for?" Spike asked.

The demon touched Spike as his hand glowed blue and Spike's eyes shone white as screamed in agony.

Fine watched on seeing his plan come together. "To make sure you keep Buffy and the others occupied. While they try to figure out how your soul returned and try to make you sane I will break Kal El's human spirit and then use him to free General Zod the one true kryptonian."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

I hated the chip yeah it was funny but it really should have stopped working after the initiative.

Up Next: Ethan returns to Sunnydale and it's not to make a new man.


	23. Red Lips Part 1

Faith ran to the vampire and tackled it. She couldn't have asked for a more primed slay night a whole nest in a mausoleum. Faith was staring down the last two vampire girls. Who panicked and backed up there used to be 10 of them. Faith picked one up and threw her so hard she cracked the wall and Faith wasted no time in staking her. The last one looked at her.

"Oh come on vampires are supposed to live forever I'm two days old."

Faith shrugged. "Well its two more days then most people get after they die."

The vampire ducked Faith's punch and countered with one of her own which Faith dodged.

"So what crawled up your butt?" The vampire asked. "Your boyfriend dump you."

Faith looked at her stake ready. "That's none of your business."

The vampire had he hands at her waist and smiled. "It is isn't it. All vampires have to suffer because the slayer can't keep a guy."

Faith lunged with a right hook and caught the vampire square on the jaw and followed it with two knees to the stomach. She yanked her by the hair and belt and threw her at the wall so hard she dented it and fell down head first. Faith wasted no time and staked her. "Friggin big mouth"

* * *

Buffy was walking Willow back to her room at UC Sunnydale with a unique reward from patrolling. A steel tipped arrow that was lodged in a demon's brain. Buffy was twirling it around its metal but it's so light. She wonders what it's made of. However she is also wondering what is going on at the campus it seems like everyone is going hot and heavy. "Does this seem normal to you?"

Willow looked around and saw it. It is a bit weird but considering what is usually weird for them she'll take humans giving each other tongue then demon tongue any day. "It does seem to be very smoochie central."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah but this is extra smoochies this is movie double date with Clark and Faith smoochies."

"I thought you and Victor didn't get together until after… that?"

Buffy opened the door. "Oh we did this was Angel and po… movie is not important. And kissing is not a scoobying thing. Good night Will."

Willow went her own way. "Good night Buffy"

* * *

Faith came into the Kent house and saw Martha and Jonathon sharing a tender little moment in the kitchen. Faith smiled at least some people are getting it right.

Martha saw Faith sneak away upstairs and pulled Jonathon off it might be a good time to talk to her she looks too tired to fight back. Martha took a little box off the table and went upstairs to find Faith in her room. "Could you use some company?"

"I won't throw you out." Faith replied.

Martha handed her the tiny box. "This came in the mail for you."

Faith looked at it well at least she had something at the end of the day. She opened and was kind of intrigued with what was in it.

"Faith, what is it?" Martha asked.

Faith held up a little tube in her hand. "Just a thing of lipstick"

Martha nodded having a feeling that's what it was. "Well if you want to talk… I'm always here to listen." Martha went to the door.

"Did Jonathon ever do something that made you question it? And I mean really question it? Like is it worth letting him get close again if he hurts you again?"

Martha sat down on the bed with her. "You mean like kissing Lana's aunt?"

"First base isn't so bad." Faith pointed out.

"Six months after we were married." Martha added.

Faith stood there startled no way not him. Faith is still trying to picture it but she has nothing. "OK that one is pretty bad. We are talking about Jonathon Kent right."

Martha smiled seeing the disbelief in Faith's face. "Yes Jonathon. It was after we found out that we would never be able to have kids."

Faith sat back their so happy she never would have guessed. "Why did he do that? And what is it about Kent men and Lang women?"

"It's not exactly Kent men and Lang women." Martha informed her. "It was completely on Nell Jonathon never wanted to kiss her it was just a rough night and he went for a few drinks. He drove Nell home when she was too drunk to drive herself and she kissed him."

"What was Nell's problem?" Faith asked very intrigued.

Martha saw she was curious and continued grateful for it. "Nell and Jonathon were high school sweethearts. The quarterback and the cheerleader, king and queen of prom but after high school the flames faded. Jonathon met me at College and he said something that I will never forget. He said we'd never be rich or travel the world but we'd have a lot of love."

"So what did you do?" Faith asked.

"I punched him when he told me." Martha replied honestly. "Between the baby situation and that, it didn't matter to me that Nell was the only one who kissed and even then she wasn't exactly herself. She was drunk and she didn't even remember it."

Faith looked at her it's hard to imagine Martha Kent being violent it's like calling demons Care Bears. "So you're saying I'm nuts for not being with Clark."

"No, not at all, I was ready to live with my parents for a bit but I remembered everything me and Jonathon went through. I remembered all the good times we went through. And I realized that for me to feel so miserable that something incredible must have happened before it and I didn't want to give it up. So I stayed in Smallville and Jonathon assured me we'd have happy days again and ironically enough nine months later Clark came into our lives."

Faith laid back on her bed Martha gave her plenty to think of. "Do you think you can?"

"I'll leave you alone." Martha told her. "Good night."

"Good night" Faith laid back and thought on Clark. It felt like he ripped her heart out when she saw him and Buffy doing the walk of shame. But just as Mrs. Kent said she felt something incredible with Clark that made her miserable now. She always felt welcomed with Clark. The scoobies were nice but they said their formal hellos and went back to B. Clark was the person she got strength from. He was always there for her when she needed him most. He went to hell to fight a demon that hurt her. When she was weak he gave her strength and when she was dead he gave her life. Even now when she can't look at him he's still the first thing she thinks of when she wakes but only finds an empty space and the last thing she thinks of before she falls asleep. Most of all she misses the little things. She missed the way she could make him smile and he could make her smile or the way she could make him blush. She misses going to the movies with him even when soulboy inadvertently took them all to a porno. She misses the way her heart would speed up whenever they kiss or screw. She just misses Clark. She has to talk to him tomorrow though when she figures out what to say.

Faith grabs the lipstick off the table and looks it over. It has a very nice shade of red to it and she has to give them props for the free sample. She opens the stick and puts it on Clark was always a fan of the patriotic and nothing wrong with seeing if she can get him to beg. Faith went to the mirror as her eyes flashed red. All of the sudden she really can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Buffy woke up and stretched her arms out getting ready to endure another day at college. She really wishes she had Clark's metabolism but on the bright side Victor is taking her out to lunch. She looks down and sees a new shade of lipstick.

"Hey Tara when did you get new lipstick?" Buffy asked.

Tara stuck her head out. "We each got one it's some free sample thing."

"Oh" Buffy looked at the lipstick. "Well what the heck it's free." Buffy put it on as her eyes flashed red.

* * *

Victor came in the room and saw Clark at the table researching on his lap top. He has become a pretty good rock he doesn't leave this place unless it's school or a late night run he calls it. Victor tried to follow him once but the guy is for all extensive purposes a ninja.

Victor head to his room so he can change and Clark hears a knock on the door. Clark gets up and opens the door and almost feels his jaw hit the floor when he answers it.

Faith smiled seeing Clark's eyes actually glow red for a moment. "So are you going to invite me in or am I going to stand out here all day?"

Clark quickly held the door open this girl is just evil. She's wearing a skin tight shirt and the green jean shorts that she knows drives him crazy. "Come in, come in."

Faith sat down on the bed with a smile. "I was hoping we could talk." Faith patted the bed and Clark followed her he doesn't know what it is but he can see it in her eyes something isn't right.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Clark asked.

Faith smiled and cupped the side of Clark's face running her hands down his arms. "Us and how much I've missed you."

Faith went to kiss him but Clark backed up. Clark doesn't know how but he knows something isn't right here.

"Faith you're not yourself I know Willow said she was going to try to get us back together I think she might have cast a spell on you. I'm going to go talk to her OK."

Clark got up and when he did Faith pushed him into the wall and glared at him before starting. "Are you deficient? I'm offering you chance to get me back and you're blowing me off."

"Because you're not yourself" Clark replied.

"Well maybe I am." Faith countered. "Maybe this is me after missing you for a month?"

Faith saw that she had to take the initiative and kissed Clark. Clark started to push her off gently and Faith looked at him as his eyes shimmered red and he goes back to kissing her before lifting her up by her legs and putting her on the table.

* * *

Willow was walking to Clark's room because she was going to talk to him about setting up a date with Faith in Oz's cage if that got Xander and Cordy together it might do the trick for the two of them. But Clark will have to know about it since there isn't a cage out there he can't break.

Willow watches as Victor goes through the door like a man possessed with four hands pushing him out. "Victor what's the matter?"

Victor rolled his eyes some things can never be unseen after today. "Clark and Faith made up."

"Really" Willow asked disappointed. "Because I had all these ideas to get them back together and then they just went ok we've been mad long enough let's talk now."

Victor chuckled. "Yeah they're not exactly talking."

"What are thy doing in there?" Willow asked.

Victor looked at her she's not as sad as she used to be so that's something. "Um do I have draw it out?"

Willow's eyes lit up in sudden understanding. "Oh uh no I uh got it." That's strange good strange… but still strange. "Victor has the whole campus been a little wiggy to you the past few days."

Victor thought on it thanks to Buffy he knows what that means. "Not really if anything it's been docile the whole college seems like it's in love which is strange because Valentine's Day was last week."

"Exactly doesn't it seem too lovey dovey to you?" Willow asked.

Victor looked at her. "Maybe you're just lonely?"

Willow shrugged she could see that maybe if anything else Buffy's roommate is starting to look attractive to her. "Could be but I had to bail out of my room pretty quick when Chloe and Riley showed up."

Victor and Willow were both in thought as someone sneaked up behind Victor and wrapped her arm around his.

Victor turned around startled until he saw who did it. "Buffy what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to be with my guy. Is there something wrong with that?" Buffy asked resting her head on his arm. "You want to go somewhere alone."

Victor looked at her and knows she isn't her self. "I actually want to spend some time with Willow. I think it will be good to get to know your friends."

Buffy pouted and started drawing little circles on his arm with her fingers. "Well if that's what you want."

Willow looked at the situation something is definitely not right here. "OK we have to go see Giles maybe he has an idea about what's going on."

* * *

The three arrive at the Magic shop as Willow walks up to Giles at the counter he's apparently getting something from below. "Giles we have a serious problem here it's like all of Sunnydale is OD ing on love potion number nine and love is in the air which as we all know can be a very bad thing and turn some of us a bit ax crazy and the chopping of Cordelia. So don't expect her in today she and Xander are probably playing snuggle bunnies and screwing like the rest of Sunnydale.

Willow is left shell shocked as it's not Giles but Cordelia that comes up from under the counter and starts. "OK first of all I remember that day I don't need a history lesson and second of all as much as I love Xander I would not blow off a whole day of work to have sex with him and finally… screwing embracing your inner Faith there aren't you."

Willow shrugged it's been a long day. "Sorry where's Giles."

"He's not here. He and Faith both ditched me when the store needs them the most." Cordelia replied angrily.

"Why? Are you in business again?" Willow asked.

"Love spells" Cordy answered. "Girls have been coming in here and buying them off the shelves you won't believe how much stuff I sold today."

"Just girls" Victor asked.

Cordy nodded and saw how Buffy was. "OK what's with the robot?"

"What?" Willow and Victor asked concerned for different reasons.

Cordelia points to Buffy. "Buffy being clung to Victor's arm like a little lovesick puppy. It's kind of pathetic."

Buffy looked at Cordelia. "Hey I love him he's a real man besides it's not my fault you settled for Xander."

"I did not settle." Cordy shouted. "Clark helped us through pain and we moved on I keep trying to tell Faith to lock him in a room and talk a whole night in private but she just runs to a customer."

Willow looked at Cordy. "Cordy she doesn't mean it. It's a love spell."

Cordy counted to ten and turned to Buffy. "OK Blondie what were you doing before you realized you loved Victor."

Buffy thought on it with gaga eyes. "I was putting on lipstick. You know me and Victor should really go in the back room and spar."

Willow put her hand over Victor's mouth to stop him from replying knowing how ugly spurned love gets in something like this. "I really need your help and you don't want Victor to think you're clingy or bossy do you?"

Buffy nods in agreement she's lucky to have a friend like Willow. "You're right Will. We'll stay right here."

Willow smiled seeing Victor mouth thank you to her. She really has to admire his restraint this is the second time he could have taken advantage of her but didn't. Whoever his mother was she raised him right. "So Buffy what kind of lipstick did you use?"

"Oh it was this free sample that came in the mail." Buffy replied.

"Do you still have it on you?" Willow asked hopeful.

Cordy went into the trash can. "Don't bother… I think I have one here." Cordy smiled seeing the tube and handed it to Willow.

"How'd you know to throw it away?" Willow asked.

Cord pointed to her lips. "Like I'd trust something from the mail with theses beautiful lips."

Willow sat there in disbelief Cordelia's vanity actually saved her from being affected. Willow took the top off the golden plated lipstick and twisted the bottom pulling it out and sees almost a glowing shade of sparkly red with crevices. This is bad like waiting 12 hours for the Phantom Menace bad with Xander.

"Cordy does Giles keep a meteor rock here?"

Cordy thought about it and went through the shelves handing Willow a green rock. "What do you need that for?" Willow held the rock and the lipstick together for her and she saw it. "Oh Crap!"

Victor looked at the two Sunnydale natives they didn't say much but they know they're in trouble. "What is it?"

Buffy looked at it and even in her love stupor she knows what this means. "Well it's just Faith maybe he'll be fine when she gets away from him."

Willow looked at her in disbelief. "Name one time Faith's kisses have ever been skin deep we have to face it Clark's on Red… rock again."

"What's so bad about Kent being on red rocks?" Victor asked.

"It's complicated." Willow replied.

"They turn him into an asshole." Cordy finished.

Willow stood there thinking of something but she has nothing. "OK not that complicated."

Giles came through the front door almost breaking it down to the smile of Willow and Cordy.

Cordy had an innocent smirk. "Let me guess Claire put the moves on you?"

"Not in so many words but it did send me running out of the apartment." Giles replied gasping for his next breath.

Cordelia looked to Willow. "Do you think you can break this?"

Willow shrugged innocently. "Maybe I can use the de lusting spell I was going to put on me and Xander and use green rock to counteract the red. But I'm going to have to stop by Buffy's apartment Tara has all my books."

"Well get them back." Cordy ordered. "Go, go, go" She ordered chasing Willow out the door. She has to wonder what kind of sick freak came up with this.

* * *

A middle aged man and woman look around at the damages done in UC Sunnydale as love starts going astray keeping thee initiative boys busy. One is an elderly British man and the other is a red haired older woman.

Ethan Rayne looked around he's going to have to thank that chemist/sales person in Smallville this lipstick really does wonder with a few mystical twists of course.

Ethan looked at Genevieve Teague. "So are you ready to go into the initiative?"

Genevieve nodded the only reason she funded this little operation is because Ethan said he could lead her straight to Jason. "This better work."

"My lady I assure you everything we both seek lies in 3-14." Ethan assured her.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

As for that scene with Nell and Martha I always felt like there was a story there that the writers just said no way takes too much time form Lana.

Up Next: ADAM


	24. Red Lips Part 2

Willow looked into the apartment carefully. Last thing she needs is to see is Tara with a guy. Willow walked over to Tara's bed and calmly collected the book she needs. Now she just needs raven feathers which they should have at the magic shop. She sees Tara actually has Raven feathers and decided better to have it and not need it. Willow bent over to pick them up and quickly shot back up in surprise.

"Hey, bad touch Mr. Grabby" Willow said surprised. She has to admit she never saw this one coming it wasn't a guy that grabbed her ass it was Tara. "Or… Ms. Grabby"

Tara started approaching her as Willow backed up. Buffy's roommate likes her she did not see this one coming. "Your boyfriend was a fool you're beautiful."

"Thanks" Willow muttered as she hit the wall. Tara must have infected herself. Willow watches as she gets closer if she kisses her it's all over. "Not the lips"

Tara stopped and looked at her. "Why not?"

"I've never kissed before… I mean plenty of smoochies not that I haven't because I have a lot… I mean with Oz one guy not a smoochie slut… except for that time with Xander… and that was freak... thing will never happen again… sorry I ramble when I'm nervous."

Tara smiled almost content. "You don't have to apologize and I got it no lips."

Willow breathed a sigh of relief until she felt Tara kiss the side of her neck. Damn loophole abuse, she needs to get out of here. Willow moans from it and her eyes almost roll into the back of her head. OK she really needs to get out of here before she does something stupid.

"Shower" Willow said wondering if she meant cold shower.

Tara looked at her with a smile. "We can do that."

"You want to go set it up?" Willow asked.

Tara nodded and went into the bathroom. Willow waited until the water was running and quickly grabbed the feathers and fled using her old survival instincts.

* * *

Willow ran into the magic box and breathed in relief she dodged a bullet she owes Tara an apology but she dodged a bullet. She came in and Saw Cordelia talking with Victor.

"What happened to Buffy?" Willow asked.

Cordelia looked up at her from research. "Giles took her back for training."

Willow nodded until a stray thought entered her head. "Doesn't that make her and Faith you know… hungry."

Cordelia caught on but quickly stopped it. "Crossbow training for her archery club, did you get the book you needed."

Willow nodded and held it up. "Everything we need to make a delusting."

Xander opened the door and to his surprise saw Buffy's boyfriend here. "What exactly are we delusting?"

"Sunnydale" Willow answered going for supplies.

Victor looked at the group he wonders how are they so calm about all this. "Is this normal to you guys?"

"I'm a science geek." Willow answered. "You can go now thanks for walking me here."

Victor shakes his head. "Nah even if you guys make an antidote you still have to spread it throughout the city. I want to help."

Xander looked at him. "Fine just know this could very well end in your untimely death when you try to cure a cheerleader those girls are violent."

Cordelia heard that and punched him on the arm.

Xander rubbed his arm. "Except for all the other times in life then they are as sweet as they get."

Willow took sometime and had to burn some of the green meteor rock but a couple herbs and chants later they had 5 bottles of the cure to this plague or at least what they think is the cure.

Victor looked at the green spray bottle. "So how do we know if this concoction works?"

"We test it on Buffy." Willow answered as the two of them headed for the back.

* * *

Buffy smiled seeing another perfect bull's eye she turns around and sees Victor. The slayer ran up and jumped into his arms. "Did you make nice with my friends?"

Victor simply nodded not sure if he had anything else to say. "You have interesting friends."

"So can we go somewhere private now?" Buffy asked. "I kind of want some alone time right nowish."

Willow stood besides them and quickly sprayed Buffy as her eye flashed green and she hopped off Victor.

Buffy looked around and pointed at Willow. "What's going on? Why was I so clingy?"

Victor pointed at her lips. "The lipstick samples you got in the mail were like a hyper aphrodisiac."

Buffy looked herself over well she's dressed the same as this morning, she doesn't have a strong desire for cheese, and she didn't sleep with anyone under the influence so she'll call it a win. "OK let's go get this cure out to the others."

Willow and Giles leave and Buffy puts a hand up to Victor's chest stopping him. "So how bad did I get?"

"Not that bad." Victor assured her."

Buffy nodded she really hates this year love shot to hell no Angel the one bright side is him. "Well thanks for not taking advantage of me...again. You're a saint you know that?"

Victor shook his head in denial he's not. "Not really"

Buffy smiled and kissed him deep with Victor happy to return it. As Buffy's hands reach under his shirt and Victor starts to worry but doesn't do anything seeing Buffy hasn't stopped kissing him.

Buffy comes up for air and Victor just looks at her. "Summers how do you do that?"

"Do what?" Buffy asked.

"You touch me and you don't even flinch knowing full well half of me is metal." Victor replied.

Buffy shrugged not seeing the big deal after having a relationship with a 200 hundred year vampire 300 counting his summer in hell. "Metal plates no biggie to me. There is one thing though."

"What's that?" Victor asked nervously.

Buffy was getting straightened up and calmly asked. "Does Willow have lipstick on her neck?"

Victor was wondering he just didn't want to sound rude. "I think so it's been a weird day."

"Well it's not over yet." Buffy said walking back to the front.

Victor looked at a great wall of weapons now according to Willow she already knows how to use a crossbow so she must be quite the little lady of war. Or they know this place's past and are hoping the wall of weapons scares off potential thieves in the future.

Willow waited for the two and just had a smile to her seeing them come out together. "Did we keep you waiting?"

"Nice hickey" Buffy replied as Willow covered the side of her neck.

Giles was getting everyone back on point. "Enough we have a lot of work to do." He gives the antidote out to everyone. "Me and Xander will go door to door, Buffy you and umm Victor go to the temporary high schools. Willow start at the college see if you can at least get Faith and Chloe on our side."

"No… not the college." Willow replied not ready to go back. "I have to stay here with more of the mixy of the cure."

Cordelia looked at her she noticed the lipstick but it seemed they have a scooby problem to sort out before anything else. "I'll go to the college."

With that they all went their own way.

* * *

Cordelia stood by Willow and Chloe's door toughening up for what she has to do. OK whatever she sees she can handle it. Cordy opens the door and sees Riley bare chest and Chloe in a bra and panties. She breathes a sigh of relief and sprays the two as their eyes flash green. Chloe instantly pulls away.

Chloe found her skirt and quickly covered up. "What's going on why was I all… that?"

Cordy held up the bottle and Chloe saw the glowing green. "Do I need to explain further?"

"No" Chloe replied with a roll of her eyes where's that sweet amnesia she got with the parasite. "Strange thing is I came to Sunnydale to get away from meteor rocks."

Riley quickly wrestled his shirt on. "Sorry, I can't believe we did all that."

Chloe chuckled. "It's fine and sorry kissing me is that scary to you."

Riley looked at the mean queen and journalist and just froze up he didn't mean it like that and it was actually really nice. "Chloe I didn't mean it like that."

Chloe smirked its fun making him squirm he's like a human version of Clark. "Riley would you like to go dinner tonight."

"Love to" Riley replied as Chloe opened the door for him to go.

Chloe turned to Cordy something meteor weird and she's missing out. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Xander and Giles stood outside of his apartment.

"So what's the plan G-man do we go in guns blazing?" Xander asked.

Giles shook his head no emphatically. "Not unless you have a desire to be lit on fire. Though I don't have any other ideas."

"You could seduce her." Xander offered and received a glare that was usually saved for Ethan Rayne. "Or not"

Giles just opened the door not having any other ideas. "Or I can just talk to her."

The two walked in and saw Claire sitting on the couch as her face nearly glowed red.

"Giles, Xander hey… how are you guys." Claire asked.

"Q-quite well thank you." Giles replied quickly.

"Good…good." Claire responded not even sure how to react so just blurted out. "Can we please just bury this? Lock it in a deep down hole far below Lex's lab and never speak of it again. I still don't know what the hell came over me."

Giles was thankful… very thankful but concerned. "Wait you mean whatever happened you don't remember anymore?"

"No I remember coming on to you in that white two piece underwear." Claire responded arms at her side. "By the way would it kill you to give a girl a compliment instead of fleeing like a little girl?"

Xander laughed as Giles stuttered. He's going to get years of fun out of this conversation.

Giles was washing his glasses hoping he doesn't punch through. "You are a charming girl Claire but despite all the hardships you went through you are still a child."

Claire put her hands up and this suddenly became awkward again. "I get it and you'd have been a creepy old man I lit on fire if something actually happened."

Xander stood there confused she's back to her normal self more or less. "Wait a minute why aren't you a love sick puppy anymore?"

Claire shrugged she honestly doesn't have a clue. "I don't know feelings past shortly after Giles left. I'm just glad I talked to Chloe last week Clark has enough slayer troubles no need to add more."

* * *

Cordy took a breath as she approached Clark's room. She always gets the messy jobs god her life sucks. Maybe she should have moved to LA. Cordy shakes her head no she has friends here and she'd probably be living in a slum considering how her illustrious acting career is going.

Cordy braces herself and kicks in the door. And as she suspected full on skin fest. "OK you two need to get your hands off each other right now."

Faith looked up from her spot. "Don't want to."

Cordelia rolled her eyes she has to get these two off each other before her eyes burn. "Clark don't you have something to be broody about."

Clark bent his head backwards looking at her. "Well… I was promised a three way after Lana died."

Cordelia's face turned red when she heard that god she hates dealing with Kal. "That's not what I meant you lug head!"

Faith stuck her head almost as if studying Cordy before she shakes her head and pushes Clark back down.

Cordy takes out the spray and hits Faith in the face with it as her eyes glow green. Faith quickly regains herself and runs Cordy to the door and right out of it. Clark got to his feet and Faith ran up and jumped on him knocking him back onto the bed.

Faith had a devilish smile on her. "Don't get up now. I'm not done with you yet."

Clark had a smirk. "Yes ma'am."

Faith smiled and reached for the cabinet.

"What are you doing?' Clark asked.

Faith was rummaging. "I could have sworn I left a pair of handcuffs here."

Clark chuckled he loved the thought but… "I can break cuffs in half before you even cuff me."

Faith smiled and leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Who said they're for you?"

Clark laid back giving Faith free reign as the slayer finally opened a lead box pulling the kryptonite out and putting it on Clark's chest. He once said green kryptonite burns his body and can burn off other diseases with enough time so hopefully this will work.

"What are you doing?" Clark asked through the pain.

Faith waited until his eyes flashed red. Sadly she can say a small part of her is enjoying seeing Clark squirm. Faith saw his eyes flash red and quickly closed the case and scrambled for her clothes.

Clark regained his senses not believing that just happened. He sees Faith nearly fully dressed already. "Faith, please wait."

"I can't." Faith replied.

Clark get up and went to grab her. "I didn't mean to…"

"I know. And I didn't want to hurt you I just needed a way to burn off the red K and nothing else I knew of could do it." Faith said stopping the guilt trip at least Kal was too busy screwing her to screw with Clark's life. "I just I asked for space and you gave it to me and then red kryptonite… Clark I have to go please just let me."

Clark lets her go as Faith heads towards the door to see Cordy fall into the apartment. Faith just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Cordy simply threw the bottle to Clark. "Spray this on everyone who is all lovey dovey."

Clark nodded realizing this green likely nullifies the red.

* * *

Cordy ran as fast as she could and caught up with Faith three floors down. "Hey, we need to talk."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Faith said and just kept walking away.

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm really sad about seeing Clark from the chest down."

Faith chuckled. "Actually I meant the three way crack but I was always curious."

"I'm not." Cordy insured her thanks to a drunken night with Harmony and a quarterback sophomore year.

Faith nodded and kept walking. Cordy ran up to her and tried to stop her. "Will you slow down?"

"No"

Cordy kept power walking just to keep up. "You know why I think you're running so fast."

"Don't care to find out." Faith said.

Cordy just stopped in her tracks and shouted. "Because you still love him. Even after everything that's happened you still love Clark and you want to go right back in there and throw your clothes off again and catch up don't you."

Faith rolled her eyes. "It's complicated."

Cordy walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. "You're talking to the girl who had everything and gave it up to be with someone who was a pathetic loser. She abandoned her friends and everything else she had to only find the guy she loved so much sticking his tongue down the throat of the red headed whore of Oz."

Faith looked at her and was confused. "Was that a dig at werewolf Oz or Red being a wicked witch?"

"Stop changing the subject Faith." Cordy ordered. "And… accidental double pun."

"Well good for you. Later"

"I know you still love him, you can walk away, But you know it just as much as I do." Cordy shouted stopping her in her tracks.

Faith turned around and pointed at her. "OK first off Cor we are not talking about this not now not ever."

Cordy stared right at her feeling a lot braver then she felt. She watched Faith end a sparring match with Claire by taking the heavy bag off the hook and hitting her with it. "Yes we are talking about it right now because you just keep avoiding it."

"Hey do you have any idea what it's like to screw someone you're trying to get an even ground with."

"Yeah, that's a relationship Faith. There's good parts but guess what slay brat there's also bad times." Cordy replied before continuing. "You don't know about the real bad times because you started a relationship with a wholesome boyscout…good for you. But bad times happen and you know it. Sometimes it's a physical bad like a kryptonite lethal injection and other times its emotional crap like this that hurts far, far worse then the physical."

Faith frowned. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Cordy shrugged but told her in the only way she can. "You have to decide dumbass do you still want to be with Clark knowing there could be more times like this. It's a real easy question Faith yes or no."

Faith rolled her eyes real easy question, yeah right. She loves Clark she means she loves Clark even after Buffy besides now she has someone to grill about how B is in bed this introduces a whole new window of torture for her. Faith rolled her eyes and thinks Clark is out spreading the cure but he won't mind if she waits for him. She wants him back she wants all those little things she misses so much his smile their laughter at each other she wants all of that back and the first step is to actually talk to him.

* * *

Genevieve walks into the initiative with Ethan wondering how such a lab could exist without her even knowing about it. She wonders if even the traveler itself could be in a cage.

Ethan walks up to 3-14 and moved the sheet covering it. Genevieve held her mouth open in horror as soon as she saw the creation. "Jason my son, oh what have they done to you?"

Ethan looked at it and felt disgusted he saw at least 5 different kinds of demons here. Add in some metal a bunch of Chinese assassins used to turn their best killers into cyborgs and a frightening amount of dark magic and apparently you get this abomination. With one red eye and one human eye along with some fatigues. "Good lord, I knew your son was part of the project but I never expected this."

Ethan opened up his bag of C4 and started planting charges all over the lab because of all the dark magic in this thing he had to use the red meteor rock which will burn itself off at random times even faster if you have a fever.

"You're too late."

Ethan and Genevieve turn around and saw a man with a frightening resemblance to William the bloody.

"You can't stop us not by your self." Ethan pointed out.

Fine just looked at them. "Ordinarily I wouldn't care but my plan is ready to go and I need that Prototype. ADAM kill them."

Ethan and Genevieve wince in pain and look down and black metallic blades sticking out of them as they fall to the floor. Fine looks at them and they're still alive just like he trained ADAM to do.

"Good job put them in the holding cell the hostiles will take care of the rest."

* * *

Buffy was out on patrol that night with Clark spreading the antidote and Faith MIA she volunteered to keep the creepy crawlies at bay. Buffy hears someone sneaking up on her and starts pulling out her stake. Buffy is taken by surprise when she's tackled from behind to the floor. Buffy quickly delivers a headbutt knocking her attacker off her.

Buffy looks down and is surprised seeing a familiar blond haired face and leather duster. "Spike, what are you doing here?"

Spike was looking at her arms wrapped around his legs. "Strong little girl, can't cut too quick if you do she dies too early so just to kee… just enough to finish my plan, but not my face."

Buffy stared at him and there's no way though she'd laugh at the irony. Buffy wasted no time and picked up a rock and hit Spike in the head with it knocking him out dragging him to the one place she knows of to do this.

* * *

Faith walked up to Clark's room and simply knocked as she waited for the door to open and it did revealing. "Is Clark here?"

Victor shakes his head no. "No, he's still out he does that a lot."

Faith nodded. "He's a very nighttime person. Do you mind if I…"

Victor shrugged and lied through his teeth Clark owes him. "I'm studying with a classmate all night. You can do whatever you want just make sure to lock up."

Faith sat down and waited for Clark to clear the air once and for all.

* * *

Martha was locking up the gallery as it was her night to do it. Considering how happy Faith was this morning she really can't wait to get home. Martha hears something knock over and break and is instantly alerted. She grabs a cross not wanting to interrupt Clark. She walks over and sees nothing but a broken vase and breathes a sigh of relief. She grabs a broom and dustpan and walks over until she feels a sharp pain in her back as she looks at a blade come out of her stomach and sees Jason in a very demonic body.

She falls to her knees and watches someone blur in and push him clear through the window.

Fine catches Martha on the way down playing his part of the show he's set up. He has to admit this lipstick thing was the perfect cover. He couldn't have done better himself. Fine supports her head with one hand as two of the fingers turn into tentacles rewiring Martha's brain. "No, no, oh my god, Kal El!... Your mother needs you where are you? Kal El!"

Clark moves in a blur and sees Fine supporting his mothers head and a nasty wound. "Mom!" Clark moved right next to her in a blur holding her motionless body.

"Kal El!"

"Who did this!" Clark shouted.

Fine backed up. "Vengeance can wait Kal El right now you have to get her to the hospital I promise you Kal El I will do everything I can to help her and find the people responsible for this."

* * *

Clark was in the Luthor mansion with three GI Joes incapacitated and Clark had Lex by the throat slammed against the wall. "You did this."

"Look at the world Clark someone had to take control before we're stuck in a war we can't win."

"It wasn't a meteor freak that made that thing. You did!" Clark shouted never so angry in his life as he put his hands around Lex's throat.

"Clark, no one was supposed to be hurt I was just trying to do what's right for the world. It was a horrible accident."

"What you did to everyone else in this town was not you became that. You became a worst person then Lionel and no matter what, I always stood by you and saved you. If I knew who you would have turned into. I would have done this on the bridge." Clark twists Lex's head as it does a 180 and Lex falls to the floor.

* * *

Faith woke up nearly screaming that was not Clark or even Kal for that matter it just seemed like he was empty like he had nothing left. She hears a knock on the door and smiled as she went and opened the door to her surprise she sees Chloe at the door with tears in her eyes. "Chlo what's wrong?"

Chloe wiped tears from her eyes clearly upset and distraught. "I just got off the phone with Clark. Martha is in the hospital… its bad Faith."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up next: The initiative exposed.


	25. Grief and Regret Part 1

Faith didn't know how to feel in the car. She doesn't know if she's hurt confused, angry, sad, bitter, or what to call it two months ago everything was five by five now she's wondering what the opposite of those words are. She doesn't know how to begin to even word how she feels so she just goes with uncomfortable silence with Chloe as they drive there.

Jonathon came into the hospital with a full head of steam and he saw Clark sitting in the waiting room just giving his red jacket a thousand yard stare as he looks at the blood that currently soaking it. "Is that hers?"

Clark weakly nodded while running his fingers through the jacket. "All my powers… with everything I can do… how come I didn't know she was in trouble until it was too late?"

Jonathon pulled Clark up and hugged him. "Don't do this to yourself Clark there was nothing you could have done, nothing." Jonathon can't believe this he knew Martha was in danger in Smallville but it never got this bad. "So how is your mother?"

Clark shrugged not sure what to say. "The doctors aren't telling me anything but she was alive when I found her. She wasn't stabbed in any vital area but for some reason they can't wake her up."

"How do you know all this if they aren't saying anything?" Jonathon asked.

Clark put his finger up to his ear and Jonathon instantly knew how. Jonathon was nervous never wanting something like this to happen. "So what attacked her?"

"I don't know." Clark answered honestly trying to figure out how to feel. "Someone else is looking for him"

"Who?" Jonathon asked.

"Milton Fine" Clark answered as he took his seat again.

Jonathon had to think for a moment that name sounds familiar. "Wait a minute your history teacher how does he come into this."

Clark looked up at him. "Because he's a lot more than that he's." Clark just pointed at himself.

Jonathon looked at him and sat down next to his son trying to take this in. "Are you sure?"

Clark nodded and started to whisper. "He was the one who got the silver kryptonite out of me he saved Faith's life."

"Does anyone else know?" Jonathon asked.

"Just Faith" Clark answered. "I've been keeping him at arm's length."

Jonathon had to breathe a sigh of relief between Jor El and the meteor shower Clark's heritage usually has a tendency to bite them in the ass. "Why exactly you've always been curious about where you came from."

"I just don't trust him." Clark answered. "I mean he saved Faith and I'm grateful but from the sounds of it he came to Earth during the meteor shower which would put him in with the other two."

"Did you talk to Jor El about this?" Jonathon asked.

Clark shook his head no. "I ran a scan to see who he is but that's it. I have no idea how he would even begin to react so I left him out of it. I don't want to risk him killing someone who was just trying to help me."

* * *

Their conversation ends when the elevator opens with Chloe and Faith coming out. Chloe ran up and hugged Clark and Faith hugged Jonathon not sure what to say still. She was hoping she figured it out in the car but she still has nothing. She doesn't know what's going through Clark's head right now but if it's anything like hers he needs support. Faith walked up to him and hugged him.

"Did they tell you anything yet?"

Clark just hugged her he doesn't care what's going between them now he's just thankful she's here. "No" Clark looked up and saw Ben. "But I think we are about to get our answers."

Ben looked at the group he wishes he had better news but this is what he signed up for when he decided he wanted to become a doctor. "Well Clark the good news is Mrs. Kent is breathing on her own and we patched up the stab wounds but we can't wake her up."

Jonathon looked at them. "Is there anything we can do?"

Ben shakes his head no. "But she's breathing on her own there's no clots she has brain activity these are all very good things right now just hope she wakes up. I wish we had better news but that's all we could say."

Clark listened to every word and he just feels numb. He walks towards the window and just looks out the window lost. Faith went for the stairs not being able to deal with this she has never seen Martha be cruel to a man woman or child despite how much they deserved it. She doesn't deserve to be laid out in a hospital bed. Jonathon just sat down not sure how to deal with this and Chloe sat right next to him.

* * *

Faith ran down the stairs finally stopping at the bottom floor. She just needed space she needed to get away from there she can't see Martha as she is right now. Martha was always strong, supportive, and kind. To see her hooked up to the machines essentially trapped wherever they put her it's not her.

Claire ran in with Giles and saw Faith in the corner. She walked up to her and hugged her. Faith rolled her eyes and pushed her off. "Hothead I'm fine."

Claire rolled her eyes she knows Faith is stubborn but this is ridiculous. "Faith if you need anything."

"It's not my mother why would I need anything?" Faith asked defensively trying to push her way.

Claire looked at her. "You know you are one of the most confrontational people I've ever met."

Faith looked at her with an emotionless face. "Do you want to do something about it... Volcana?"

Giles got between the two slayers with Claire's bad temper from her lab name and Faith's already damaged a fight between these two was imminent. "Claire why don't you go upstairs and see what you can do for Clark and Jonathon."

"Sure" Claire responded leaving the two to talk as she goes upstairs.

Giles saw Faith wasn't going to say anything so it was on him to take the initiative. "I'm not going to say it's going to be OK because since you're down here it's obvious that they don't even know yet. Nor am I going to tell you if there's anything I can do because you were always blunt and you'll ask if you need anything."

"So why are you still here?" Faith asked while turning away from him.

Giles frowned not sure what to say. "I honestly don't know. I suppose I'm doing my best to avoid going up there. Feeling utterly helpless because someone I care about got hurt right under my nose and I couldn't have done anything to stop it. I remember going through this last time and I hated it. Maybe I'm just staying down here to try to avoid feeling helpless."

Faith looked at him with a tear in her eyes. "Why her? She never did anything wrong to anyone and even with demons there's enough assholes in this city as is. Why is it that good people's lives get screwed over more then anyone else?"

Giles hugged her while Faith regained her composure once she was her self again she pushed him off.

"God this is pathetic." Faith said wiping a tear off her face. "My own mother died I didn't even shed a tear."

Giles frowned knowing Faith kept her past buried and focused on the present. Considering what she just said odds are there plenty of reasons for that. "Hate to sound like a bloody greeting card but I believe your mom is in that hospital bed upstairs and that's why you're so upset."

Giles was taken back when Faith hugged him of her own accord. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was still under a spell Giles hugged her back and Faith broke it up.

"That's enough." Faith said.

"Yes quite" Giles replied in agreement

Lois came upstairs and saw the scene. "Well what's going on here something bad? Is the world ending?"

Faith and Giles looked at each other apparently there was someone Clark hadn't called yet. "I don't take it Clark called you?"

"It wouldn't matter if Smallville had I was in a lead lined room." Lois answered.

Faith looked at her confused. "Why were you in a lead lined room?"

Lois decided to change the subject there's enough water under the bridge with Faith and Alicia to drown AC. "Nothing important what's going on."

* * *

Clark sat there idly the one time he needs them to demons actually take the night off out there. He hears Buffy just made it in while Cordy and Xander come up and offer their condolences not that it means anything to him. He hears Fine on the roof. "Kal El we need to talk right now."

"I need a few minutes alone." Clark got up and went for the roof.

Clark ran up to the roof and looked at Fine who just had the same blank expression. "So did you find anything about this demon?"

Fine nodded. "I found some things out and what I found out I didn't like."

"Just tell me." Clark rushed him.

Fine nodded and started to explain. "From what I gathered it's not a demon at all it's a science project."

"What?" Clark asked in utter confusion. "Why would anyone make a demon?"

Fine shrugged. "Considering it was wearing combat pants I'd say military."

Clark shakes his head no. "I have friends in the military they'd call me about something like this especially in Sunnydale."

Fine nodded if he only knew. "Fine but you should go get changed and we'll look for this thing together."

Clark looked at his clothes. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed."

Fine looked at Kale el and simply stated. "Being raised by these primitives has really made you soft Kal El. Your clothes were exposed to kryptonite it might not be the full on mind numbing, blood boiling pain it usually gets to be when we're around it but it is enough to slow you down."

"Fine I'm going." Clark cut him off in a blur.

* * *

Clark ran as fast as he could to his place but came to an almost grinding halt when he saw two people in his room one was Victor and the other was Lex.

Lex glared at Victor. "You have a very easy setup in exchange for your second chance at life all you have to do is find out the mystery of Clark Kent."

"It was a job I didn't even want. You should have just left me bleeding last year." Victor replied bitterly.

"Semantics" Lex replied. "Earlier you wasted another golden opportunity with Ms. Summers."

Victor glared at him. "Yeah well forgive me for putting the safety of the whole town before finding out Clark is nothing more then a home grown farm boy that you can't overlook in your mad obsession. He bleeds he cuts himself shaving he is one hundred percent normal Lex."

Lex shakes his head. "Clark Kent is a living lightning rod for trouble. Everywhere he goes trouble always seems to follow right behind him. Meteor freaks demons and meteor showers I believe he is the source of it all."

"Only in your damaged head chrome dome." Victor replied.

Lex looked at him. "Find out from Buffy or I'll turn on the chip again."

Victor glared at him it's always do X or I turn on the chip. "Go ahead and do it. I'm sick of lying and I'm especially sick of lying to Buffy so you go ahead and turn on that chip watch how quickly they realize I'm not driving."

Lex glared at him. "I'll give you a day to think this through." Lex went for the exit and both men's eyes lit up in shock seeing Clark at the door. "Clark"

Clark threw a punch with the tiniest fraction of his strength but it was still strong enough to knock Lex to the floor. "Save it Lex I really don't care what lie you have to tell me."

"Clark it's not what it looks like." Lex insisted.

Clark went to his bureau and pulled out a couple clothes for his backpack as he packed up. He wasn't dumb enough to leave anything incriminating here it's all at his house. "Save it you're no different then when I saw that twisted shrine in Smallville. You'll never change Lex."

Lex looked at him coldly he's barely upset if at all which is surprising to him. He guesses Clark gave up on him. "Clark look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have any deep dark secrets."

Clark just pushed him off into the wall not in the mood to deal with him right now. "I should have listened to my father I don't have time to deal with you right now. Leave me and my friends alone Lex before I start asking my own questions."

* * *

Buffy came into the hospital waiting room and saw Giles sitting with a whole lot of people it looks like everyone except Willow is here. Buffy tapped Giles on the back of his shoulder and made a motion with her eyes telling him she needs to talk in private as the two go to the elevator.

"So how is she doing?" Buffy asked concerned she's like Martha she's like super mom only with much better hair.

Giles took off his glasses. "Right now she's in a persistent coma there really isn't all that much we can do for her now."

"Faith and Clark?" Buffy asked knowing they'll take it harder then anyone else.

Giles took off his glasses trying to get a handle on the situation. "Faith... she's not used to situations like this especially when it comes to people she cares about."

Buffy nodded remembering what Faith was like when Clark and Angel were poisoned the two almost came to blows during it. "And Clark"

Giles innocent shrugged. "I haven't the foggiest idea. As far as I can tell this is the equivalent of flipping off the eight hundred pound gorilla. No one knows how Clark is going to react."

Buffy leaned against the wall she really hates today. "Well not to cause more pain on this wonderful day but we have another problem. And I wanted to tell you this time before it blows up in my face again."

Giles rolled his eyes not exactly sure how much more he'll be able to take. But Buffy is coming to him so that is an improvement considering the fallout from Angel still being alive last year. "What is it?'

Buffy breathed to calm down and stated. "Spike is currently chained up in Angel's mansion."

"What, Why, What?" Giles asked.

"He has his soul." Buffy replied.

Giles looked at her sure she's not that dense and knows better. "Buffy surely you don't think just because Spike said he has his soul."

Buffy rolled her eyes in shock. "Can I please get a little support here I'm not a naïve idiot I'm the slayer."

Giles nodded. "But Buffy how do you know?"

"Because he's acting just like Angel when he came back from Acathla you can't fake that kind of crazy but I'm going to have Willow try the orb of Thessulah trick tomorrow just to be safe. For now I'm going to go see if I can find Clark."

* * *

Buffy went down and saw Clark in the parking lot as an old beat up car with blacked out windows pulls up. Buffy sees the ambulance inside and realizes tonight is when Sunnydale gets their fresh blood, unluckiest vampires ever.

Clark watched the four go it just never ends. He walks over and holds his ground as the four vampires stare at him. Buffy watches as to her surprise Clark knees one in the stomach and he falls over and Clark quickly hits him in the back of the head with a clothesline decapitating him. Two more rush him but Clark's eyes glow red and they combust into dust. The last one makes a break for it but Buffy just hears something snap and by the time she turns around she sees Clark punching above the vampire's neck taking his head off. Clark just walked to the beat up and car and just kept hitting the engine as the car bent more and more to the form of Clark's fists. Clark stopped when all four tires popped off and saw the ruined car.

Buffy looked at him. "Jesus Clark what if someone had seen that. I know it hurts Clark but you can't afford to go postal like that. Take it from someone who's been here before."

"I have been there before this is the second time my mom is in the hospital bed because of me." Clark shouted.

Buffy looked at him. "Clark how could you have done this. Come on amuse me."

"Because I wasted my time at college when I could have been doing a lot more good out there."

Buffy looked at him. "Clark you were going to school working for a better future for yourself."

Clark shakes his head. "I was wasting my time sitting in pointless classes where all I did was sit back and learned things I already knew everything about by the middle of June. I could have been out there helping people I could have been helping Claire find the lab to get answers she needed. Instead I wasted hours listening to everything I already know by an overpaid pompous blow bag. I should have seen it coming."

Buffy frowned she knows Clark has this tendency to blame himself but this is getting ridiculous. "You didn't do anything wrong Clark. So where did you go anyway?"

Clark frowned and knew this was coming. "Buffy how much did you tell Victor about our lives?"

Buffy looked at Clark that was a weird question but at least it got Clark's focus away from his anger. "Not much of anything he doesn't even know I'm the slayer much less anything about you."

"Keep it that way." Clark warned.

Buffy was confused this is not his business at all. "What I do with Victor is none of your business."

"Victor has been using us this whole time." Clark responded. "He's been nothing but a mole for Lex in his latest sick obsession in trying to find out my secret."

Buffy shakes her head refusing to believe it. "No he couldn't have he wouldn't."

"He did." Clark shouted in anger. "I heard the whole wonderful conversation between him and Lex with my own normal hearing because I was less then five feet away."

Buffy was downtrodden she liked Victor he was always so understanding when she had to leave at random moments because of vampires and things like that. Not to mention what she really liked about him was how nice and brave he was. I mean how many people in Sunnydale can claim they saw her fighting Spike and the first instinct was to get in the middle of it. "I have to hear it for myself. I don't believe you."

* * *

Clark walked into the hospital and walked up the steps to Martha's floor. He owes his dad an apology one about five years overdue.

Faith came up with Giles and saw the whole scooby gang here. Clark was talking with Jonathon and she knew enough about how Jonathon reacts to know that whatever Clark is telling him he is not taking it well. Mr. Kent looks like he wants to kick someone's head in over what he's finding out.

Buffy walked over to Faith and tapped her on the shoulder. "Any change?"

Faith shakes her head. "No B she's still out of it they're going to throw us out soon. There's not much else they can do."

Buffy nodded and hated that she got pulled into this. Martha Kent is so kind to everyone even when they don't deserve it. She is the last person that should be in the hospital. Buffy ran her fingers through her hair trying to sort everything out wondering how everything got so bad. "Have you talked to Clark yet?"

Faith shakes her head no. "I wouldn't have the slightest idea what to say."

"How about is there anything I can do to help?" Buffy offered.

Faith got out of her seat and Buffy rolled her eyes. They love each other but they are undoubtedly two of the most stubborn self containing people she has ever met. Buffy fought the urge to rip her hair out and quickly ran after her.

Buffy caught up to her. "Are you ever going to let it go?"

"I already have." Faith shouted.

Buffy was taken back by surprise she knew Faith was on the road to taking Clark back but she didn't know Faith was ready. "Then why aren't you in there talking to him. He needs you right now."

"Because I'm no good at this" Faith shouted. "Martha she always knew exactly what to say no matter who she was talking to she was always right and it always made sensse. Knowing me if I talk to him I'd probably just make a bad situation ten times worse."

"You're wrong Faith, you can't possibly make it any worse he's falling apart." Buffy stated.

Faith rolled her eyes Buffy might have slept with him but Faith knows him. "He's blaming himself he'll talk to Mr. Kent get assured everything is going to be OK and then go back to brooding because he'll still think it's his fault."

Buffy was shocked Faith really does know him that well. "Well… technically you're right but this is different."

"Different how?" Faith asked.

Buffy frowned trying to figure out words. "Clark annihilated four vampires out side."

Faith shrugged her shoulders not seeing the point. "Any fight against vampires is going to be one sided against Clark it doesn't matter how many there are."

"Yeah, but he enjoyed it." Buffy countered.

Faith stopped right there that's not like him. Clark usually just burns them and calls it a day. The only time he was brutal was with Lana and those sparklepires but that was out of necessity because of how hard they were to kill rather then desire. Faith just looks overwhelmed and exhausted. "So what am I supposed to do B I very much doubt I can talk Clark down from what he's going to do."

"I don't know just be there for him. Don't walk away and give up on him." Buffy replied heading back for the waiting room.

Faith's eyes shot up. "What did you say?"

"Be there for him." Buffy stated.

Faith shakes her head no. "No, no the other thing."

"Don't give up on him. I've seen you two together both of you are at your best when you're together and you obviously miss each other so talk say you want to share a thing just make sure words come out of your mouth when you and him are alone." Buffy said as she headed for the room.

Faith shook it off and followed Buffy but when they got to the room they saw Clark was already gone. Faith bit her lip she has to find him to find out what's he's up to.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: The Slayers confront their boys and someone gets bugged.


	26. Grief and Regret Part 2

Faith came into the now essentially silent Kent house with Lois staying with Oliver and Jonathon refusing to leave Martha's side. Faith just sat quietly on the couch taking in the complete isolation. This place was usually full of life Martha baking dinner Clark blurring in to steal some food for himself because nothing that college cafeteria made had even come close to Martha's cooking. She misses everything she misses the noise she misses the cooking… she misses her family and her boyfriend what she wouldn't give to turn back the clock.

Faith watches as Krypto comes in and jumps on the couch and sits on her lap with the same miserable face.

Faith smiled and petted the dog well at least one member of the family is still here. "Hey boy, you have a bad day too?"

Faith made a motion and the dog got up as she went to the stairs and Krypto followed her up. Faith saw a yellow puddle at the steps and it made sense since no one was here no one let the dog out. "Your secret is safe with me."

Faith went up to her room there isn't much she can do here besides clean up a puddle of dog pee so she goes to her room and gathers up her weapons crossbows swords and she' smiles pulling out some goodies from last year she's missed one of her wrist stakes and Clark's gauntlet he got from Wes and Giles last year. "I'm going to go look for Clark don't wait up.

* * *

Faith observed Sunnydale while traveling from cemetery to cemetery. Clark has been very busy and one thing is for certain. Not even as much as a vampire is going to look at a neck for at least a week. Clark has declared war on demons and the ones that weren't violent were knocked senseless and the ones that were well Faith is thankful no one will miss a bunch of dead demons.

Faith sees a trio of vampires glaring at her already in game face. "So what's your deal?"

"We had two prime kills lined up only to lose ten of our kind to your boyfriend. Someone has to pay for that." One of them said.

Faith turned away and flicked her wrists as two stakes come out. "Do what you have to do."

Two vampires ran at her and Faith just held her arms out forcing them to stake themselves as they turn into dust. The last vampire backed up as one Faith's stakes receded only to be replaced with a steel sword. "We didn't mean you any harm."

The vampire tried to run but Faith cut the back of his foot insuring he'll never walk again as he fell onto the rocky path.

Faith kneeled down and grabbed the vampire and slammed his head onto the rocks three times. "A red headed woman was attacked today tell me what you know or you'll be the first immortal quadriplegic."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The vampire asked.

Faith actually growled in anger before smashing his head two more times. "Tell me!"

"I don't know anything about a redhead I swear. Please let me go."

Faith held him by the neck. "Let you go. You talked about how you missed out on killing two people and tried to kill me. Now you expect me to let you go? Go to hell." Faith moved her hands in one quick motion breaking the vampire's neck as he fell to the floor limp.

"Hey you can't leave me like this you know what this place is like at night." The vampire pleaded.

Faith put on a sadistic smile. "Oh don't worry the sun will be up in about ten minutes."

"GET BACK HERE" The vampire shouted as Faith quietly walked away and locked up the graveyard for the night.

* * *

Buffy sat in Clark's UC Sunnydale room still trying to figure out what to say. She doesn't know how to feel or how to react. Honestly she's hoping that the trauma of what happened to Martha caused a splinter of Silver k that was left in Clark to come loose. Victor opened the door he wonders if Faith and Clark ever found each other or did he once again screw over a friend.

Buffy looked at him coldly. "You act like you don't know why I'm here and might just make you wear your rib cage as a hat."

Buffy frowned seeing Victor frown. She wanted it to be a lie. She wanted it to be a piece of Clark's damaged mind not the truth. Buffy just laughed wryly 0 for 2. "Boy do I know how to pick them."

"It's not what you think." Victor insisted.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Lex gave you a chance to walk again you said yes and have been regretting it ever since?"

"Well not like that exactly." Victor replied astonished how much Buffy really knew. It's interesting to him how she lets the world see what they want another blond bimbo cheerleader when she's so much more.

Buffy laughed emptily before spitting out. "D. I. D."

"Did?" Victor asked wondering why she spelled that.

"Dissociative identity disorder" Buffy clarified from research with Willow they had to tell Joyce something when Angel dropped the S bomb. "My last boyfriend had it. And when I accidentally triggered it he couldn't control what his alter personality did to me… What was your excuse?"

Victor looked at her Lex has no reason to control him now the window with Clark has been obliterated. "Lex was controlling me."

"Oh please" Buffy said heading for the door.

"It's the truth there's a chip in my head." Victor replied. "You have no idea what it's like under being under someone else's thumb."

Buffy got to the door and was almost out until she slammed it shut. "No… I do know what it's like to be under someone else's thumb… yours."

"You know I'd never do that." Victor replied. "I was trying to..."

"You already have. I can't trust you. why would I believe you now?" Buffy shouted at him. "You used me to get to Clark and worst part was you weren't sick you weren't damaged. You chose to go out with me. You chose to get close to me to get to Clark. I've lost battles before but no one else has ever… made me a victim."

Victor frowned. "No it's not like that at all you don't understand."

Buffy chose the lesser of two evils and just decided not to give him another chance to hurt her and simply left.

Victor frowned watching her leave as the door shuts. "I'm sorry..."

* * *

Willow was in her room getting the story from Chloe. Here she was so wrapped up in her own little drama she was oblivious to the fact that a good friend's mother nearly killed died and is currently sleeping in a coma or catatonic state if you ask her.

They both heard a knock on the door and Chloe gets up to open it praying that it is Clark he still hasn't showed up since last night. Chloe opens the door and to her surprise she had saw Tara at the door.

"Tara hi if you're looking for Buffy it was a rough night but she's OK." Chloe told her thinking that was the reason she came to visit.

Tara nodded it's good to know but she was so far distracted she didn't even think about Buffy last night. "Oh umm… I-I'm not here to see Buffy i-is Willow here?'

Willow rolled her eyes speaking of her own drama. "Chloe can you give us the room?"

Chloe nodded. "Um yeah sure I have class anyway maybe it will take my mind off things."

Tara looked at Willow nervously she's not exactly sure there's a way to say sorry I ran my tongue down your neck.

Willow waited for Tara and is wondering if this is actually just as awkward for Tara as it is from her. "So is this just."

"Bizarre" Tara filled in. "I-I am so sorry I made things so awkward between us I shouldn't have kissed you."

"It was the lipstick." Willow insisted. "You wouldn't have kissed me other wards."

Tara nodded definitely not she would have been too shy to. "O-oh yeah of course"

Willow realized how bad that sounded and instantly regretted it. God this is awkward and this was just kissing no wonder Clark and Buffy were so pissed at her. She walked right up to Tara to make sure the other witch could see her face. "No, not the kiss I mean… Look the kisses were nice and… and you seem like a wonderful person… but I'm still trying to figure out Willow right now."

Willow didn't realize just how close she actually got to Tara. She is truly beautiful she wonders what happened to her that made her so shy. The two witches looked at each other. And to Willow's surprise she finds herself gently kissing Tara and quickly backed away. "I'm sorry just… confusing."

Tara watched as Willow bolted for the door. She knew she'd be a great kisser but wow.

* * *

Clark was in the underground lab he tracked AC to. He fought a whole lot of demons last night and an underground lab kept popping up. Clark went to the mansion and couldn't find anything useful especially since Lex wasn't there. Clark groaned and moved in a blur until he was stopped by another blur.

"Professor Fine, I searched all night and couldn't find anything."

Fine nodded he knew he wouldn't he'd be too distracted by the confrontation with Victor Lex that he set up with superhearing. "I think I might have. I keep hearing talk about this underground lab right under the college."

Clark looked at him confused. "I scanned the school everyday… there isn't much to do during classes... besides yours."

"What put you on the trail?" Fine asked.

"I have a friend that was in the labs I promised her I'd find the people responsible and make sure they face the actual charges." Clark replied.

Fine nodded. "It would explain what happened to the mutants of this meteor shower whoever runs these labs gathered them up."

"My friend said it was Lex Luthor. But she never really got a clear visual." Clark said finishing what Claire knew.

Fine looked the place over. "Men of wealth often bury their skeletons maybe he took a more literal meaning. So what are you doing here?"

"While I know Lex is obsessed with me I'd like to think he's not the devil incarnate quite yet." Clark finished. "Lex took someone else here as for now this is my only lead."

"What about under this building? Could lead to some underground lead lined tunnels."

"One way to find out." Clark replied as he started punching the floor to the ground below and started punching through. "You coming or not?"

Fine nodded and followed him down. "I want to know why out of all the people in Sunnydale that thing only attacked your mother."

Clark stopped for a moment but kept on punching through.

* * *

Lex was walking deep below the initiative at the end of his nerves with Professor Walsh. "We invested over a hundred million dollars into 3-14 you want to tell me how that thing managed to wake up and take a stroll out of here on its own."

"It's programmed to have complete blueprints of the initiative so he can come home when it's damaged getting out would be just as easy for it." Walsh informed him.

"Then program him to come home." Lex ordered.

"We've been trying he's not responding and we sent our best men to look for him." Walsh answered.

Lex nodded in understanding. "Then for your sake they better succeed professor I want results."

* * *

Claire sat at the beach. The ocean air is always intoxicating and thanks to her screwed up life she never got to see it until Giles took her in. Claire sees a girl yelling at a guy who she caught red handed with another woman in the ocean yelling at them catching them skinny dipping. Claire hates the guy doesn't even realize how good he has it especially in Sunnydale with all the crap out there. She wants to do more for Clark and Faith but she can't mostly because she's relieved that it was Martha and not Giles. She wonders if that makes her a bad person.

Claire watches the girl throw their clothes in and storm off. Claire rolled her eyes at the spectacle but quickly gets an idea as she points her finger out like a gun and burns the water as a stream of fire comes out of her finger. Claire watches and laughs as the boy and girl quickly get out sans clothes to their embarrassment as everyone at the beach has a good laugh herself included.

Riley walks to the beach with Forrest and Graham thinking 3-14 could be anywhere as they're just one of many sent to look for the creature. Getting the details on 3-14 was stomach turning to Riley he didn't sign on for this crap but it did restore the patient's brain activity.

They watch as two naked people run by.

Forrest watched the girl run. "Man first the day of love and now this. This town is getting weirder by the day… not that I'm complaining."

Graham had an infrared scanner running it along the beach it will register any temperature above one hundred and 3-14 comes in at 150 thanks to its power source. To Graham's surprise it goes off at 115. Graham swings back around and sees it's a brown haired girl. "Guys 3-01"

Forrest saw her he barely recognized her in brown hair and different eyes but her laugh gave her away. Forest took aim from the shadows and open fired hitting Claire in the shoulder.

Riley saw that and instantly grabbed him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We can't have her running off again. It's just a flesh wound with a tracer it's harmless." Forrest assured him.

Graham watched as Claire screamed and was surrounded by fire as her hair burned into its traditional red as fire surrounded her with the realization that they're her target. "For her maybe"

"I'm never going back." Claire shouted as fire shot out off her hands as she made a wall of flame cutting the grunts off from her. Claire dove through the wall tumbling when she hit the sand as she got up and hit Graham with one well placed kick to the head knocking him out. Claire saw Forrest about to shoot her with a tazer and she swiftly shoved Riley into the path knocking him out with friendly fire. Claire quickly elbowed Forrest knocking him to his hands and knees and swiftly kicked him in the head knocking him out. She has to get to Giles right now.

* * *

Clark punched through a wall of lead and found himself in an underground tunnel. "You know I was always afraid of someplace like this."

Fine looked at him and nodded. "It makes sense being raised among humans despite the fact that you're for all extensive purposes a god."

Clark rolled his eyes he actually knows a god not that he's answering so as usual when he needs him he's no where to be found and he's on his own again. "I'm no god. Gods can protect the people they care about they don't make mistakes."

"You did what you could at the time Kal El and that's all anyone can expect of you." Fine replied.

Clark walked with him to the end of the tunnel as Fine punches in the 10 digit numeric code at superspeed as the door opens and Clark stares in awe at what he is standing in. "It's like there's a whole city under here." Clark looks at the power grid with X-ray vision and sees that's not far from the truth either with how much power is going into this facility.

Fine opened a door and Clark followed him in. They see demons trapped by a layer of glass and electricity. "Well these are things the world isn't going to miss."

Clark uses his super hearing and hears a very weak cry for help in one of the cages. Clark effortlessly runs through the steel burns the vampires in it and pulls out a middle aged English man. Clark sighed in relief until he saw who it was he actually pulled out. "You… You're the guy that made the band candy."

Ethan smiled happy to be out of there. "Guilty as charged."

Clark looked at him and hoisted him up. "You also trapped me in a binding spell for any demon to find."

Ethan shrugged. "To be fair you actually won that little skirmish at the end and I had the migraine to prove it."

Clark just dropped him. "You can tell me what you're doing here or you can tell Giles."

"Take it easy boy no reason to involve Ripper in this." Ethan insisted.

"Then tell us what you know." Clark finished making it clear what would happen if he didn't.

Ethan caught his breath and started. "I made sure the whole town was distracted before I came down here."

Clark turned around and saw Fine was gone but he can deal with that later as Ethan continued. "I supplied the red lipstick with the help of a Genevieve Teague. I got her to get all of Lex's goons away from this place with the lipstick while I tried to destroy 3-14."

"What's 3-14?" Clark asked.

"A living bio weapon takes most of the chaos magic in Sunnydale to run it so naturally everyone who is a follower of chaos like yours truly has been thrown through a loop with this mess."

Clark looked at him. "Living bioweapon?"

Ethan nodded. "Demons man and machine. It was a bit fyaryl, I saw some mohra bits as well when they make Frankenstein's monster they make him right."

"Is that everything?" Clark asked.

Ethan nodded weakly. "That's all I know now I'd like to get out of here if you don't mind."

Clark turns around and runs right into Jax with new metal arms to replace the ones Ermac destroyed. He's guessing that's his thirty pieces of silver. "TRAITOR!"

Jax looked at Clark he was wondering when he would show. "I know how this looks."

"You know how this looks." Clark responded angrily. "You are working with the bad guys Jax. What happened to you?"

"I am keeping a situation quarantined until you were ready to deal with it." Jax replied he wasn't going to go up against Luthor alone he just kept the damage to a minimum until Clark was ready to take over.

Clark looked at Jax. "Why didn't you come talk to me then you knew I would be here?"

"Because I was busy protecting your secret and doing some good when I could." Jax answered. "Who do you think stopped your secret coming out when you hulked out? Why do you think I gave up so easily on finding Claire. Why do you think they haven't tried to catch you Faith, Claire, or the blond barbie yet. Clark I've been protecting you from inside the belly of the beast until you were ready to fight."

"So how do we tear this place down?" Clark asked.

"Not your way." Jax answered seeing Clark was just going to Hulk smash the place. "Walls can be rebuilt however if the meteor infected got out and were able to finger the people who experimented on them or even worse if the facility suffered heavy casualties the government would have no choice they'd have to mothball the facility."

"Jax you know I won't kill anyone." Clark pointed out though he's seriously considering Lex at the moment.

"Then you're going to have to find where Lex keeps the meteor infected." Jax pointed out.

"They're not here?" Clark asked.

Jax shakes his head no. "The only meteor freaks kept here were members of the 3 project. 3-01, 3-02, and as of now 3-14 since 3 through 13 were failures."

"What about you?" Clark asked with a pained face no way Lex would sign up for something as disgusting or unstable as what Ethan described maybe he was in the dark like with the fear toxin he inherited from Lionel. Right now he just wants to cling on to some form of hope that his friend is still there.

Jax smirked he had this planned out ahead of time hunt the black dragon and getting out of service is a breeze. "You know it's the most amazing thing I think Sonya is going to call some generals soon with a sighting of rebuilding the Black Dragon and they'll do whatever it takes to stop that nightmare again."

"Guess I owe you a bit of thanks then." Clark responded offering his hand. "Take care of yourself Jax no offense but I hope I don't see you again."

"Likewise Clark now get out of here because the security cameras are going to turn back on in about five minutes." Jax replied shaking his old friend's hand.

Clark took Ethan and headed for the tunnel. "By the way I like your new arms."

* * *

Clark moved in a blur and threw Ethan at the edge of Sunnydale. He didn't want to get Jax in any more trouble then he already might have and he knows for sure that Lex is running it. "By the way before I throw you out of town what did you mean by man?"

Ethan shrugged might as well tell him he'll tell the slayer and so on so forth. "There were parts of a man in him. Genevieve's boy Jason."

Clark felt drained far more then anything kryptonite could have done to him. He glared at Ethan and warned. "Don't ever let me catch you in Sunnydale again."

Ethan simply nodded leaving his sight and Sunnydale.

* * *

Faith came back to the empty home again but the dog is in the backyard so at least someone is home. "Mr. Kent… Lo? So who's here?"

Faith entered the living room and to her surprise she finds Clark clearly upset sitting on the couch. "Clark…what is it?"

Clark just sat there feeling numb. "This is all my fault."

* * *

Author's Notes

Confession time Ethan was supposed to be a vampire with a much more bigger fight with him vs. Clark, Fine, and Jax but after finding out Robin Sachs actually died I wasn't sure if that was in good taste so I changed it. Besides it also means I might get to use Ethan again.

Happy V-Day

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: A friendship in flames and an ensouled vampire.


	27. Grief and Regret Part 3

Faith sat down on the couch she knew Clark would find a way to blame himself but even for his incredible and sometimes intolerable guilt complex this is pushing it. "Clark you did not do this it doesn't matter if it's Sunnydale, Smallville, or Happytown USA sometimes bad things happen and there's just no reason for it."

"No I did this because I was so obsessed with acting human that I took my eyes off of Lex despite knowing what he was capable of. I'm going to make him pay for what he's done."

"What are you talking about? Faith asked startled never expecting Clark to speak like that.

Clark rolled his eyes still trying to come to terms with this 3-14 it sounds like a monster from a Saturday morning more then a bad guy over the mouth of hell. "Just forget it."

Clark got to his feet and Faith followed behind him and yanked at his back turning him back around. Clark spun around and saw Faith's fist coming at him and was too startled to react as he fell on the couch and Faith cradled her hand.

"God it's like hitting a brick wall before I became the slayer."

Clark got up and was taken back that actually hit him. "Guess I deserved that."

"Yes you did you're trying to hurt a human." Faith replied.

Clark rolls his eyes. "He's not a man he's a monster just like the ones we kill every day. He locks people up kidnaps them from hospitals, their homes and has them carved up and dissected the world would be a better place without him."

Faith rolled her eyes not believing Clark actually went there. "A certain farmboy I know is always telling me people are far from perfect but as long as they still have a soul they have the ability to make the right choice which is why we have no right to hurt them. I don't give a damn about Lex Clark I care about you dumbass. Right now you are scaring the hell out of me."

Clark stopped for a minute and collected himself not believing he was actually set to cross that line. He hears Fine in the distance shouting he has something. "Faith I have to go."

"No, wait can't we just…" She sees Clark has already left. "Talk" Faith has had her fill of this crap and let's the dog in quietly grabbing two things. "Don't wait up boy."

* * *

Buffy entered the mansion with a bag of pig's blood and saw Spike chained up looking at the stars. She's starting to wonder if he's as insane as Dru was and if he is what the hell broke him and gave him his soul. "So how are you feeling today?"

"The faces change haunting screams… it's too much take it out…. Can't hide." Spike pleaded.

Buffy sat down next to him and she hates this next time she saw Spike she wanted to run a redwood through him and now she never will thanks to this act of cruelty. She wants to know what idiot returned Spike's soul to him. As far as Buffy knows this is the worst thing to do to someone mainly because you're punishing an innocent for something they didn't even do the demon takes over and they have control. It's pretty much turning the host body into a murder weapon.

"I'm sorry William." Buffy replied solemnly.

"He's coming same face has to get ready." Spike stopped and looked at Buffy. "Help me?" Buffy pouted she didn't know of any vampires that could go without eating the doctor at the shrink wards so for now this will have to do.

* * *

Giles, Cordy, Xander, Chloe, Lois and Willow were going through inventory at the magic box mostly as a way to keep busy and not feel useless. Claire stormed through the door clearly out of breath.

"Claire what's wrong?" Giles asked.

"Commandos" Claire answered. "I keep losing them but they keep finding me in civilian gear."

Giles looked at her concerned for the girl he has taken in whom is actually quite the young woman. "Claire are you sure you're not just panicked over someone you know getting hurt."

Claire moved her hand and showed blood dripping down her shoulder. "Petty sure especially since the mother fu…" She looks at Giles. "Lovers shot me with a blinking bullet."

"Sounds like you and Tony Montana have a common enemy." Xander quipped he had two more about Claire's PG curse but he stopped as something in him recognized the bullet. "Oh Crap!"

Willow rolled her eyes annoyed you never say oh crap in Sunnydale. "What is it?"

"My pseudo soldier memories are telling me that the blinking light isn't a bullet it's a tracer if the commandos are following they'll be at our front door in no time unless we pull it out of her or muck up the signal."

* * *

Clark moved in a blur and appeared behind Milton Fine in his classroom with him at work on a laptop. "What do you want Fine?"

"I know what happened, the whole thing." Fine answered as Clark nudged him aside and took a look seeing Lex on the phone.

Clark rolled his eyes he can't even say it's a surprise to him anymore. He clicks play and listens to Lex have a conversation on the phone.

"We invested 100 million dollars to get 3-14 functional. How did it just walk out of here?"

"Then program him to come home."

"What happened to Martha Kent was unwanted but it shows that this project has potential. We need to find it and retrieve it and get back to work fixing it nothing else matters now but this project."

Clark clenched his fist Lex has become the perfect mirror of Lionel. Wouldn't he be so proud right now. Clark vows to fix the mistake he made four years ago when he pulled Lex out of the river. Clark hears the familiar screams and grunts of a vampire attack and realizes he has something to do first. Innocents first Lex later

Fine acted like he was going to stop him but stopped as soon as Clark was out of sight. "No…wait… come back." He quipped in a lull.

* * *

Faith didn't want this but of course her being her had to see a pair of vampires enter the church and try to attack the unfortunate priest and nuns there. Faith threw a kick to ones face and enjoyed seeing teeth actually come out from it. Both vampires rushed her as the brunette slayer simply smiled as her wrist stakes dropped allowing her to effortlessly stake each vamp. Faith rolls her eyes as she watches the priest and nuns head for the hills and out of the church well that's gratitude for you. Faith looks up at the cross and just emptily laughs.

"Even if you're real you're a complete asshole you know that."

Clark blurs in and sees Faith has already taken care of it and nearly crashes into the wall Faith must have Blue K on her. Clark watches Faith as she continues yelling at the cross.

"The Kents are the nicest people out there and you put them through this bullshit!." Faith just pulls her hair back trying to regain her center she misses the days when she could just pack up and bail. "You know I'm desperate if I'm even talking to you... Hell I didn't even think you existed until I saw a cross work. You know I'm not much for praying. You never gave me much of a reason to..." Clark listened as Faith's tone completely changed almost to begging. "But I don't know what else to do now... I was ready to give up once, I casted B and her little scooby gang as nothing but two faced liars and was willing to say screw them after the new watcher. Then Clark came into my life... he was kind supportive understanding... among other things I probably shouldn't talk about with you. I was warned earlier in the year that he'd be in trouble, but I ignored it because of what he's like and let something as stupid as magic get in the way of the best part of my life." Faith stopped and caught a breath before looking up with moist pleading eyes. "Please, don't let that light that shines on him go out. I love him too much to see that happen and I couldn't stand the darkness that would follow."

Clark frowned as he quietly left the church and blurred off.

* * *

Lex was walking in with three initiative soldiers it was his request in case ADAM actually pulled a Frankenstein and came after one of his creators. Lex is on the phone while he wanted 3-14 he's surprised 3-01 was still in Sunnydale this whole time. He would have liked to question Jax about it but Special Forces called for his immediate withdraw and classified location but she'll be in her cage where she belongs soon enough.

Clark stops moving in a blur and appears right behind the three commandos. Clark wasted no time and controlled his strength taking one out with a chop to the head as he fell. Clark pushed one grunt and took the tazer off him and blasted another one with it. Before essentially pistol whipping the last soldier with it.

"You act like you don't know why I'm here and I just might kill you." Clark warned.

Lex looked at him in complete calm. "It must be a dark day when Clark Kent threatens to kill a man. I heard about your mother you say the word and I'll have the finest surgeons in the world flown in."

Clark rolled his eyes typical Luthor solution throw a bunch of money at it. "Trying to scrub away some of the guilt."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lex asked.

"Don't" Clark warned Lex as he clenched his fists. "You continued your father's experiments from level 3 on the meteor infected you made a bioweapon and it nearly killed my mother."

Lex looked at him he really shouldn't be surprised Clark had a tendancy to muck up his plans in Smallville so why should Sunnydale be any different. "Clark if you're studying to be a journalist I recommend a different writing style like a science fiction writer. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting to get to I'll explain to my guards that you're upset which was why I'm not pressing charges."

Lex quietly walked away as Clark muttered. "You can't get off with the usual Luthor cover up not that easy." Clark grabs Lex and pushes him into the wall putting his hands around his throat. "I won't let you!"

"Clark let go."

Clark looked him in the eyes he put enough pressure on to keep him pinned in place but not enough to hurt him. "I knew you were lost since Lana died but this was even before that. What the hell happened to you?"

"Look at Sunnydale Clark, even before the meteor shower. People disappeared every single night and everyone just looked the other way. Now add the meteor shower someone had to take control."

"And that's automatically you a rich brat living in a delusion." Clark replied bouncing him back into the wall and starting to choke him. "You did this."

"It wasn't a meteor freak that made that thing. You did!" Clark shouted never so angry in his life before as he put his hands around Lex's throat.

"Look at the world Clark. Someone had to take control before we're stuck in a war we can't win." Lex looked at him. "Clark, no one was supposed to be hurt I was just trying to do what's right for the world. It was a horrible accident."

Clark stood there wondering how many times Lex did things like this behind his back. He's half tempted to break his neck considering all the pain the Luthor name has brought into his life since the bridge but he remembers spending time with Faith especially that prayer at the church and she's right if he does this he'll be a completely different person he'll be a killer he won't be the man Faith loves and he won't be the man Martha Kent raised. Clark collected himself and let go as Lex dropped to the floor gasping for breath.

Lex looked at him and breathed calmly. "I thought you were going to kill me."

"I wouldn't be me if I did." Clark replied trying to leave the room.

Lex's security came into the room and surrounded Clark. Lex could have him arrested but there's no point and besides the evidence would also discriminate him to much worse. "Let him go and escort him out of the building."

Clark got a quick shove out the door and saw Faith outside with a blue rock and clay cutting string she likely 'borrowed' for the gallery. "I couldn't do it. I was set to but I couldn't do it."

Faith hugged him never so relieved in her life though she's confused she though. She thought she was supposed to help Clark stop from giving in. She knew Karaoke demon got it wrong. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't." Clark smiled until he hears a little boy scream. "Faith I gotta go… regular demon attack."

Faith nods. "Meet me at the magic box when you're done."

* * *

Clark moved in a blur coming to a stop at the park and saw a little kid backing away in fear when he saw what it was he almost threw up. Dear god what has Lex done. Clark didn't exactly strike any tears when Jason was brain dead but this was just beyond Frankenstein. Clark X rayed him and saw nothing but a radioactive energy pack no brain no heart. Clark walked up to the creature and buckled in pain. Clark looked at the ground and rolled his eyes all this undone because of one tiny rock he really hates his planet right now.

ADAM approached Clark and drove an elbow into his spine knocking him down. Clark is trying to get to his feet any other time and this would have been over in mere moments. But thanks to the rock he's a sweating mess left at this abomination's mercy. Clark collects what he can of his strength and blows at the kryptonite in an attempt to blow it away from him but Adam simply squashes him under foot crushing his ribs as he groans in pain between the radiation and the beating.

Fine runs up in a blur and stops far from the kryptonite keeping up with appearances. Clark watches as Fine obliterates the kryptonite with heat vision as Clark gets back to his feet wiping the sweat off as his old powers return. Clark got to his feet and caught Adam's next swing effortlessly and followed up with a head butt knocking the creature back into Fine who delivered a punch of his own and a knee to the stomach forcing ADAM to bend over. Fine grabbed his arms and pulled him up leaving Clark to shove his hand through his stomach and pulling out his uranium power core as the creature fell over dead.

Clark didn't say a word and simply threw the power core into space. Clark looked around and panicked for a moment. "Did you see a little boy?"

Fine nodded. "His mother took him away from here when he started talking about monsters… So what should we do with our little friend here?"

Clark looked at him and that was honestly the million dollar question he burned demons and vampires turned to dust like they never existed in the first place and humans get put to rest. Clark looked down at this weapon and saw the bruises Clark and Fine gave it are not only healing but the muscles are coming back stronger then ever. Lex's ultimate living weapon will just keep coming back stronger until once again it's too much for Lex to handle. So Clark makes the only choice he can. "Burn it"

"That's bold of you Kal El." Fine said not expecting that answer.

Clark looked up at him. "Use your X-ray vision that thing is already healing. Lex's father made a serum that raises the dead and tears them apart again in twelve hours. With how dangerous this thing has proven to be we can't let it get out or get up again."

Fine nodded in agreement. "Sounds like the best alternative but it's also a one person job. Why don't you go be with your friends I can handle it from here?"

"Are you sure?" Clark asked.

Fine rolled his eyes and simply hovered above the ground. "Unlike you Kal El I know full well why I am here and I do not fear it. My powers are beyond yours don't underestimate me. Besides you'll hear me if I get in trouble."

Clark nodded. "OK umm thank you for everything you did today. I'd like to talk to you more about Krypton at some point."

"Happy to oblige but for now… go be with your friends." Fine answered as Clark ran off in a blur.

Fine looked down at Adam and ripped the creation's arms off in what would be frustration on the machine. He underestimated Kal El's lover he thought that little quarrel about the blond would be the end of it but instead she stood by him. Fine lit the arms on fire knowing they'll regenerate stronger then they were before. Along with another couple updates of course he never thought he'd use the machine again. It was just supposed to be a catalyst to have Kal El murder Lex Luthor. And in his grief and shock he would have asked him to send him to the phantom zone allowing Fine to reprogram the mini crystal Kal would build to free Zod using Kal El as a vessel. Oh well there's always more plans for as long as Kal El lives nothing will stop him from getting him to release Zod. The machine smiles seeing the little boy come out as it turned into black ooze and remerged with Fine as the machine pulled a very similar device out of its pocket. It looks very similar to the original power core but this one is blue with kryptonite. Fine has many ideas on how to release Zod and with how long Kal El will live Martha Kent has served her purpose… for now.

* * *

Clark moved in a blur and met Faith right outside the Magic box. "Hey"

"Hi… so is big evil taken care of?" Faith asked wishing she could have gotten a piece of the thing that attacked Martha.

Clark nodded. "He's officially on the scrap yard."

"No offense but you don't seem all that happy about that." Faith replied she wants to do a cartwheel.

Clark shrugged despondently. "I killed a demon like I always do moms still in a coma and any friendship I had with Lex or Victor is gone for good and dad is going to want to kill me this time tomorrow. I don't think I'll ever smile again"

Faith thought about what to say not sure if anything is even right. Both are thrown through a loop when they hear a series of glass breaks and all the power goes out at the store.

Clark rolled his eyes and counted backwards from ten to calm down. "What now?"

"I don't know but if it's Sparky showing up now that everything is over I'm going to kick him in the nuts." Faith quipped opening the door.

Clark and Faith run in and see everyone and both are stuck standing there in shock. Faith wants to know what the hell they have been up to while she was looking for Clark. Another couple things cross her mind all of which she forgets about when she hears a sound she hasn't heard in nearly a month. Clark, he's laughing. Maybe he's finally putting this angst crap behind him and Faith decides to join in.

"What's so funny?" Willow asked. She hates when people laugh at her and all she did was an ionization spell to muck up Clair's tracer after using a potion to completely paralyze her body except for her head while Giles removes the tracer.

"Your ha…" Clark tried to get out but just kept laughing.

Faith tried to regain her composure they needed this. "Oh man Red… before or after you stole Angel's hair gel for the month and used it all at once."

Cordy looked at the others and her eyes shot out. "Oh crap, I have an audition tomorrow well how am I supposed to salvage this."

Clark looked at them. "Giles looks like a senior citizen caught in an explosion. Xander looks like Angel with bad taste, Cordy looks like she has cousin It on her head and I can't even think of anything for Chloe."

"She looks like Guile form Street fighter." Faith provided. "Lois looks like a blond statue of liberty and Claire and Willow's hair just defies all rules of nature." Faith quipped looking at thier red spiky hair she's seen video game characters with less freakier hair.

Lois looked up at her hair. "Well I'm glad someone is getting a laugh out of this. I'm going to have to shower for a week to get it all back down again."

Xander looked in the mirror. "Oh crap! I really do look like a scruffy Deadboy."

Giles removed the tracer with skill and handed it to Clark who quickly went for the door and threw it across state lines.

Clark and Faith told Giles and the others everything as they all seemed to settle down and were grateful that this thing was stopped. Before Clark came around this thing could have been a big bad.

Claire spoke up. "So what are we going to do about the commando boys they know my secret identity now?"

Cordy looked at her long red fire hair. "Well if you don't mind we can shorten this and make it blond."

"Screw that! I'd have a finger for you but I can't move my hands." Claire responded.

Xander chuckled wondering how long until Cordy and Claire face off in an insult war but thankful Claire isn't afraid of being taken. "And just like that she's back."

Eventually they all say their piece to Clark whom was very grateful and realized he was acting like an idiot. Giles agreed to lock up and everyone just sort of scattered except for Clark and Faith as they walked back to their house as Lois is spending the night at Oliver's. Faith opened the door as she and Clark head in.

* * *

Faith came in to her home and took a jacket off revealing the red wife beater she was wearing. "So how are you?"

"A lot better then when the day started." Clark said taking a seat on the couch and checking the phone for missed calls from Jonathon. "I just wish we'd get a call that said she woke up already."

Faith nodded she never thought she'd want to hear from a hospital after she actually died in one. "She'll pull through she's a Kent and if there's one thing I've learned its that you're all tough stubborn bastards."

"…Thanks" Clark responded never being called a bastard as a compliment before and smiled but had one last thing. "You think I brought this down on her."

Faith rolled her eyes and straddled him. "Clark you burn this into that big memory of yours. It was never your fault... not once. Jason was nothing but an attack dog who probably wanted to screw his mom considering he left a fine woman like Lana and then he got changed into a machine and Martha was wrong place wrong time. She wouldn't have changed being in Sunnydale she loves being able to talk to Joyce and Giles about super powered teenagers. Gives her people she doesn't have to lie to."

"Got it" Clark replied with a smile he wonders why talking with Faith always makes things so much easier and will just tell him what he needs to do. Clark also looks at Faith and hasn't been this close to her in a while just as she hasn't been close to him. They get close together and throw away inhibitions they have as they kiss with Faith deepening it more and more taking control until she has to come up for breath.

"God I missed that." Faith said before looking at him this was long overdue but she wonders was it really necessary now. "I know there's supposed to be this long period where we regain each others trust and get back to where we were. But can we just say screw it? I know you're flawed like the rest of us now and I know you'll never cheat on me by choice and I know me and B are two different people and I'm much better with that then when I broke up with you for it. Can we just say screw it. Can you just be kissing me now?"

Clark smiled and didn't say another word as he brought Faith down and kissed her he agrees with her. He hated being away form her and he doesn't want to feel that way again. "I never stopped loving you."

Faith smiles and practically pounced on him down to the couch.

* * *

Jonathon lay asleep in a chair as he feels something squeeze down on his hands he opens his eyes groggily until he sees who's doing it and it causes his eyes to shoot up awake. "Martha"

Martha Kent smiled holding her husband's hand. "What happened?"

"A lot for now just save your strength sweetheart." Jonathon said never so happy in his life.

* * *

Buffy was sitting there listening to Giles it was bad enough when all they had to deal with was demons as of last summer that list included aliens now the list included humans. Buffy just sat there and took it all in as Giles finished the story and what she heard she didn't exactly like.

Giles finished and looked at her. "So what do you think?"

"Fine is evil." Buffy answered.

Giles took off his glasses. "Buffy I know you are uncomfortable with the man's resemblance to Spike but don't you think you're a tad… judgmental."

Buffy shakes her head no. "He saves Martha when she got hurt, He leads Clark to find out Victor was spying on him, and he found proof of Lex being in this initiation thingy Claire's always on about. This is just too convenient and all roads point back to him."

"What would he even have to gain from it?" Giles asked.

Buffy simply shrugged. "I don't know maybe a way into Clark which brings up a whole new line of questions."

Giles took his glasses off he has a feeling he is going to be researching soon. "About what?"

"Faith" Buffy answered.

Giles took his glasses off and was in deep thought trying to see the line. "How does she play into it?"

"That's just it... she doesn't." Buffy replied. "She never even talked to him once as far as I know. Now set the clocks back three months and the easiest way to get to know Clark was…"

"Through Faith." Giles finished. "Buffy are you certain."

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know maybe it's just paranoia but Spike kept going on about another face. I thought he meant his you know grr face but now I'm not so sure."

Both were cut off as the phone rang and Buffy picked it up being closest to it. "Hello… what… oh my god when… and she's ok just stitches… I'll tell them don't worry… goodbye."

Buffy hung up the phone with a smile on her face. "Mrs. Kent's awake she made a full recovery she's fine they're just keeping her for observation overnight. For whatever reason Mr. Kent can't get in touch with Clark and Faith."

Claire got to her feet. "I'll go see what's wrong with them they were heading home for the night."

"Hey wait for me?" Buffy said chasing her out.

* * *

The two slayers walked through Sunnydale before finally coming to a stop at the Kent's house. Buffy knocked on the door and no one answered she sighed and moved Faith's Piss off mat and found the spare key. Buffy opened the door as her eyes went wide at the couch and just as quickly close it again and locked it up tight.

"Did you tell them?" Claire asked. "Because if you did that was pretty damn quick."

"I'll tell them tomorrow bright and early." Buffy said.

"What the hell are they doing in there that has you so uncomfortable?" Claire asked.

"Studying" Buffy said as she starts to walk away.

Claire sticks her eyes through the blinds and sees enough of naked Clark and Faith to get the picture as she starts to steam. "Must be biology class"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she turned back and quickly yanked Claire down. At least she seems to be in high spirits again. "Claire, can we please not be here for the next four hours."

Claire nodded seeing Buffy blush but according to Faith Buffy boinked the undead and Clark so it's not like it's nothing she's ever seen before. But those two deserve a little happiness with what they got put through recently. "Fine we'll go. Those two could use some time to bone up on their studies anyway."

Buffy glared at her and started pushing forward. "Just keep moving"

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews.

Martha was supposed to stay in the coma for the rest of volume 2 but I changed when I realized to do some light hearted things and was getting sick of writing angst.

Up Next: The Scoobies get a much needed vacation.


	28. Tuesday BD

Editor's note: Read the whole chapter please

* * *

Faith walked out of the hospital in a glowing smile seeing Clark pushing Martha out. Faith has to admit it's a great way to start a morning finding out one of the people you care about is going to be OK. Well after what she and Clark got up to first thing in the morning. Clark went to UC Sunnydale to take care of something and they met here.

Jonathon smiled seeing his family back in one piece. Things were so chaotic for a while it's good to see that when something happens everyone can level off and take hold of what's important. "So Clark why aren't you at school?"

Clark shrugged well the bright side is since they're right outside a hospital he won't have to go far if they kill him. "Yeah about college I… kind of dropped out."

Martha looked at him. "Clark"

"Mom it's done." Clark quietly replied.

Jonathon quietly looked at his son. He had to throw away a life at Met U because of someone else he doesn't want Clark to make the same mistake. "I hope this is not because of Lex. This is an important decision Clark one that will have an impact on you for the rest of your life."

"It has nothing to do with Lex. This is all about me." Clark answered. "Mom, Dad I spend six hours in class pondering the depths of my fingers because I learn nothing there all it does is waste thousands of dollars and hours of my life that could be put to much better use."

Jonathon wishes he could form words but he has nothing to say at the end of the day Clark isn't the little boy running around putting holes in his farm anymore he's a grown man capable of making his own decisions. He turned and looked to Faith. "I take it he's already told you this."

Faith nodded. "Oh he's been a ticking time bomb since October. I'm just glad he was able to cut himself off before he blew."

* * *

Clark, Faith, Xander, and Buffy all walked into Clark's room at UC Sunnydale and quietly packed up his stuff. He can honestly say he's not going to miss this place he made no friends and the one that did stuck a knife in his back. Clark rolled his eyes and heard another person. "What are you doing here?"

Victor looked at him. "Heading home for Spring Break?"

"Heading home in general." Clark replied other wards he would have just left everything here.

Victor looked at him and leaned against the wall. "You shouldn't leave because of Lex."

"I'm not although it's very uncomfortable to know that he would get my roommate to spy on me." Clark replied.

Faith came up with Buffy to get the last of the stuff. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Buffy ignored the two and turned to Clark. "Is that the last of your stuff?"

Clark nodded.

Buffy looked at the couple happy they're back together and not naked in front of her anymore. "Could you go outside and let us know if we get loud enough to call the cops."

Faith nodded and Clark walked her out.

Buffy looked at Victor and Victor looked at her right back. He wanted to say something or anything trouble was he didn't have anything to say except I'm sorry. Buffy looked at Lex's spy and waited. "One of us should talk before we graduate."

"I never wanted to hurt you Buffy or Clark." Victor insisted which was the truth.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Then why did you? You used me to spy on Clark."

"No… never, Buffy you were the one thing that made me forget I was little more then Luthor's puppet."

Buffy glared at him. "Then why didn't you just tell me. Then why did I have to find out from Clark that you were spying on him and likely used me to do it."

"I never… I just I wanted out and I had no idea how." Victor replied.

"You could have asked for help." Buffy replied.

"Not with the chip in my head." Victor replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Right that convenient chip in your head that you try to excuse yourself with."

"It's real." Victor insisted.

"Well I don't have X-ray vision do I." Buffy countered. "You could have wrote a note you could have IMed me but you didn't do any of that. Youplayed me as a fool for months."

Victor just frowned and sat down and just calmly talked to her. "I'm sorry but there wasn't exactly all that much I could now was there. You ever notice how I cut off from you guys or at least tried to. I don't know if you guys have something to hide or not but Lex is definitely on to you guys about something."

Buffy rolled her eyes and was set to leave. "Yeah nice knowing you"

Victor looked up at her with a pained face. "I really do care about you ya know. You never looked at me any different knowing half of me is metal and Katherine she gave it her best but even she couldn't do that."

"You made it easy, you saved me from Parker you were nice sweet and funny. But you lied to me, you didn't leave notes or anything that could have led us to what you were up to and right now I can't look past that." Buffy answered leaving the room.

Victor sat down on the bed watching them leave. He didn't want this and now he'll be surprised if any of them ever trusts him again. Victor feels a burning sensation in his head and figures this is it Lex is turning on the chip and leaving it on. To his surprise there is a burn on his forehead. The chip must have shorted itself out he smiles and looks up at the wound it's too big to fix but as long as he can keep it hidden he can take out the homing beacon and stay off of Lex's trail to form his own plan.

* * *

Faith let Clark walk ahead so she and B can talk slayer to slayer about everything that's going on. Dead douche dumped her without saying goodbye and now this. She doesn't mind B being angry because it makes her more focused and stronger so much that the gods themselves tremble. But with everything that happened the entire scooby gang could use a few days to unwind. "So how did that go?"

"How do you think it went?" Buffy asked almost set to hit her.

Faith put her hands up. "Easy B I just meant do you think you might…"

Buffy shakes her head no. "I don't know I mean he's supposed to be reliable. Am I an idiot?"

"B no man is reliable."

Buffy smirked at that. "Yeah but you figure he could at least not be potentially spying on me through the whole thing. I just wish we could get a break from the constant hell our lives are in."

"B that sounds like the best idea you've had in a while." Faith answered.

Buffy looked at her. "What was?"

"The vacation" Faith said like it was obvious.

Buffy looked at her. "Faith we just can't pack up and leave the hellmouth for a few days?"

"Why the hell not?" Faith asked with genuine curiosity. "We dominated the hell mouth for a year and a half we need a damn vacation. Giles can IM us if the world's ending".

Buffy smiled having an idea of where to go. She could use one or more nights as a normal girl and have Clark run her back to take care of Spike "Miami"

Faith shakes her head no. "Not a chance little Ms. Lady in the Water."

Buffy glared at her. "Oh ha, ha."

"It's not funny when you've actually drowned three times that I know of." Faith pointed out.

Buffy pointed at her. "Hey I pulled myself out when Tubby's flunky tried to drown me."

"The point is no one is going to let you anywhere near water." Faith pointed out. "Although I think I have an idea. Let me make a few phone calls."

Buffy nodded she didn't see any harm in it. And it will be nice to get away from the hellmouth for at least a little while.

* * *

After Buffy left Faith went home with Clark and tried her hand explaining it. Clark looked at her and he was actually kind of touched but he had other concerns. "Faith do you really think a vacation is a good idea right now."

Faith nodded. "Yeah I mean we just got back mom's on the mend after everything we just endured we could all use a little R&R."

Clark looked at her. "I want to see if I can find Lex's human lab and get them out."

"I know you do Clark. But right now we don't really know what to look for outside of Lex and right now you agreed to keep your distance from him. So take a break recharge your batteries and on Monday come with us to LA and find the fun." Faith ordered.

Clark looked to Martha for a way out. "What do you think?"

"I think you should go Clark. You put everything above your self so for once in a while put your self first you're not going to do anyone any good if you run yourself into the ground again and I'm sure." Martha replied giving her honest opinion.

Clark thought on it he honestly doesn't even know where to look since Victor really did have a chip in his head he doesn't want to risk knowing if big brother Luthor s receiving. "Fine, I'll take a couple days and then I'll find the lab and put Lex in jail."

Faith nodded. "See you're going to love it I know you are."

"So what are we doing in LA anyway?" Clark asked.

Faith smiled and walked away from him. "It's a surprise. I'll set everything up with the others while you're up North."

Clark watched her walk away. Faith and surprise so this will either be really good or really bad. Thankfully he'll have a day in the fortress to prepare himself.

* * *

Clark gathered a weeks worth of clothes Monday morning and joined the small convoy and saw who was going. Faith, Claire, and he were going in his truck. Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Cordy were going in Cordelia's car. And Chloe and Lois were going in hers.

Clark turned to Faith with Claire sleeping in the back excited to get out of Sunnydale. "So should I be worried about how you got us three rooms in a fancy hotel for nothing?"

Faith looked at him and smiled. "Oh come on Farmboy you think you're the only one with special abilities. I can't go telling you all my secrets."

Clark smiled and kissed her while keeping an eye on the road while Faith thought of new and inventive ways to harass the driver.

* * *

Clark woke up the next morning trying to get his eyes open and smiles at the first sight he sees which is Faith straddling him. "I like waking up like this."

"Well if you had slept for another five minutes I would have started without you." Faith replied with a smile.

Clark looked at her. "Faith we still have to shower and meet Buffy and the others outside."

"You're a spoil sport you know." Faith groaned not that she wants to miss the fun she has planned she just wants some alone time.

Clark looked around he still has to wonder how Faith managed to pull three two bedroom apartments for them. And they're nice places he's going to have to ask Faith about this. But for now he's got another idea. "Co ed shower."

Faith smiled and pulled him up with her running for the bathroom.

Clark came out and fully changed and saw Faith dressed in black leather jeans and top and kissed her down her neck while she dried her hair. "You know you might be onto something with this whole blowing the others off."

Faith's eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head but she got Clark off of her. "No, no I set this up we should at least go for a while. You get the others for breakfast and I'll be along in a few minutes."

Faith smiled watching him run off in a blur as she put on the finishing touches. Well this will be a fun day assuming Clark doesn't knock him out again. Faith went for the door and saw someone right outside the parking lot coming up to her in baggy clothes.

"Excuse me Ms. Can you spare a dollar?"

"Not today pal." Faith said turning around and walking away until she heard a clicking sound. She turned back around and saw a gun pointed at her.

"How about all of it then." The man asked.

Faith looked at him this was all she and Clark had for their trip she wasn't giving it up.

* * *

Clark moved in a blur and caught up to everyone around the block. "So you guys are just leaving us huh."

Lois smiled. "We figured you and Faith might have been busy is all."

Cordy looked at him. "So what you two weren't catching up for missing time."

Clark looked down as all the other scoobies had a quick laugh until he heard something snap. He looks up and sees a big wooden crate fall off a pulley and catches it centimeters from Cordelia's face while hearing another noise in the racket.

Cordy looked at him. "Did you have to make it so close?"

"What fun would that be?" Clark asked. "Now I'm going to get Faith so we can get out of here.

Xander nodded in agreement. "Hurry up I want to see what this surprise is."

Clark smiled as he walked back to the hotel and saw a guy rummaging through leather pants on the floor. Clark moved in a blur and threw the man off Faith and into the room through glass. Clark knelt down and cradled Faith in his arms and X-rayed her to see the bullet went straight through her heart flat out obliterating it and killed her instantly.

"No, please…" Clark pleaded she spent her life fighting evil not something as petty as this. "No" Clark looked to the sky and screamed in pain far worse then any piece of kryptonite or magic could hurt him. "No!"

Buffy ran over followed by Claire and both slayers stared at the scene between shock and numb.

"Oh my god." Buffy muttered she grabbed Clark' shoulders. "Clark come on I don't think you're supposed to move her."

Clark easily shakes her hand off. Buffy looks to Claire as each slayer grabs an arm trying to pull Clark off Faith until Clark waves his arm left and right as each slayer bounces off a car.

"Ow" Claire groaned getting up holding her back. "That hurt."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "You get used to it."

Buffy saw everyone come over and whispered to Willow. "I need you to put Clark down."

"Is she…?" Willow tried to ask distraught.

Buffy nods and Willow does what she can to pull herself together. "What has awakened from its sleep must once again slumber deep. What has awakened from its sleep must once again slumber deep."

Clark falls over groggy as Buffy catches him and falls down herself.

"He's heavy… heavier then humans." Buffy lifted him off her feet and saw Claire staring at Faith's body. "Claire…" Claire looked to Buffy.

"Grab his legs" Buffy ordered to keep her busy.

* * *

Xander finished talking to the police officer as Faith's body was loaded into the ambulance. He came in despondently and sat down on the couch with the other scoobies.

"Are they done?" Buffy asked.

Xander just nodded weakly apparently its them that puts the special in special occasion not the hellmouth. "They'll be back tomorrow with more of their fancy yellow tape."

Buffy walked to the bedroom and saw Clark sitting on the bed staring blankly at the wall. "I'd ask how you're holding up but seems like a stupid question."

"Why didn't she just call out for help?" Clark asked. "She didn't have to do that."

Buffy touched his shoulder for support. "Because she wouldn't have been Faith if she did."

"You know what the worst part is?" Clark asked with a wry smile. "I miss her too much to be mad at her. I just wish I could do the day over."

"Try to get some sleep Clark. Speaking from experience it will help." Buffy replied walking out of the room.

Clark laid down and rested his eyes he's still not sure how to cope. How he's even going to learn how to live his life without her but he has to learn now. He knew one day he'd have to say goodbye he just didn't think it would come so soon. Clark doses off to get maybe a couple minutes sleep.

* * *

Clark struggled with his eyes groggy and felt sunlight not only did he sleep he slept through the night. His eyes regain focus and they see a very familiar set of brown eyes as his eyes open up and see a familiar face. "Oh my god…"

Faith looked at him confused she just wanted morning sex there was no reason to be an ass about it. "What? Is there something on my teeth?"

Clark moved in a blur and hugged her.

Faith didn't respond at first but even for an enhanced slayer a kryptonian hug becomes a death grip. "Clark… I can't breath." Clark let her go and she caught her breath until she was herself again and was set to shout at him. "What the fu…"

Faith was cutoff by Clark giving her one of the deepest kisses she's ever had as she comes up breathless. "Wow… you haven't kissed me like that since I… are you OK?"

Clark nodded. "Let's just say I caught a break."

They showered together and Clark made sure not to leave her alone saying they'll meet the others together. They go out the door and Faith sees the man in baggy clothes and so does Clark. Clark approaches him and he puts a gun up.

"Don't move"

Clark grabs the gun and throws the man into a wall knocking him out.

Faith looked at him confused grateful since she had all their money on her but confused none the less. "Clark how did you know that guy was a mugger."

Clark heard the crate the drop and blew it off. "X-ray I saw his hands on the gun." Clark said as he heard Xander shout for him. Clark and Faith ran around the corner and Faith had to look away as she turned into Clark.

Clark looked at Xander whom was being hugged by Willow and what he called about… Cordelia was absolutely crushed by the crate. "Why did you guys stay here? You weren't… I… What happened?"

Chloe saw he was too distraught to talk so she filled in. "Cordy wanted to wait for you guys. We didn't even hear anything until it hit her. Is she…"

Clark silently nodded. "She's dead."

Xander collapsed into Willow as the others moved away. Except for Faith and Clark as the slayer looked into her boyfriend's eyes and saw guilt. "Oh god damn it we just talked about this."

"I actually did this. Jor El warned me about this he said there'd be a balance to playing god. But I didn't listen."

"You saved me didn't you?" Faith asked.

Clark nodded.

Faith just grabbed him by the shoulder. "Right now Xander needs our support."

Clark nodded and waited for the ambulance. "Are you OK?"

Faith shakes her head no. "She was my friend. She was a smartass but she never played me. Zero subtlety just flat out told me as it was no matter what. I'm going to miss her."

Clark hugged Faith as she let out tears for someone whom sounds like is Faith's best friend. Well he got his wish… but at a horrible price.

* * *

Clark woke up and saw it was morning again and naked Faith was straddling him again. "Is today Tuesday?"

Faith nods. "That's not exactly the reaction I wanted."

"I'll explain later right now I want to focus on saving you and Cordy OK." Clark pleaded.

Faith's eyes shot up. "Yeah no prob. How do you even know we're in danger?"

"I'll explain it later right now… I want to take a shower and collect my head." Clark answered.

Faith nodded as an idea came to her head. "Co-ed shower."

"Honestly" Clark replied. Last time he didn't know what would happen and the time after that he was so happy Faith was alive again he didn't care. "I just want to focus on what I have to do."

Faith looked at him and understood. "Fine you'll make it up to me later tonight."

Clark came out ready and saw the mugger and ran up and pushed him into the wall knocking him out. He then ran to Cordy and caught the crate no problem.

Cordy's eyes shot out looking at the crate. "Clark did you just save me from something?"

"Yeah" Clark replied with a smile as he put the crate down. "Now let's go."

Xander smiled as he was crossing the street. "Here here all is right in the wo…" The rest is cut off as Xander is hit by an eighteen wheeler as his body practically explodes and blood splatters the scooby gang. Clark just glared at the sky while drenched in blood. What the hell is going on?

* * *

**7 Tuesdays in**

"Let me get this straight we're in LA California and you expect us to sit on our asses all day?" Cordy asked.

Clark nodded and started to explain. "I watched you all die horribly this past week for some reason the day keeps resetting itself and I'm stuck here as the only one with memory of it."

"Sounds like you're on drugs Smallville." Lois responded.

Chloe looked at him and wondered with her healing powers. "How did I die?"

"A line of Barbwire was pulled out by a truck and cut you into three separate pieces… It was gross." Clark answered.

Xander looked at him. "How did I go out? Like a badass hero."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You got hit by a truck and splattered all over the place… Also I think you might have pissed yourself."

"Well of course I peed a little I got hit by a truck." Xander countered.

Faith looked in thought. "Clark have you…"

"Raiden isn't answering. And the portal to the fortress and the fortress itself are dead." Clark replied. "So can we please just stay here today?"

Buffy shrugged seeing how upset Clark is she has no problem slumming it. "OK I'm going to go take a shower."

Clark sat down and they all agreed to watch Star Wars despite Cordy's objections for about ten minutes until Clark heard Buffy say whoa. And they all heard a crash. Clark got to his feet since he was the only one here that saw Buffy naked and went into the room. He saw the slayer naked in the shower looking at her own ass because she fell and broke her neck in a complete 180. Clark just bit his lip trying to stay calm.

* * *

**15 Tuesdays in**

Faith looked up at her wrists when Clark said handcuffs this wasn't what she had in mind as she looks down the line and sees everyone else chained up with heavy duty chains for her Buffy and Claire. "Clark you can't keep us like this."

"Well I let you outside someone dies I keep you all in and someone either gets electrocuted, break their necks in the shower, or the mirror falls on their heads." Clark pointed out it's not like he said hey I'm going to kidnap my friends today. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. "So 15 Egg McMuffins 3 with sausage 12 with ham, 10 hash browns 7 Tater tots 5 coffees and two orange juices. Did I miss anything?"

The Scoobies are shocked wondering how Clark knew their order but easily nod their heads except one.

"Extra Ketchup" Claire replied seeing she can't burn out since Clark used his ice breath on her he's so getting his ass kicked for this.

"Extra Ketchup" Clark said leaving the room. Twenty minutes later he walks back to the motel food in hand on a big tray. He looks up to the room he left them in and sees it's on fire. Clark just threw the food away and walked up the steps taking a peak in as he opened the door and closed it just as quickly. "How the hell do Claire and Chloe die in a fire?"

* * *

**35 Tuesdays in **

Clark shot up awake and started checking his own chest no holes. Faith looked at him confused as he nearly knocked her off the bed.

"Is there a problem?" Faith asked.

"I'm never listening to Xander again damn magician with an Uzi." Clark replied as he put her down to the side and hopped out of bed and opened the door.

"Hey you're still naked." Faith pointed out as Clark left and wrapped a sheet around herself.

Clark knocked open Cordy and Xander's with glowing red eyes. "You... never again, not a word." Clark just as quickly slammed the door on them.

Xander just looked blankly at Cordelia. "Cordy"

"Yeah"

"Did Clark just go crazy and talk to us bare ass naked."

"I think so Xander." Cordy replied.

Faith rolled her eyes and wrapped up Clark in her sheet. "I don't like sharing the view." She kisses Clark who kisses her right back. The two are so distracted by the kiss they don't see Willow come out of her room she is so distracted by what she sees she misses the guardrail and is too shocked to scream on the way down.

* * *

**75 Tuesdays in**

Buffy was in shock this is a lot to take in even for her as Clark explained it to everyone again. "You can't be seriously you honestly expect us to believe we have repeated the day that many times."

"Yes" Clark answered hanging on to the little sanity he has left.

Faith had an idea. "What about…"

Clark immediately cut her off. "Yes, no, yes, yes, no, no, no, yes, no, yes both ways, no I don't know, no again." He turns and points to Xander. "In the name of heaven hell and the twenty eight galaxies dear god no… any questions?...good."

No one says a word as Buffy leads the group until Clark sees a flying pipe coming at her and that's how she died last time. Clark doesn't say a word and just grabs Buffy and puts himself between her and the pipe. The pipe breaks into two over Clark's head and he looks up to see on half go into Lois's heart and the other going into Claire's as both girls fall over dead.

Clark just lets out a scream that work as a human high pitched gibberish and could likely crush submarines.

* * *

**100 Tuesdays in**

Clark opened his eyes and let him guess Faith straddling him. Clark opens his eyes and sees the brunette.

Faith looked at him and could tell he was troubled. "Is something the matter?"

"I can't save you all. Whether it's buses, demons, bullets, or even old age I can't save you. But I'm guessing that was the lesson I needed to learn. Is that it…? Jor El!"

A bright flash takes Clark right to the fortress surrounded by purple light.

"You disappoint me Kal El."

"What the hell did I do now?" Clark asked. "That was sick and twisted even for you."

"The key you use to transport yourself here showed me your behavior when Martha Kent was injured. You allowed human emotion to rule you and the results were nearly disastrous."

"So you show me my friends dying again and again what was the point of that?" Clark asked.

"To show you that a day will come where you will not be able to save them Kal El your time on this earth will be measured in centuries whether tragedy or old age… you will outlive them all."

Clark frowned. "I know but what do I do with that?"

"Hang on to them in your memories. It is your time with Jonathon and Martha Kent in Smallville and the trials you face today that gives you your strength Kal El. Keep that strength they give you in your mind and heart to honor them when that day comes and just enjoy the time you have with them. So shall we begin?"

Clark's eyes shot up. "How long did that illusion last that was a hundred days?"

"About thirty of your earth seconds."

Clark rolled his eyes and did everything he could to not rip out the big crystal. "I hate my people."

* * *

Clark came home on the real Monday and saw Faith getting packed up.

Faith looked at him. "You think this trip is a bad idea don't you?"

Clark shakes his head no. "I think we can all use a few days off though I gotta run Buffy back twice a day to take care of Spike."

Clark smiled and lifted their bags up as he and Faith walked out to his truck LA bound. Clark will enjoy the time he has with his friends now because accidents can happen at any time like Martha.

* * *

Author's notes

I was considering taking Faith's name out of the tags to screw with you but I didn't want to risk people seeing that and stop reading.

Clark just did nothing in cannon even after Chloe herself was committed to 33.1 always bugged me that he just said yeah Ollie's got this and then the answer to finding the phantoms was... apparently farmwork.

Thanks for the reviews.

Up Next: Awakened.


	29. Awakened

Victor was roaming the streets of Sunnydale avoiding the commandos. They might not have a direct trace on him but he really doubts Lex Luthor will let his millions just walk away. He sees a group coming up for their nightly patrol and quickly puts a hood up over his head.

The initiative soldiers looked at their screen. Victor's chip has been damaged beyond repair but the tracking ones still work. They see him and chase him down the plan was to overload his system with a blaster assault. "Stop right there 3-02."

Victor rolled his eyes and started to run so much for cover. He ran north and was cut off by another team. Victor took a stance ready to fight until an arrow impacted right next to him unleashing a blue electrical field taking out the power for the block.

A man in green leather and a hood and sunglasses comes down catching one of the commandos from behind as a red and gold streak frees them of their weapons and knocks everyone out.

The streak stops revealing Bart. "You know you should be more careful you're not as fast as I am."

Oliver counts to ten he really needs to find someone that can beat Bart in a race. "Just help me get him out of here. He might have the information we need."

Bart rolled his eyes. "Man Lois goes to LA and you become a real pain you know that."

* * *

Clark woke up with a smile on his face in his little shanty of a hotel room instead of the nice place he dreamed of. Where he slept didn't matter to him as much as the woman that was sleeping next to him. He smiled seeing Faith starting to come to.

Faith looked at him eyes glazed over. "What time is it?"

"9:30" Clark answered. "So what are we doing here anyway"?

"Oh I set it up so we can see the filming of a movie." Faith replied.

Clark looked at her intrigued and worried. "Faith… what movie?"

"Oh… the latest Johnny Cage movie."

Clark rolled his eyes not believing she did this to him. "Faith!"

Faith put her hands up. "Hey my friend asked me for a favor so I did it alright. Remember Cordelia she actually got a bit part in it."

Clark lay back on the bed and groaned. "I'm not going to win this one am I?"

"Nope"

"Chloe's really mad at me for not telling me her I know Johnny Cage huh?"

"Yep"

Clark sighed another day in his life. "She doesn't know I beat him up does she?"

"No."

Clark rolled his eyes. This day can't get any worse.

* * *

AC sat in the room with Alicia he shouldn't be here he should have been outside last night cracking heads. He looks up and smiles seeing Bart coming n which means they must have found what they were looking for. "Did you find out where Luthor is keeping everyone?"

Bart shakes his head. "Nothing yet, though he did level that place he held you in."

"How about that robot he made?" AC asked.

"Captain money has him in a lab having his tracers removed if there are any." Bart answered as he looked down at Alicia. "So how is she doing?"

"Well we had a lengthy debate on morality but it was kind of one sided." AC quipped she's a cute girl but Impulse could date a lot of girls if he asked them. "Why her anyway bro?"

Bart smiled thinking back to the few times Alicia was actually herself at prom night. "You've never seen her smile."

* * *

Faith came into Buffy's room and saw her Willow, Cordelia and Claire in a circle. "I sense spell someone start talking because I'm not exactly a fan after what happened last time."

Claire looked up with a smile. "We're going to see how we died in past lives."

Faith looked at the three. "Um OK that's really… morbid hot head."

Buffy nodded in agreement she's not doing it. "Willow offered to do it mainly because I asked what guy she was scared of back home so she changed the subject."

"This won't blow up in our faces in anyway. It will just be like that bad dream where you wake up right before you die." Willow assured them. "Besides might warn us of upcoming challenges and I'm curious."

Buffy rolled her eyes exhausted. "Fine, though mine better be surrounded by fat grandchildren."

Willow lights up the candle and said an incantation as she and the others were doused in light. As they all watched as they died horribly mostly.

Cordelia was the first one that came too and checked her head. "My brain exploded and they kept me alive for a day on assisted living gross. When I get home I'm giving Xander permission to pull the plug… I mean ew."

Claire had a much different reaction as she was frantically checking her stomach. "OK still alive and I still have all my internal organs."

"What… what exactly did you see?" Faith asked concerned for her with how scared she was acting.

Claire rolled her eyes she was always afraid that was how she would die in the initiative but she got out then Faith and Giles looked out for her ever since then. "Some sick fucking freak lobotomized me to take away my powers and then he cut me open without anesthesia and took out my kidneys and left me to bleed to death. Weird thing is he kind of reminded me of Clark."

Willow didn't say anything because hers didn't exactly end the way she thought a dark haired version of her stabbed by Buffy.

Buffy looks at everyone wanting to change the topic of what she saw. Her jumping off a tower and not much older then she is now. "So are we going to breakfast?"

Cordelia nodded she'll never do a spell again. "And get away from this freak show oh god yes."

Faith looked to Buffy. "B why don't you gather the others and go me and Red have to talk. Besides those visions are faulty past has already been changed by me and Clark and Willow's spells are never 100% accurate."

Willow nodded in agreement there were cars floating when she died anyway and she didn't look much older or turn to dust. "Yeah I think I screwed up somewhere in there."

Buffy, Cordy, and Claire leave the room with a sigh of relief as Faith stares at Willow waiting for the redhead to crack she knows what Willow's like and she wants to avoid another use of the black arts to fix her problems. "So what's on your mind Red?"

Willow pointed at herself. "Oh who me nothing same old Willow thoughts."

Faith looked at her and laughed. "Bull I can tell something is troubling you and you don't know what to do. It is a guy isn't it."

Willow fidgeted nervously. "You're not exactly the person I'd talk to."

"Which means even if I run my mouth your secret is safe with me." Faith pointed out. Faith wants her to open up before she sees magic as the solution again.

Willow pointed at her of all the people to be talking about with this why Faith. "Put your arm up and swear you won't tell a soul."

Faith looked at her eyes but just shrugged and did as told. "Not a word."

Willow looked at her nervously and just got it out. "I-I Loved Oz and there were good times but I… I think I want to try something with Buffy's roommate Tara. I think I'm kinda gay."

Faith looked at her for a minute and wrapped her head around this and does everything she can not to laugh. "You're not gay Red."

"Well how do you know that?" Willow asked she could very well be.

Faith looked at her and smiled. "Because I saw you glowing and walking funny at graduation"

Willow blushed not believing that. They thought they hid it well. "Maybe Oz was a one time thing."

"Or maybe you decided to forgo stick for the time being to try it out with the other blondie in B's room." Faith countered seeing her nervous. "Its college aren't you supposed to do this crap anyway."

Willow simply shrugged kind of seeing her point. "You think I should."

Faith rolls her eyes she wonders why Willow is so defined by labels. "Red I think you should do what makes you happy and say screw everyone else. What do you want right now? Xander, Clark or Tara."

Willow looked at her not amused never again will she fluke with a guy that's already with someone. "Ha, ha but if I had to choose someone it would definitely be Tara I mean she's so witchy and wise and cute and ..."

Faith put a hand up rambling Willow is usually the sign of her liking someone. "I got it Red. And if you decide go back to stick no one will judge you for it or they'll answer to me. So do you want to go see a movie being made."

"More then anything." Willow replied following Faith out.

* * *

Bart finished reading up another book. All things considered in Sunnydale there are worse ways to spend the day. He got up and stretched his legs getting circulation back in them as he sees Alicia's eyes open. Bart waits a moment because she's done this nine times and Bart's hopes were quickly dashed by doctors telling him it was merely a muscle response.

"Alicia can you hear me."

Alicia looked at they guy and the voice was soothing but she needs to find a certain blond that tossed her off the roof. She also notices the handcuffs she's strapped to her hospital bed. Alicia realizes they plan to take her away again just like before and desperately tries to break free.

Bart realized what she was so rattled about and tried to stop her. "No we're not going to arrest you we're just going to help you."

Alicia broke her restraints and quickly head butted the youngster as Bart dropped to the floor. Alicia grabbed the nearest thing and hit him with it. In this case a steel bedpan. She looks to the floor as the adrenaline cuts off and she realizes just who it is she knocked out. "Oh Bart… I'm sorry I didn't know it was you. I just got scared." She bent down and kissed him on top of the forehead. "Goodbye"

* * *

Alicia left her room and quickly went for the elevators. Alicia went to the gift store and read the date on the newspaper. She missed that much… no Buffy made her miss that much. And she'll pay for it.

Alicia walks outside and just hears a whole bunch of things powering up as she sees five soldiers now that she's out of the view of the public. "So whose little welcome back present is this?"

One of the commandos holds their weapon steady. "You have to come with us Ms. Baker."

"I'm not going back into a cage like an animal." Alicia replied. "My parents already did that once and it won't happen again."

"You don't have a choice don't get too close… the lead on her arm won't let her use her abilities."

Alicia smiled and looked at her wrist and put her hands up. "Oh you read Dr. McBride's work. There's just one thing the doc took to his grave." The soldiers approached her as she disappeared in a green haze leaving behind a lead bracelet.

Alicia reappeared behind them and kicked two soldiers in the back causing them to collapse on the other three but was pushed off as Alicia grabbed on arm and hit him in the gut with the bedpan and again across the face knocking him out. She threw the bedpan at another soldier's head knocking him out. Alicia heard two of the power up sounds and quickly teleported out as two of the commando zapped each other as she reappeared behind the last one and kicked him in the back of the leg and stole his asp baton.

"That lead trick only works when it's released into my bloodstream but I doubt you'll remember." Alicia finished as she hits him in the head with it.

Alicia took one of the other soldiers asps she figures she'll need weapons in Sunnydale.

* * *

Buffy was walking up to the set and joined the giant crowd who knew this many people would show up for a movie shoot. Especially a Johnny Cage one. Who knew Faith could get them in to see it?

Clark looked at the set and saw Cage go through fight after fight with cheesy one liners thrown throughout.

Faith was standing near a dressing room waiting for Cordy to get changed. "You done yet Cor?"

"As I'll ever be." Cordy answered as she came out in a bikini.

Xander looked at her. He's open mouthed but he doesn't want the rest of the world to be. "Wow, Cordy it's um…"

"Daring" Buffy filled in.

Cordy looked at herself in her gold bikini with white dots this is degrading but it's also the first actual acting job she had and she needed Faith's help just to get a role as a beach bimbo that's likely going to pop out of her top. This isn't her. She deserves much better then this.

Clark looks at the director as he walks over and looks at Cordelia. "Not bad when does she go to make up."

"I've already been there." Cordy replied.

The director rolled his eyes nothing but amateurs. "Then go back you look like you're a refugee from an abused women's shelter with those eyes." The director turned to Clark. "Do you want to sleep with her of course not?"

Clark glared at the director does Cordy really want a life where you're constantly cut down by these jerks. "I think she looks nice."

"No she looks beautiful." Xander corrected Clark.

The director rolled his eyes. "Yeah two unknown hicks opinions really matter."

Xander was set to pop him until to his surprise Cordy slapped him and Clark had him about a foot off the ground with both hands on his sleeves. "I think you owe the lady an apology."

The director rolled his eyes. "Oh, let me guess. Wanna-be rocker or part-time male model. I could go either way on this one."

Clark just pushed him against the wall. "I'm going to be the guy that knocks some of your teeth out if you don't apologize."

The director looked over to his assistant. "Get security."

The assistant turned around and was met by a line of Buffy, Faith, and Claire.

Johnny Cage was walking off the set and saw the scene with a smile as he approached everyone only him. "Clark"

Lois and Chloe were taken back that Clark and Faith actually do know Johnny Cage. Chloe is having a serious talk with him about every person he's met since he came to Sunnydale.

"Hey John." Clark replied not taking his eyes off the producer.

Cage looked up and smiled he should have come earlier so he could see all of this. "So is there a reason you have my director three feet in the air."

"Mean to my friend, he owes her an apology." Clark answered.

"Which I'm still waiting for." Cordy said with a smile on her face.

Cage looked up and smiled he would have done this a month ago if it wasn't for his contract. "Ed I recommend apologizing you wouldn't like him when he's really angry. He tends to sneak up on you and beat the crap out of you."

"Yeah sorry about that I was kind of drunk." Clark said avoiding the fact Alicia doped him on Red K.

Cage shrugged. "Ultimate Combat was M Night level douchey I had it coming." Especially since Cage cast himself in Clark's role.

Ed meanwhile just panicked realizing if this guy can kick the crap out of Cage he can tear him apart in moments. "OK, OK look I'm sorry you're beautiful absolutely beautiful."

Cordy smiled it's nice to know she has such good friends. But she's intrigued since if they know Johnny Cage does Faith really know two assassins. "Clark put him down."

Clark didn't say a word and dropped him hard on purpose as he hit the floor.

Cordy looked to Ed and just held her hand out. Ed calmly shook it as Cordelia started. "I just wanted to shake the hand of the person that showed me what horrible career acting is. If being an actress means putting up with pathetic little trolls like you that are probably eunuchs if you think a girl like me needs make up then who needs it. Now I'm off to live a much better life if I wanted to be around a troll who never got any and took it out by ordering me around I'd stay in high school." Cordy wrapped her arms around Clark and Xander. "Boys"

Johnny Cage smiled happy for her that she figured it out long before he did. His contract is up after this movie to replace the one Clark 'accidentally' destroyed and then he's off for Special Forces.

Faith walked up behind him. "It was nice seeing you again for all of five seconds."

"Likewise" Cage replied seeing Faith off as she wrapped Clark's free arm around herself. Cage just smiled. "I knew it."

* * *

AC pulled out a dozen Motrin and gave them to Bart he's not trying to kill his friend he just a very fast metabolism. "So can you go back to the part where Luthor's goons were wiped out by a ninety pound girl with a bedpan because that's not ever going to stop being funny."

Bart rolled his eyes and took the medicine dear god does his head hurt. "Yeah well she's out there and nearly a year has gone by. Kind of makes you nervous about what she's going to do."

Oliver came out with a man in glasses and showed him the door catching their conversation. "I'm just glad Lois and the others are out of town according to her things got really bad between them."

AC looked at him. "Did Emil get all the bugs out?'

"Nothing left that will lead Lex here." Oliver answered as his phone rung.

Bart watched him "Aren't you going to get that?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, I already know what it's about something happened in LA and Lois is on her way home."

Oliver turned on his voicemail. "Hey Ollie its Lois look LA has been kind of a wash thanks to a jerkass producer so we're going to spend the night and then we're coming home tomorrow. Alright bye"

"So let's find her fast shall we?" Oliver replied.

* * *

Alicia was walking through the streets of Sunnydale. Clark and the others must have pulled it off. There's way too much order here if the Mayor's plan had actually worked well that's one chain of support she can't find.

She backs into an alley hearing the support siren of a police car and feels a hand touch her shoulder.

"Alicia"

Instinct took over and Alicia quickly felt fuzzy hands as she broke the demon's neck. She looked down and spotted an envelope and a box which she helped herself to and saw the contents were a portable DVD player. Alicia powered it up and saw a video from the Mayor.

"Hello Alicia. If you're watching this tape, it can only mean one thing. I'm dead. And our noble campaign to bring order to the town of Sunnydale has failed. Utterly and completely. But on the other hand, heck, maybe we won. And right now, I'm on some jumbo monder in the Richard Wilkins museum surrounded by a bunch of kids sitting Indian style and looking up at my face filled with fear and wonder." The mayor laughs. "Hi kids!" Alicia smiles. "But the realist in me tends to doubt it. Now, Alicia, as I record this message you're sleeping. And the doctors tell me you might never wake up. I don't believe that. Sooner or later you will wake up, and when you do, you'll find the world has gone and changed on you. I wish I could make the world a better place for you to wake up in. But, tough as it is to accept, we both have to understand that even my power to protect and watch over you has its limits. See, the hard pill to swallow is that once I'm gone, your days are just plain numbered. Now, I know, you're a smart and capable young woman in charge of her own life, but the problem, Alicia, is that there won't be a place in the world for you anymore. By now I bet you're feeling very much alone. But you're never alone. You'll always have me." Alicia picks up the box as the Mayor continues. "And you'll always have this. Go ahead. Open the box." Alicia looks in the box and sees a weird glove thing. "Don't worry. It's not gonna bite. That's my job." He laughs. "Go ahead. Open it. Surprise! You won't find these in any gumball machine! See, when you've been around as long as I have, you make friends. And some of them forge neat little gizmos. Just like the one you're holding right now. And here's the good news. Just because it's over for my Alicia, doesn't mean she can't go out with a bang.

* * *

Xander laid in bed with Cordelia wrapped in his arms. "I can't believe you gave up an acting gig for a movie."

"Oh please if I ever did become an actor I'd like to at least show more depth then a beach bimbo." Cordelia replied not really seeing what she gave up anymore. "Besides guy made fun of you. Problem now is what am I going to do with my life until my inevitable superstardom takes off and I'm discovered?"

Xander thought about it. "Well there's always college."

Cordelia rolled her eyes she loves Xander but now is so not the time for his jokes. "Xander I can't afford any of the places I got in."

"That was then." Xander pointed out. "The Magic Shop, financial aid it's not Duke or Columbia but we can get you into UC Sunnydale. Also a couple things in construction opened up and everyone insists I have a gift for it. I can help pay for your tuition and after what you did I really want to."

Cordy smiled and kissed him. "Can't buy loyalty like that for a million dollars." And she knows that from experience all her daddy's high power lawyers threw him down the river as soon as the checks stared bouncing. Cordelia smiled seeing come summer she'll be a college student again with Faith, Giles, and maybe even Clark running the magic shop while she divvies part time college part time saleswoman she appreciates Xander's help but she won't put it on his shoulders alone. Cordelia smiles as she drifts off to sleep. Tomorrow will be a brand new day for her.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews.

I hated that scene in Angel it made no sense then to give Cordelia something to angst about in Pylea.

Alicia awakens… my god the shock.

Up Next: Wet work


	30. Exposed Part 1

Giles was walking through his empty house not believing it. He actually misses Claire He misses her obsession with boy bands with songs that show they were hired for their ability to dance blasting from her room. He misses her trying to explain away a picture of Clark. He just misses the noise. Speaking of noise Giles hears something in the kitchen and goes to investigate and to his surprise he saw three men in the kitchen. He recognizes them easy enough it's the council Special Operations team.

Giles didn't say a word except for the three names. If they're here for Claire there's going to be a whole lot of blood. "Smith, Weatherby, Collins."

Collins just nodded despite Rupert's blind obsession with his slayer he used to be one of them. "Do you know why we're here?"

Giles looked at the group not giving an inch and thankful Claire isn't here as it would cause a lot more questions then answers. "Why don't you enlighten me?"

Collins smiled now this was interesting. "The Rogue slayer she's wide awake… I figured you'd like your boy to be notified considering the report said she's obsessed with him. By the way any idea why four slayers show up when last time the count was three."

Giles shrugged innocently. "The hellmouth works mysteriously enough as is. Add the meteor shower who's to say the stress didn't trigger a potential early."

Collins nodded as the three went for the door. Council has been looking into the meteor rocks. "We'll keep you updated maybe we can find her before she finds your boy."

* * *

Lois was asleep enjoying the return to her own bed. She's pulled out of her mood by hearing repeated noise of someone pacing the floor of the Kent attic. Lois wipes her eyes and pulls down the ceiling whoever is up there is about to get his ass kicked for disrupting her beauty sleep.

Lois looks up and sees a very unique site as thread rained all around the layout of Sunnydale on the ceiling. This is new she turns to the right and sees Clark putting up a new thread of string for whatever the heck it is he's doing.

"Smallville do I even want to know?" Lois asked.

Clark looked at it and is still trying to figure it out since Faith went to sleep last night. "Oh I'm trying to find Lex's human lab."

Lois looked up and she guesses she can see some kind of logic in it maybe if she was an alien. "So do you have any ideas?"

Clark shrugged. "No, but I know it's not anywhere near the college."

Lois nodded well that was something at least and it's more than Ollie and the boys had. "So any idea where it might actually be?"

Clark shook his head no he'd be there already. "I have a couple ideas but a lot of the town is encased in lead it's hard for me to see anything."

"To be fair maybe they might have buried people in lead to avoid them easily getting out."

Clark sighed because he thought Lois was joking until he realized that yeah this is Sunnydale people actually might do that to keep their loved ones from rising again and eating them.

They both heard a shout from downstairs. "Clark get down here we have a big problem."

Lois looked up and saw Clark actually had a couple leads. She wonders what Clark would do if he pays attention to life outside of the hellmouth. Then again maybe he's actually starting to. She's guessing Clark's motivations are the same as Oliver's find Lex's human labs and see Mr. Clean get thrown in a muddy prison with the rest of society. Maybe it's time for her to actually introduce the two if Clark is up for it. Lois takes out her phone and takes a picture of Clark's work.

"Lois get down here this concerns you too." Clark shouted.

* * *

Buffy walked into the mansion. Angel has apparently taken up the fight in LA and demons have come to an agreement that no one gets his place because it might invite him back to Sunnydale. Buffy wishes it was that easy to just leave as she enters the old place and thinks back to happier times before her boyfriends started with daggers to the back. She sees Spike struggling against the chains but a good deal calmer then he was when she first locked him up here. She also sees bruises on his wrists likely caused by him trying to free himself. Whoever gave Spike his soul back was at least charitable. They kept him nourished which meant Buffy only had to use pig's blood to keep him fed and full.

"Spike are you sane enough to talk in there?"

Spike looked to her the slayer he would want to rip her throat out not that long ago but now he doesn't want another scream among the chaos in his head. "Good enough to know who you are slayer. You should have put me to rest a stake in the heart destroy everything out and leave nothing but dust. Blood on my hands won't ever wash."

Buffy looked at him and tried to think of something to say. "You didn't do anything wrong a demon took a joyride in your body this is like blaming the car for a hit and run."

Spike smirked at the slayer's naiveté. "Oh that's rich newsflash blondie just because I have a soul in here now doesn't mean the old me has packed up you're still as tempting as ever."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Yeah a great deal guiltier but still the same old Spike. "You're a pig Spike."

Spike shrugged. "Among a great deal of other things slayer."

Buffy looked at him well it might not be all that bad maybe if he's like his old self maybe he'll want payback. "So what can you tell me about this guy that made you soulful?"

"That you're not nearly as scared of him as you should be." Spike answered. "He takes you tortures you breaks you down until you're nothing and then puts every bad thing you've done front and centered."

Buffy looked over him and there were a lot of bruises when she found him but they all healed. "It doesn't exactly look like he broke you into pieces."

"He didn't want to kill me he wanted information on you and the rest of your little scooby gang. I didn't tell him because I wanted to kill you first." Spike replied honestly.

Buffy looked at him. "And you don't anymore?"

"Oh no I still want that slayer blood it's like vampire crack the difference is I just don't want the sodding guilt that comes with it." Spike replied in his chains

Buffy rolls her eyes she can't believe this as he hands him a cup of Pig's blood. "Guilt or no guilt you're still a pig you know that. How can you and your soulless self be so similar but Angel and Angelus be so different."

Spike just held up the cup of blood in a toast. "Right here's to jolly old saint poof. Who turned a kid on a submarine in the 1940s?"

Buffy reached her limits and smacked the pig's blood as it went up and covered Spike's face as she broke the chains knowing hes lying. "Do whatever you want just know if you feed I'll kill you."

Spike smiled watching her go it was never particularly hard pushing the slayer's button but he wanted his freedom and now he's free. Now he can get his hands on the thing that stole his face without worrying about having the slayer killed.

Buffy walked outside as her phone rung. Some days the fun just never stops for any of them. "Giles... tell me you have something on Milton Fine… damn I'll be right there."

* * *

Alicia walked up to the Kent house she has screwed up her life a lot but nothing worse then what she did to Clark. The one person who never gave up on her and she attempted to roofie him and when that didn't work she killed him or at least she thought she did as she sees Clark come down and quickly wrap his arms around Faith. The happy couple as always. She also sees Chloe, Willow, Xander, a redhead and Cordy come in so the gang is all here. As she listens in seeing Buffy and Giles start everything.

Giles looked to Clark he can't really think of anything to say but this. "Alicia is awake she assaulted security guards with a bedpan and last night there was a theft of clothes from a thrift store but no discernable entry points."

Xander rolled his eyes. That is not what you want to here at the beginning of the day. "Well this qualifies as worst timing ever."

Cordelia rolled her eyes in a match not what she wanted to hear. "I should have went for that lead lined room keep out her and keep Clark from seeing me naked."

"I never…" Clark was cut off by the glare of Cordelia. "Except for that one time I did and that was red kryptonite."

Faith did all she could to control herself Alicia is awake definitely not how she wanted to start off the day considering the flop of their vacation. She smiles seeing Clark take her hand to give her support and strength. "So what are doing about it? We just can't hope she's dumb enough to teleport into a knife again."

Clark frowned he guesses the hunt for Lex's human prisoners is going to have to wait. "I have to find her before she really hurts someone or herself. But the bright side is I have all the time in the world now that I'm officially a college drop out."

Claire looked at everyone and nodded with the plan but she had a problem. "Just one small question… Who the hell is Alicia?"

* * *

Cordy and Faith were walking through UC Sunnydale that afternoon with everyone on hiatus now seemed to be the perfect time. Faith looked at Cordy a little weirded out by her major not that she announced it yet.

"You want to explain something to me Cor?" Faith asked because this is easily baffling her.

Cordy nodded while looking through classes for the summer. "Sure what's up?"

Faith had to point this out. It's too weird not too. "Last week you gave up being an actress now here you are about to be Cordy Chase college student and you're going to major in film making."

Cordelia shrugged. "Well I'm going to be a world renowned actress might as get the best director possible. And I can make cowboys in space you tell me how that can fail among any guy."

Faith honestly can't it is every geek's dream. Though maybe. "Put it on that channel that didn't give Married with Children a proper finale."

Cordy looked at Faith she's surprisingly calm when one of the most psychotic people she has ever seen is walking around free. "So are we just ignoring the elephant in the room called Alicia?"

Faith rolled her eyes she got the third degree from Clark too. "Cordy I'm five by five besides last time we fought I would have choked her to death with a lead pipe if B didn't interfere. Bitch would have to be crazy to come near me."

The two approach a welcome board seeing a blond girl that turns around and reveals her to be Alicia. "You're not me." Alicia smiled looking at her the perfect life. "Faith!"

"Ali" Faith replied in calm but not taking her eyes off her.

Alicia looked at her. "So how has your year been?"

"Went through a rough patch recently but other then that five by five you?"

Alicia looked at her. "I caught up on my sleep along with hearing this one voice over and over again not a bad way to spend a coma."

Cordy sneaked over to the side and was going to hit her with the tazer she hides in her purse. Grabby directors and a hellmouth made it seem like a natural purchase.

Alicia rolled her eyes and kept them focused on Faith. "Try it Valley Girl Barbie and I'll see if I really can teleport people limb by limb." She turns back to Faith. "So I don't take it you want to hear a peaceful resolution."

Faith shakes her head and looked at her coldly. "Last time you blew into our lives you nearly killed Clark and gutted me blondie it's not exactly something you forgive and forget."

Alicia nodded. "So I guess we have to agree to disagree."

"Looks like." Faith replied as each slayer took their own fighting stance. "Well come on Ali give us a kiss."

Alicia throws a fist connecting with Faith's jaw and Faith counters back with an even stronger backhand and kick to the gut knocking Alicia down to the floor.

Faith walked towards her. "I'm not showing you mercy this time."

Alicia disappears in a green haze and Faith stands ready to fight. Alicia appears behind her and kicks her in the back of the head and what follows is a barrage of Alicia hazing in front of and behind Faith continually punching her.

Cordy is watching the fight Faith is the stronger of the two but it won't matter if she can't touch her. Cordy watches Alicia's hazing and gets it. "Faith hit behind you."

Faith throws a backwards kick and knocks Alicia to the floor as she materializes. The brunette slayer grabs her by her shirt and lifts her up throwing the blonde into a bench as it shatters into pieces. Faith walked over as Alicia stumbled back to her feet. Has Faith been taking steroids for the past year?

Alicia got up and held her back for a moment feels like she just got hit by a truck. She rolls her eyes seeing Faith walking towards her here we go again. Faith hit her with a double punch of a left followed by a right and repeated switching left and right leaving Alicia wobbly as Faith finished it with one quick spin kick knocking her down.

Faith walked over to Alicia and held her up by her shirt and smiled seeing the cops coming. Faith looks and sees Alicia has put something on her hand that looks like a glove as Alicia grabs her bare wrist.

Faith feels very groggy and a lot more sore then when this fight started to her surprise she looks up and sees herself. As her body winds up and delivers one decisive punch to the face knocking her out.

Alicia looks at Faith unconcious in her body and smiled. "Evil bitch"

Cordy smiled seeing the police coming. "Let's get out of here. She's their problem now."

Alicia smiled. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Good idea… are you feeling OK?" Cordy asked.

Alicia nodded. "I'm fine."

Cordy didn't say a word and just followed Faith as she took the glove thingy off Alicia. She must be taking it to Giles.

* * *

Riley and Chloe were walking through the park it was a nice quiet day for a picnic.

Chloe smiled seeing the spread. It's nice when the guy you like actually notices you for a change. "So a bit different then what I'm used to but I'm not complaining."

Riley smiled seeing her eat an apple slice. "So I thought you said you were going away for spring break."

Chloe smirked remembering that bit. "We tried to but we just got back."

"That wasn't a long break what happened?" Riley asked genuinely curious.

Chloe smiled she'll always have this memory and the fact next time she and Clark are in California she can meet Johnny Cage. "We went to LA to support a friend that finally got a film role. The director pretty much treated her like crap in front of Clark and…"

Riley put up a hand to stop her being one of Clark's first beatings. "I can draw a picture from here."

Chloe smiled remembering Riley's past. "Oh yeah I forgot… you were one of the first people to ever cross Clark. So how did it feel getting thrown through a door anyway its not like it's something you can ask everyday."

Riley looks at Forrest and sees he's scanning the park and turns back to Chloe. "Well it taught me not to pick on anyone. So at the very least getting thrown through a door at a young age taught me respect." Riley smiled seeing Chloe laugh. "Seriously though to this day I wish I hadn't my back still hurts."

Chloe smiled and gently kissed him as he wrapped an arm around her as they both fell back on the blanket.

Forrest looked at the scanner and was genuinely confused not knowing what to do. There was one meteor freak that was identified and sadly the results are automatically forwarded to Lex and Professor Walsh. He wonders if there is a card for sorry I exposed your girl as a meteor freak.

* * *

Author's Notes

It's very short I know but it seemed like a good spot to end it with everything going to hell.

Thanks for the reviews

Up Next: Meet Milton Fine


	31. Exposed Part 2

Faith struggled to open her eyes as she saw handcuffs on her and she tried to break free but no good. What happened to all her extra strength? She sees her reflection and quickly gets her answer. Dear god she is Alicia. She looks down and sees cuffs on her hands as she's being pulled to the police car. Faith goes willingly until she's there as she kicks the door bouncing her back and knocks down the people pushing her forward. She gets to her feet and runs in the other direction. Narrowly avoiding a gunshot at her head.

"Subject has fled. blond young female unarmed but very dangerous." The officer replied giving chase but she is long gone.

* * *

Oliver looked at the photo Lois gave them from her phone. "This is very dedicated work where did you get it?"

Lois took her cell phone back. "A friend he's looking for Lex's human lab. It's kind of become an obsession to him."

Oliver looked at it. "Well it's an obsession that's paying off so what's his name?"

Lois shrugged. "Doesn't really matter the point is this should be enough to give Bart a starting point right?"

Oliver smiled Lois' loyalty to her friends is downright unbreakable. It's probably one of the reasons he fell for her. When she spotted him as Green Arrow he actually started falling for her. It's gotten to the point where if Oliver lets her go it will probably be the one mistake he regrets for the rest of his life.

"I'll get Impulse right on it."

* * *

Riley walked into his dorm room with a simple smile. It's nice Chloe's back in town he missed having the petite blond nearby. Riley comes into his room and sees Forrest with a nervous look something he didn't tend to do that often. "Forrest something wrong?"

Forrest looked at his best friend not sure how to say this. "I scanned the area as I was ordered to."

"You found one?" Riley asked.

Forrest nodded yeah he found one alright he kind of wishes he didn't. "I did… Riley the one I found was Chloe."

Riley shook his head no. "Chloe isn't one of the meteor infected. Believe me she wrote all about them in high school sounds like I was lucky to have left Smallville."

Forrest sighed and showed him the machine so Riley can see for himself beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was dating one of the meteor infected. "I'm sorry man. I know you're crazy about her and I would have deleted it if I could…"

"But all the results are forwarded to Professor Walsh immediately." Riley finished before getting his own idea. "How much of a head start do they have on me?"

Forrest looked at him. He's not going to do what he thinks he's going to do is he? "Riley that's insubordination at best."

"I don't care." Riley replied. "How much of a head start?"

"An hour" Forrest answered watching Riley pull out a tazer and a steel baton.

Riley didn't say a word to him and just ran off. Forrest hesitated not sure what to do. Riley's his best friend but he's about to take on the whole initiative just for the sake of one mutant and it's not exactly like Chloe's a bad one. She's as normal as she seems. And she doesn't light half of Sunnydale on fire when she loses her temper like 3-01 could.

Forrest just groans under breath. "Damn it!" He grabs his own baton and tazer. He opens the door and sees Graham similarly dressed.

"What?" Graham asked.

The two don't say another word and chase after Riley.

* * *

Alicia walked into the Kent house with a smile. She looks into the kitchen and sees Martha cooking up a meal. "So who's the lunch for?"

"That would be the attic dweller can you see about doing something to make Clark come down from the attic at least?" Martha asked.

Alicia nodded and put on her best impersonation of Faith. "Yeah I'll be a busy little beaver."

Martha showed amazing calm so Alicia must have got her right as she heads upstairs. Alicia went up to the attic and saw Clark hard at work. "Trying to track down Alicia?"

"I thought you and Buffy were doing that tonight?" Clark asked as he turned around. "It's not night is it?"

Alicia shook her head. "Clark I think you need to take a break from it all."

"We did that already?" Clark said looking at her curiously. "Faith, are you feeling ok?"

Alicia nodded not good she already tipped him off a little as she held her head. "Yeah I'm fine I already fought sleeping beauty. Guess the psycho hit me harder then I thought."

Clark looked at her. "Did you stop her?"

Alicia nodded. "Knocked her out flat. Poetic justice"

Clark looked at her. "How?"

"Um she tried to kill us. She killed other people now she's in jail… I guess that's just regular justice."

Clark smiled at her he loved listening to Faith talk even mess up poetic justice. "I just hope she gets the help she needs. So is Giles calling you into work?"

Alicia smiled and took him by the hand. "No I'm yous all day today. Come on Clark you can't hide up in the attic your whole life like you did in Smallville."

Clark smiled at her seeing she had an idea. "And what do you suggest we do to take a break."

Alicia smiled and wrapped his arms around him taking his lips for herself in a deep kiss. "I can think of an idea."

* * *

Willow came into Buffy's dorm room and went to get a book Buffy had left here about altering locator spells. If she can make one to locate the meteor mutants Lex's little science lab will be cracked wide open. She grabs the book and to her surprise the bathroom door opens revealing Tara.

Willow looked at the blond witch startled. "Tara… what are you doing here?"

"I…I live here." Tara defended herself.

Willow nodded and remembered. "Well y…yes you do I just meant Spring break and people and packing and dirty laundry and I'm kind of ranting aren't I?"

Tara smiled and nodded. She loves seeing Willow rant. "A little but I like seeing you rant."

"So what aren't you with you family… or the partying?" Willow asked.

Tara looked at her nervously honestly if she went home her family would probably say why wait nine months and get an early start at locking her away. "My family is on vacation and no one invited me anywhere."

Willow nodded and found the book she was looking for. "Well why don't you come with me we're going to cast a spell. Could be a fun afternoon."

Tara smiled touched by the offer. "So what does this spell do?"

Willow looked at her and saw her smile. "You should do that more often. We're going to cast a spell see if we can find people in bulk that aren't exactly… well."

"Human" Tara finished.

Willow sadly nodded. "I don't think they're any different it's just they got mutated by the meteor shower and now they're being experimented on and I probably should have started from the beginning huh."

"Might have helped." Tara replied.

Willow ran down the situation with Tara and she'd like to help but she likes Willow and while she's shown she has no problem with the meteor infected she's willing to bet demons are still a whole other story.

"I hope you succeed but I don't see much of a reason for two witches besides I can act as backup if you get captured." Tara replied.

Willow shrugged she guesses going up against someone as powerful as Lex Luthor would scare most people she knows she definitely wouldn't have done it if she never met Buffy. "OK, but you're stronger then you think you know."

Tara smiled and it left Willow confused this should be so easy just tell her how you feel. But this is just… "Tara… about when we kissed?"

Tara looked at her and blushed. "Oh um… never happened."

Willow shakes her head. "No, emphatically not it happened... definitely happened. It's just boy town and everything I don't know what I'm saying I just know I like you… really like you and I'm confused about how to act… and I might be going away for a while if we roll snake eyes here. And... for the love of hecate stop me."

Tara just grabbed and gently kissed her on the forehead to calm her down. "We'll take it slow OK."

"I'd like that." Willow replied. "I just like having something that is mine no sharing with the rest of my friends."

Tara smiled watching her go for the door. "I am you know?"

"What?" Willow asked she enjoys doing spells and its nice to have the air cleared for now but what is she?

"Yours" Tara replied in a smile.

* * *

Giles was on that infernal machine he believes Chloe calls the computer in the magic shop. He's starting to think Buffy might just be on edge with Milton Fine as he can't find a thing on him. Giles is taken back completely seeing a green haze materialize.

"I'm in the magic shop right?" Faith asked.

Giles backed away and looked for something to use as a weapon. "Stay out of this place Alicia you're not welcome here."

Faith held her now blond hair. Oh she's going to kill Alicia for this. "Geeves its Faith. Alicia switched our bodies I don't know how."

Cordy Claire and Xander came out of the back room. Cordy looked to the blond and instantly panicked. "Oh crap?"

Faith put her hands up. "Cordy it's me. Can't you guys tell there's gotta be someway."

Giles looked at her. "Well if you are Faith you won't mind if we tie you up."

Faith backed up. "I enjoy the occasional round of bondage fun with Clark but now is so not the time."

Xander, Claire, and Cordy roll their eyes and simply state. "That's her."

Cordy looked at her. "I should have seen it earlier."

"Don't be so naïve. Alicia knows what Faith was like when she was spying on us she could just be using us." Giles countered.

Faith held her head down. "Come on Geeves there has to be someway to convince you. I mean you were at our Christmas party last year you were upset because you didn't have a cookie."

"Why didn't I get a cookie?" Giles asked.

Faith smiled. "Because me Clark and Mr. Kent did all the work and then I found out from Clark that the awkwardness between you and Joyce was because you two screwed and according to Clark she called you a stevedore. Do you want me to keep going?"

"Actually I'm begging you to stop." Giles pleaded as a slight crack is heard from the broken remains of his glasses.

"What's a stevedore anyway Clark never told me?" Faith asked.

Claire put her hand up and it went up in flames. "Blond Faith please stop. I don't need these visuals in my head because once they're there they're stuck there no amount of bleach will get them out. And if that happens I'll set the town ablaze."

Faith nodded she'd be freaked out too she figures since Giles has essentially stepped up as Claire's father. "Yeah no problem hothead so we gotta get me back in my own body before Alicia tries to kill Clark again or even worse screw him and much more disturbing... take Clark's body."

Everyone looked over as the front door opened and Clark entered carrying Faith's body over his shoulder. Clark looked around and one thing is certain he didn't expect to see the cold stare of all of his friends. "What…" He points at the body draped over him. "This is Alicia isn't it?"

Xander looked at him. "Well actually yes but we're kind of disturbed about you carrying around her body all willy nilly."

Cordy looked at him. "How did you know?"

"Please like I wouldn't know when my girlfriend wasn't my girlfriend." Clark replied as he looked at Alicia's body. "So please tell me your Faith." He lays Alicia out on the table not sure what to do with her.

Faith just smiled. "No, you figure out a way to prove it to yourself."

Clark got an idea how to do that as he moved in a blur and held out Faith in his arms as he tipped her slightly and bended down and kissed her. Faith wasted no time and deepened the kiss as Claire smiled Cordy and Xander looked away while another cracking sound was heard from Giles.

Clark lifted her face back up and cupped the side of her face. "Found you."

"How did you know you lost me?" Faith asked.

Clark smiled. "You think I wouldn't know when you're not you."

Faith looked at him. "So what gave it away?"

"I asked if you were OK you said I'm fine. You never say fine it's always five by five. I wasn't certain since you...she said she got hit in the head so I let her kiss me. Not enough tongue" Clark answered as Faith laughed that's how Clark would figure it out he kissed both of them.

Claire smirked at the two it's nice seeing them together even with the circumstances. Xander did what he could not laugh but he wonders if he'd able to tell that with Cordelia.

Faith turned to Giles. "Not that I have a thing against blonds but how exactly do I get my body back."

Giles regained his focus and turned to her. "There's a spell here that should do it top shelf."

Clark moved to the top shelf in a blur. "Well that was easy." Clark comes down with the book. "I think we have to make this weird gem thing."

Cordy looked at it. "Well that shouldn't be too hard we have everything and we can use the backroom in case customers show up."

Xander looked over the notes. "And I should help Cordy with the lifting and the not resupplying... and not researching."

Giles just looked at her in a state of awe. "Yes, of course we can just tell the paying customers that unconscious girl on the table is part of the décor."

Claire was curious to see the spell so she followed the four heading to the training room maybe she and Faith can spar while they make this mystical thing.

"I can't believe you kissed Faith like that my eyes still burn." Cordy teased.

Clark shrugged and whispered. "Yeah… well every time I go into the training room I can smell what you and Xander get up to near the horse pommels."

Cordy practically glowed a bright shade of red as she followed the others in.

Giles watches them go into the backroom and pulls out a pair of extra glasses not believing they actually succeeded in getting him to break them. He goes back to the computer not sure what Buffy expects to find this is the blind leading the blind. He tries a new idea and adds deceased to the search bar and finds something. He really needs to call Buffy.

* * *

Chloe leaned on her bed catching up with a paper she had to do for college. She really needs to find a newspaper to work for give her something to do during the day. She hears a loud knock on the door and sighs as she gets to her feet. "Yeah, Yeah I'm coming." She opens the door. "You… Riley what are you doing here?"

Riley smiled greeting her at the door. "I was just wondering if you could use some company."

Chloe looked at him curiously. "No I think I'm pretty good."

"Oh can you change your mind." Riley looked at the petite blond trying to figure out something to do besides shout I know what you are.

Chloe looked at him and rolled her eyes damn farmboy charm. "Alright you can come in if you agree to help me with homework and keep me from getting distracted then you can stay alright."

Riley nodded in agreement "Let me guess Professor Walsh's essay?"

Chloe nodded. "Hers is the only class I ever have trouble in I swear that woman is evil she made Clark snap and you have no idea how rare that is."

Riley nodded and looked up and panicked. "Well how about we take a break from it for an hour. Clark will be the first person to back me up on stopping you from running yourself into the ground."

Chloe looked at him. "Look I appreciate what you're trying to do but I figure since I'm already back I can do this paper now and have the rest of the week off." Chloe quietly mutters. "And not worry about the deranged blond."

Riley put on his best act. "Please? I think Clark will agree with me that you shouldn't run yourself to the ground yous should take a day and enjoy it."

Chloe rolled her eyes thinking Riley might really call Clark. "OK fine we'll go get lunch."

Riley nodded. "Great, just give me a minute to wash up."

Chloe was left standing there confused. OK who invited who out again.

Riley ran into the bathroom and quickly wrenched the operative in a chokehold stopping him from screaming while Forrest and Graham subdue the other two outside distracting them he has to get Chloe out of Sunnydale. He calmly opened the door and closed. "Alright let's go I know this great burger stand… they also serve coffee."

Chloe smiled as they walked out. "That's more like it."

* * *

Clark smiled watching Claire and Faith. He's happy to see Claire let her guard down and just live a life free. His greatest fear was being experimented on she lived it and is still standing even if she likely won't make it to thirty. But he'll help her live her life the way she wants as long as she doesn't become a super villain called Ms. Magma or something like that.

Claire smiled seeing Faith fall to the mat. It's so much easier when they're at equal strength. "That's the third time I knocked you on your ass. Are you OK?"

Faith kipped up and saw the redhead's smirk. "That was a lucky shot hothead. Stupid blond body I'm not used to it."

Cordy smiled at them. "Well then you'll be happy to know that it's done so who's swapping bodies with Faith first."

"Don't tell me I gotta swap bodies again." Faith whined.

"Only way to make sure the stone actually works." Cordy pointed out.

Faith shrugged and heard a snicker coming from Clark. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just funny seeing someone else whimper in fear of a little green rock for a change." Clark replied teasing her as Faith grabbed the stone and rushed him.

Clark rolled his eyes seeing his own body and realizes he's a girl… again. "How come whenever there's a body swap I get switched with a girl? First Willow and now you?"

Cordy looked at him and rolled her eyes maybe it's not too late to just be an actress. "Therapy going to need years and years of therapy."

Clark rolls his eyes and grabs Faith retaking his original body. "Alright let's get your body back even for me this day is weird."

Xander looked at him. "You've been on a hellmouth for two years now. How have you not updated your weirdness meter?"

Clark shrugged. "I'm stubborn. Lets just get this over with."

Faith nodded as she headed out. "Alright let's get my body back. Faith looked at her unconscious body, how hard did Clark hit her?"

Clark filled a cup of water and waited as Faith touched Alicia returning to her her original body. Clark poured the water over her head and Faith shot up he's going to pay for that.

Faith walked over to Alicia who quietly backed away. "Why did you do this?"

"I just wanted it to stop. I screwed up my life so badly " Alicia replied. "I just wanted to live a life normalish even if it wasn't mine."

To their surprise Alicia disappears in a red and gold blur with Clark giving chase until their out of Sunnydale and into the forest. Clark watches as Alicia disappears in a haze and Clark keeps after the red and gold guy who just smiles turns around and waves at him while moon running.

Clark is taken back seeing Bart's face as the youngster waves at him before running in such a circle at such speeds around him that the wind picks up Clark and throws him into the sky. Clark came down landing on his feet creating a crater on the ground. He's fast but that was insane. There's someone in Sunnydale who's faster then he is?

* * *

Buffy came in and saw Giles alone. "Where is everybody?"

Giles looked up and closed his book. "Oh um Clark is looking for Alicia's accomplice. Claire and Faith are looking for Alicia while Xander and Cordelia are laying low."

Buffy nodded taking a seat. "So what did you find on Milton Fine?'

Giles pulled out some papers. "He's not what he says he is"

"Ok then … what is he?"

Giles pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a photo of him taken 7 years ago."

Buffy looked at it and it was a nice picture but… wait seven years. "If he was who he said he would have been watching Clark closely and be in Smallville… So he's not kryptonainan with an identical twin no plastic surgery would ever work. So what is he?"

"I don't have the slightest clue. My best plan is to just wait for now and tell Clark when all of this is over." Giles answered.

Buffy nodded right now Fine was docile so he could wait. They still had a rogue slayer and a mad science lab to deal with.

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the reviews

I don't think I'm doing those little up next bits anymore plots tends to change while making it later.


	32. Exposed Part 3

Chloe was in a SUV with Riley gunning it down the street she also noticed long enough to know a black SUV was following them. Chloe looked to Riley and for the first time she saw the eyes of a complete stranger. She didn't know this man and she can honestly say she didn't like it. "Riley… what's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked in a show of innocence.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Well for starters the restaurant was six blocks ago and the other SUV has been following us for ten. Come on Riley I'm an investigative reporter… don't tell me you thought I wouldn't figure it out?"

Riley looked at her. "You tell me? They hunt down meteor infected. Why are these people after you?"

Chloe looked at him and saw how calm he was almost like he knew what they would do next. "You tell me how you're so good at avoiding them."

Both look at each other in awkward silence. And Riley sees it Chloe is putting it together in her head from the SUVs. Damn he knew she was smart but not this smart. The two looked at each other angrily and pointed.

"When were you going to tell me you were infected?"

"When were you going to tell me you were one of Lex's goons?"

Riley rolled his eyes yeah see this… this is not how he wanted to start this conversation. "I'm a soldier they told me to come here I came here. What's your story?"

Chloe looked at him with evil eyes maybe she can get Clark to throw him through another door or at least punch him in the face again. "Lying jerk"

"I wasn't lying." Riley said to a withering glare. "I just omitted some things and for the record you're not exactly innocent in this Chloe."

Chloe looked at him. "Yeah how foolish of me not to tell. So tell me Iowa boy if that's even where you're from what is the estimated time you tell someone you're a mutant... third date. It was my secret and I'm guessing the only reason you know is because someone scanned me with something probably focusing on meteor rock concentration right."

Riley just nodded in silence. "For the record born and raised."

Chloe glared at him. "I told the people I could trust… and right now that seems like the best choice I have ever made."

Riley slammed on the brakes and the other SUV hit his bumper completely destroying its engine as the two drove off shaken. "Yet out of all your friends here I am fighting to keep you free."

Chloe had a simple smile to her if Riley only knew.

* * *

Clark was in the magic box. Faith looked at him empty handed. "How did Alicia shake you."

"She had help... a guy faster then I am?" Clark answered. "A lot faster actually."

Buffy rolled her eyes. What are they fighting now? "Anyone else miss the old fashioned times of vampires yay?"

"I prefer the mayor." Xander quipped. "He just wanted to be a big old snake."

Cordy rolled her eyes because their lives just don't have enough as is. "I prefer to get away from the craziness so does that mean there's something stronger then Clark too?"

Clark shrugged. "It's a great big galaxy out there so who knows?"

"Exactly how big?" Giles asked.

"28 galaxies according to the fortress and no you can not learn anything from it the last person who tried had a psychotic break just learning the kryptonian language." Clark finished.

Giles sat down he made his view on kryptonian knowledge clear a long time ago he'll help but he has no further interest he views it as the knowledge of the gods something mankind just isn't ready for. "I have no interest in it."

Claire looked at him. "Then explain that far off look in your eye."

Buffy smiled seeing Giles walk away. "To be fair Claire he's not exactly drooling yet so it might be fifty, fifty."

Giles turned to Faith. "So glad I stayed stateside to endure this."

Faith turned to Clark. "So who's the new fastest man in the universe?"

Clark frowned he's still having a hard time wrapping his head around it. "It's Bart."

Faith thought the name over for a moment then it hits her. "Wait you mean that little leprechaun that was always in Alicia's room."

Clark just nodded. "He's a lot faster then me and to top off my fun little day I think Alicia is on the loose again."

Faith rolled her eyes. "We really got to do something about her mainly because she keeps coming after me."

Clark looked at her. "I don't think Alicia is going to cause any more trouble at least not any time soon. It looked like she was just desperate looking for a way out of her life now she has to live with what she has done."

Faith looked at him damn optimism. She doesn't thin she'll eve be half the person he is. "You still want her to get help don't you?"

Clark nodded. "She wasn't all that bad she saved Lois and Chloe from vampire me."

"We're going to agree to disagree on that one." Faith replied.

* * *

Alicia stood on top of the roof of her loft. Her thirty pieces of silver. As usual Clark doesn't give up on her even after she nearly kills him. Alicia looks at the green gem glove thingy the mayor gave her and just throws it off the roof. She made her life a mess and now she has to deal with it. Maybe she can just teleport into a cargo ship or plane that is China bound. Alicia hears a blur come up behind and sees the shadow too small to be Clark. "How did you find me?"

"I can move pretty fast when I need to." Bart pointed out.

Alicia looked out at the town. "You should leave me alone Bart."

Bart shakes his head no. "I can't do that."

Alicia turned to Bart. "I'm not worth saving."

"I don't believe that." Bart answered.

Alicia simply chuckled and looked at him. Who would have thought that if you wanted a stalker of your very own all you had to do was go to prom. "That's because you're an idiot."

Bart looked at her. "Then why are you wallowing here… I can see it in your eyes their full of genuine regret. If you're such a cold hearted monster then why are you up here instead of hurting people?"

"I killed people." Alicia shouted. "I killed people just so the one person who accepts me would continue to. I was wrong… and I knew it but I didn't care, bet you didn't know that huh?"

Bart frowned but looked her in the eyes. "Now are we talking about Robin Wood or the volcano guy?"

Alicia took a step back. "You knew?"

"I knew." Bart replied. "I stayed with you because you're at the same screwed up spot I was."

Alicia stood there listening and thinking sarcastically they're exactly the same. "What happened?"

Bart took his hood down and collected himself he's not exactly proud of his past. "I wasn't exactly a rogue scholar I spent most of my life as a roaming pickpocket clawing out a miserable existence for myself. One day I stole from the wrong people and I'm just as fast as everyone else when I'm asleep."

Alicia had a bad feeling about what was next. She had a fight with her boyfriend and went to her parents for help and instead woke up in a lead lined room. Nobody won from that. "How bad did they hurt you?"

"If I didn't have the speedy metabolism I do today I'd be dead right now." Bart answered honestly. "And then to add to the cruelty I had to live through hospital food for a week which was cruel punishment if you know how many calories I burn through."

Alicia looked at him doing her best not to smile. She guesses if Bart doesn't have Clark's invulnerability he must burn through buffets on a daily basis.

Bart gets ready to tell her the night that changed everything. "Well I recovered, got a gun, and was set to pay them back for everything they did to me. Only problem was when I went there the goons were already getting their asses kicked by a guy in green. He gave me a new lease on life and the kick in the ass I desperately needed."

Alicia teleported away and Bart groaned she can teleport but he can find her and it takes Bart mere moments to find her again. "You can get help too you know."

Alicia looked at him. "No, I can't whoever helped you they stopped you before you crossed the line. Me I'm exactly what everyone in Smallville called me."

Bart looked at her and simply stated with a smile. "No you're not. You were in a bad place and now here you are lost and confused. You're not a monster beautiful." Bart looked into her eyes almost pleading Ali we are trying to help you please let us. It's never too late to make up for your past. There's this creepy guy in LA that's all about it."

Alicia turned around in a roundhouse kick but Bart wasn't taking any chances this time and quickly dodged it in a blur. Alicia went to punch him but Bart quickly dodged again. "See! This is all I am." Alicia went to kick again but Bart ran behind her. "Fight back."

Alicia went for a kick and Bart just quickly kicked her other leg out from under her knocking her to the floor back first. Alicia looked up at Bart. "Do it"

Bart didn't say a word and just turned to leave as Alicia sprung to her feet with tears in her eyes as she ran up and just started punching him in the chest frantically. "Do it, do it, do it. Please Bart kill me please… just kill me I can't keep going like this."

Bart looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes. But he wasn't a killer he didn't take any shots at the thugs that nearly killed him after they were down and he's certainly not going to do anything to Alicia. Bart simply hugged her and whispered softly into her ear as she broke down and fell to the floor. "It's OK, it's all right."

* * *

Lois came back into Clark's room she loves Ollie but he is so getting her foot shoved up his ass for this. Apparently Lois' photograph just wasn't enough proof. Lois rolled her eyes and looked around for any trace of Clark. Seeing nothing Lois took out her phone to get a picture of the left side she missed. Lois ignored a breeze of wind that came through the door and got to work taking the picture.

"What are you doing?"

Lois nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around and saw Clark staring at her. Oh this sucks. "Smallville… what are you doing here?"

Clark looked at her. "Oh I'm just figuring out all the ways I'm going to kill you for spying on me."

"Not spying." Lois replied weakly. "Observing… aren't you supposed to be with Chloe anyway?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "I ran into someone who was actually faster then me and then took another patrol looking for the lab. So why are you here?"

Lois looked away. "Well I just wanted to take a picture that shows Clark Kent has passion about something."

"You don't actually expect me to believe that do you?" Clark asked.

Lois shook her head of course not. Clark is so smart college was literally boring him to insanity. "No, but it's the best I got Smallville."

Clark studied her. He hasn't been back home that long but he knows enough to know that Lois is a horrible liar. "What are you keeping from me?"

Lois looked at him and fidgeted nervously. "I'm just… what I'm doing is important."

Clark cut her off at the door. "You're lying to me and you're spying on me."

Lois put a hand up to him. "OK Smallville… ninety nine percent of my lying is hiding the fact that you are an alien from another planet. So forgive me if I had to keep a new secret to protect someone else for a change."

Clark stared at her. "Lois this has nothing to do with my secret. This has to do with you spying on me."

Lois rolled her eyes. "I'm not spying I didn't even know this thing existed until a couple hours ago."

"Then who are you taking it to?" Clark asked.

Lois glared at him. Well she was going to recruit him but thought better of it knowing he'd never leave Sunnydale with demons constantly drawn to it. "Raise your hand and swear this doesn't leave the room."

"Lois"

"Swear Smallville"

Clark sighed and raised his hand. "I swear. This doesn't leave the room."

Lois looked at him. "Well ever since I came to Sunnydale I've been investigating something about what Lex is really doing with other people."

"The 33.1 initiative" Clark finished.

Lois shook her head. "No something about biogenetic soldier codenamed… yeah that."

Clark kept his arms at his side. "What happened to protecting Chloe?"

"Oh I'm still protecting her not that she needs it." Lois assured him. Chloe is a Lane girl she can take care of herself.

Clark looked at her. "And the people you're working with."

"Aren't my secrets to tell." Lois replied looking at Clark. "By the way for someone who wants his privacy you're very hypocritical."

Clark shrugged he didn't exactly have anything to defend himself with on this ground knowing they couldn't make Lois do something she didn't want to do. "So why are you taking my information to them?"

"Because… I think it's the right thing to do... even if I'm hurting a friend." Lois responded knowing she's probably lost a friend from this. "Everyday Lex is out there collecting more and more bodies. And unlike Smallville… Sunnydale is completely empathetic and just used to people disappearing in the night never to be heard from again. Lex's victims deserve justice they deserve to be heard just as Lex's hostages deserve to walk free. I believe in that and if this little jigsaw puzzle you made can help then I'm going to use it to the best of my ability. I respect what you do to stop demons Clark but not all murderers are monsters."

Clark didn't say a word and just added a new piece of string to the map indicating another lead spot he couldn't see. When he was done he just headed out the door leaving it in Lois' hands.

Lois looked at him Clark wouldn't listen to her if she gave the pitch so she has nothing to feel guilty about… nothing… oh damn it. "Clark if you want to know these guys I can arrange a meeting. But they'll have to at least know you're different."

Clark stopped and turned around he thought it over for a moment and just nodded. "Fine when do we leave?"

Lois walked up in front of him. "Oh we can go right now."

Clark didn't say a word and just followed behind her. On top of Lex now he has to deal with this.

* * *

Chloe rested on the bed and saw Forrest and Graham enter the room in their shoddy cheap motel. Forrest looked around he has to give the tiny blond props he doubts anyone would even expect to think of looking for Chloe in here. She points Riley to the bathroom leaving her alone with Forrest and Graham.

Chloe looked at the two. "So are you helping Riley with this little insurrection?"

Forrest just nodded. For the life of him he can't figure out why he's doing this. Riley is his best friend but he never thought he would turn anarchist at that. "Please tell me you can do something useful like Optic beams or telekinesis."

Chloe grabbed the ashtray off the table and smashed it and breaking it. She ran the broken glass over her hand and bit her lips as blood started flowing from her hand and quickly closed.

Graham looked at her hand. "That's neat."

Forrest chose the much more common shrug. "We could use you as a human shield."

Chloe just laughed at the two. "So thank you for everything."

The two just nodded and let her regain her composure seeing how scared she is. They agreed to sign up to help people but putting people through this just because one day out of three hundred and sixty four they had really bad luck. What the hell are they fighting for?

* * *

Lex was walking with Maggie down in the human lab. Lex looks at her she knows better then to summon him here. "This better be an important call Ms. Walsh."

Maggie looked up from her spot at the computer she's wondering what the heck got into him. "It is Mr. Luthor we have a new subject she's actually a student here."

"What's her name?" Lex asked.

Maggie looked at the profile and brought it up. "Chloe Sullivan"

Lex looked at the picture and thought back to happier times. Right before Clark left Smallville him and Chloe worked together to put Lionel in jail for the rest of his life for murdering his parents. He always had respect for the irritating blond and now she is actually one of the people she used to write about. Lex guesses this is why her interest in them for journalism has died down since she got here.

"What can she do?" Lex asked.

Maggie looked at it. "According to a sample of her DNA we got at the lab her blood has immense regenerative capabilities. She could be useful for future projects."

Lex looked at the picture. "Could lead to further consequences from Clark Kent and believe me he's not a man you want for an enemy."

"A homegrown farmboy that dropped out of college with a B average. I'm quaking in my boots Mr. Luthor. Also she's already comprimised agent Finn when we first went to retrieve her." Walsh replied wanting this girl brought in and Riley back where he belongs.

Lex simply sighed in exhaustion. "Ms. Walsh do it quietly or there will be hell to pay. And I don't mean from just Clark."

Walsh nodded in agreement as she went to work typing and brought up a screen for implants. She simply types an action command and rests back against the chair all she has to do now is wait.

* * *

Clark walked with Lois into an old clock tower and saw it reworked into something that probably resembles a spy lair. Computers each running different screens but mostly missing person reports and things about Lex. Clark looked inside and saw Oliver shooting at bull's eye and piling up arrows it's up to four.

"Lois we're having a serious talk about what you've been up to this year."

Lois just punched him on the arm. "Ah save it Smallville… this has been since before I even came to Sunnydale."

Oliver looked to Clark he still can't believe that this is the mysterious Smallville he was expecting someone a lot shorter with glasses that probably bumbles over every little thing in front of him. "What's with the visitor?"

"He caught me spying on him." Lois replied explaining why Clark's here.

Clark took one of the arrows off the target and looks at it he knows these. They've been showing up all year while he was patrolling. "The billionaire playboy has been the guy shooting demons with arrows all year."

Oliver smirked. "Guilty"

Clark looked at him. "No, stupid don't you realize how dangerous demons are that most of their hearts and brains aren't even in the right place."

Oliver shrugged. "Yes now if only my mother wasn't a watcher. Oh wait she was and left me a whole bunch of things and warned me to stay out of Sunnydale and Cleveland when I was little."

Clark was surprised at that he wonders what's so bad about Cleveland though. "So what are you doing in Sunnydale… vengeful son routine."

"No, I'm trying to stop 33.1." Oliver replied flatly.

Clark looked over as a door opened and saw Victor come out with another person and the surprises keep coming. "AC, what are you doing here?"

AC smirked who would have thought Clark would enlist. "Hey bro you get into any trouble lately?"

"I nearly killed Lex." Clark offered.

AC looked at him stunned well that's one way of getting into trouble. "Huh… and here I was recommending boyscout for a code name… So how's Buffy?"

Clark looked at Victor. "Ask your new friend."

Victor frowned. "Is she still mad at me?"

Clark shrugged and looked at him. "Can you honestly blame her?"

Victor shook his head. "No, but that's between me and her if she takes me back."

Clark looked at Victor he didn't want to say it but most of Buffy's time has been playing nurse to Spike. "Well… that's between the two of you."

Lois looked at Clark and she's guessing Victor and Buffy are already over and he's just clinging on to false hope. She turns around and sees Bart enter the door with Alicia… Oh this is going to get ugly fast.

Alicia's eyes lit up as she just instinctively squeezed down on the speedster's arms. Bart groaned but stayed strong for her. Alicia looked at Clark. "You're not going to hit me again, are you?"

Clark looked at her but shook his head. "No, so what's she doing here?"

Oliver looked at Alicia. "We're going to help her? She'll never get that in Sunnydale not with Lex and not with the watchers."

Clark wishes like hell he could argue that but he couldn't. So he turned to Oliver and asked the only thing he could think of. "How?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews all 300+

Lex had no problem going after Chloe in season six so I don't see a reason as to why he wouldn't here.


	33. Exposed Part 4

Faith looked over and saw Willow come into the magic shop as a smile crept across the slayer's face. "Hey Red what took you so long?"

Willow blushed but looked away. "I might have been in Buffy's room longer then expected."

Faith smiled good for Willow. Good to get back on the… is it still a horse if the next one is a girl? "Hey do what makes you happy Red and we're five by five no matter who you date."

Willow nodded as the two walked down to the main table as they joined the others.

Giles looked at her carefully this whole thing has been one long day. "Are you sure this will work?"

Willow shakes her head. "Certainty is such a strong word."

Xander looked at her and chuckled. "You have no idea if this will work do you?"

"Not a clue" Willow admitted. "This spell is meant to locate demons not mutants."

Cordy sighed. "Great we have a rogue slayer out there mad scientists carving up people when did our lives get so complicated."

Buffy shrugged she couldn't give an answer despite how much she wanted to. "Beats me I'll take stake a vamp watch him go poof."

They all gathered around and watched as Willow's spell did nothing. It didn't even tag Claire and she was three feet away.

"Well that was my bright idea… what do you got?"

* * *

Clark looked between Oliver and Alicia. "So you said you were going to get her help… how exactly were you planning to do that?"

Oliver shrugged at least he's not lit on fire which was Clark's MO from what they found out from demons. "We have a physician and psychiatrist on staff we're going to get Alicia the help she needs… Look at her boyscout."

Clark took a moment and saw it in her eyes the exhaustion of everything as the bright smile that charmed him back in Smallville had all but disappeared. She looks tired beaten and worn out.

Oliver continued seeing his point getting across. "Dr. Leslie Tompkins is one of the best I've seen she'll help Alicia cope with all of and get the help she desperately. The last thing she needs right now is a cage."

Clark nodded in agreement it's all he can do right now. Alicia's descent into madness all started because her parents tried to lock her in a cage. And even if they made a cage capable of holding her there's no guarantee that Lex would swoop in during the night and pick away the last of Alicia's sanity. "I hope you're right."

Lois smiled seeing Clark has mellowed out a lot she didn't know what to expect from Clark seeing Alicia here. "So are we good Smallville?"

Clark shakes his head no. "What are you kidding me you spied on me? Yes I see you had good reason and I see that you believe in what you were doing here but why didn't you just ask?"

Lois shrugged and gave her blunt honest answer. "You don't look for help Smallville even with the scoobies most of the time you go around the city on your own. How was I supposed to ask you?"

"Clark I'm investigating 33.1 and I think this might help." Clark offered bluntly. "Lois I knew you were an investigative reporter and truth be told I probably would have accepted an offer of help." Clark collected himself not believing how easily this could have been avoided. "I guess I do keep things too close to the chest."

"You let Faith in on everything. That's something" Lois offered though she suspects mainly because she's a slayer and more then capable of taking care of herself. "Just got to remember despite everything you're just one man. You can't do everything on your own."

Clark nodded. "And you have to remember I like my privacy away from others. I like you Lois but spy on me again and I'll tell the general about your friends."

Lois laughed until she saw Clark had an evil grin as he walked away. "You're kidding right." Clark said nothing and kept walking. "Clark… Smallville… Smallville!"

* * *

Chloe went through her purse pulling out a phone and opening it and destroying the device used to track her. She dialed the number to Clark and got a busy signal… She takes a moment and dials Lois but also gets a busy signal. She decides to take a third option and dials Faith and waits for her to pick up hearing the dial tone.

"Sup"

Chloe took a breath of relief. "Faith we have a problem."

"With what?" Faith asked hearing the distress in Chloe's voice.

"Lex knows… He knows that I'm a meteor freak." Chloe answered.

Faith balled up a fist. Now her day is complete. "Alright tell us where you are and we'll send Clark… Chlo… Chloe… Chloe where the hell are you?"

Chloe is laid out on the bed as Riley turns off the phone and puts away his tazer. He drapes her over his shoulder and walks over the unconscious bodies of Graham and Forrest. Five minutes after he's gone Chloe's phone starts ringing again as a red and blue blur enters the room and sees two of Riley's friends knocked out. Clark bends down and picks up the phone. "Faith stop calling… she's gone."

* * *

Clark moved in a blur and saw everyone at the magic shop just look at him with hope that the look on his face quickly kills.

Buffy simply frowned first Spike is just as much of a prick with a soul and then this. "So anyone have any bright ideas about how cosmically screwed we are."

Xander shakes his head. "Can't we just have Clark hold Lex by the legs over a very tall building?"

"I'm not that psycho from Gotham that holds cops upside down." Clark replied almost offended. "Besides Lex would never crack in his lobotomized mind he's the good guy."

Giles took off his glasses. "Did Clark just make fun of someone?"

"No… Lex really is brain damaged." Clark responded.

Buffy shrugged. "Would explain how he justifies kidnapping torturing and killing people."

Cordy frowned. "Well what we just wait until Chloe's body shows up."

Xander looked at his hands. "If only we knew of someone in that organization. Someone that would probably grovel at her feet for forgiveness for using her."

Buffy glared at him. "I already tried that. Victor has all but disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Actually I know where he is but he's not working for Lex anymore." Clark responded looking at the confused faces of the others.

Willow looked at him uncertain of what to say. "How do you know that?"

"Long story it will probably involve me killing Lois at the end." Clark answered as everyone brushes it off since Clark doesn't go a week without threatening Lois.

Cordy had an idea and turned to Xander. "Hey Lex's goons are commandos can't you tap into that soldier guy you were on Halloween and flush one of them out."

Xander frowned and weakly admitted. "I can't put together an assault rifle and my CQC has been reduced to sissy slapping. But I can drywall you into next week."

Giles thought on it. "Well you still have tactics right… what would you do?"

Xander shrugged. "G-Man I wouldn't even know where to start what we need is an inside contact maybe a mole or a Trojan horse."

"What the hell is a horse supposed to do?" Faith asked.

Clark looked at her she had to have help with her GED. "It's like wrapping a bomb in a birthday present."

"Oh school thing." Faith replied as Claire just nodded better Faith asked the question then her.

"A mole" Buffy said out of nowhere.

Cordy looked at her. "Buffy now is not the time to worry about that thing…" She looks at the confused looks of the others. "What? Two years later I can't be the only one to notice it still."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No you empty headed bim…" She counted to ten stopping herself. "A Mole one of those fake guys like the one that tipped off Clark."

Giles took off his glasses. "Very doubtful they'd recruit this late into the project."

Faith had her own idea. "I think B might be onto something here. The mole doesn't have to be a guard. It can be just some meteor freak we tag and see where they take them."

Clark looked at her. "Faith..."

"Stupid" Faith offered.

Clark shook his head no and kissed her hand. "Actually I was going to go with brilliant."

Claire shakes her head. "No offense to the old lady but it won't work."

Faith glared at her. "You got a problem hot head?"

Claire simply laughed at her. "Take it easy Faith all I meant to say is Lex strips you bare ass naked to look for bugs and experiment on you when you first get there. And any time they recapture you... The joys of being me."

Willow shot up. "Oh I got a great idea. I read about this spell that well it's kind of like a homing beacon that will guide X to Y or vice versa."

Buffy looked at her. "No offense Will but considering your last spell went kablooie are you sure it would even work?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah it's just hitting someone with light that will go dead in twenty four hours. No big presto changes or weddings lesson affirmatively learned."

Cordy spotted a problem. "No offense but what happens if Lex has the person taken to the lab we know about."

"We don't give him a choice." Clark responded. "I destroy the lab under the university and they won't have a choice they'll have to take them straight to the human lab."

Xander chuckled and saw a great flaw in the plan. "Great but who would volunteer to be Lex's guinea pig?"

"I'll do it." Clark responded.

Claire shakes her head. "No Clark I'm doing it."

Clark shakes his head no. "Claire Lex has already taken enough from your life I won't let him take anymore."

Claire holds up her hand as a flame emerges from it and hits Clark in the face as he inhales it. "Clark I'm not an idiot alright whatever you are you're more powerful then all of us combined. I'm not comfortable leaving Lex alone with you for two seconds let alone how long it would take us to find you. So please let me help. Lionel and Lex kept me in a tube for years I can do another few hours on my head easily."

Faith looked at Claire and innocently ran a finger through one of her red locks. "Maybe we're just trying to keep you safe hothead."

"I don't need to be safe." Claire insisted. "I was trained by one of the best."

Faith smiled at the compliment. "I'm not going to win this argument with you am I?"

Claire shakes her head no. "I think this is something I have to do. To prove to myself that I am truly free of this place."

Clark turned to Giles. "You're the one looking out for her do something."

Giles took his glasses and looked at Clark with a look that screams are you kidding me. For being an alien Clark can be really dense sometimes. "She is a slayer that has made her choice just as Buffy and Faith both do when they choose to go patrolling every night."

Clark shrugged and got up defeated. "OK well I have my job."

Faith looked at him. "So who tells Lois about Chloe?"

"Someone that's not me" Clark responded.

Faith walked up and joined him. "What? You're going to go in a lab where there's kryptonite dressed like that. I swear you are hopeless sometimes."

Clark shrugged. "I just want Lex behind bars where he can't hurt anyone else."

Buffy got to the phone and called Lois she's not sure what Lois did to piss off Clark today but he needs a clear head to focus on what's ahead.

* * *

Maggie sighed walking into the frat house. Ms. Sullivan has already been taken to the meteor freak research facility to try to get a clear view on how her powers actually work as it can do a lot of good in the world cure diseases and make immortal soldiers. Science can't be contained by rules it's why she started the 3 project in the first place to keep her country safe despite Major Brigg's interference she is certain the project will go off without a hitch. She enters the room where the elevator is hidden and is taken back seeing the bodies of scientists and soldiers alike scattered about.

Maggie wastes no time and runs into the elevator wanting to know what happened down there. The elevator door opened and Maggie saw the scorched earth and the dead bodies of the violent demons they incarcerated the peaceful ones must have been set free. Well they'll get them back. After all it's not like a demon can make a court date.

* * *

Claire looked to Giles as she could tell the concern on his face as she laced up her shoes. "You're worried about me aren't you?"

Giles sat down next to her. "That would be an understatement my dear."

"Rupert I never knew you cared." Claire quipped.

Giles looked at her. "I hope you're not planning to do anything rash like burn the people who did this to you?"

Claire sighed it's not like she didn't know this was coming. Giles has for all extensive purposes been the closest thing to a father she has ever had despite the crummy apartment. "Oh I'm very tempted to Giles don't get me wrong but I'm not going to. I spent nearly my whole life in a cage I'm not going to roast Lex's worthless ass and risk spending the rest of it in there. But hey I made an impact on someone right you'll miss me if you never find me.

Giles just hugged the girl holding her close. "If my slayer disappears a bloody farmboy will be the least of Lex's worries."

Claire just smiled and hugged Giles back. Giles looked out the window and had a face of concern seeing Weatherby they must know what he said and what he's been keeping from them.

* * *

Lex looked at his partner in this project and he warned her didn't he. Kidnapping Chloe Sullivan was dangerous game. "We have state of the art defenses you want to tell me how a hundred million dollar facility is razed in the span of five minutes."

"We're still looking into it according to reports there were two people in black and ski masks and both of them were fighters." Maggie responded.

Lex glared at her not his day. "How about 3-01 this kind of inside job screams of something she would do,"

Maggie shakes her head. "3-01 is essentially a living weapon there is no she would have attacked and left survivors."

"Oh, I feel like you barely know me at all."

Both turn and spot Claire as she throws a fireball just over their heads hitting the window as she douse the room in fire. "You kept me in a cage for years now its payback time."

Lex looked at her. "You're a very sick girl Ms. Sheldon. We have a state of the art facility all set to make you normal again."

"I am normal." Claire replied as a circle of fire engulfed her from head to toes in a corkscrew motion. She turns around and hits the first commando in the leg as another one takes her down in a tazer blast.

Lex looked at her in relative calm as the first soldier is extinguished. "Welcome home, take her to the meteor infected facility until the weapons lab can be rebuilt."

Maggie nodded but she didn't understand. "Why now?"

Lex looked at her. "Because there was no way out of town for her the only thing was one last chance by killing the two of us."

* * *

Clark returned with Faith in his arms she looked perfectly fine his mask looked like Swiss cheese to the amusement of the others.

Buffy pointed at Clark's mask. "Those guys really didn't mess around did they?"

Clark looked at her. "Yeah… it was horrible."

Faith did all she could not to laugh at him. "Oh please he did all that to himself."

They all looked at him and Clark squirmed awkwardly. "What? Some people just shouldn't wear masks and I'm one of them."

Lois bulged in nearly knocking the door down in her usual tact. "Smallville I get that you're pissed at me for the moment but did you have to let Chloe get kidnapped."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Oh please don't think you think if I had anything to do with it you'd be the one behind bars and not Chloe and Claire."

"OK point made" Lois conceded. "You know I came to Sunnydale to protect her call it an epic fail on my part."

Clark rolled his eyes he hates being such a boyscout… maybe AC was on to something there. "Come on Lois for all we knew she was on a peaceful date with her boyfriend there wasn't anything anyone could do."

"Thank you" Oliver said walking into the store. "I've been trying to get that through to legs about an hour before we left."

Clark nodded. "What I want to know is how they got to her in the first place."

Buffy was surprised as the next voice spoke. "Well their operatives are all over the college Kent wouldn't exactly be a surprise if one grabbed her."

Buffy turned around and saw Victor enter the store. Victor smiled seeing Buffy again even if she did look at him with cold eyes. "Buffy you look good."

"You look timely." Buffy replied.

Buffy's eyes grew even wider. Seeing the next person enter. "AC what are you doing back in Sunnydale?"

AC chuckled and thought about what to say. "Technically… I never left Oliver recruited me before I left."

Buffy nodded this is just great her exes are working together. She looks at AC and Victor for a moment while collecting herself. She slaps AC. "That's for making me think you left." She slapped Victor. "That's for not telling me you were Lex's little…"

"Uh butt monkey" Xander filled in.

Buffy shrugged that will work as she slapped Victor again. "That's for not letting me know you were still alive." She sees AC has started laughing at him so she slaps him across the face. "And that's for thinking you were only getting slapped once."

Victor rubbed his face that second one hit his mechanical side and it still hurt what does Mama Summers feed her?

Bart came with a smile. "Am I going to get slapped because I'll just wait outside?"

Clark looked to Oliver and whispered. "So you guys left your new recruit alone?"

"Not exactly... but would you rather her here with Faith. Then we'd find out what really happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object." Oliver quipped silently.

"The earth beneath suffers the consequences." Clark replied walking over to the scoobies.

Giles looked at the others. "So what are you all doing here?"

Oliver looked to Lois. "She said as soon as Chloe got kidnapped you guys would probably figure out where she is within the hour so we should stay with you."

Faith looked to them. "And why do you think you guys can help?"

Clark looked at her. "Because they've been the mysterious demon hunters that have showed up... the arrows everything all them."

Faith just shrugged not seeing what has Clark so upset that just means they have more allies then they thought. "Clark that makes them sound like good guys so why do you have your panties in a bunch."

Clark glared at the woman he loved as everyone just had a laugh at his expense for god sakes even Giles is covering a grin. "Lois spied on me."

Lois rolled her eyes not the point right now. "Hey where's that smartass redhead."

"She's acting as bait we're waiting a half hour and then have Willow cast her whammy. In the mean time I recommend we all make nice with each other." Cordy replied before pointing at Lois and Clark. "As for you two. Clark Lois is your friend and always has your back she didn't betray you if anything she was just trying to help you out and I'm willing to bet she didn't even tell Oliver where she got whatever it is from."

Lois nodded in the truth.

Clark just shrugged. "Right now I could care less right now I'm more concerned about my two friends being in the custody of that monster."

The two teams talked for the remainder but Buffy mostly stayed close to Xander. Giles looked at the time and breathed a sigh of relief for the people held captive. "About bloody time Willow."

Willow nodded and got to work with the spell.

Oliver rolled his eyes watching pour in the ingredients and chant Latin. "Yeah like this is really going to work."

Lois smirked she's heard these people literally save the world on multiple occasions. "Just keep watching."

Oliver watched as a little ball of blue light came out as they all looked at it.

Xander stared at it seeing another dud. "Well Will you conjured tinker bell."

Faith watched as the little blue ball flew in circles around her as she swatted it away as it went for the door but quickly came and hit Faith in the stomach as t floated back for the door. "Red what the hell is this thing."

"It's guiding us to Claire and it's rather impatient at that." Willow replied.

Faith shrugged as long as she can get the hothead and Chlo back she's five by five. "Well at least it doesn't shout hey and listen every three seconds."

"Why would it do that?" Clark asked.

Faith rolled her eyes and pulled him along as the magic shop emptied. "When we save the others I'm buying you a Nintendo."

The two groups followed the little flash of light hoping it will lead them to what they are looking for.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the Reviews

I figured if Tara can do that spell then Willow should be able to make a variation of it.


	34. Exposed Part 5

Faith led the group following the tinker bell like light through Sunnydale. Bart is wondering why that stupid light thing couldn't have tagged him would have saved them a whole bunch of trouble. The Scoobies and Oliver's group walk towards their goal when the fairy like creature disappears signaling that they have arrived. Bart smiles seeing it so now he can probably move his own speed again. Clark looks and he has to say it's well hidden.

Faith looks up and wonders just what it is about Luthor and building things under teenagers does he like to see teenage girls sweat?

Buffy looked up and groaned turning back to Cordelia and Xander who each share an almost identical look. Why here? Lex has to know about their past he just has to. Buffy takes a sigh well at least it won't happen again… hopefully.

Cordelia looked at it not the proudest part of her past. "Damn it why would anyone build something here?"

Giles looked at it. "Well I am assume the cost is cheap. No ones lived in it for over two years, bad memories Mass suicides of previous owners."

"Already dug underground Tunnels courtesy Reptile Boy." Xander filled in looking at the frat house. "As long as you don't mind all the female bones someone can be right at home here."

Clark looked at the old sign. "All of the sudden I'm feeling a lot more worried for Chloe and Claire."

Buffy realized what they were saying and almost slapped herself. "No, no different kind of evil. College kind of evil, not our college but a different college… evil."

Willow laughed. "It was a long time ago. And Buffy already killed that evil."

"Willow is right." Giles agreed. "Lex probably brought the land on fire sale from former fraternity members."

"What's so bad about this place?" AC asked.

"Xander cross dressed and me and Buffy were roofied and nearly turned into Reptile food." Cordy answered in her usual blunt fashion.

Faith smiled she'll hang on to this one it's good to know even B can find the fun once in a while. "Look at you B how come I never heard this story."

Buffy shrugged. "Because I had one drink and passed out. I could be a lightweight or the girl that got taken by a spoiled rich kid you figure it out."

"So how do we go in?" AC asked.

Victor looked around for the control box and sees it outside the house he rips the door off the hinges as he sticks a wire from it in his arm and one of his eyes glows red as every camera here is knocked offline. Clark smashed right through the door turning it to splinters.

"Apparently the Viking way." Buffy quipped as she followed Clark in with Faith and the others right behind him.

Oliver shrugged and rolled his eyes in frustration. "You know a plan never killed anyone."

* * *

Clark walked into the fraternity house and calmly X-rayed the area. "Eleven people are upstairs."

"Just one actually"

Clark turned around and saw him still unable to believe it how many times can this guy die? The smug smile with the brown hair its bad enough they got caught but having to see him again. "Ian… this doesn't look like Harvard."

"Well what can I say sometimes a guy just has to settle?" Ian replied.

Clark looked at him if there was ever a display Lex was long gone it would be working with him. He tried to kill Chloe and he tried to kill Lana. "Where's Chloe?"

Ian had a simple smirk. "She's upstairs entertaining all the others."

Clark shoved him and to his surprise it just pushes Ian back. Ian went for a right hook only to have Clark block it and connect with a left knocking him out. Clark looked down and spotted a blue kryptonite belt buckle… "Now why don't I like that?" Ian disappears in a blue light and Clark watches as a group of him emerge from upstairs matching the number of the league and scooby gang combined.

Faith tuts at the army of one teenager. "We still have the numbers advantage."

The twelve watch as each Ian messes with their belt buckle as blue light emerges and twelve becomes thirty six.

"And… now we don't." Cordy replied.

Faith turned to Buffy they can take this many but just to be certain. "If you have a plan I'm all ears B."

Buffy looked at Faith it's pretty safe to say Clark torpedoed any plan of that. "Nope" She turns around and hits one of the Ian's knocking him out cold as the fight begins.

Lois turned to Bart. "Impulse keep them away from the none fighters."

Bart watches trying to figure out who Lois mean by that. Stretch can definitely take care of himself even without using his powers he's holding three of them all on his own. Even knocking two out as two more join after him this Ian guy really seems to hate him. His girlfriend is an even better fighter then he is as she effortlessly kicks one on the head grabs the knife wielding hand and makes Ian stab one of his many clones before knocking him out making them both disappear. Victor and AC's girlfriend he's going to have to get the details from them is not as strong as Faith but a much more tactical fighter. He sees the three 'weak links' as Xander, Cordy and Willow and he'd use that term loosely. He pretty much runs circles around them protecting them from any of the Ians getting close.

Buffy dodges a knife swing and simply kicks her last Ian. "These guys aren't exactly that tough."

"That's because we're hot chicks with super powers." Faith replied.

Victor gets his last two along with AC as all the Ian clones disappear. They both look and see Buffy isn't even looking but she's with Faith staring at Clark. Faith goes to help him with his last one but Buffy stops. "I think this is one of those do it yourself thingies…"

Clark stared down the last Ian who just looked at him with a knife in hand. Clark didn't say a word and just took his jacket off wrapping it in his arms.

"If it wasn't for you Kent I'd be…"

"College blah, blah co ed blah, blah... Where's Chloe?" Clark said not taking his eyes off him.

Ian rushed him with the knife and Clark quickly caught Ian's arm in his jacket as he slammed it into the wall forcing him to drop the knife and hit him with a headbutt knocking him down.

Ian got to his feet and went to attack Clark but he quickly moved out of the way to the confusion of Buffy and Faith they could barely keep track of him. Without his powers he shouldn't be able to move that fast.

"How the hell did he do that?" Buffy asked knowing Ian's blue glow came from blue kryptonite.

Faith shrugged. "I don't know but when this is over me and him are going to have a long overdue talk about what he and Jor El get up to."

Clark moved aside one of Ian's fists and grabbed his arm pulling him down to the floor with him as Clark has both of his arms wrapped around one of Ian's arm which is at an awkward position and his legs wrapped around Ian's waist keeping him pinned in place as the replicator screams in pain.

Faith smiled since she taught him this one. "Now this is one I know it's a Kimura lock."

Clark looked down at Ian. "Tell me where Chloe is or I'll rip your arm right out of its socket."

Ian just pointed down. "The lab is a straight drop from the basement."

Clark lets go and punches out the last Ian taking his belt buckle off of him.

Faith looked at it. "What the heck is that thing anyway?"

Clark looked at it and shrugged he's never seen anything like it before. "I don't know but I'm guessing its how Ian made so many fully clothed clones so fast considering how hard it was to make one back home. Must have been one of the experiments here."

Buffy looked at it. "your very own insta grow army."

"Are there any cameras still functioning?" Oliver asked.

Clark shook his head no he checked before he broke in he's guessing Lex didn't want people asking about multiple Ians. "There's nothing here it must all be underground golly green man."

Oliver nodded. "We'll meet you down there."

Buffy nodded and started to lead them down she guessed Ollie's group has good intentions but they're extremists. And now to top it off two of her exes have joined her for this fun mission. This is not how she wanted to send a Tuesday.

* * *

Chloe looked up and saw the red light of her room they're keeping her quiet and docile while they analyze the about half a gallon of blood that they took from her. She looks over to the blank and vacant expression of her jailer not exactly happy. "Riley why did you do this to me?"

Riley just stared at blankly. "It was my job to retrieve the hostile."

"No… that's what they tried to make you do." Chloe replied. "Riley you didn't agree with this you tried to save me from it."

Riley looked at Chloe trying to clear his head. "Chloe… I…"

"Back to your post Agent Finn."

Chloe stared at Lex with cold eyes as Riley remained silent again. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything that was all Professor Walsh. She made those chips to take the edge off the decison making."

"You mean to turn people into your own personal butt monkeys." Chloe countered. She really needs to find a journalism job too much time with Xander.

Lex looked at her. "Seems you're in quite the situation Chloe dangerously close to the waterfall without as much of a paddle But I can get you out of it."

"I doubt you would." Chloe replied.

Lex looked at her with a calm stare. "We both know that there is one person out there with a secret far bigger then yours and I have a feeling you're keeping it."

Chloe stuck her head as close to the glass as she can get. "OK the truth behind Clark's big secret is… He doesn't have a secret. His secret was keeping my secret so now you know. Now leave my friend alone."

Lex looked at her in calm. "There's a reason Chloe Sullivan is such a good journalist. She has to be because of how bad a liar she is."

Chloe just watched as Lex left he can torture her all he wants she isn't talking.

* * *

Clark went down to the basement and looked around at all the dirt and dried up ritual supplies. Sad thing is this is actually quite common for people in Sunnydale one of the joys of being born in the mouth of hell. Buffy looked around and saw the familiarity she's still twitchy from that Reptile.

Cordy was doing all she could not to spaz out. "OK is it weird that I'd rather be in the hole then up here."

"We're just waiting for Willow." Buffy assured her as they all waited for the word.

Clark turned off every piece of electronics and waited as Willow said. "Let the air be burned."

* * *

Claire just sat in her tub of gunk as all the electronics went dead. She simply smiled knowing her friends are here and Walsh and Luthor are in trouble.

Clark was the first one down the hole rope in hand effortlessly dropping like a rock as the others follow him down on a suspended cable. Xander was the second one down and quietly looked around. "Shpedoinkle"

Clark looked around in X-ray vision. "The one under UC Sunnydale was a lot bigger."

Giles nodded not believing something like this has existed for a year. "I suppose people would be less inclined to look for demons."

Clark nodded. "So what's the plan?"

Buffy looked around this place its huge. "First find Claire and Chloe. Then we take out every soldier and help every meteor infected person get out of here."

Clark nodded and used his super hearing. "Chloe's in the twentieth room to the right and Claire is on fifteenth to the left."

Faith nodded that seemed easy enough. "OK me and the boyscout will free Claire since she likely has more security B and the others get Chloe."

Buffy saw the disappointed look in Clark's eyes. It's not that he doesn't like Claire its just Chloe is undoubtedly his best friend. She thinks she'd be the same way if Lex had discovered that Willow was a witch. "I swear to you I'll get her out."

Clark nodded gratefully. "Thank you"

* * *

Lex was in the security room right after the lights went out. He held in his hand a green syringe. He's willing to bet Chloe has no idea where her meteor power even comes from. She's a meteor freak just like her mother although she doubts she even remembers that her mother had a talent for controlling her according to Moira's files.

Walsh walked into the office and saw Lex with the ultimate control. "You know that only lasts a hundred and eighty seconds."

Lex shrugged. "I only need one minute to learn what I need to know. Why isn't the backup running?"

"Was knocked offline along with the rest of the power." Walsh supplied as a voice came over the PA. "East side requesting immediate backup eight men down unknown number of attackers."

"West side requesting immediate back up unknown number of attackers."

"North side requesting immediate back up five attackers. One of them is 3-02."

Lex didn't say a word and went immediately to the far side of the room opening a trap door.

Walsh looked at him confused. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Emergency escape tunnel" Lex replied. "Don't worry Professor Walsh 33.1 won't die here and we have limited time before the north group makes its way here." Walsh didn't say a word and followed him up the emergency exit.

* * *

Claire smiled hearing something smash into the door hard repeatedly until the metal doors just fall down revealing Clark and Faith on the other side.

Faith ran in and before they could make a move she pulled out a pair of batons she 'borrowed' from guards on duty and went to work on the guards effortlessly taking them out with a couple kicks to the ribs and one baton tap to the head as Clark walked right to Claire's cage and punched right through it pulling the young fire starter out.

Claire fell down in trail of goop not believing she got slimed again but well worth it considering who saved her. She ripped the oxygen mask off her face and quickly surrounded herself in fire melting away the goo. "And here I was thinking you guys ditched me."

"Oh please hothead you're stuck with us whether you like it or not." Faith replied.

Clark heard a scream and quickly rolled his eyes. "Chloe"

Clark moved in a blur and quickly ran into her room to the very interesting sight of Buffy having Riley up over her head. Clark decided that no he's just going to sit here and enjoy this.

"Buffy put Riley down." Chloe ordered.

Buffy glared at her. "That's not going to happen Chloe I'm willing to bet commando boy here ratted you out."

Chloe looked at her. "He did… sort of there was a chip in his head… well central nervous system actually but that's kind of not the point. He wasn't in control when he attacked me."

Buffy rolled her eyes OK how lame is that this sounds like a Saturday morning Cartoon. Buffy throws Riley across the floor.

Clark looked at Riley and X-rayed his chest. OK this is pretty screwed up. He quickly punches Riley in the chest as lets out a groan hitting the floor. Clark readied his heat vision like a scalpel and instantly fried the chip. Thanks for the heat vision lessons dad.

Riley looked over at Chloe. "Oh god Chloe I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop. I knew what I was doing how…"

Victor came in and looked at him. "They put a chip in you bro it turns you into one of Walsh and Luthor's flying monkeys. Everyone in the 3 project had one except 3-01 because her core temperature kept melting it."

Riley looked at him. He was wrong he couldn't think Walsh would. "Walsh was going to turn me into one of those demon things?"

Victor nodded. "Or a cyborg like me. Those chips keep you nice and docile while they play piecing together humpty dumpty."

Riley managed to keep a straight face but inside he was hurting he looked to Walsh like a second mother to find out what she actually had planned for him.

Buffy looked to Victor and saw him in silver and blue. "So where have you been? And what the hell are you wearing?"

Victor looked away. "Well… as soon as you said you had the hostages everyone except Lois went to do their own thing."

"Well where's Lois?" Chloe asked feeling like she missed a thing or two.

Lois ran right into the room with a smile on her face. "I'm here I'm right here."

Clark looked at the two cousins with a smile. It was nice seeing them safe and together.

Riley looked to everyone. "OK how long would it take to get everyone out of here?"

Buffy shrugged seeing AC come in his orange and green get up Oliver in pure dark green and Bart in red and yellow god it's like a tye dye boy band. She thought on it not sure what to say Oliver however was much more willing to give an answer. "An hour and fifteen minutes." With Chloe's cousin and her group however probably far less.

"What happens in seventy five minutes?" Claire asked coming in with Faith.

Riley shakes his head and went to the computer. "Nothing but I can set this place to blow in 90 minutes."

Claire just smiled she'd love to see this place come crashing down. "Let's blow it."

Clark looked at them he had no objection to stopping Lex and getting the people out but this. "We can't do this?"

Oliver looked at him with a detonator in his hands showing he was far more prepared then Riley was. "I already did you want more people to end up in here."

"I'm leaning towards no on that."

Faith looked at Clark. "You know you certainly didn't object to helping me to blow up the high school. Building will be completely empty no moral dilemma just sticking it to Lex."

AC's eyes widened not believing this. Clark is so telling him this story when they finish up here. "Bro you are so telling me that story when we get out of this."

Clark nodded besides even Lex can't hide a disappearing frat house and witness statements. "Alright let's do it." Clark just turned around and tapped Riley on the head watching him drop like a ton of bricks.

Oliver looked at Clark. "Boyscout Impulse get everyone out soldiers scientists hostages and be quick about it. Cyborg Aquaman gather up all the intel you can on this place see if you can find something that ties Lex to it."

Claire spoke up. "This place seems kind of built like the demon lab I think I might know where some valuable things are."

"Cool, lead the way hothead." Faith quipped.

Claire thought on it. "Call me Volcana this way I can shove it in Lex's face who helped tear this place down."

Faith just waved a hand in front of her. "Lead the way Volcana."

Giles, Willow, and Cordy each shared a look. "We'll uh go through the labs see if we can't find anything mystical that might prove to be a problem if it... blows up."

Xander nodded. "And I'll go help."

Everyone breaks off and does their own thing Victor uses his own power supply to restart the computer and gets what he needs as Clark and Bart get the last of the people out. Everyone starts heading out leaving only Clark and Claire behind. Clark looked at Claire and saw she stopped moving. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see if I can take the full blast of the fire." Claire answered honestly.

Clark looked at her. "Are you insane?"

Claire shakes her head. "NO... I'm just... Faith trained me with all I could learn about my slayer…ism and I'm grateful but I want to learn how to control my fire powers as well so I don't burn down the house if a boyfriend dumps me."

Clark thought about it and she made some sense Claire might be a slayer mutant hybrid like Alicia but unlike Alicia she didn't have ten years to learn like she did. "I'll teach you what I can but I doubt it's all that much. Tell Giles I'm sure he can find a book on pyrokinesis."

Claire smiled. "Alright then let's get the hell out of here."

Clark and Claire joined the others as Ollie pushed the button and watched or more likely heard explosions rattle the lab as the frat house collapsed in on itself to the ground.

Lois watched as it collapsed to ravenous applause of all the meteor freaks that were kept in it very close to a hundred. She looked at Oliver she was so afraid that his destiny was going to be so much greater then hers. She almost dumped him when she found out he was The Green Arrow in Star City but thankfully he opened up and showed her everything. She isn't held back by who he is she just works harder meet him halfway. Sunnydale ended up being interesting she caught up with Chloe saw that her cousin is doing fine and Smallville, Faith and the others have the situation well in hand. She just wishes she hadn't spied on Clark. "Smallville?"

Clark turned to her. "Yeah Lois?"

"I'm sorry I spied on you. I shouldn't have I just."

Clark shakes his head. "Don't be." Clark looks down at the people celebrating as the cops show up giving their statements. "You were just trying to save these people you were just trying to be a hero I don't appreciate it but I understand."

Lois looked at him. "You know you've been very forgiving through all of this."

Xander turned to her with a smile. "This is the hellmouth Lois if we weren't easily forgiving we would have all killed each other a long time ago by now."

Cordy looked at them. "So are we done now?"

Giles shakes his head. "Not quite we still have the council to worry about and Alicia."

Clark used his superhearing and heard her talking to an older woman who he assumes is Oliver's doctor. "Alicia is staying out of trouble for now." Clark turned to the others. "And if you guys don't mind I think I have an idea about the council."

Oliver shrugged. "No I'll be more then happy considering how much work and supplies you guys saved us today."

The scoobies and the league look over the lab in calm seeing Maggie and Lex walk away into thier limo they can't hide not for long.

* * *

Somewhere in the world a conference is held with head figure in military scattered about Lex and Maggie's science project one of them spoke up. "This was an experiment. The 33.1 Initiative represented the government's interest in not only controlling the Otherworldly Menaces, but in harnessing its power for our own military purposes. It is the considered opinion of this council that the experiment has failed. Once Luthor took control the project was destroyed like Icarrus he had flown too high and overestimated himself. The mutants and the demons each took over. Walsh's vision was brilliant, but ultimately insupportable given lose of life of innocent people and what she had planned to do and the escape of the three prototypes. These things cannot be harnessed, cannot be controlled. It is therefore our recommendation that this project be terminated, and all records concerning it expunged. The soldiers will be debriefed, standard confidentiality clause. Civilians will be monitored, and we have the usual measures prepared should they try to go public. We don't think they will. The Initiative and all related buildings will be filled in with concrete. Burn it down, it down and salt the earth… That's all."

The one that spoke turned off all the monitors as another one turned on revealing a large statuesque woman. "White Rook report now"

"The initiative was wiped off the earth ma'am." The man reported looking up at Amanda Waller in calm eyes.

"And the civilian group that destroyed them did there seem to be anyone special among them?" Waller asked.

"From the looks of it three slayers." The man answered calmly after 'debriefing' all the soldiers.

Waller had a look for a moment one girl chosen in all the world. "You want to explain to me how that's possible."

"I looked up the medical reports and the like. One slayer was believed to have drowned momentarily nearly three years ago and the other's heart stopped momentarily last year."

Waller nodded but that was about as far as her interest goes between Etrigan and demons in general she has no interest in the supernatural world. "Good job agent Jones send your final report back to the castle."

J'onn nodded. "Yes White Queen." J'onn watched the screen flicker off and turned to the one person he salvaged from the initiative before Kal El and his allies even started fighting it. He turned down and looked at Genevieve Teague who was finally fully recovered even if she is technically dead. "I'm sorry about your son. Now tell me about these keys… and why do you want them."

Genevieve looked at him with blank yellow eyes. "Jason was a pathetic weakling much like his father. As for the keys a storm is coming a goddess is about to rise and the only way to ensure our survival is to obtain the loyalty of the traveler."

Genevieve rushes J'onn but he snatches her at her throat. "You're a firecracker Mrs. Teague. I am an atomic bomb." J'onn makes one swift move and rips Genevieve's head clean off as she dusts. He better get to work he said he would be a mindful guardian but this is a goddess far beyond anything Kal El is even ready for. J'onn heads for the sky but immediately hears a buzz in his head from the fortress. "I see… but… what if she…" J'onn frowns well Kal El will be strong or he'll be dead. "You have my word I will not interfere."

* * *

Author's notes

Thanks for the Reviews

I was hoping to sum this up in five and move on but it's going to take one more chapter before moving onto Brainiac.

For the longest time I was trying to figure out something to do with Genevieve but I got nothing I decided to just use her as foreshadowing and show why she wanted the crystals and the keys besides controlling Clark.


	35. Goodbyes

Giles stood with Claire and Buffy on each side of him he can't argue with the plan he just wishes they had a better one. If Wesley didn't burn all the bridges last year with Buffy and Faith's resignation this one most certainly would have been plan Z. The three watch as the council's three enter. Claire squeezed a little tighter on Giles' hand then she would have liked to have shown but she has a right to be scared. Lex is going to jail and she didn't want to put one hell behind her to be stuck in a new one. Buffy remained calm she could probably take all three of these guys on her own like she wanted to last year when they pummeled Angel.

Collins looked at the three and approached Giles. "You didn't think you could keep something like this hidden did you?"

"Considering you found out by freak accident I'd say I did rather well hiding this from you."

Collins looked at Giles contrary to most of the council he's not blind he knows full well who the slayer is in front of him. "Where is Alicia Baker?"

"She's not here." Giles replied simply enough. "Nor do I know where she is."

Collins looked at him and shrugged seeing Claire. The slayer was the package one will do just as fine as the other. "One is better then empty handed huh Rupert."

Giles and Buffy both came forward. Buffy might be in college but she knows Giles cares enough about the fire starter to open his home to her.

The council team watched as all the lights in the factory turned on. They looked into the skylights and saw at least ten people up there armed with crossbows, a longbow, guns and someone even had a cannon… sticking out of his arm. All weapons aiming down on them with the brunette slayer leading the charge. They looked back down and saw Claire surrounded in fire as well Buffy and Giles with Crossbows of their own.

Weatherby glared at Giles. "Do the oaths you've sworn to as watcher mean so little to you that you now follow this group of anarchists?"

Giles looked at his group why he was so blinded to the type of people they are now. "It is because of the oaths that I have sworn to that I am standing against you now."

Collins looked up and realized that if they make a move against any of them the rest won't hesitate in cutting them down. "So what would you have us do?"

Buffy glared at him and ordered. "Go back to England and tell Mr. Travers both Claire and Alicia are adapting, accepting their destiny, getting the help they need and are under our protection."

Collins nodded he's not risking his team over this especially considering they were too cheap and wanted Alicia dead so they can run autopsies and experiments on her body to make their own slayers. This is one of the few times he'd agree with the word perversion as Weatherby likes to say. "Then I'd say we're at the end of our time here. Good night Rupert."

Weatherby went to shoot Buffy not wanting these perversions to run it unlike most watchers anymore the Council means something to him. Buffy easily moved his hand away and quickly punched him to the ground. How the hell did his gun have a blank in it?

Collins and Smith dragged him off realizing until Buffy and Faith die the Council has no control over them.

Xander took a sigh of relief seeing that Clark and by extension his plan had worked since he sorted out who went where with the little commando training he has left as they all let their arms rest. "Well that was fun?"

Cordy rolled her eyes. "That's not the word I'd use for it but it was interesting holding weapons to humans for a change. I never want to do it again."

Bart looked to Clark. "Nice speed bro but you'd have to move a lot quicker to catch me."

Clark threw something to Bart and the young speedster instantly threw it out of his hands as it burned him. AC just let out a whistle seeing what it was. The bullet Weatherby shot.

Faith looked down and shouted this has been a long day even for her. "So are we done here? Because I'm hungry, among other things?"

Clark thought on it he had to admit this was a long day even for him. "Yeah I think we can all take the rest of the day off."

Buffy thought about it and came to her decision. "Lex and Walsh's twisted little experiment exposed. The British sent back I think we could use a day for naps, talks things that matter. Meet up at the magic shop say noonish tomorrow."

* * *

Everyone just simply scattered after that. Clark and Faith started walking back to their house sans Lois who was likely spending some quality time with Oliver. Faith looked at Clark and decided to waste no time and threw a punch at him that was caught easily enough.

"Something I can help you with?" Clark asked he thought she wanted to get away from violence for the day.

Faith looked at Clark. "How did you do that trick in the one on one with Ian?"

Clark looked at her with a blank face. "The Kimura lock you're the one who taught me that?" One of the greatest afternoons ever after getting kicked out of college Clark had Faith legs wrapped around him all day in the magic shop teaching him all the different ways to break someone's arm.

Faith playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Not the Kimura the fact that for one small moment you went into superspeed without you powers."

Clark nodded now realizing its not that he meant to its just he made a mistake and had to counter Ian's attack. "Oh Torqasm"

"Sounds kinky." Faith quipped.

Clark had a small smile like he didn't know that was coming. "Not Torgasm Torquasm it's like kryptonian kung fu… You know what you're right it does sound kinky."

"Think I can learn it?" Faith asked.

Clark nodded. "I think maybe… if you're interested. Maybe I'll even teach you kryptonian pressure points."

Faith looked at him with a devilish grin. She know enough about to get by but she certainly won't mind him manhandling her while teaching her a new way to fight. "Sounds like fun."

Clark opened the door and held it for Faith as she walked in. "Not worth the twenty four hours of blistering cold to learn it."

Faith nodded a little bit in understanding Giles could be very annoying when teaching her how to use a new weapon. "So what's it like? Those training sessions between you and your pops."

Clark shrugged that's a bit more complicated. "It's not bad sometimes it's him teaching me math science, languages, culture, all different things. Sometimes he trains me in my powers and shows me what I need to work on and sometimes he can be an unbelievable douche and make me watch my friends die a hundred times powerless to stop it. Why are you asking now?"

Faith looked at him. "You've been changing and not telling anyone I get that you're the last son but you need to talk to someone more then a dismembered head in the fortress."

"I do." Clark pointed out and turning Faith around. "When something really bothers me I turn to you. I don't keep anything from you so just ask."

Faith smiled and went in for a kiss as Clark lifted her up bringing her closer. Faith looked around. "Ma and Pa are at work and Lois is nowhere nearby."

Clark smiled and lifted her up over his shoulder. Faith smiled from where she was as Clark carried her upstairs. They saved the day and god knows they earned it.

* * *

Riley walked into his fraternity house after Willow, Xander, and Cordy kept Chloe company. He walked upstairs all he wanted to do was protect her and instead he gave her right to him. He walks into his room and sees Forrest and Graham sitting on his bed as he just groans not only did Walsh make him kidnap his girlfriend he beat up his best friends this is just the cap off to a wonderful day.

Riley looked to the two. "Look about earlier"

"XL 375" Forrest replied.

Riley looked at him in confusion. "What's that?"

Graham held out a folder. "Microchip embedded in the best of the best we know you had no control when you knocked us out so no hard feelings."

Riley shrugged. "No hard feelings so now that the big bomb has gone off what do we do now?"

Forrest held out a piece of paper. "We've been reassigned after we get debriefed. Major Biggs requested our transfer we're going to work for the OIA whatever the hell that is. On the bright side though we just kill the demons now." That was the main reason Forrest was taking the job no conflicts no mutants just demons.

Riley looked at it all things considered it wasn't too bad. "I have to see Chloe one last time see if we have a chance."

Graham looked at him. "So you're going from mission to mission's girlfriend?"

Riley frowned he knows it doesn't stand a chance but he has to try.

* * *

Buffy came into her home it's been too long and she's too tired. Joyce saw her daughter come in and smiled. "Buffy I wish I knew you were coming I would have had tea or food?"

Buffy frowned realizing how much she's been away. She probably doesn't know she was actually married for a few hours… and she never will. "I've been away too long I'm sorry."

"Well are you OK?" Joyce asked.

"I'm fine." Buffy assured her best she could. "A whole plate of fine for Buffy."

Joyce looked at her daughter wondering when she thought she could lie to her. "So what's really bothering you?"

"I know these great two guys." Buffy started.

Joyce looked at her and listened. "They're both good men but they both lied to me for months. I just don't know if I can trust them…"

"As opposed to you who's been a paragon of honesty this whole time with your slaying." Joyce quipped.

Buffy frowned and looked at her mother. "You know you're supposed to be my mother. You're supposed to be all supporty of me. 100% pro Buffy"

Joyce smiled. "Yes but being part of supporting is coming down on you when necessary. Buffy you know what you want the answer's always been up here." She points to her head. "Whatever is up there powers or not. They gave you a sharp mind to go with all that slayer strength. Deep down inside you know what you want."

Buffy frowned not what she wanted to hear. "I was hoping for another piece of advice like Buffy choose A or B."

Joyce can tell Buffy had made her choice and she'll have everything ready.

* * *

Chloe hears a knock on the door and got to her feet with Willow and Tara sitting at the foot of her bed. She gets to her feet and opens the door seeing Riley. "Riley, I can't look at you right now."

Riley nodded in understanding and he wanted to give her more time but he's kind of on the clock. "I know and I kind of don't want to drop this on you at the last minute."

"But" Chloe replied waiting for the rest.

Riley looked at her with the best puppy dog face he could muster. "I really like you Chloe." Chloe just stood there indifferent. "But I got another offer from the military far away from Sunnydale and I might take it… but I want to make it up to you if I can and…"

Chloe just raises a hand up and stopped him. "I discovered a friend's secret long before he knew I knew and you know what I did with it…" She waited for Riley to answer but she did when he couldn't. "I didn't say a word so I get keeping secrets for good reason. But you... you've kidnapped people you sent them to that place."

"I thought I was getting them help?" Riley replied.

Chloe nodded. "Believe me I get that but Riley there's a lot about you I don't know and honestly… I really don't think I want to. Take the job Riley"

Riley frowned hurting a lot more then he thought. He hated this and felt powerless from it and honestly it's probably for the best god knows what kind of nightmares this has caused for her. "I understand. I hope the next guy treats you better."

Chloe nodded. "Well whoever and especially in this town whatever they might be I'm hoping for something honest."

Riley nodded and walked backwards he didn't think he could pull this one off but he at least had to try. "OK… goodbye Chloe."

Chloe watched Riley leave and didn't say a word she couldn't she doesn't trust him enough seeing as he was one of Lex's little collectors. She watched him disappear behind the door likely never to be seen again. "Goodbye Riley."

Chloe closed the door as the last of her strength left he and she collapsed back on the door and started to cry. Willow heard it and instantly hugged her. Chloe frowned it didn't take the pain away she knew those three little words she was going to say when he came to her apartment today. Instead all hell broke loose.

* * *

The next day Clark was walking into the magic shop doing everything he could to tune out the conversation going on between Chloe, Cordy, Claire, and Faith. Willow called him last night so both he and Lois slept at her place.

Cordy looked to Faith. "I don't know why you don't think it's a good idea I mean the two get along pretty well."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Look Cor I'm not saying I absolutely hate the hothead's idea. As a matter of fact it kind of makes sense in its own twisted way considering B."

Xander looked at Clark dear god he was left alone with that many women and only in love with one of them, poor bastard. "What are they arguing about?"

"Something I've spent nearly a year and a half trying to repress." Clark answered as he took a seat.

Claire rolled his eyes. "Look I'm just tired of seeing the old man snuggle up to a book. Last night I went to the bronze as plain old me no dye no contacts. I kissed a boy I torched two vamps all without the fear of being dragged into a lab. I want him to have a life so sew me." Claire countered seeing how little of a life Giles actually had.

Cordy sat down. "Look we all found someone, Claire can now find someone without getting vivisected as I learned Lex is under arrest with Professor Walsh. What's wrong with her looking to get Giles a girl?"

Faith looked at her and answered easy enough. "Because Cor its Geeves and we're supposed to find a girl who likes tweed."

Buffy came into the store with Giles and Willow. Everyone remained quiet for the foreseeable future. Buffy looked at everyone just confused. "OK why do I feel like I'm a teacher who just came into class?"

"It's nothing." Clark assured her.

Willow looked to Chloe as she was her main concern. "How are you feeling?"

Chloe shrugged innocently. "Better then I was yesterday but I am going to miss him." She was thankful Clark and Lois both showed up to keep her company last night.

* * *

Bart ran in a blur being the first one there and stood next to Chloe with a smile. "You mean me beautiful."

Chloe shakes her head. "Not even close."

Bart shrugged Chloe was cute when he first came back but he sees more in common with Alicia then her.

Oliver and Lois come in followed by AC, Victor, and at the end of the line Alicia.

Buffy looked at the two boys, well this isn't going to be easy. "We need to talk back room."

Alicia watched AC and Victor follow Buffy like little puppies. Alicia turned to Faith not sure what to say. She's not even sure where to begin an apology for something like this for all the horrible things she did to her. "Faith… I don't even know how to phrase it. It's just I'm sor…"

"Go fuck yourself Ali" Faith replied coldly walking away from her and taking a seat.

Clark looked at Alicia to be honest he's amazed Faith let her talk that long. "You're going to get that a lot you know."

Alicia weakly nodded her head. "Speaking from experience"

"Comes with the territory, Lana told me that once or twice after a little adventure in Metropolis." Clark replied.

Alicia is still not sure how to look at them they're undoubtedly the two people she's wronged most. "You mad at me too?"

Clark shakes his head. "I got everything off my chest last year when you drugged me. Right now I just hope you get the help you need."

Alicia nodded a little but leaned into Bart. "So you and your friends you're not pulling anything illegal right?"

Bart shakes his head. "Suspended sentence as long as you keep up counseling, I'd say thank your lawyer but Oliver said Lilah was a real bitch and terminated the contract about two seconds afterwards."

* * *

Buffy looked at Victor and AC and for all extensive purposes they're both good guys. "I don't know how to start."

Victor looked at her and frowned. "You deserve to be happy after how long I held everything over your eyes if AC makes you happy I won't stand in your way."

AC nodded with a smile. "Same here if the tin man makes you happy I'm not going to get in the way."

Buffy looked at both of them. "Wow neither of you is going to make this easy are you?" Buffy looked between the two and makes her decision. "AC we had a great couple hours but you pretty much hid in the ocean all year."

AC nodded in understanding it was a quick flash not even enough for a fling. "I understand."

Buffy looked at Victor this one was a little more complicated. "You saved me from well… embarrassing myself and getting hurt again and I just wanted to thank you for stopping me from making a big mistake with Parker you have no idea how much it means."

Victor nodded with a smile. "I was glad to Summers."

Buffy frowned but kept her chin up. "But you lied, and when we started dating you still lied and right now I feel like I can't trust myself let alone another person. There's so much stuff in Buffy's head that there's no room for other things. So I'm sorry but I'm not choosing either of you right now I'm just too much of a mess for a guy right now I hope you understand."

Both nodded in understanding. Well they both got shot down at least they're leaving soon. "You ever change your mind."

Buffy nodded. "I'll get in touch with you guys." They both hug her as all three exit the training room just more miserable when they went in.

* * *

Clark leaned against the wall after an afternoon of talking with Oliver's group exchanging numbers if they ever got in over their heads. They're actually good people it's nice to know they're not alone but they can't leave Sunnydale unguarded. Clark saw Oliver looking at him. "Something I can help you with?"

Oliver smirked and got right to it. "Clark, you have abilities I couldn't even dream of. And I admire that you use them to save the people of Sunnydale."

"But" Clark said. He's been around Giles long enough to know that there's a but coming.

"But there's a whole world of people out there, Clark. They need us. With your potential... you can't wait for them to come to you. When you're ready to do something about that on a global level... you let me know."

Clark nodded and headed over to Chloe and Lois. This can't be easy for Chloe loosing Lois and Riley within hours. "Are you really leaving?"

Lois nodded. "There's no place for me in Sunnydale. My little cuz doesn't need me she's doing just fine standing on her own. And I'll be a call away with Bart if she ever does." Lois looked to Clark. "If you hurt her heart I'll be back and I'll kill you."

Clark looked at Lois. "Yeah, that's not really going to be an issue I'd have to be brain damaged to hurt Chloe."

Lois hugged him one last time. "You take care of yourself Smallville."

Lois looked at Chloe this was her idea. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay for another week or two?"

Chloe nodded. "Lois I'm going to be fine. Besides I finally have that great article I can hand in for a job all I have to do now is write it."

Willow looked to Oliver. "So what are you guys going to do now?"

Oliver looked to them. "Well Alicia is going to an asylum in Star City for treatment and the rest of us are going on a world tour."

"What for? And do you get those little bags of peanuts?" Xander quipped.

Oliver started. "We got what we could off Luthorcorp's hard drives before we blew up the facility. Sunnydale was just the beginning. Luthorcorp is starting up divisions of 33.1 all across the globe. Wherever there's evidence of people with abilities, there'll be laboratories to do experiments on them."

"We can't let that happen." Clark said knowing Lex he has entire law firms already working his defense he'll be out by the end of the week.

"We won't." Oliver assured him. "Gentlemen, ladies our first target is a large facility on the island of Corto Maltese. You guys know the drill. Wheels up in 30 minutes. Get your gear."

The league and the scooby gang shake hands as the two teams depart. Clark stays with the scoobies and watches the league depart.

Cordy spoke up first. "You know they might be extremists but it's kind of nice to know that we're not the only ones making a world a better place out there. So are we bronzing it tonight so much mopey news we need a celebration."

"Here here" Xander added.

Willow nodded gratefully wanting a break. "Bronzing it could be fun."

Buffy nodded in agreement. "Why don't you guys go on without us me and Giles need to speak to Clark."

Everyone left leaving the three alone. Clark could tell something was up. "Is the world ending because I don't know how much more I an take in a week?"

Buffy shakes her head. "Not right away but there's something we need to know about?"

"OK… what is it?" Clark asked.

Buffy looked at him and calmly started. "What do you know about Milton Fine?"

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

I wanted to cut down on a lot of the characters for volume 3 this one just had too many going all at once.

I was going to keep Riley around but then I came across a very creepy thing rewatching season 5. He becomes a controlling serial killer. He was upset with Buffy not grieving with him over her mother potentially dying. And luring vampires to kill with a knife. Unlike Faith who was more of a honeytrap sting he killed Sandy after he invited her to bite him just to hide the truth about what he did. It made the brothel look like a step up. Sure he was pretty much a demonic Dexter but that's still a very damaged person. And then he blamed Buffy for not needing him and sending him to the brothel. Finally to add on to the biggest WTF moment Xander gave a speech to Buffy that it was all her fault which just made me want to reach into the screen, grab my favorite character and then smash his head into the wall. Yes Buffy made mistakes but I was glad to see Riley gone after that.


	36. Solitude Part 1

A/N So thanks to what I'm assuming is auto correct every time I've used Claire's last name its become Sheldon instead of Selton so hopefully I'll have that corrected soon enough in old chapters.

* * *

Clark looked at Buffy like her head had fallen off. He doesn't understand why she wants to know about this but he answers. "He was my former history teacher, what about him?"

Buffy looked at him and got ready to break the news. "Milton Fine isn't who he says he is. We have proof that he's been here before the meteor shower."

"I know." Clark assured her also picking up her slay tone. Buffy is better at hiding it then Faith but she still shows it. "I know Fine is a Kryptonian playing a round of identity theft with a circus performer who died in Smallville last year."

Giles nodded knowing something was different about him but he wasn't expecting that. "Are you sure?"

Clark nodded. "He told me as much himself. He's also a good friend so what is this about?"

Buffy looked at him blankly. "Why would you not tell us that?"

Clark shrugged and answered the best he could. "It's just he's been nothing but helpful to me and he asked not to tell anyone about himself. He pulled the silver kryptonite out of me before I killed Faith he helped me track down Lex's bio weapon after saving my mom from it. He's been doing nothing but help me since he got here, and I'm the last person that has the right to question anyone about secrets"

Buffy lets it drop for now there's no denying Fine has done some good but there is something very wrong that she doesn't like about him. But she's not risking being at ends with Clark, at least not now anyway. "Fine, just stay alert alright, betrayal sucks.I'll just talk to him later."

Clark looked at her actually grateful that someone was trying to protect him for a change. "I'm thankful to both of you now you can go to the bronze I have some vampires to sweep up on the way there."

Buffy watched him go as Clark ran off in a blur. She knows she's being obsessed but something doesn't sit right about him but she needs proof before starting a witch hunt knowing what being on the wrong side of the fire is like. She has to find Spike and make him talk.

* * *

**Two Months Later **

Clark hit the floor with a resounding thud looking around the training room in the magic box. He looks up and sees Faith running at him and quickly uses his feet to keep her away and shoots up to his feet taking another stance similar to crane style as he is currently teaching her torquasm. Of course he'd rather be teaching her meditation and mental training aspects of torquasm to protect them against magic and mind control better given the situation they're in right now but Faith's never been one to turn down a way to hurt people. Clark is teaching to help her ignore what they've been trying to ignore for the past eleven minutes. Clark watches and waits for what he thinks is an opening but Faith moved blurry and caught his arm slamming him to the floor as a bell rings.

Faith looked up nervously these two months have been interesting. First Faith nearly cheated on him during the Jonathon Levinson is god phase but that came to an end and the worst bit was calling out Jonathon in bed once which she made ten times worse by trying to say it was another Jonathon in which case it would be Mr. Kent. After all that stress, they went to a party which was a very good thing because she and Clark screwed each others brains out for thirty six hours causing him to nearly forget his own name let alone Jonathon's which was a very good thing until Faith realized something very bad. She didn't have her three days of putting Clark, Xander, and Giles through hell like the rest of the girls. Faith walked over and collected the white stick it's hard to believe that the rest of her life can change forever from taking a piss.

"And…"

Faith looked down and freaked. "Blue line, Clark, there's a blue line… I can't… I'm not…

Clark stopped her and hugged her close looking at the results. "Wait… where's the box?"

Faith picked up the box and handed it to him. "So what's the word? Last one was negative why was this one…"

"This one's negative too." Clark informed Faith seeing her blunder. "You got two different tests."

"But there's a blue line." Faith pointed out not that she's not happy she just wants to be sure. "Blue line means preggo."

"Blue line meant you're pregnant on the last one. Blue plus sign means you're pregnant on this one." Clark replied he wasn't exactly ready either but given what Jor El said about the odds he hoped.

Faith nodded in relief. "Thank god, so I'm going to out to celebrate, you want to come?"

"No, I'm just going to patrol OK." Clark replied not in the mood for it.

Faith shrugged. "OK I'm going to shower and head out… later."

Clark nodded weakly and gathered his things. "Yeah… see you later."

* * *

Faith sat the bar with only Claire for company each of them getting a beer.

Claire looked at her she can't get drunk her body burns up alcohol too fast. So she doesn't see the point here. "Faith I'm fine, why do you think I needed a night?"

Faith pointed to the TV up on the wall and Claire watched. "In a shocking swerve to a recent story featuring Metropolis' favorite son Lex Luthor was released today cleared of all criminal charges in what has simply been known as the Sunnydale fiasco. In a shocking reveal of events Mr. Luthor had no knowledge of what the true mastermind Professor Margaret Walsh and his father Lionel Luthor were up to. Mr. Luthor has announced forsaking Sunnydale and returning to Metropolis after opening up a shelter for Walsh's victims. This is Toby Raines for MNN."

Claire grabbed a chair and tried to throw it but Faith stopped her. "Easy hothead, Clark warned you there was a chance this would happen."

Claire put her fists through the table breaking it. Technically they were all too high on drugs to positively ID Lex when he came around, Clark just threw around 'baseless' accusations in his grief, and Lex's involvement couldn't be proven. "Yeah, but I figured he would at least stand trial." Claire opened the bottle might as well use the fake ID Faith got her.

Claire looked at two guys that walked up to her and Faith.

One of them was studying her trying to line up the face. "Hey, I know you. You're on those muties that will testify against Walsh."

Claire didn't taker her eyes off her drink. "You have me mistaken for someone else pal."

The guy looked at her. "No, I'm good with faces. You're one of those freaks who claimed Lex kidnapped you and studied you."

"Lex did but he just had a great lawyer in Mr. McDonald, as opposed to Sunnydale lawyers who are about as bright as their cops." Faith replied.

Faith eyed the guy as he ran his hand down Claire's arm counting to ten to control a punch. "So what's really up your ass tonight?"

"With Luthor leaving I find myself out of a job thanks to freaks like her."

"Freak!" Claire shouted as she punched him in the face watching him hit the floor.

Faith just smiled knowing what's about to happen as she sees most of the bar get up. She hopes Clark has money to bail them out as one of her her favorite songs start playing.

* * *

Chloe walked back from the streets of Sunnydale kind of nervously. Coming out this late was not her best idea but she had a deadline for her job interview. She walked forward and walked right into someone as she fell to the ground.

Chloe looked up at the person not getting a clear view of the man's face and rolled her eyes. "What the hell?"

The man looked at her and offered his arm to pull her up. "Sorry pet, saw a tiny blond thought you were someone else."

Chloe got to her feet and dusted herself off. In this town that could have gone a whole lot worse. "No problem, so who exactly are you looking for?"

"Girl I used to know." The man answered.

Chloe looked at him carefully. "Girlfriend?"

"Mortal enemies on a Sunday, caretaker on a Monday it's complicated." The man replied. "I spent a couple months hunting for someone and I can't even get close without getting ginzued. Starting to think I might need help with this one."

Chloe shrugged well best of luck to him but. "Why come after me?"

"I smelled Red on you figured you were Buffy." The man replied.

Chloe quickly took a spray bottle out as the man came out of shadows revealing a blond haired Milton Fine.

Spike looked at her. "What are you going to do?"

"This." Chloe sprayed and Spike backed up as his game face showed.

"Bloody hell, what is that stuff!" Spike shouted holding his face.

"Holy water mixed with honey to stick." Chloe answered. "Billy Idol look Milton Fine's face that makes you Spike right?"

Spike nodded as he forced himself to calm down. Stupid soul won't let him rip her throat out. "Yeah, so can you take me to Buffy?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." Chloe offered knowing Buffy's patrolling tonight and then early class in the morning.

Spike nodded that works for him. Sooner he gets the slayer in the game sooner he could find and kill his doppelganger at night. "In the meantime I'll escort you home."

Chloe looked at him. She can't run he might kill her. Right now she'll keep quiet if he bites, she'll heal.

* * *

Clark blasted a five hundred pound demon to ash and watched as the people he set free run just another night in the life of Clark Kent. Clark looked at his phone and saw he actually missed a call. He picked up the phone and listened to his voicemail as an automated machine comes on. "Will you accept charges from…?" Clark listens as Faith's voice comes up. "Me and the hot head just got done beating the crap out of a bunch of pigs to living dead girl. Bail us out with five hundred bucks please."

Clark hung up the phone and in a blur hurried to the police station. Clark walked up and looked at the cop in charge. "I need to talk to you about two of the people you're holding here."

"What are their names?" The cop asked.

"Faith Lehane and Claire Selton" Clark replied. "I was wondering if you could find it in the kindness of your heart to let them go."

The police officer looked at him. Lex made things better and now he and his men have to deal with all the freaks that escaped those two can deal with a night in the cell and a delayed release. "Now why would we do that?"

Clark saw the look on the cops face he's not exactly surprised. He thinks back to Van the first time he nearly died thanks to a kryptonite bullet. He sees the same hatred in this cops eyes seeing the meteor infected as nothing but freaks. "Because they just came back last night after being missing a week I asked you guys and you said it was most likely gang related PCP."

The cop paled at those words… every cop in Sunnydale knows what those words mean. "You know, maybe your friends have learned their lesson, let's go set them free."

"Thank you" Clark replied.

* * *

Faith watched Claire pace the cell doing everything she can not to start a fire out of fear. It's PTSD more then anything and the only reason they're here is because she stopped Claire from going to far. It's not the first time she's been held overnight and it probably won't be the last if crap like this is about to hit Sunnydale.

Claire looked at her. "Remind me again why I'm not melting the bars?"

"Because you'd have to explain to Giles why you melted the bars aka underage drinking." Faith replied. "My way we get out of jail no fuss no muss."

Claire shrugged and leaned against the cell as they heard footsteps coming down of at least two people on of who was Clark.

Clark looked at the scene and just took a picture of Faith behind bars as the brunette glared at him as he simply smiled at her. "So who wants to get out of jail?"

Claire smiled and jumped up and down hanging on to the bars goofing around happy to get out of here. "I do, I do."

Faith nodded in agreement. "Seriously I could eat a horse." They all heard a rattling and saw the guard dropped his key. "You OK man?"

The cop nodded and quickly opened the door. "Do it like the rest of Sunnydale take it outside."

Faith and Claire nodded as they each headed for Clark as the three walked out of the prison sighing in relief nothing on their records, nothing. How the hell did Clark do that? "Do you have leverage on him for something?"

Clark shakes his head no. "I have my ways."

Claire smiled and was so happy to be free. She hates cages and she'll do whatever it takes to avoid another one. "So I take it Giles is going to find out what we did?"

Clark looked at her and how nervous she was. "Not from me, so what exactly happened anyway?"

Faith shrugged and started to explain. "A couple sleazebags started giving Claire a hard time she fought back then one spanked her in the ass when she wasn't looking so I dislocated his jaw. After that it led to a twenty on two brawl. With yours truly standing tall with her hot headed friend."

Clark had a feeling that wasn't the complete truth but no one died so it's enough for now. "Yeah well there's a building on fire. I'm going to go get some people out."

Faith nodded as he ran off in a blur.

Claire looked at Faith and Clark that was cold at best. "Something happen between you two?"

Faith shrugged at sixteen she's been more crap then most go through in a lifetime so people having sex definitely won't surprise her. "We had a pregnancy scare… damn it Clark why didn't you remind me."

Claire shot up alert and ready to fight. "What is it?"

Faith sighed she misses her carefree days. "Clark can't usually have kids… so I gave him false hope and blew him off. Hothead I gotta go OK."

Claire nodded and waved her off watching them go. Clark is like the big brother she never wanted and Faith is the cool big sister that shows her things you're not supposed to know like fake ids as she spent the night as Angelica Jones.

* * *

Chloe walked to her door she has no idea how this happened but she's being walked home by a vampire. She put her key in the door and smiled. "So thank you for walking me home tonight.

Spike nodded. "You might want to wait longer."

Chloe looked at him carefully. "Are you planning to eat me because I'm a good screamer and I'll stay alive till help arrives and see you carted off in an ashtray."

Spike smiled he likes her she has a good attitude and plenty of shark which is very much needed in Sunnydale. "Well wasn't planning on it but Red's getting lucky from the smell of it. I think she doubled down on perfume to make this night happen."

Chloe smiled good for her to get a guy after Oz broke her heart. "Good for Willow for me not so much I guess I'm crashing at Buffy's and Tara's tonight."

The blond reporter and the vampire walk.

"So what are you, 300?" Chloe asked.

Spike stopped and looked at her. He's been feeling guilty and dealing with the voices but he doesn't think he prematurely aged that much. "I'm not even one fifty got it."

"Testy for an old man aren't you?" Chloe quipped.

"Is everyone from that corn chucking town as annoying as you?" Spike asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "No, though they aren't half as bad as people here though. Sometimes you get the creepy guy walking you home while checking out your neck looking for a spot to chomp."

Spike walked her to the door. "Yes how could I forget that in Sunnydale the best way to defend yourself with is holy water and a sodding tazer?"

Chloe opened the door and sighed. "Oh Buffy's not here, come back tomorrow afternoon."

Spike nodded. "Trust me glad to bleeding woman."

Chloe blushed fiercely as Spike left she can't wait until tomorrow maybe she can talk to Buffy about killing him. OK she knows why Buffy isn't here she's out patrolling but where is Tara?

* * *

Faith walked into the attic and saw Clark bouncing a ball off the wall so he's back to status quo. Faith caught the ball and threw it aside. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Clark asked.

Faith sat down next to him. "The pregnancy test, I was so scared of a positive test that I forgot what it could mean to you."

"What could it mean?" Clark asked.

Faith took his hand and squeezed it. "That for the hour I told you about it. You might not have been the last son anymore. So I'm sorry I danced on your dreams and crushed them like that."

Clark looked at her and gently kissed her. "I knew the chances I just…"

Faith pulled herself up. "You'll be a great father someday Clark I don't care what Jor El says."

Clark turned to her. "You know I've seen you with Claire. I think you'd make a great mother."

Faith just made a sound with her mouth saying not likely. "Hey I'm just teaching the baby slayer the ropes… that's all."

"Right how foolish of me to think otherwise." Clark deadpanned. "So how's her work going to get Joyce and Giles together?"

Faith shrugged not sure what to say. "Well she's dedicated problem is thanks to band candy Giles won't stay in the same room with Joyce unless someone else is around but I don't think she's giving up on it.

* * *

Buffy came in to her room the next day and collapsed on the bed. "87 I got a B plus moving onto the next year."

Tara smiled genuinely happy for Buffy. "Oh that's good for you it's just what are you going to do next year?"

Buffy shrugged with a slayer life expectancy she really hadn't given it much thought. "I don't know but I am going to talk to Milton Fine before I decide."

"The history guy" Tara stated like she was asking a question.

Buffy nodded. Clark setup a meeting between the three of them and sadly Buffy couldn't get anything but normal teacher and what a great guy Clark's father was as Fine claimed he made him the man he was today. "I just have to make a phone call first. So where have you sneaked off to this month?"

"I had a place to be." Tara replied deliberately leaving out anything that could cause trouble for Willow.

Buffy heard a knock on the door and to her surprise she saw Spike standing at the door with Chloe. When did she step into crazy world? Two months and he just shows up. "Spike, what are you doing here?"

Spike pointed to Chloe. "Found this little bit last night. She's a breath of fresh air… thank god I don't breathe. So am I going to get invited in?"

Chloe rolls her eyes and walks in. "You wound me really. And that's not up to me."

Buffy shakes her head. "I'm not inviting you anywhere else."

"Yes, how dare I have cocoa and marshmallows with your mother. Until you barge in the door like a lunatic and threaten to castrate me and make me spend eternity as a living torso." Spike quipped.

Buffy glared at him and pushed him aside shutting the door. "Outside!"

Buffy walked to him outside not believing. "How did you even get here, its noon?"

Spike shrugged and lit up a cigarette. "Tunnels blankets as long as we avoid direct sunlight we can move around without becoming crispy little creatures during the day."

Buffy looked at him. "OK, so what do you want?"

Spike looked at her and thought about what to say. "Looking for a fine looking fellow. Pretty much me in my Nazi look minus the jacket."

Buffy rolled her eyes why is she not surprised Spike was a Nazi. She assumes he means Fine but first thing's first. "What are you eating?"

"Pig's blood, Angelus told me torch the place but it conveniently slipped my memory." Spike replied.

"So where have you been the past couple months?" Buffy asked.

"I spent a month adjusting to everything. You ever have that bad dream where you wake up and you're Hitler? Getting your soul back is a lot like that." Spike replied. "Thanks for making sure I was a semblance of myself again."

Buffy nodded wondering how Spike is so similar with or without a soul while Angel is so different. "So what brings you here after all this time a sorry I nearly killed you every day for two years."

Spike looked at her she's got to be kidding as he points to her. "Slayer" He points to himself "Vampire you knew the sodding score ain't my fault you couldn't pull the trigger."

Buffy looked at him. "Well as fun as this is why don't you cut to the point of why you're here."

"Milton Fine returned my soul." Spike answered memories are still blurry that day from the trauma. "I was the decoy to get you out of the way so he can resurrect Todd or something of the sort. Kneel before Todd."

Buffy looked at him. "Do you have any idea what Fine is?"

Spike shook his head no. "If I had to guess I'd say he's the terminator you know knife from hands. Would have taken him out myself if I thought I stood a chance. But that bloke spent months tearing me apart I'd never get close and I still can't. You not so much."

Buffy nodded she hates when things goes like this... but on the bright side she gets to tell Clark I told you so. Well she better be one hundred percent certain as who knows whether or not Clark will believe Spike. "Well I'm about to try something I'm going to go meet him with someone and talk about my second year."

Spike nodded in understanding. "Ah so waiting for the new boy toy huh."

Faith came up to the room and looked at the two. "Sup B, why did you want me to meet up with you behind Clark's back?"

Buffy smiled and wrapped an arm around Faith. "Honestly, we're just good friends. Faith meet Spike."

"Sup… can I kill him?" Faith asked knowing who Spike is.

Buffy is tempted to sic Faith on him. "No, he has a soul."

"Like Angel"

Spike shot up offended yes he has a soul but that doesn't mean he's anything like Poof. "Angel wears lifts and he's bloody stupid."

"He's helping now come on there's someone I want you to meet." Buffy replied.

"Cool… lets motivate."

Spike watched the two go confused. Slayer's new pet has a familiar smell to her like Fine and he thought Red was the one who started shagging girls from the smell of the third blond in the apartment. Spike was going to head for Dru but she hated him enough as is add a soul she'd never touch him. He walked back to the door and focused on Red's lover. "Hey can a guy get an invite."

"Sure come in."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Tara as Spike walked in. "OK me and you are talking hellmouth etiquette because apparently Willow thought you were safe with a slayer."

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Clark is a very trusting idiot. No matter how many daggers he pulled out of his back as Lex, Lana, and sadly later on Chloe he kept forgiving them. So considering Fine saved him from killing Faith and 'saved' Martha Clark would need definitive proof that the guy is evil.

I was trying to avoid the timeskip but outside of what's posted from Lex framing Walsh, the bits from superstar and the mystical sexathon episode I couldn't get anything together and it has quickly turned into a long time since I updated this.


	37. Solitude Part 2

Fine sat in his office deliberating his next plan. Kal El will never free Zod of his own free will. Jor El's sympathy for the humans runs too deep in his own son's veins. He looks over the maps of Smallville formulating a new plan. Despite Kal El's own popular belief, he was not the only kryptonian sent here. His cousin landed somewhere in Smallville and Fine has been spending the past two months trying to find her. If Clark won't free Zod from his fortress. He'll use Kara to kill Kal El and free Zod from her fortress.

Fine looked up hearing a knock on his door. He's supposed to be meeting one of Kal El's friends today as part of his human disguise. The closer he is too danger the further he is from harm. He got to his feet and opened the door to a most unwanted sight. The blonde was expected Kal El's mate was not.

Fine backed away hands up. "You stay the hell away from me."

Buffy looked at him confused wondering what he meant. "Professor Fine, I just wanted to talk to you about history 103. I take it you already know."

Buffy turned around to Faith and jumped back startled. Gone were Faith's eyes replaced with glowing white orbs as she approached Fine.

Fine backed up in fear seeing this as he hit the desk. "DON'T TOUCH ME! DON"T YOU…"

Faith grabbed the side of his face as Fine screamed until he disappeared in white light. Faith turned to Buffy the shock and surprise. "B what the…"

"I was kind of hoping you could tell me." Buffy cut her off. She knew there was a reason that Fine wanted nothing to do with her but that was unexpected.

Faith looked at her hand surprised at what she or whatever is inside of her did. "I can't… I honestly, B what the hell happened to me?"

Buffy looked at her she didn't want this. She figured Faith would be able to ID something bad about Fine, not vaporize him by some mystical touch thingy. "I don't know, let's find Giles and Clark, maybe Willow... screw it everyone."

Faith nodded in agreement running her hands over her head. "We can just set up a magic box meeting and make Spike walk through the sun."

Buffy smiled, now see that idea right there, very appealing to her.

* * *

Cordelia was looking at her schedule classes started in a week for her and she's excited. She's Cordelia Chase… college student. She turns and enters the magic box seeing Xander inside and enters as the familiar smells hit her. "I'm going to be one very busy bee this summer."

Xander looked up at her filling out his own paperwork. "Well I know you can do it."

Cordy looked up and saw her boyfriend hard at work almost like he was taking a test. "Xander, what cha doing?"

Xander held up the form with pride. "My time in construction has ended."

Cordy frowned remembering the steady paycheck he had for the past two months. "That house is finally finished… well that blows what are you going to do now."

Xander slipped the paper onto the table to Cordelia as she read it a quiet smile spread across her face.

"Oh my god, these are insurance forms." Cordelia pointed out. Neither has seen anything like this before since Giles covers her's and Faith's. He's a watcher he loves reading and writing.

Xander nodded seeing Cordelia has caught on as she kissed him quickly. "Yep, they hired me full time. Benefits and everything who knew I'd actually be good for something."

Cordy kissed him gently on top of the head. "I did. And while you're filling these out, I need you to think about something."

"About what?" The now construction worker asked.

Cordy sat down next to him and took Xander's hand and ran it down her arm. Xander smiled wondering what she was up to but he was starting to feel it. She is a lot more toned then she used to be.

"Whoa, daddy like" Xander replied.

"Call me your daughter again this relationship is over." Cordy warned.

Xander nodded in understanding but he's still happy. "So, did you hit the gym while I was out of town?"

Cordy shakes her head no and wonders why it took her so long to do this. "No, after getting my hand ginzued by the Amityville Horny while saving your life I asked Faith to teach me how to defend myself since we've been going on four years and Buffy hasn't as much as taught us how to throw a punch. I want you to learn too. Only have Clark train you since you're not exactly an ex cheerleader and be nimble on your legs like I can."

"I think I hold my own against prepubescent ghosts." Xander countered.

Cordy nodded. "Yeah but against other things you usually headbutt their knuckles and thief feet it's quite impressive."

Xander shrugged not seeing any reason why not. "Alright I'll talk to CK. So, why are we gathering here today?"

"You're going to have to ask Buffy she's the one that gathered us on our much needed day off." Cordy replied.

* * *

Cordy and Xander watched as Giles and Claire entered the shop. Claire clearly frustrated and Giles with a face to match.

"Claire while I am very… appreciative of what it is you're trying to do. I'm just not interested in dating another woman right now." Giles replied.

Claire rolled her eyes in frustration. "Giles you need a life outside of Buffy, it's kind of sad when I'm almost ready to ask Faith if there's something going on secretly between you two... Not that you couldn't get a girl like Buffy, I just don't think you would."

Cordy dropped her pen in disgust. "Eww, what the hell Claire. It's bad enough with the confusing feelings of Giles singing, I don't need more."

Giles sat down at the table and Claire gave an exhausted sigh. "Right, so what are we fighting here?"

Xander shrugged innocently. "We don't know Buff just called everyone together."

Giles nodded happy to change the subject. "So, what is everyone doing?"

"Financial aid packet due in two days." Cordy replied.

Xander held up his stack. "Insurance application"

Claire pointed out the two. "See they have lives and date at the same time." Claire saw Giles do the veiny thing and knew it was a lost cause for now. "Look English I just want you have a life. I want you to have someone before your tombstone says Rupert Giles: um... book guy."

Willow walked through the door catching that last part. "Who's being buried as book guy? Is Wesley dead?"

They all smile and shake their heads.

"No, not that we know of." Giles replied cleaning his glasses. He'll be known as more then that.

* * *

A short while later Chloe and Tara came in with someone carrying a blanket over their head desperately trying to get inside. Xander, Willow, Giles, and Cordy froze in their tracks as the blanket lowered itself revealing Spike.

Xander looked at the two. "Girls get away from him, big danger."

Chloe shakes her head. "No, he's harmless."

"Hey, I'm not harmless. Still have my reputation to look after." Spike replied.

Xander looked at Spike he can't believe this Deadboy 2.0 who up there hates him so much did he mess up the grand design or something. "So according to Buff you have your soul."

Spike looked blankly at him. "And what of it droopy boy."

"You can't hurt me." Xander teased in a childish way thinking back to the days of Angel.

Spike looked quietly at him for a moment before smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow" Xander whined holding the back of his head.

Spike smiled at the new construction worker. "There's a lot of ways to hurt a bloke without killing them, Cordelia, Red, Rupert... other red... good old..."

"We don't know each other." Claire assured him.

Giles looked at Spike he doesn't exactly seem all that different but he could have killed or kidnapped Chloe last night and condemn her to a potentially limitless blood bank so maybe he is just like Angel and Spike is hanging to the demon so he doesn't revert back to pathetic William. "So, what brings us all here?"

Cordy shrugged. "Well, apparently her loyal slayerness needs to tell us something important. Until then we're playing the waiting game."

* * *

Buffy entered the door with Faith and Giles could tell the brunette girl was concerned. "Well we have to figure out what just happened at college."

"I thought you were just going to see Professor Fine?" Tara asked confused.

Buffy nodded not sure what to say even for her she's kind of wigged. Faith didn't throw a punch she didn't have a weapon she just touched him. "Yeah, um Faith kind of killed him."

Spike smirked as there were wide open gasps across the table. "Hey good on you."

Cordy was the first person to regain her composure. "OK, how did you kill a guy, I mean I know the three of you can well… very easily kill things but that was a history professor not a big bad."

"And Maggie Walsh was just a psychology teacher remember." Buffy countered.

Spike rolled his eyes and looked at the group. "Look not one in the lot has done a bad thing. Fine was a messed up demon that crossed the wrong slayer. More power to you for killing him lady."

Faith looked at Spike. "I did not mean to kill him! He saved my life!"

Spike looked at her coming face to face with one of the new slayers. "If he did it was only to further his own goals. Fine is cold, ruthless, and methodical, I don't think, I know he deserved to die and I hope the ponce burns in hell."

The scoobies took a collective gulp at the door seeing Clark standing at it.

Xander looked at the room well uncomfortable silence is a go. "Well, how long have you been there CK?"

"He saved my life." Clark answered dryly. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

Buffy got up this was her idea and this was all on her. "I still didn't trust Fine. So I arranged a get together without you." Well as far as she can see Clark's eyes aren't burning so she continues. "I decided to surprise Fine by bringing Faith because from the sounds of it he only met her once and it didn't seem right considering how important she is to you. Well when they met Faith's eyes turned white, she touched him and it killed him. He just sort of exploded into light.

Clark remained silent for a moment before all the heard was loud slam was heard as his hand disappeared into the wall. "How could I have been so stupid? He's been hiding right under my nose this whole time."

Faith walked up and pulled his hand out of the wall. "Well, he can't hurt anyone now."

Clark shook his head forever thankful Jor El turned her into an oracle. "It's not that easy Faith. If what Buffy said did actually happen, I very much doubt Fine is dead."

Spike's head turned in shock. "You mean to tell a fellow the guy who has spent months ripping me apart is still alive after being vaporized. What is he?"

Clark looked at everyone. "He's the brain interactive construct. And I've been playing into his hands for months."

Faith patted him on the shoulder. "Clark you couldn't have."

"I left him alone Faith." Clark countered looking back on all his mistakes. "I didn't X-ray him, I didn't question how he conveniently had an extractor for the silver kryptonite let alone know that I was infected, I didn't question all the leads he had on Lex, I believed him over Buffy. He played me and I let him."

Giles looked at Clark wondering about the new name. "What the Brain entering construct."

"Jor El nicknamed it Brainiac if that helps." Clark answered.

Claire looked in confusion. "OK, does someone want to catch me up?"

Spike rolled his eyes and turned to her. "Clark here is an alien… of course I'm assuming he's this Cala guy."

Claire turned to the others and saw nothing but silent faces which means she's the only one who didn't know. "Well I always knew it was something about you, I just figured you were a bioweapon."

"I came to earth as a baby in the Smallville meteor shower. For what it's worth I feel more alien then human." Clark replied.

Claire thought on it. Considering the first meteor shower in Smallville pretty much turned her life into a car wreck. Now she has someone who did it. "You were just a baby right? You couldn't control yourself."

Clark went to nod but was hit with a ball of fire as his red jacket was destroyed. "Hey… I loved this jacket."

"I'm sorry Clark but it had to go." Claire quipped it looked like something a little kid would wear to her and he's not exactly little. "So why wasn't I told?"

Faith answered this one. "We all figured you'd be safer Clark's enemies aren't exactly run of the mill." Faith replied considering Brainiac is still alive after what she did and the two kryptonians from the ship.

Claire shrugged and sat down. He's an alien. He's also the hulk when he's drunk and Faith's boyfriend she can deal with it. She's not exactly text book normal either and he has saved her lfie more then he'll ever know considering she was first up for the 3-14 project until that earthquake. "OK, but we're having a much longer talk when this si over."

Clark looked at it knowing that could have gone a whole lot worse but considering Clark helped her out of a cage for the rest of her life she's probably just taking it in stride. "Alright, Willow Tara I need you to put a barrier up around this place no one gets in, no one gets out. Buffy, you and Faith are going to get Joyce and I'm going to get my parents there's no telling what Brainiac will do now that I know who he is."

Buffy and Faith went one way as Clark went the other. Getting their parents out of dodge of an incoming big bad. Deja vu?

* * *

Clark moved in a blur to his house like his life depended how long has he been blinded to this evil. He looks around and sees nothing. "Mom, Dad"

Martha came downstairs happy to see their son. "Clark, what's going on?"

Clark looked at the two. "I'll explain later right now I have to get you two to the magic shop."

"You're too late for that one by about twenty minutes Kal El."

Clark turned around and saw Milton Fine looking at him eye to eye. "Brainiac"

Fine smirked seeing he is smarter then he lets on. "So you know me then the last two creations of Jor El."

Clark looked at him. "You blew up our planet. My father would have never made you."

Fine approached him as the two looked each other eye to eye. "You should really look into Krypton's history you learn science, their language, but never their past."

"I know enough." Clark replied. "I know Zod programmed you to destroy our planet when he didn't get his way."

"General Zod was the champion of the people until Jor El corrupted the council and in order to make sure they forget the strong had to survive and the weak had to die." Fine replied looking at him. "Now he will rule earth as a god in his rightful place."

"I've stopped gods before." Clark countered. "I've lost one home because of that animal, he's not getting two."

Jonathon came into the house and saw a cold stare down between his son and his history professor. Jonathon walked to his wife and whispered. "What's going on?"

Martha just shrugged it was her only move.

Clark looked at him. "You can't beat me or you would have already."

Fine nodded. "True especially since you train with vampire slayers. I doubt even the general can beat you. But fortunately neither of us has to. Isn't that right Martha?"

Jonathon looked at Martha as black bruises cover her body and she nearly falls down the steps before he catches her. "Martha!"

Jonathon watches in terror as she convulses involuntarily.

Clark grabbed Brainiac and slammed him into the wall. "What did you do to her?"

"Just activating something I left in her." Brainiac replied.

Clark felt a cold chill go down his spine as he squeezed harder. "Lex's weapon never hurt my mother, you did."

"It was Lex's robot it was just following my orders." Fine assured him throwing Jonathon something.

Jonathon caught it and saw a little green rock. "Kryptonite"

"It will make sure she doesn't bite her tongue off until my job is done." Fine looked at the clock. "It's three o clock Kal El if you're not in the fortress by seven I'll kill her anyway. Meet me at the fortress alone Kal El or she will die. Tick tock Kal El, her life is in your hands."

Fine walked calmly for the door as Clark grabbed it but the machine just held up another meteor rock.

Clark did everything he could to control his anger. "I'll see you in four hours… and then I will kill you."

Clark ignored Fine leaving and ran up with his father to check on his mother. He does know one thing for thing for sure there is going to be one hell of a fight on his hands.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thanks for the reviews

Clark knows about Fine and yes I wanted Xander to learn to fight. and with Cordy staying in Sunnydale. And being stuck eight hours a day hearing how bad the world could from at least two slayers it made sense to me that she'd want to learn to fight as she did in LA.

Vacation's done and I'm back lots of fun.


End file.
